Alas de la Libertad
by Azabache180
Summary: Naruto un niño nacido en un mundo de oscuridad donde los humanos han sido llevados a su propio exilio a causa de los titanes enormes criaturas con el simple objetivo de aniquilar a la raza humana. Sera capaz este niño de convertise en el hombre que lleve a la humanidad hacia la luz aunque para ello debe renunciar a todo o solo sera un recuerdo mas de otro intento fallido
1. Pasos Pequeños

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 1

"Pasos Pequeños"

Hace más de 100 años el enemigo natural de la humanidad apareció, la historia no cuenta como ni cuando aparecieron, lo único que narra es la diferencia de poder abismal que había entre ellos y la humanidad; **Titanes,** fue el nombre dado a estas criaturas, monstruos gigantes de más de diez metros de altura, aberraciones de aspecto humanoide con cabezas inmensas, cuerpos deformes y bocas tan grandes que podían tragar a personas enteras o incluso hasta triturar una casa completa con solo sus puños, algunos historiadores cuentan que se creía que sus ojos eran tan grandes que podían ver hasta el alma. Su único objetivo es exterminar a la raza humana devorándolos sin razón alguna, nuestros ancestros se enfrentaron ante ellos pero fracasaron rotundamente; los titanes estuvieron muy cerca de extinguir a todo los humanos— tomo un segundo para tomar aire por su boca entreabierta haciendo más dramática su narración, esta pausa logro que los ojos del niño, que se encontraba en la cama, lo observaran fijamente esperando con ansias la continuación, algo que no tardó en hacer el hombre ya que era su único espectador; esta vez con una voz más profunda —El avance de los titanes era imparable, rápidamente la humanidad fue reducida pero no destruida, los supervivientes crearon tres murallas cilíndricas de cincuenta metros de altura cada una, la primera de ellas fue la muralla María la más exterior de todas y la más cercana al territorio de los titanes es la que nos protege de los titanes, luego vino la muralla Rose adentro de la muralla María nuestra segunda línea de defensa y por último la muralla Sina contenida por rose y la que contiene el mayor números de personas y la última línea de defensa, dentro de Sina viven los nobles y el rey. Gracias a las tres murallas los titanes fueron detenidos mas no acabados todos los días intentan entran en territorio de los humanos pero la muralla María los detiene haciendo que durante los últimos cien años hayamos podido vivir en paz y prosperar nuevamente; no hay que engañarse la amenaza de los titanes todavía sigue ahí afuera como desde el primer día— el hombre terminando con una cara macabra intentado asustar al niño, algo que un surtió ningún resultado.

— ¡Wau!— dijo el niño exaltado, no por la mueca ridícula sino por lo emocionante de la historia, su cara no era otra sino de asombro, no importaba cuantas veces la escuchara siempre era su favorita — ¿Pero quién construyo los muros abuelito?— sus ojos azules no se apartaban de su abuelo esperando la respuesta.

—Eso Pequeño Naruto, es otra historia para otro día ya que ni yo sé quién las construyo. En realidad nadie conoce los inicios de la murallas muchos religiosos creen que fueron puesto por dios para proteger a la humanidad, como un regalo de su bondad— Naruto miraba con sus pequeños ojos azules poco convencido, aunque tuviera apenas 6 años de edad su abuelo conocía muy bien la curiosidad del pequeño, con su pelo amarillo desordenado y en punta –rasgo que saco de su padre- y tres marcas en cada mejilla que le daba un aspecto muy lindo según su esposa –aparte de decir que el niño era una bola de energía- se levantó furioso de la cama tirando a un lado la cobija que lo cubría, quedando parado en ella mientras señalaba amenazadoramente a su abuelo que estaba sentado en una pequeña silla de madera junto a su cama, el único lugar donde alguien se podía sentar en el reducido espacio de la habitación –un cuarto pequeño compuesto de una mesita una cama y el vestidos de Naruto.

Rápidamente al escuchar el insulto de ser llamado pequeño Naruto no espero para reaccionar, pero en el camino de pararse en la cama desordeno su pijama anaranjado —Yo no soy ningún pequeño Abuelo Jiraiya—dijo el sin dejar de señalar a su abuelo —además de seguro que no sabes la historia porque eres un pervertido- recalco el devolviendo el insulto, pero para Jiraiya eso no era un insulto alguno.

Jiraiya Namikaze era un hombre mayor de sesenta años, estatura alta y cuerpo esculpido gracias a su carrera militar aunque ya estuviera jubilado de ella, tenía el pelo largo atado en una cola y alborotado de color blanco como la nieve junto a dos líneas rojas que salían desde la comisura de sus ojos para bajar por su mejillas y terminar al comienzo de su cuello, era de piel clara aunque su rostro tuviera más color junto a una sonrisa eterna llevaba puesto una camisa de color verde oscuro junto a un pantalón azul, nada muy llamativo en comparación con el conjunto de su nieto —Yo no soy cualquier pervertido chico soy un súper pervertido— se levando de la silla para colocar un pies sobre ella mientras la otra permanecía en tierra tomando una pose valkiriana con el pecho inflado gracias a su autoproclamación —Soy el increíble Jiraiya, destructor de titanes y catador de belleza femenina.

—Como si hubieras visto un titán en tu vida, viejo pervertido— farfullo lo último por lo bajo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho indignado ante el comportamiento de su abuelo pero en realidad lo estaba debido a su insulto; no tuvo el efecto deseado.

—Esta juventud de hoy no tiene respeto por sus mayores— lo más correcto era decir que Naruto no tenía ningún respecto por la autoridad ó sus mayores, excepto cuando su madre se enojaba —Yo he matado cientos de titanes con mis manos ¿a que no soy increíble?- dijo manteniendo su pose heroica

Esto causo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto -que Jiraiya no detallo muy bien- ya que esta era la oportunidad que había estado buscando para pedirle un "favor" a su abuelo, pero primero debía hacerlo caer en su trampa —Claro que si abuelo, eres el mejor— le dijo acariciándole el ego.

—Un mocoso como… ¡¿Qué?!— No espera esa respuesta de su nieto.

—Eres el mejor abuelito— volvió a Manifestar el niño levantando ambos brazos, para que su abuelo lo hiciera girar en el aire, mientras sonreía haciendo un cambio de actitud de ciento ochenta grados —Hazme voltereta, abuelito ya que eres increíble— en su cabeza el eco de la risa maligna de Naruto casi se podía escuchar en el exterior

—Bueno, eso se sabe, soy Jiraiya— dijo sonrojado por las alabanzas de su nieto "ya está aprendiendo a respetar sus mayores" paso por su mente —Agárrate fuerte. Dijo tomándolo y haciendo girar en el aire como un juguete, causando las risas falsa de Naruto pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

—Y como también eres increíble también, me ensañaras a pelear ¿cierto?— hablo Naruto al instante que lo colocaba de nuevo sobre la cama

—Claro que s… ¡ya va!— dijo al instante que su cerebro registro las palabra de Naruto —claro que no— corrigió rotundamente al darse cuente que casi había caído en la trampa del niño.

"Estuvo muy cerca" —Vamos abuelito, prometo portarme bien— coloco su mejor cara de angelito junto a sus ojos de cachorro; su mejor arma —ya sabes, quiero ser tan increíble como tu cuando sea grande.

—Maldición-murmuro mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro de Naruto, para no caer en el efecto —Sabes que no puedo Naruto— respondió Jiraiya mientras acomodaba el pijama de Naruto intentando distraerlo —Si tu mama se entera que te estado enseñando cosas somos hombres muertos– involucro a su madre en la conversación para apartarle la idea, la furia de la madre de Naruto era famosa por toda la villa.

—mama no se va enterar, lo juro.

Naruto no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente no cuando estaba tan cerca. Sus ojos iban y venían desde Naruto hacia la puerta del cuarto, sabía que enseñar a Naruto era poner en riesgo su pellejo ante ella, pero corrían tiempos difíciles y el no iba estar por siempre para cuidar de el —bien, tu ganas— soltó un suspiro en derroto, no creía que un niño de seis año hubiera sido capaz de doblegar su voluntad aunque siendo sincero la idea de enseñar a Naruto había estado en su mente últimamente solo que no le había dicho nada a su familia

—¡Sí!— dijo alegre Naruto pero antes de que pudieran celebrar su victoria la mano de Jiraiya tapo su boca.

—Nada de gritos, te enseñare pero bajo mis condiciones— Naruto asintió con la cabeza aceptando el reproche de su abuelo–Uno: debes hacerle caso a tu madre en todo lo que te diga de ahora en adelante, dos: cuando estés conmigo prestaras atención hasta el mínimo detalle que salga de mi boca, tres: ni una solo palabra de lo que haces conmigo a tu madre y por ultimo debes estar acostado temprano— esta última causo el desacuerdo del niño ya que no le gustaba dormir temprano, siempre tenía energía para seguir jugando –nada de peros, ahora a dormir y que pases buenas noche Naruto- soltó la mano de la boca de Naruto luego de que terminara su rabieta por ser obligado a acostarse y le planto un beso en la cabeza, aunque su nieta fuera un pequeño diablillo no podía negar que guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

—Buenas noches abuelito— dijo el rubio mientras se acobijaba de nuevo en la cama, dejando a Jiraiya la tarea de apagar la velas, una sobre la mesita de noche del cuarto y dos más sobre su vestidor mientras salía de la habitación, aunque tuvieran poco en su habitación Naruto era feliz mientras estuviera con su familia —te quiero— susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharon mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio del día..

—Yo igual Naruto— respondió cerrando la puerta

— ¿Abuelito?— llamo Naruto

—Dime— respondió Jiraiya que todavía no había cerrado la puerta.

—todavía no tengo sueño— soltó para arruinar el momento –je je-

Esto causo que Jiraiya dejare caer su cabeza en resignación "que voy a hacer contigo Naruto"

000

Jiraiya cerró la puerta de la habitación lo más suave posible tratando de hacer el menor ruido ya que Naruto por fin se encontraba roncando pacíficamente en su cama y no quería despertarlo no sabía que podía soportarlo más "el chico es incansable" era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras miraba por la ventana del pasillo la noche que ya había caída en su totalidad dejando ver una hermosa luna llena en toda su expresión, habían transcurrido aproximadamente treinta minutos desde que había caída en la trampa de Naruto hasta que se había quedado dormido "esto es culpa de esas mujeres" pensó mientras comenzaba caminar por los pasillos vacíos de la casa en dirección de la sala de donde sabía que estaban las demás personas pero no sin sentir el cansancio del día hacer mella en su cuerpo, que no era el mismo de su juventud.

—Te digo, algunas veces no sé quién es el niño si Naruto o Minato— escucho decir a una voz femenina en tono risueño a alguien más al momento que entraba por el umbral de la sala interrumpiendo la charla con su presencia

—Regresaste— dijo otra voz más ronca en forma de bienvenida al reconocer su llegada a la pieza —Te tomaste tu tiempo— asevero mirándolo detenidamente buscando razones de su tardanza con los ojos. La sala era un lugar cálido y sencillo compuesto por cuatro sillones de una pieza y una mesita en, el medio de los muebles, en la cual en estos momentos se encontraban dos tazas de té humeantes junto a dos mujeres cada una de ellas sentadas en una butaca además de una ventana que daba vistas de la calle oscura de la villa

—Ya sabes amor, nuestro nieto es un pozo sin fin de energía me tomo un mundo hacer que se durmiera— no quería contarle que la verdadera razón de que Naruto se hubiera ido a dormir era debido a un pequeño pacto entre hombres, mejor dicho entre hombre y niño —no sé cómo Kushina lo logra— agrego mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones mirando a la susodicha —recuérdenme como fue que yo termine llevando Naruto a dormir.

—Lo único que hay que recordad es que no hay tarea alguna que el gran Jiraiya Namikaze no pueda realizar— le dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro en forma de agradecimiento, él sabía que había mucha malicia detrás de esa sonrisa.

—Ya sé de donde Naruto saco su vena chantajista— dijo por lo bajo pensado que Kushina no lo escucharía.

— ¿Dijo algo señor Jiraiya?— pregunto inocentemente mientras mantenía su sonrisa solo que ahora con un pequeño tic en su ojo y una diminuta vena que había sobresalido en su frente

— ¿Yo?, no claro que no, no dije nada— se apresuró a responder. Kushina Uzumaki era la madre de su único nieto al igual que la esposa de su único hijo Minato, mujer de belleza inigualable con sus veintinueve años de edad resaltaba ante los demás con la cabellera roja, lacia -que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura-, ojos violeta, figura de infarto y labios carnosos eso sin agregar el color claro pero tostado de su piel, se podía decir que ella era un manjar exótico para los ojos –era raro ver a personas de pelo rojo- pero tanta belleza no venía sin sorpresas, a pesar de ser bastante amigable y elocuente Kushina era temida por su carácter cuando alguien la hacía enojar era mejor comenzar a pedir perdón a dios porque ella no lo tendría piedad de ahí que se hubiera ganado el apodo "demonio Rojo" en la villa eso hacia lo hacía alegrar ya que en estos tiempos era difícil encontrar a personas tan relajas y de mente positiva, llevaba puesto un delantal verde junto a un vestido amarillo de una pieza dándole un aspecto muy hogareño, estaba sentada delicadamente en el sillón sin ningún rastro de su fama.

—Lo único que podía decir sobre ti, es lo hermosa que estas hoy princesa Kushina— dijo cambiando de enfoque parándose de su asiento para luego arrodillarse ante Kushina mientras sostenía su mano —acoso no es uste… pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza por la otra residente causando la risas de la pelirroja.

—Usted es muy gracioso señor Jiraiya— escucho decir entrecortada a Kushina por las carcajadas intentando tapar su boca con una mano para no reírse tan descaradamente de su suegro

—Idiota— dijo la voz de su esposa que fue la culpable del golpe.

—Esa dolió Tsunade— dijo el mientras se recuperaba del golpe, es decir sobaba velozmente su cabeza tratando de reducir el dolor, su esposa golpea realmente duro para alguien de su edad.

—Señora Tsunade creo que fue muy duro esta vez— lo defendió Kushina

—Se lo tiene merecido.

—como que merecido, si yo solo te he dado mi amor querida Tsunade— dijo payaseando nuevamente esta vez arrodillado ante ella

Tsunade Senju su esposa y Madre de su hijo y dueña de su corazón, de pelo rubio más claro que el de Naruto, lo llevaba en dos colas que comenzaban al inicio de su espalda y ojos verdes claro, poseía una sonrisa que según él podía derretir nieve pero pocas veces la mostraba, mujer de gran elegancia debido a su pasado noble, algo que a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho lo más característico de su persona era la piedra alargada de color verde preciosa que colgaba de su cuello en una cadena algo poco común entre la gente normal ya que era raro cargar joyas tan hermosas pero esta no era una adorno cualquiera, la cadena había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones pasándola de una a la otra , aparte de sus grandes pechos algo que él amaba, era doctora por vocación aunque no ejercía la practica frecuentemente lo único indebido con ella era nombrar algo sobre su edad ya que era bastante delicada con el tema, su pasamiento favorito era golpearlo o lo que ella llamaba educación a la fuerza. Llevaba un suerte de lana verde clara sin mangas junto a una falda color castaño.

—Lo dices para salvar tu pellejo— le restregó a su marido

El solo le sonrió inocentemente para después dirigir su mirada a Kushina mientras se levantaba —y Kushina nada de señor, ni usted; te conocemos por desde hace más de doce años ya casi siento que eres mi hija— La pelirroja solo asintió agradecida por la confianza que tenían en ella — ¿hablando de hijos donde estará el nuestro?— se preguntó más para el que para la dos mujeres en la sala

—Es cierto— afirmo Tsunade — ¿No es tarde para Minato?— le pregunto a Kushina, pero antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de responder la pregunta el sonido de casquillos de caballos inundo las calle vacías que en esos momentos era iluminabas por la luz de la luna, llegando a los oídos de los residentes de la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki

—Ese debe ser Minato—dijo alegremente Kushina. Efectivamente a los segundos se escuchó la voz de Minato acercarse a la casa pero este no venía solo ya que otra voz charlaba amigablemente con él.

—Te digo Obito, tu tío tiene algo en contra de mi persona— se escuchó la queja en la voz de Minato decir a su acompañante

—Es solo tu imaginación— le respondió la voz del acompañante que se llamaba Obito.

—Aquí es mi parada— la voz de Minato ahora estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada y antes de que el la abriera Kushina se adelantó, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta en un como unrayo

—Bienvenido— dijo ella dulcemente haciendo girar la puerta de madrea sobre las bisagras medio oxidadas recibiendo a su esposo que tenía un aspecto terrible pero sin ningún daño visible, su camisa blanca salía de su pantalón y la chaqueta del reglamentario uniforme descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

Minato era un hombre alto al igual que su padre pero rubio como su madre solo que este resaltaba por estar en puntas como el de su hijo. De mirada azul profunda y carácter alegre pero semblante serio, tenía un cuerpo esculpido debido a su gran actividad física con la policía militar – el cuerpo del ejército al que pertenecía- hombre respetuoso y obediente gen que salto a Naruto. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta de color marrón claro junto a ello botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, aparte de un par de correas que recorrían su figura en intrincados patrones, lo que llamo la atención de Jiraiya fue un par de estuches de gran tamaño que colgaban a cada lado de su cintura.

—He llegado— sonrió ante la recepción de su esposa —Kushina— le dio un abrazo breve antes de pasar a otros asuntos —Kushina él es cadete Obito Uchiha sobrino del Capitán Fugaku. Señalo al chico que estaba todavía sentado sobre el caballo muy cercano a la entrada –al parecer me tiene como su maestro en la policía, ya que todavía es nuevo y necesita aprender los gajes del oficio.

—un placer señora— dijo el inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, era un chico joven recién salido del campo d entrenamiento por su aspecto juvenil, sin haber alcanzado la madures todavía, tenía pelo negro corto y ojos brillantes del mismo color, aparte de ello nada resaltante aparte de su uniforme de la policía militar.

—igualmente Obito—devolvió el saludo la ama de casa.

—el cadete aqui se ofreció a darme un empujón a casa, en su caballo –agrego Minato –ahora si me disculpas Obito necesito un merecido descanso, gracias por el empujón- se despidió intentando sonar lo menos grosero posible ya que en realidad estaba agradecido pero el cansancio estaba haciéndolo un poco acido; le dio un apretón de manos en forma de despedida.

—Nos vemos mañana Señor Namikaze— golpeo el costado del caballo suavemente para que comenzara a moverse a paso lento, y alejarse en dirección de su propia residencia.

Marido y esposo entraron de nuevo a la casa cerrando la puerta atrás de ello para evitar que entrara el viento gélido de la noche, un Minato cansado junto a una Kushina un poco preocupada. Apenas Minato llego a la sala de estar se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, sin préstales atención a Tsunade o el, sus invitados.

— ¿Día Rudo, hijo?- dijo llamando la atención del mismo

—Si—dejo escapar luego de un rato –ni me lo recuerdes, padre.

Esto causa más intranquilidad en Kushina que hablo — ¿Te encuentras bien Minato?- pregunto ella sin poderse guardar sus dudas, parándose al lado del sillón y tomando una de las manos del rubio —¿no te paso nada?.

Minato la relajo con una sonrisa y un apretón suave de mano —no cariño, solo un día largo.

—Me lo imagino— intervino Tsunade —No todas los días se ve a un miembro de la policía con equipo de maniobra tridimensionales— apunto desde el asiento donde estaba sentada al equipo plateado que colgaba de la cintura de Minato y que causaba un poco de incomodidad a Kushina.

El equipo de Maniobras tridimensionales (EMT) o equipo 3D como suelen llamarle los militares, era un aparato de uso exclusivo militar, de funcionamiento secreto, característico por las dos fundas metálicas cuadradas de gran tamaño que poseía pero en realidad era más que eso. Era crucial para la defensa contra los titanes ya que permitía poder destruirlos más fácilmente por ende que era poco usado dentro de las murallas.

Esto causa la curiosidad de Jiraiya ya que al haber servido, sabía que la policía no utilizaba equipo de maniobras tridimensionales a menos que hubiera razón, circunstancia y motivo alguno para su uso –llamado vulgarmente ocasión "especial" —¿Alguna misión reciente?.

—Uf— soltó guturalmente —nos tocó hacer una redada en un edificio cerca de la muralla, alguien nos dio el pitazo de que un grupo de traficantes de mujeres tenía su base en ese lugar, me toco hacer el asalto frontal— coloco una mano en la cabeza para mitigar la migraña —el pez gordo de alguna manera se había hecho con equipo militar y me toco perseguirlo por medio distrito hasta que tuve que derribarlo mediante fuerza letal, el capitán no estaba nada alegre más que todo debido a que los delincuentes había obtenido material crítico.

Esto causa la preocupación de Kushina que apretó más fuerte la mano de su esposo y la risa de Jiraiya que sabía que el cansancio de Minato era mayormente por el papeleo y la masticada monumental por parte de su jefe pero fue callado por la mirada de Tsunade "abre la boca y te arrepentirás" era lo que transmitía.

— ¿Son los mismo que llevas persiguiendo desde hace un año Minato?— pregunto la ojos violeta.

—Si— dijo decepcionado por no haber realizado progresos en su cruzada

—Ahora lo único que quiero es un baño caliente y un buen sueño rejuvenecedor— suspiro mientras se levantaba del sillón —de todas formas, mama, papa; ¿que los trae a mi humilde morada?— pregunto dejando atrás sus problemas laborales

—Tu madre tuvo que visitar a un cliente en las cercanías y se nos ocurrió pasar a darte una visita— le contesto

Mientras Jiraiya y Minato hablaban Kushina se había separado del grupo para dirigirse a la cocina a calentar la cena de Minato —Imagino que Naruto debió estar alegre, ¿está durmiendo no?— pregunto notando la presencio del energético de su hijo

—no sabes lo que me consto hacer que se durmiera.

Ahora la risa era por parte de Minato que había experimentado de primera mano la tortura de lograr hacer dormir a su hijo —Ja desearía haberte visto Padre.

—ya nadie respete a sus mayores— bufo decaídamente Jiraiya, pero no pudo continuar la conversación ya que la mano de Tsunade tomo la suya sorpresivamente.

—Creo que es momento para retíranos cariño— hablo mirándolo —creo que Minato necesita descansar y no ser atormentado por el necio de mi marido.

—nadie está siendo atormentado madre— le aseguro el mientras negaba con una de sus manos ligeramente — además me gusta tenerlos cerca, así Kushina tiene con quien entretenerse, a veces es imposible esa mujer— dijo lo último temerosamente

Una cuchara de madera salió volando velozmente desde la puerta de la cocina girando, para aterrizar en la cabeza de Minato que casi lo deja inconsciente—Te escuche—grito la voz de Kushina.

Jiraiya soltó una risa suave antes de hablarle a su hijo —Nos gustaría quedarnos más pero sería grosero abusar de la hospitalidad de Kushina; además todavía nos queda un largo camino para llegar a la casa— la solo idea del recorrido a su casa le hacía doler su parte trasera, lo único malo de los caballos era lo duro que eran sus lomos.

—Si tú lo dices.

Ante la noticia de la partida de los padre de minato Kushina dejo la cocina un instante para despedirse y desearle un buen viaje — Fue un placer verlos de nuevo Senor Jiraiya, Señora Tsunade— inclino la cabeza levemente —que tengan buen viaje y regresen pronto— alego mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano para uego regresar a sus actividades.

—Buen viaje, papa mama— le dijo Minato dándole un abrazo a cado uno y acompañarlos hasta la entrada de la casa. Sus padres vivian en un pueblo cercano al bosque dentro de la muralla maria un largo viaje desde la villa donde estaban.

—nos veremos dentro de poco—contesto Jiraiya, hablo acordándose del trato con naruto —¿no te importaría si tomo prestado Naruto por unas semanas?.

Minato lo miro extraño ante la solicitud —por mi parte no hay problema pero tendrás que convencer a Kushina tu sabes cómo es de protectora con Naruto, ¿si no te importa a que se debe?.

Tsunade miro confundida a su esposo, algo se traía entre manos pero decidió no intervenir — Ya sabes el niño crece rápido y hace falta alguien que le enseña a leer y escribir— oculto sus verdaderas intenciones.

Esto alegro el rostro de Minato que estrecho la mano de su padre en agradecimiento —seria genial últimamente Kushina y yo hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente como para educar a Naruto y vivir en una villa no mejora la situación— las escuelas solo se encontraban en los Distritos.

—Excelente vendré mañana a darle la noticia a Kushina personalmente quiero sorprenderla— con eso ambos Tsunade y Jiraiya salieron de la casa para montar su caballo mientras se despedían con gestos de la mano y alguno que otro intercambio de palabras para luego desaparecer entre las calles de la villa en dirección de su hogar dejando atrás una pequeña estela de polvo además del sonido característico del cabalgar del animal.

00000

La brillante luz del sol iluminaba las praderas verdes y hermosas dándole un aire majestuoso a la escenografía, los árboles se elevaban, las aves volaban libremente sobre el cielo azul y las personas realizaban sus tareas rutinarias un día más cualquiera

— ¿Cuánto falta?— interrumpió la voz de un Naruto mirando a su acompañante peliblanco.

—Por enésima vez chico, cuando veas la pared de cincuenta metros hay sabrás cuando habremos llegado— dijo cortante Jiraiya por el fastidio de su nieto. Ambos se encontraban cabalgando en dirección del Distrito Trost una de las ciudades comerciales de la muralla Rose.

Hacia dos semanas desde que Naruto tuvo aquella charla con su abuelo, desde entonces el peliblanco había estado viniendo a visitarlo regularmente, la primera semana tratando de convencer a su madre Kushina de dejarlo bajo su cuidado para educarlo por un tiempo valga decir siendo apoyado por su hijo Minato, tarea en la que fracasó rotundamente, era imposible quitarle a Naruto de su garras, por lo cual llego al acuerdo de enseñarle a Naruto en la casa de su hijo y eso había estado haciendo la última semana para molestia de Naruto ya que su abuelo solo se limitada a darle clases de escritura y lectura pero como había prometido no se había quejado públicamente ni había dejado de prestarle atención ni por un segundo, pero gracias a los dotes actorales de su abuelo habían podido de convencer a su madre la noche anterior de dejarlo ir a la casa de sus abuelos habiendo alejado a que debido "a su edad el viaje de ida y regreso hacían estragos en su cuerpo tan débil" esa fue la única manera de convencerla.

—Pero vamos abuelo, ya llevamos mucho tiempo en este caballo— dijo el rubio mientras estiraba los brazos —ya no siento mis piernas.

—Deja de quejarte mocoso solo llevamos veinte minutos cabalgando— recalco la voz de su abuelo. Habían salido de la casa de Naruto en dirección de la casa de sus abuelos pero como la villa donde vivía el rubio se encontraba dentro de la muralla Rose mientras que la casa del peliblanco estaba dentro de la Muralla María debían primero pasar por alguno de los distritos y el más cercano era el de Trost una ciudad bulliciosa y de gran auge económico

—Para mi es mucho tiempo—replico el rubio rodando los ojos, fijando su mirada en otro transeúnte del camino de tierra que iba en dirección contraria de la suya, cambio su mirada para ver los hermosos bosque verdosos gracias a la primavera —Esto es aburrido—se dijo, cuando Jiraiya había dicho que iban a dejar la casa pensó que iban por una aventura emocionante y no un paseo aburrido.

—Espera que veas las murallas chico, son algo sorprendente— Naruto nunca había visto las murallas, en realidad lo único que conocía era la villa donde vivía aunque estuviera cerca del distrito sus padres muy pocas veces lo dejaban ir mas allá de la su casa.

— ¿No hay titanes cerca de la murallas?—pregunto un poco aterrorizado recordando las historias contadas por su abuelo.

Esto causo la risa de su abuelo —acaso tienes miedo mocoso— se burlo

—No— se apresuró a responderle Naruto inseguro.

—ja tranquilo chico, los titanes están más allá de la muralla maría, esta es la muralla Rose, aunque algunos merodean la muralla María ninguno ha podido pasarla— le aseguro su abuelo mirándolo y dándolo una palmaditas en la cabeza ya que estaba delante suyo compartiendo el mismo caballo —ya estamos cerca— dijo levantando la mirada al horizonte y viendo la Muralla elevarse poco a poco mientras se acercaban.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de u abuelo fijo su mirada adelante para comprobar si era verdad; delante del camino se elevaba lo más asombroso que había visto en su corta vida, una pared de gran tamaño tanto para asombrar la vista de cualquier persona, una muralla que se extendía de horizonte a horizonte como si no tuviera fin alguno.

—Wau…— fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras miraba fijamente la muralla

—Te lo dije, es algo sorprenderte— con un golpecito al costado del caballo tanto abuelo como nieto comenzaron a avanzar más rápido en dirección de la puerta principal que ya no estaba tan lejos. Menos de veinte minutos ambos estaban pasando por la pequeña entrada que daba acceso al distrito. Los ojos de Naruto parecían que fueran a salir de sus orbitas mirando a cada lado que podía; observando cada detalle del nuevo lugar, lo primero que noto fue el gran escudo que se elevaba al medio de la muralla por donde entraron, tenía la imagen de la silueta de una mujer lo otro fue los hombre en la puerta de entrada llevando el mismo uniforme que su padre lo único diferente era la imagen en la chaqueta y el extraño equipo colgando de sus cintura esto causo su curiosidad pero prefirió guarde la pregunta ya que todavía había mucho que ver. Las calles estaban colmadas de personas hablando otras gritando y algunos caminando algo nuevo para el rubio ya que por lo general las calles de la villa era muy solitarias a excepción de los niños jugando, enormes edificios d plantas rodean las calles cuadriculadas mientras los comerciantes vendían y ofrecían sus productos a cualquier personas que pasara cerca de ellos.

—Trost es un distrito en pleno crecimiento— hablo Jiraiya llamando la atención del rubio — muchos agricultores de la zona vienen a vender sus productos en este distrito, durante los últimos diez años ha aumentado su población un ochenta porciento gracias al comercio y los bajos impuestos.

—¿Son así todos los distritos?—pregunto a su abuelo luego de que terminara.

—No cada distrito es único, por ejemplo el distrito Shiganshina más al sur no esta tan desarrollado como Trost debido a su proximidad a los titanes, por lo cual depende más de la venta de alimentos agrícolas — le respondió con un giro de las riendas su caballo cruzo una calle mientras varios transeúntes se apartaban de su camino — antes de ir a la casa primero vamos a tomar un descanso ¿te parece?— sugirió mientras detenía el caballo.

—Si— grito alegre el rubio, al fin algo de acción pensó.

Diez minutos más tarde y luego dejar el caballo en un establo público para no tener que vigilarlo Naruto estaba caminando "libremente" por las calles mirando cada vitrina, cada persona o cada establecimiento que encontraba mientras Jiraiya lo miraba de cerca para que no causara ningún incidente y dándole instrucciones a donde girar.

— ¡Comandante!— escucho Jiraiya a alguien gritar a sus espaldas causando la incomodidad del peliblanco ya que varias personas levantaron u miradas a él al escuchar el título; no todos los días se escuchaba a alguien llamar comandante a otro, al igual que Naruto que detuvo su acciones para mirar a su abuelo —Comandante— dijo la voz más cerca, Jiraiya giro para ver quien causaba el alboroto.

Delante de Jiraiya estaba un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules; de mirada dura y actitud fría y calculadora, llevaba puesto el uniforme militar junto al equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, junto a él estaban dos soldados más uno a cada lado, mirándolo un poco avergonzados.

— ¿Erwin?— dijo Jiraiya al reconocer al rubio.

—El mismo Comandante— hizo una reverencia al peliblanco que lo miraba asombrado. Mientras ambos hablaban Naruto se había colocado detrás de su abuelo mirando a los recién llegados.

—Nada de comandante Erwin, tú sabes que ya estoy jubilado

—Un soldado sigue siendo un soldado hasta el día de su muerte— le respondió secamente el rubio sin intención de ofender.

—todavía sigues siendo el mismo rubio con un palo atravesado en el trasero— dijo Jiraiya con una risa, recordando los pocos encuentros con el soldado, aunque fuera menor que el Jiraiya sabía que no había mejor soldado que el —¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?— señalo a la otras dos personas detrás de Erwin.

—Ellos son el soldado Etro y Pax — primero señalo a un moreno de pelo negro que inclino la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento para luego pasar a un castaño ojos verdes —muchachos este es el Ex comandante Jiraiya de la guardia estacionaria— esto causa que ambos compañeros se llevaran el puño izquierdo a pecho, el saludo militar tradicional. Esto causo que varios transeúntes detuvieran y detallaran al peliblanco mientras otras cuchicheaban

"Esto muy viejo para esto" —Relajado soldados, ¿Siempre son así?— miro a Erwin.

—Son nuevos en la legión, fueron asignados a mi cargo, aunque le quedan un largo camino que aprender.

— ¿Legión?—dijo una tercera voz captando la atención de Jiraiya y Erwin que bajaron su mirada para ver la figura de Naruto. Erwin se limitó a levantar una ceja mirando al peliblanco

—Si la legión uno de los 3 cuerpos militares, el mejor de los tres—le contesto Jiraiya a su nieto —Naruto este es Erwin Smith miembro de la Legión de reconocimiento y uno de los mejores soldados que he conocido— dijo presentado a chico.

—Mucho gusto Naruto— dijo Erwin respetosamente mirando fijamente al rubio que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto respeto para alguien de su edad, Naruto solo se quedó mirando al otro rubio sin decir nada.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí en el distrito Trost?— pregunto Jiraiya retomando la conversación con el rubio ya que era raro ver a soldados de la legión tan lejos de su cuartel a menos que fuera en una expedición.

—Órdenes del comandante — se limitó a decir, dándole a entender que era algo que no debía saber el hombre mayor.

—Comprendo— replico Jiraiya sabía que la legión era un grupo muy reservado con sus operaciones y actividades solo el Generalísimo Darius Zackly estaba al tanto de sus actividades — Aunque no me hayas satisfecho mi curiosidad ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Erwin, pero debo continuar mi camino.

—De igual Forma Señor Namikaze, gracias a usted le debo estar donde estoy, solo quería saludarle y ver cómo le iba.

—Todavía recuerdo como querías unirte a la guardia estacionarias— varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente —Con tus habilidades hubieras sido un desperdicio— Erwin solo asintió para luego darle la espalda a Jiraiya dando por terminado el encuentro

—Continuemos soldados— le ordeno a su grupo.

—Entendido capitán— dijeron ambos para comenzar a seguir a su superior.

"Capitán" miro la espalda del chico que llevaba la insignia de la legión con orgullo —Alas de la libertad—susurro Jiraiya con la mirada fija en la chaqueta de los soldados que desplegaba la imagen de un escudo siendo tapado por un juego de lo que parecía ser plumas de colores opuestos, una encima de la otra asemejándose a unas alas, pero no fue lo suficiente bajo ya que Naruto escucho pero decidió esperar para preguntar.

— ¿Es amigo tuyo Abuelo?— le pregunto Naruto jalando la camisa del peliblanco.

—Si chico, grábate su nombre porque ya no quedan soldados como el capaces de dar todo por el futuro de la humanidad— le dijo "incluso lo que lo hace humano"

Naruto solo lo miro confundido sin entender la mitad de lo que quería decir su abuelo pero decidió recordar el nombre del rubio si su abuelo decía que era importante alguna razón debía tener

Luego del encuentro entre viejos conocidos Jiraiya comenzó a retomar su destino, una pequeña cafetería en medio del distrito, aunque fuera pequeña era bastante popular y lo demostraba con la cantidad de clientes que tenía.

—Vamos a tomar algo chico—le señalo el local al rubio que no espero para seguirlo al interior del lugar donde había gente charlando animadamente mientras bebían tranquilos. Ágilmente Jiraiya se movió entre las mesas tratando de ubicar una en específico; no fue sino hasta que un hombre sentado solo en un rincón alzo una mano en señal de saludo, rápidamente Jiraiya se dirigió hacia la persona siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio que ya estaba comenzado a aburrirse del lugar.

—Jiraiya, viejo amigo— llamo el hombre sentado al peliblanco —ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos— se levantó de su puesto para intercambiar un saludo de mano para luego sentarse ambos hombres más Naruto.

—Sí que lo ha sido Pixis— le contesto Jiraiya al terminar de sentarse —¿Cuánto ha sido tres o cuatro años?.

Dot Pixis era un hombre de mirada serena y contextura delgada aproximadamente de la mimas edad que Jiraiya aunque parecía más joven que el peliblanco de test clara era totalmente calvo, la única parte donde tenía pelo era el bigote que colgaba debajo de su nariz. Llevaba puesto el uniforme militar estándar solo que el símbolo presente en ella era un escudo con dos rosas, actualmente era el Comandante de las Guardia Estacionaria ex puesto de Jiraiya. Naruto que hasta hace poco se había mantenido quieto se acercó un poco para mirar extrañado la cabeza del hombre lo que causo que Pixis lo contemplara fijamente

—Creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue hace dos años, al parecer la edad te está pasando factura.

—no hablemos de quien está más viejo por que claramente tu pierdes Pixis, por lo menos yo no tengo tantas arrugas como tú—apunto a la frente del calvo donde se podía ver claramente el paso de tiempo. Pixis dio una sonrisa sabiendo que había perdido la batalla

Una hermosa chica de pelo negro se acercó a la mesa interrumpiendo al grupo sosteniendo una libreta en sus manos y llevando el uniforme de mesonera —Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?— hablo la chica pasando su mirada entre ambos hombres

—un té para mí— dijo Pixis

—otro para mí, ¿quieres un te Naruto?— le pregunto al chico que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

—Puig— dijo groseramente nunca le gusto el sabor de esos brebajes.

—Un vaso con agua para el mocoso entonces— la chica anoto rápidamente los pedidos para poder continuar su trabajo pero antes de retirarse fue detenida por Jiraiya.

— ¿de casualidad un beso tuyo no está entre el menú?— coloco su mejor cara de casanova intentando enamorar a la chica cosa que solo causa que la pobre saliera huyendo de la mesa.

—Todavía apestas Jiraiya— comento Pixis sonriendo — ¿y dime quien es este pequeñín?— miro a al rubio que no le gusto para nada la designación.

—No soy ningún pequeñín— le respondió a Pixis el rubio, pero el hombre solo lo ignoro

— Este es mi nieto Naruto, aún le estoy enseñando modales— coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio para hacer que no abriera más la bocota.

—Juventud—miro añorada mente recordando sus días de mozo —espero que no me haiga convocado solo para presentarme a Naruto.

—no claro que no, Pixis, ¿Cómo ha estado la situación últimamente?.

—desde tu retiro la cosas se han ido calmando últimamente en el distrito principal, hemos conseguido más apoyo por parte de los conservadores pero no mucho, al parecer le agrado la orden del generalísimo de quitarte del cargo de comandante.

—esos son unos viejos putrefactos, piensan que dentro de estas murallas estaremos a salvo por siempre.

—que puedes esperar estos cien años de paz no echo sino bajar nuestra guardia — miro sombríamente al peliblanco —la única forma de que comencemos una vanguardia es que ocurra algún milagro, y sé que no será pronto, la legión a estado perdiendo mucho apoyo debido a sus pocos avances lo único que los mantiene con vida es la palabra del rey.

Esto causo un poco de decepción en Jiraiya, al parecer nada había cambiado desde su jubilación — diablos acaso esos idiotas no ven que la única esperanza de vencer a las titanes está en la legión, nadie más ha visto a esas criaturas tan cerca como ellos— golpeo la mesa con su puño en derrota —¿Que tan mal le ha ido a la legión?.

—El rey solo le ha dado financiamiento para mantener 300 soldados cuando mucho, aparte de la mala publicidad ha causado la reducción en los reclutas del cuerpo muy pocos se quieren unir y aquellos que se unen son tachados de locos.

Esto causo un suspiro de decepción —espero que la guardia haya mejorado desde mi partida.

—hemos tenido un aumento en las fuerzas pero falta calidad, los mejores reclutas se unen a la policía dejándole la elección entre la legión o la Guardia, muchos se alistan para no tener que trabajar tanto y por no querer unirse a la legión— le respondió Pixis también decepcionado —hay algo que no cuadra Jiraiya si solo querías saber cómo estaban yendo las cosas no me hubieras escrito para reunirnos tan pronto ¿Qué sucede?— dijo Pixis yendo directo al grano, saltando las distracciones de Jiraiya.

—Me has pillado— dijo seriamente el abuelo —Necesito que me hagas un favor personal—Pixis solo miro esperando la solitud —necesito que me consigas dos equipos tridimensionales.

Pixis levanto la una ceja extrañado ante la solitud —yo pensé que estabas retirado, además para que necesitas dos equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, tu sabes que si te pillan con uno te espera la horca— cambio su mirada al rubio que estaba mirando aburrido la pared sin prestarle la más mínima atención a ambos sabiendo a donde quería ir su amigo.

—Ya sabes hay que preparar la siguiente generación.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios del peliblanco.

000000000

Información de divulgación Publica

Pueblo/poblado: conjunto de viviendas de relativa cercanía, se encuentran mayormente alejados de las murallas compuestas mayormente por agricultores

Villa: conjunto de varias aglomeraciones de viviendas son cercanas a los distritos solo que carecen del tamaño de estos

Distrito: Son los lugares donde se concentran la mayoría de las poblaciones de gran tamaño y desarrollo aparte son los únicos sitios con institución de educación aunque solo enseñan a leer, escribir y matemáticas básicas, si alguien desea profundizar debe vivir en el distrito principal

Distrito Principal: ciudad dentro de la muralla Sina, lugar donde vive el rey

A/N: antes de nada bienvenidos sean a mi historia alas de la libertad como saben no soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de shingeki no kyojin lamentablemente, como habrán leído la historia seguirá un camino un poco diferente al manga aunque muy parecido con alguno que otro cambio. Esta historia estará centrada en el desarrollo de Naruto ante este mundo sin futuro y como se adaptara ante la amenaza de los titanes, claramente Eren y los demás soldados serán introducidos más adelante para los nombres mayormente me basare en la traducción inglesa ya que he visto el anime y el manga en ese idioma.

Sin más nada que comentar gracias por su lectura si les gusta comenten su opinión es altamente apreciada, si observan algún error háganmelo saber nadie es perfecto


	2. Promesas

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 3

"Promesas"

Faltaba poco para el mediodía y el sol estaba casi en su punto más álgido. Las calles de piedra de la Villa Rei revoloteaba con vida, muchas amas de casa se encontraban en las puertas de los hogares de sus vecinas mientras contaban animadamente los chismes más recientes, riéndose acaloradamente entre ellas con algunos niños jugando y corriendo en sus vecindades. Villa Rei era un lugar agradable y acogedor muchos de sus residentes eran agricultores que habían decidido cambiar de ambiente; era una villa un poco remota del mundo ajetreado de los distritos y cercana a al bosque de árboles gigantes dándole ese aire natural además de unos buenos ingreso debido al paso de turistas que venían a ver el bosque y a debían pasar por la villa para llegar a él, una de las particularidades de la villa era que poseía un Médico propio algo que agradecían profundamente sus residentes: Tsunade Senju era la encargada de velar por la salud de los residentes viviendo en la zona exterior de la villa junto a su esposo.

— ¿Has visto la monada de nieto de la doctora?—pregunto una de las residente a su vecina mientras charlaba.

—No.

—Es lo más lindo que he visto parece un gato con tres marcas en cada mejillas—le conto ella mientras colocaba una mano en su pómulo derecho —provoca apapucharlo todo el día con ese pelo rubio y ojos azules

Desde hacía tres meses Naruto se había mudado una temporada a la casa de sus abuelos en la villa Rei dejando atrás la pequeña casa de sus padres en la Villa Soris dentro de Rose, a decir verdad fue idea de su padre Minato luego de que regresara de la estancia de un mes con Jiraiya alegando lo mucho que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo y que era bueno para que fuera aprendiendo a ser independiente, junto a una despida entre lágrimas de su madre el rubio había estado viviendo con sus abuelos desde entonces.

Gracias a la enseñanzas de Jiraiya el chico había estado cambiando su forma de ser lentamente siendo un poco más pensativo y calmado de personalidad pero sin dejar atrás su energía inigualable y algunas veces comportándose como el cabeza hueca de antes durante ese tiempo había comenzado a crecer de forma exponencial habiendo subido unos 5 cm desde que llego a la villa junto a su pelo rubio que ahora era más salvaje y espigado que antes. Solamente había estado aprendiendo conocimientos básicos de Matemática, Física, Historia y Filosofía ya que el peliblanco había decido enseñarle las cosas avanzadas cuando tuviera más edad ya que era peligroso y no se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Naruto. Tsunade también había estado colaborando con el chico explicándole un poco de anatomía humana y primero auxilios aunque de forma esporádica ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba viajando entre villas atendiendo a pacientes

Nieto y abuelo estaban solos en la casa terminando una mañana de lección ya que Tsunade había salido temprano a revisar un paciente en la villa. La casa donde vivía Jiraiya era algo para asombrase debido a su tamaño poco común, con dos pisos de alturas sótano y ático; en comparación con las casas de la villa era todo un palacio. Poseía 5 habitaciones 2 baños y una cocina principal.

—Vamos Naruto esta es la tercera vez que me te pregunto lo mismo— grito la voz de Jiraiya en reproche mientras suspira en decepción. Ambos hombres estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa que había sido acondicionada por el peliblanco para ser usada como un salón de clases pequeño, con un pizarrón en la pared más grande donde estaban anotadas varias ecuaciones, un escritorio cerca de la pizarra y otro en el medio del lugar con vista a la pizarra en él estaba sentado Naruto leyendo un trozo de papel que se colaba en el cerebro sin dejarle el más leve rastro de significado, intentando hallar la respuesta a la pregunta.

—Vamos abuelo, que esto es imposible— dijo el soltando la hoja en símbolo de rendición.

—Chico es una simple ecuación de primer grado— coloco su palma en la frente bajando la mirada; Naruto era imposible, cuando un tema le interesaba era como un pez en el agua, aprendiendo todo rápidamente pero si era algo como matemáticas era imposible meterle algo en esa cabeza.

—No es mi culpa, las matemáticas son aburridas.

—Pero son importantes Naruto, desarrollan tu capacidad de pensamiento.

— ¿No podemos pasar a otra cosa? ¡Qué tal si me ensañas a utilizar esos aparatos cool que usa mi papa— pregunto el rubio levantando la vista al peliblanco que miraba por la ventana de la habitación —eso sí sería divertido.

El aparato cool al que Naruto se refería era al equipo de maniobra tridimensionales que utilizaban las fuerzas militares —Todavía no tienes la edad Naruto, ¿acaso quieres morir ?— le señalo recordando su época de recluta, durante esos días era común las lesiones graves entrenando con el equipo debido a la baja calidad de los materiales con los que lo hacían, algunos inclusos perdiendo la vida.

—Vamos viejo que no pienso morir todavía, además no se ve tan difícil como tú dices—replico en rubio, había visto varia veces a su padre practicando con él y no parecía nada del otro mundo.

—no es tan difícil, chico el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales al que tu llamas "equipo cool" es una de las herramientas más complejas que jamás he visto durante toda mi vida — hablando Jiraiya comenzado a explicar — creado por el experto armero Angel Altonen, permite al que lo use moverse en todas las direcciones de ahí el nombre tridimensional, requiere de una forma física excepcional por parte del usuario ya que su uso sobrecarga los músculos por ende un cuerpo sin entrenamiento puede ser lesionarlo de forma permanente, aparte de que se debe poseer una increíble percepción del espacio ya que al moverse en el aire no se pose ningún apoyo solido por lo cual tiende a causar mareos y perdida de los sentidos espaciales y si eso ocurre lo más probable es que mueras de una caída de 15 metros de altura aparte las piernas y caderas de la personas debes ser de gran contextura muscular es decir deben poseer gran fuerza en las piernas y poder soportar grandes presiones en la cadera— tomo un segundo para recuperar el aliento —los reclutas militares duran tres años entrenándose con este equipo para poder usarlo de forma efectiva y muchos mueren en el intento debido a que es la única arma efectiva encontrar de los titanes, y se te pillan con uno y no eres parte de las fuerzas la recompensa es la horca— termino de decir Jiraiya, no quería ser tan rudo con el pequeño pero debía meterle un poco de sentido de realidad.

—Wuaooo— respondió asombrado Naruto levantándose del asiento; no la reacción que esperaba Jiraiya —entonces mi papa es super fuerte.

"que esperabas Jiraiya ¿que el chico reflexionara sobre lo que dijiste y te diera la razón?, vamos que tiene 6 años y medio "suspiro antes de responder —en realidad tu padre es una de los mejores en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales todo un genio, es mas muchos le tienen el apodo de el rayo amarillo por lo rápido que se mueve.

—Cool—dijo Naruto imaginándose a él siendo aplaudido y cargado con el equipo 3d mientras le gritaban "te amamos señor Naruto terror de los titanes enséñenos a ser como usted" —enséñame a usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales ¿por favor?— dijo recurriendo a su arma infalible, el ataque de los ojos de cachorro.

—Acaso no escuchaste lo peligroso que es usarlo— a decir verdad lo iba a entrenar a usar el equipo pero todavía no, en un año tal vez.

—pero me prometiste entrenarme y tú dices que nunca rompes tu promesas.

—dese luego que yo cumplo…

—Acaso escuche que ibas a entrenar a Naruto a usar equipo militar—dijo una tercera voz desde la puerta asustando a los otros dos que dieron un salto, ya que sabían que los únicos en la casa eran ellos. En la puerta estaba la esbelta figura femenina de Tsunade mirando a ambos hombres como un águila a su presa mientras tenía una pose de jarrón

—no fui yo lo juro—dijo rápidamente Jiraiya apuntando a Naruto al reconocer el pelo rubio de su esposa que lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo — ¿hace cuánto que llegaste?.

Tsunade fulmino con la mirada a su marido antes de hablar —hace unos minutos así que decidí ver que estaban haciendo.

— ¿no regresabas hasta la tarde?

Ella solo lo miro con más intensidad "si las miradas mataran" pensó Jiraiya —termine antes de tiempo, si no recuerdo mal solo ibas a enseñarle a Naruto ciencias básicas, nada de entrenamiento militar—levanto una ceja en interrogación.

—vamos princesa tu sabes que el chico necesita aprender, solo decidí enseñarlo un poco de mas— se rio forzadamente sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba —tu sabes que son tiempos difíciles el chico tiene que aprender a cuidarse las espaldas y quien mejor para enseñarlo que su abuelo un ex comandante de la Guardia Estacionaria.

—Naruto cariño sales a jugar un rato ya que la comida todavía no va a estar— cambio su mirada al rubio que había estado callado desde su llegada asustado por la reprimenda de su abuela —ya que tu abuelo y yo debemos hablar … a solas.

Naruto sin necesitar que se lo dijeran una segunda vez salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación dejando atrás a un asustado Jiraiya y una muy enojada Tsunade.

—Podemos resolver este mal entendido civilizadamente— fue lo último que escucho decir por parte de su abuelo antes que la puerta de la habitación fuera cerrada de un portazo.

Dos horas más tardes Naruto que había terminado de jugar estaba sentado en el comedor de la casa con un plato de comida delante de él siendo acompañado por un adolorido Jiraiya y una sonriente Tsunade, los tres miembros se mantenían en silencio limitándose a comer.

—ehh— comenzó a hablar el rubio sin saber por dónde empezar — ¡Lo siento mucho abuelita Tsunade, pero la culpa no es de mi abuelo ya que yo fui el que lo convencí de entrenarme!— grito el mientras comenzaba a llorar llamando la atención de sus familiares de inmediato Tsunade se levantó y abrazo a Naruto dándole a entender que nadie estaba enojado, algunas veces se le olvidaba que Naruto solo era un niño.

—Tranquilo cariño no es culpa de nadie— le aseguro Tsunade sonriendo cariñosamente a su nieto. Al principio pensó que todo era idea de Jiraiya y sus ideales pero mientras hablaron entendió que Jiraiya solo quería lo mejor para el chico y que era lo correcto educarlo desde temprano

— ¿Ya no vas a estar enojada con abuelito?— pregunto el sintiéndose culpable por el estado del peliblanco

—Nadie está enojado con nadie chico— interrumpió Jiraiya que también se había acercado —esta es la forma en que tu abuela y yo resolvemos nuestros problemas, digamos que esta es su manera de mostrarme su amor

—tu abuelo tiene razón Naruto no tienes por qué preocuparte por nosotros, además Jiraiya me conto todo — le planto un beso en la frente y con la mano limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro esto calmo el rostro del rubio que comenzó a sonreír aliviado que no estuvieran enojados por su culpa.

Jiraiya poso un brazo sobre los hombros de Tsunade atrayéndola a su cuerpo —además Tsunade aquí ha recapacitado y ha decidido ayudarme a entrenarte ¿Qué te parece chico?.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par mientras una sonrisa enorme se mostraba en su rostro — ¡Sí!

000

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y a kilómetros de donde estaba Naruto una mujer pelirroja estaba exactamente pensando en él.

Kushina estaba mirando distraídamente el cielo rojizo del atardecer a través de la ventana de la cocina en su casa mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en su hijo rubio de 6 años. Haces unos momentos atrás había estado cenando con Minato y su invitado Obito su compañero de escuadra luego de terminada la cena le dejo el trabajo de despedir al pelinegro invitado, a Minato; algo en Obito hacía que ella desconfiara en el chico, y luego de terminar de lavar las vajillas en las que habían comido no pudo sino pensar en su niño.

—pensando en Naruto— dijo Minato entrando a la cocina luego de terminar de charlar con Obito y viendo la mirada perdida de su esposa, desde hacía tres meses la pelirroja se encontraba mucho pensando en el chico ya que nunca había estado tan alejado de el por tanto tiempo —se te nota en el rostro— agrego al ver la mirada confusa de ella.

— ¿Tan obvia soy?— pregunto girando su cuerpo para hacer frente a su marido

—No, es solo que yo soy bueno leyéndote amor— le respondió mientras trenzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kushina — me he vuelto un experto viendo tus expresiones tan lindas.

—Halagador— le dijo ella sonrojada ante la mirada intensa del rubio —es solo que me preocupa que Naruto crezca tan rápido siento que dentro de poco se ira olvidándose de nosotros— se confesó reposando la cabeza en el pecho de Minato —¿acaso tu no piensas lo mismo? Que somos malos padres.

Minato le abrazo mientras acariciaba su espalda —a veces piensas muchos las cosas Kushina y se te olvida lo importante, Naruto nos quiere y no creo que se olvide de nosotros, apuesto que en estos momentos el está pensado en ti igualmente.

—¿de verdad lo crees?— pregunto esperanzada, extraña a Naruto era raro no tenerlo alrededor.

—Si— dijo el comenzando a girar lentamente con ella tomando un ritmo suave como si estuvieron bailando —además quien se puede olvidar de ti, ese pelo rojo es inolvidable—le susurro el al oído causando un pequeño escalofrió placentero en ella al sentir la respiración del rubio tan cerca y su mano jugar con su pelo

—Eso se lo dices a todas las chicas que conoces—le contesto ella siguiendo el juego de su esposo.

—solo a la más hermosas— le sonrió el de forma seductora —ahora que lo pienso Naruto no está… la casa está sola para nosotros dos… acaso no piensas lo mismo que yo— pregunto el bajando la voz causando el sonrojo de Kushina.

—¿Oh que propone usted señor Namikaze?— contesto acercando su rostro al del rubio.

—no se solo estaba pensando que la cama ha estado muy ordenada últimamente Señorita Uzumaki— respondió cerrando la distancia con la pelirroja plantando un beso apasionado que ella no tardó en responder.

Basta decir que ninguno de los dos pudo pensar claramente el resto de la noche.

000

Con la entrada y salida de un gélido invierno, el paso de la hermosa primavera y la llegada del verano un año había pasado desde que Naruto había comenzado a hacer educado por Jiraiya y 8 meses desde que Tsunade se había unido al grupo ya Naruto no era el mismo niño; ahora con 7 años de edad ya no era un mocoso enclenque todo lo contrario con su metro y 22 centímetros de estatura era más alto que los niños de su edad dándole un aspecto más mayor, todo esto gracias a las recomendaciones alimenticias de su abuela Tsunade y el trabajo físico que lo ponía hacer su abuelo. Durante el invierno había pasado el tiempo leyendo libros que le dejaba su abuelo ya que había regresado a la casa de sus padres al terminar el otoño y Jiraiya viajaba menos debido al frio así que le asignaba lecturas para discutir después, sobre todo libros sobre estrategia y algunas formaciones militar hablando de su uso y explicándole como se utilizaban estas ideas en un campo de batalla, algo que rubio aprendió rápidamente aparte de esto Jiraiya solía contarle historias de su época en las fuerzas militares y hablarse sobre filosofía algo todavía muy abstracto para él. Por su parte su abuela Tsunade le enseñaba medicina un área muy extensa y complicada por lo cual se limitaba a explicarle anatomía humana y como funcionaba el cuerpo además de cómo tratar heridas superficiales nada muy complicado; todos estas clases se limitaba en la mañana dejando la tarde libre al rubio para ser niño y jugar con los niños de la villa.

Al llegar la primavera las cosas cambiaron un poco más, al irse la nieva Jiraiya comenzó a enfocarse en entrenar físicamente al chico para prepararlo para el uso del equipo 3d, haciéndolo correr y desgastarlo físicamente con tareas laboriosas y haciendo escalar arboles con el uso mayoritario de las piernas para fortalecerlas pero el chico era una bola de energía y trabajaba días enteros hasta agotarse, por su parte Tsunade comenzó a profundizar en la educación del chico ya que Jiraiya le había relegado esa tarea para el enfocarse en su especialidad la estrategia, ella le impartía física, matemáticas y biología al ser ella la única estudiada de la familia era la candidata perfecta para esa tarea por su parte su padre Minato pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la casa y más en los distritos siguiendo la pista de su venganza personal algunas veces sin llegar a dormir en la casa, esto preocupaba a sus padres; más aún a Kushina que cada día se preocupaba por su esposo pero él le aseguraba que todo está bien.

Actualmente el verano se hacía sentir con fuerzas en las personas con un Sol inmenso y poca brisa, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban en la parte sur del bosque de árboles gigantes muy lejos de la zona turística ya que querían privacidad para las tareas que querían realizar. Desde hace una semana habían estado acampando en la zona ya que el peliblanco había decido comenzar a educar al chico en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y pensaba comenzar con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales gracias a Pixis que le había enviado un par de equipos en el invierno y que mejor lugar que el Bosque.

El Bosque de Arboles Gigantes era una todo un monumento, arboles inmensos que podían alcanzar hasta ochenta metros de altura y poseer una base de alrededor de 6 metros de radio y ramas que se extendían por todo su tronco, lo mejor de todo era la cantidad de árboles que habían, con poca distancia entre ellos haciéndolo un lugar perfecto para la práctica del equipo 3d.

—Vamos chico faltan 20— grito el peliblanco mientras observaba la rutina de abdominales de Naruto. Jiraiya estaba de pie apoyando una pierna y su espalda en uno de los tantos árboles y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras mantenía el otro pie en la grama verde de la zona.

—Eres un sádico— respondió un cansado Naruto desde el suelo terminando su repetición número 40 —¿recuérdame porque estamos haciendo estos estúpidos ejercicios?.

—por no lo recuerdas mejor tu chico— replico Jiraiya —veamos ¿que es el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales?— pregunto el peliblanco, hace días atrás le había pedido memorizarse cada parte del equipo, su función y como usarlo aunque no era necesario tampoco hacía daño.

—vamos viejo de nuevo—soltó en tono de fastidio levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo terminado la repetición 41 para mirar los ojos de Jiraiya que no mostraban emoción —bien, el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales o EM3D es una herramientas que permite al usuario moverse en un espacio tridimensional, pero para poder usarlo se debe poseer ciertas características.

—cuales.

—El usuario debe poseer una buena percepción espacial, excelente condición física más aun piernas y cadera fuertes y por ultimo no debe sufrir de mareo— recito el rubio escupiendo el manual que le había entregado Jiraiya.

—por qué se debe tener excelente condición física.

—el equipo se base en el uso de un arnés corporal el cual permite que en el aire se pueda trasladar el peso corporal de un lado hacia al otro sin ninguna dificulta pero ello causa un uso excesivo de los músculos y sobrecarga; sin el entrenamiento adecuado se puede lesionar los músculos.

— ¿Por qué se debe entrenar rigurosamente la zona abdominal?

—la zona abdominal es una de las partes del cuerpo que se debe entrenar primordialmente ya que para desplazarse se utiliza un disparador que se encuentras fijo en la zona superior de la cadera y para poder cambiar constantemente la dirección de disparo en el aire se necesita el uso del área abdominal de lo contrario se correr el riego de fallar la zona de anclaje.

—No fue tan difícil después de todo eh chico— dijo Jiraiya jocosamente al ver que término la explicación junto con su ejercicio. Con unos cuantos pasos se acercó a la posición del rubio —vamos de pie, todavía falta explicación y todavía me debes una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo—concluyo colocándose en la posición estándar enseñada en los campos de entrenamiento militar.

Naruto rodo sus ojos sabiendo que no había escapatoria si quería aprender, sin decir nada tomo la misma posición de su abuelo reflejándola como un espejo aunque con sus fallas.

—Partes del equipo—pregunto Jiraiya comenzando el ataque con golpes lentos y suaves haciendo que el rubio los bloqueara como él le había enseñado.

—el equipo está formado por el mecanismo de maniobras tridimensionales que está compuesto por el tambor de almacenamiento ubicado en la parte baja de la espalda cerca de la cintura el tambor es el responsable del almacenamiento del cable de acero mediante el uso de gas altamente comprimido es decir retrae y estira el cable con el uso de ventiladores y tamboretes de ahí su nombre aparte posea dos boquillas de escape una derecha y otra izquierda capaces de liberar el gas comprimido para el maniobramiento aereo, el otro componente del mecanismo son los dos disparadores o lanzadores que sostienen los ganchos de acero que están conectados al cable, se encuentran fijos en la parte superior de la cadera uno del lado derecho y otro del izquierdo, mediante el uso del gas son capaces de lanzar altas velocidades y con gran fuerza los ganchos de anclaje tanto así que pueden perforar edificios y la carne de los titanes; el ultimo componente son las dos cajas negra es el cerebro del equipo y el que permite su control sin el nada funcionaria, nadie conoce su mecanismo ya que se desarrolla en secreto— esquivo un par de ganchos lanzados por parte de su abuelo que comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad su ataque —por otra parte está el dispositivo de control tiene la forma de un mando de palanca; posee un gatillo superior para disparar el lanzador un gatillo inferior para activar el tambor que retraer el cable de acero una palanca de presión para utilizar las boquillas, hay dos el total uno derecho que controla el disparador, boquilla y ventilador derecho y el otro izquierdo para controlar la boquilla, ventilador y disipador izquierdo; la parte superior del controlador es el soporte para las cuchillas enroscadas, se llaman enroscadas debido a que se enrosca una y otra vez sobre sí misma para hacerlas muy flexible y resistente, son únicas en su estilo ya que permite cortar los musculos de un titán, se recomienda utilizar con cautela estas cuchillas por lo altamente filosas que son; los dispositivos de control se llevan en la mano ya que a la vez son el arma de ataque con las cuchillas; sin las cuchillas conectas se almacenan en las pistoleras cerca de la zona axilar de lo contrario se deben guardar en la vaina junto a la cuchillas

—Estoy impresionado chico, nunca pensé que aprendiera todo eso—interrumpió Jiraiya tapando un puño del chico —pero se te olvido mencionar que en el tambor se encuentras en el eje de apoyo que sostiene la parte baja de la vaina, que los ganchos de anclaje en su parte filosa posean un sistema de sierra para aumentar el agarre y además posean cuatro salidas mínimas en su parte posterior que se conecta a un conducto fino dentro del cable de acero que pasa gas hasta los ganchos permitiendo que mantengan la dirección y velocidad al dejas salir gas por la parte trasera de los ganchos esto es para detener el efecto de caída y del viento que podría causar la desviación del gancho a largas distancias y que los gatillos del dispositivo de control son de presión, el inferior para determinar la rapidez de retracción del cable al controlar la entrada del gas al ventilador y el superior para la salida del gas atreves del gancho, y tu decías que era fácil— Naruto contesto sacándole la lengua —continua.

Naruto siguió su asalto para retomar su discurso — el otro componente son las dos vainas que cumplen dos funciones almacenar las cuchillas de reemplazo seis en cada vaina y soportar las bombonas de gas comprimido una precaución es no perforar las bombonas ya que pueden estallar y matar al usuario aparte de ser precavidos en el uso del gas ya que si se quedan sin él, el equipo en su totalidad será inservible. Las vainas son cajones rectangulares, debido a su tamaño son la parte más resaltante del equipo por lo que tiene a sufrir impactos por lo cual está protegido por una cubierta metálica para evitar su daño, en la parte superior sostiene la bombona que se ancla a la vaina y la boquilla de paso que conecta el mecanismo de maniobras a la bombona por su peso requiere un soporte especial en el arnés corporal, ubicado en los laterales del musco , la parte superior se conecta a la cintura, la parte "intermedia" a los soportes especiales y la parte inferior al eje de apoyo dándole una inclinación de 30 grados a las vainas para sacar más fácilmente las cuchillas y la última pieza del Equipo de maniobras tridimensionales es el arnés corporal echo de cuero ultrarresistente y reforzando con alambre de acero, es el que permito el maniobramiento 3d en si permitiendo el cambio de apoyo y peso corporal— termino el rubio al momento que recibía una patada desprevenido en las piernas derribándolo rápidamente.

"wua el chico sorprende cuando se lo propone" pensó el peliblanco mirando a su nieto derribado, realmente no esperaba que un niño de 7 años recordara todo eso —debo decirlo rubio, estoy orgulloso —dijo el ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara —pero no todo es perfecto debemos mejorar esa técnica mano a mano.

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su abuelo y tomo su mano —gracias abuelito— dijo el luego de levantarse y limpiarse el sucio de su ropa — ¿pero por qué debo saber todo esto?—pregunto confundido, había leído todo el manual que le dio su abuelo pero en el no decían como entrenarse con el equipo solo cómo funcionaba.

—veras Naruto, Si quieres usar un arma debes aprender cómo funciona primero de lo contrario podrías causarte daño, además como dije el equipo de maniobras es muy complejo solo leer todas las parte que lo componen es enredado y confuso pero es necesario entender su funcionamiento ya que es la única arma contra los titanes.

—pero los cañones no son efectivos?—le pregunto recordando haber leído en un libro de historio que la humanidad usaba estas armas contra sus enemigos.

—si lo son—le aseguro el —pero no pueden matar a un titán— Naruto levanto una ceja —los titanes son anormalidades de la naturaleza ya que pueden regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, tanto asi que si dispara un bala decañón a su cabeza y se la vuelas, a los minutos puede hacer crecer otra como si nunca la hubiera perdido.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que son inmortales?— pregunto aterrado.

—No niño nada es inmortal—dijo Jiraiya calmándolo — La única forma de acabar con un titán es cortando un área en específico de la nuca, al cortarla el titán queda inhabilitado y no puede regenerarse por lo cual muere es por eso que el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales es necesario ya que permite alcanzar esta área para atacarla, todo esta información se la debemos a la Legión.

Naruto que se había sentado para escuchar la información decidió seguir preguntado — ¿Qué es la Legión?— pregunto

Esto causa la emoción de Jiraiya ya que le gustaba hablar sobre ello—La fuerzas militares se componen de tres ramas La Policía Militar que lleva el caballo y la espada como escudo, la Guardia estacionaria que posee las dos rosas de espina y La legión de Reconocimiento y sus Alas de la libertad. Luego de que un recluta halla cumplido los 3 años obligatorios de entrenamiento podrá elegir unirse a uno de ellos mostrando con orgullo en su chaqueta el escudo del cuerpo eligió, la fuerzas policiales se encarga de mantener el orden y el crimen, se encuentran mayormente en los distritos ya que contienen el mayor número de población aunque realizan rondas en las villas la única forma de entrar directamente a este cuerpo es si perteneces a los 10 mejores reclutas de lo contrario deberás ser examinado, pasar un examen para luego ser puesto a prueba si cumples todo podrás ser aceptado, su taza de rechazo es altísima la Policía Militar es contralada directamente por el Rey seleccionando a los mejores para formar parte de su guardia personal, el otro cuerpo militar son la Guardia estacionaria encargada de la protección y Mantenimiento de las murallas aparte de contribuir en la construcción y mantenimiento de edificaciones gubernamentales es las fuerzas que posee más soldados por ultimo esta la Legión su trabajo es reconocer el territorio de los titanes e intentar establecer una base humana en el para comenzar la recuperación del territorio cosa que han fallado hasta los momentos—dijo tristemente — Al ser la única fuerza que mantiene combate directo con los titanes es la que posee menor cantidad de miembros, debido a la alta tasa de mortalidad en las expediciones más del 50 por ciento de los que salen a explorar mueren, aparte de que muy pocos reclutas se unen a ella por lo dicho anteriormente y gracias a la mala publicidad que posee, ha sido casi eliminada varias veces por falta de apoyo en la corte muchos piensan que es un gasto de innecesario de impuestos pero el rey todavía mantiene su apoyo, las personas creen que la legión no ha hecho nada por el avance de la humanidad pero están equivocados gracias a la sección de investigación de la legión conocemos lo poco que sabemos de los titanes ya que nadie más se atreve a sacrificar sus vidas si no la Legión.

—Wuao, entonces la Legión son los que pelean con los monstruos, debe ser cool ser uno de ellos—pensó el

—La legión Posee entre ellos los mejores y más fuertes soldados de la humanidad y los únicos que conocen el terror de son los Titanes

Naruto se levantó energético — ¡entonces tu eres de la Legión abuelito porque tú eres muy fuerte!— cuestiono el rubio con voz alegre, su abuelo era fuerte y sabio así que era la conclusión más lógica.

—No, aunque siempre quise ser uno— le contesto sonando triste.

— ¿Por qué no abuelo?

—Digamos que una de las razones por la que no me uní fue tu abuela, cuando la conocí fue amor a primera vista— comenzó a decir recordando viejos tiempos —y ser de la legión no te asegura llegar a viejo, así que opte por la guardia estacionaria incluso llegue a ser comandante —agrego lo último con una sonrisa.

—¿que es un comandante?

Antes de responder Jiraiya sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un medallón ovalado de color purpura —Comandante es uno de los máximos rangos militares que se puede obtener, de menor a mayor son recluta, soldado, Capitán, Jefe de Batallón, Sub comandante y Comandante son los más genérales algunos cuerpos tienen rangos especiales y el mayor de todo ellos es generalísimo pero este es designado por el rey y es el encargado de coordinar las 3 ramas militares este medallón— Señalo la piedra en la mano captando la atención del rubio —Representa el rango de comandante el morado es el de la guardia estacionario y el verde la legión de reconocimiento — Naruto extendió la mano pidiendo ver más de cerca la piedra algo a lo que Jiraiya no se negó

—Cool—dijo mirándola de cerca —Si eras comandante por te fuiste, el amigo tuyo pelón parece más viejo que tu— contesto recordando la conversación en aquel café hace un año.

Jiraiya se rio por lo bajo de Pixis, el pobre hombre lo trataban como un anciano — No fue porque yo quise chico, sino que me obligaron.

— ¿Por qué?

—intente hacer cambios y la gente no estaba listo para ello —dijo en un tono amargo — propuse crear más murallas y dividir nuestro territorio en sectores ante la posibilidad de que alguna muralla falle, asi en vez de perder toda la Tierra que protege cada muralla solamente perderíamos un sector, hasta tapar la brecha parte propuse unir parte de la guardia estacionaria con la Legión para tener un grupo mayor y tomar la ofensiva, pero la corte se opuso a cada una de mis ideas, los tradicionales le parecía una locura y los reformista un ultragio ante la cantidad de recursos necesarios para hacerlo jajá— recordo cada vez que se presentaba ante la corte para pedir la aprobación de su proyecto todos perdían la cabeza —aparte de ello me hice un enemigo muy poderoso la iglesia estaba en contra de la idea de profanar las murallas "sagradas" asi que tuvimos un par de encontronazos de ideales, pero ello poseían más peso político y económico que yo por lo que el mismo Generalísimo por orden del rey me destituyo de mi puesto degradándome a capitán, hay fue el momento que supe que había terminado mi carrera.

—Eso no es justo abuelo, no debían patearte tan feo— dijo el chico dándole apoyo —además debemos atacar a esos monstruos y no esperar que nos acaben

—La vida nunca es justa, pero debemos saber recibir los golpes que nos da y pararnos más fuerte cada vez que nos tumbe— coloco una mano sobre la melena rubia del chico —en el tiempo que he vivido he aprendido una lección muy importante aquel que no es cazador es presa, y si nunca tomamos acciones por recuperar lo que los titanes nos quitaron lo más probable que ocurra es que nos exterminen por eso la Legión de Reconocimiento ha tenido mi completo apoyo y admiración ya que no importa las perdidas, nunca se han rendido así que recuérdalo Naruto, Nunca darse por vencido por que si lo haces todos los sacrificios que hayas echo serán en vano—el rubio solo asintió.

— ¿ahora qué te parece si comenzamos a probar ese nueve equipo que nos dio Pixis?

000

Dos años, dos Largos años han trascurrido desde que aquel niño de pelo rubio había pedido a su abuelo que le enseñara, dos años de sudor y compromiso, de máximo esfuerzo y concentración pero dos años que habían pagado sus frutos. Naruto añora con 8 años no era la sombra de aquel mocoso irrespetuoso y desconcentrado, ahora era lo que su abuela decía jugando "un adulto joven", aunque en realidad todavía fuera un niño algo de lo que Jiraiya se había asegura que no perdiera aunque lo educara en temas un poco complicados nunca había obligado al rubio a olvidar lo que es ser un Niño.

Todavía era una bola de energía pero más enfocado, y de carácter calmado parecido a su padre, gracias a la clases de estrategia impartida por el pelo blanco el chico pensaba antes de actuar y no como antes que actuaba sin conocer las consecuencias, lo único malo era la costumbre de jugar bromas a todo aquel que conocía sin ser descubierto ni culpado por ninguna de ellas, algo de lo que culpaba Kushina a Jiraiya, por su parte el entrenamiento del chico crecía a pasos agigantados luego de su pequeño campamento en el bosque el rubio había aprendido rápidamente a utilizar el equipo 3D algo de lo que le gustaba regodearse ante su abuelo era todo un genio con el equipo aunque solo supiera maniobrar en él, las técnicas más avanzadas las había dejado para enseñárselas cuando fuera más viejo, mucho más viejo por otra parte su avance en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lento y cansino pero ante tantas buenas noticias lo único malo era la salud de su abuela Tsunade que había comenzado a decaer, dejando las clases de Naruto casi en su totalidad y olvidándose de salir a ver pacientes ya que se cansaba fácilmente, ella le aseguraba a Jiraiya que era algo común de la edad y que pronto se recuperaría pero con cada semana que pasaba la situación no mejoraba, algunos días era caso imposible que se levantara de la cama, aunque el rubio no lo notara esto destrozaba por dentro a Jiraiya a ver a su esposa en ese estado; limitando el avance del chico que permanecía más tiempo en las cercanías de su casa leyendo ya que su abuelo no podía seguir atendiéndolo como antes ya que debía estar más al cuidado de tsunade.

—¿hey Naruto que tal una taza de té caliente cuando lleguemos?— le pregunto Jiraiya a su nieto mientras dirigía al caballo a través de la calles despejadas de la villa Rei ya que siendo hoy un día nublado típico del otoño muchas gente prefería estar abrigados en sus casa protegiéndose contra las ráfagas frías de aire que circulaban.

—Suena bien— le contesto el rubio mientras lo acompañaba cabalgando su propio caballo que le había dado su abuela —últimamente ha estado haciendo mucho frio.

—Ni que me los digas chico, mis huesos parecen quejarse cada vez más— contesto deteniendo a su animal al ver que habían llegado a su destino.

Jiraiya había salido temprano ese día a buscar a su nieto ya que le había pedido quedarse un par de semanas con ellos para que esposa Tsunade no se sintiera tan sola y se animara un poco con el rubio en la casa.

—Te lo digo abuelo, tu estas muy viejo— hablo Naruto burlándose del peliblanco mientras desmontaba de su caballo.

—tsk Mocoso ya veremos cuando tu tengas mi edad si es que llegas— dijo falsificando un tono molesto ante el insulto. Ambos entraron a la casa dejando en el perchero un par de bufandas que habían estado usando y Jiraiya una chaqueta.

— ¡Llegamos!— grito Naruto apenas piso el primer tablón de la casa siempre le gustaba exaltar a su abuela —Abuela Tsunade donde estas— grito más fuerte el rubio al no recibir respuestas. "qué raro" pensó el chico rubio. Dejando a su abuelo atrás comenzó a subir las escaleras a ver si estaba durmiendo.

—Tsunade—dijo esta vez Jiraiya mientras entraba a la sala, a esta hora su esposa generalmente estaba haciendo algo en la casa. Paso varias habitaciones revisándolas para ver si se encontraba en una de ellas descansando.

—no está arriba viejo—reporto Naruto bajando el segundo piso —ni siquiera en el ático—

—Voy al sótano— respondió Jiraiya comenzado a preocuparse, el le había prohibido salir de la casa más aun con este frio. Rápidamente abrió la puerta que conectaba al sótano y con una vela en mano bajo rápidamente los escalones, para su alivio Su esposa estaba en el pero no de la manera que el esperaba.

— ¡¿Tsunade!?— Grito mientras corría hacia la rubia que estaba tirada en el piso con ambos ojos cerrados sosteniendo un par de papeles en la mano — ¡Naruto¡— grito para que su nieto bajara. Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de su esposa sintiendo que todavía estaba tibia pero un rápido chequeo en su cuello sintió que su pulso no era el más regular.

Con un par de pasos rápidos Naruto estaba entrando al sótano — ¡Abuela!— dijo el rubio asustado viendo el estado en que estaba.

—Está bien—le dijo Jiraiya para calmar al chico aunque sabía que era una mentira —Ayúdame a llevarla al cuarto.

Sin chillar ni Protestar Naruto y el peliblanco lograron cargar a la rubia hasta la cama donde cuidadosamente la depositaron. Sin perder tiempo Jiraiya fue directamente a la cocina a buscar agua y una toalla luego de haberla colocado. Al volver a entrar Jiraiya consiguió a Naruto atendiendo a su esposa como ella misma le había enseñado.

—Chico necesito que vallas lo más rápido posible al distrito Shiganshina y ubiques al doctor Grisha Yeager es amigo de tu abuela así que te atenderá si dices que vienes de su parte luego ve y avisa a Minato— hablo Jiraiya haciendo que el rubio se girara a la puerta —Ahora—le grito para hacer que el chico reaccionaria aunque tuviera ocho años, Jiraiya lo necesitaba —yo me quedare cuidando a Tsunade— dijo el mientras sentía salir al rubio de la habitación.

Como una centella el chico bajo las escaleras saliendo lo más rápido que podía de la casa en dirección de los caballos, ni si quiera se detuvo a tomar la bufanda. Sin desperdiciar segundos se montó ágilmente en el animal y con un golpe fuerte al costado del majestuoso caballo salió a gran velocidad galopando a lo que daban las piernas, en dirección sur donde sabía que estaba el distrito.

El sol ya estaba en su punto más álgido aunque no se pudiera ver gracias a la cantidad de nubes en el cielo cuando el chico logro ubicar donde vivía el tal doctor. Había llegado hace poco al distrito pasando velozmente el puesto de control de la guardia Estacionaria. Al encontrar al primer transeúnte se detuvo a preguntar la dirección, varios minutos más tardes y otro transeúnte más cuestionado el chico había llegado a lo que era la casa del doctor, era una casa rupestre de dos pisos ubicada en una de las laderas del distrito. Bajándose de un salto el rubio camino en dirección de la entrada pero primero pasando por unos escalones; con fuerza golpeo tres veces la puerta de la casa.

Un par de segundo más tarde y unos cuantos golpeteos más la puerta de la casa fue abierta para revelar a un niño mucho más pequeño que Naruto de pelo castaño y ojos grises

—Cuál es tu problema—dijo el niño intentando sonar amenazador pero fallando rotundamente y antes de que pudiera continuar fue callado por la mano de una mujer mayor que se había colado a sus espaldas.

—Disculpe a mi niño de 5 años, eren todavía necesita aprender a comportase— dijo la voz de la mujer amablemente intentando contener al pequeño — ¿Estás perdido?— pregunto ella reconociendo la edad del rubio que estaba parado en la puerta respirando pesadamente. La mujer delante era una señora de pelo castaño atado en dos coletas y ojos color miel y mirada dulce que desprendía tranquilidad, llevaba puesta un delantal blanco y un vestido amarillo

— ¿es esta la residencia Yeager?—hablo el rubio al recuperar el aliento.

—si...

— ¿ Se encuentra el doctor Grisha Yeager?— pregunto el rubio sin dejar que terminara de responder la mujer.

La mujer se limitó a mirar los ojos azules del chico y pudo notar la desesperación detrás de ellos —Cariño — llamo ella mientras entraba y traía a Eren que Naruto asumió era su hijo con ella dejándolo solo en la puerta. Un minuto más tarde delante de Naruto estaba un hombre alto de pelo Castaño oscuro largo atado en una cola, ojos grises pálidos protegidos por anteojos y mirada sin emociones, llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga de botones solo que estas estaban recogidas parecía tener la misma edad que su padre Minato

—Dígame— intervino el hombre mirando al rubio.

—Vengo de parte de Tsunade Senju, mi abuela perdió la conciencia hace unas horas y necesita de atención médica ya que sufrió una caída— dijo por fin Naruto soltando el nudo en su garganta.

—Tsunade —dijo el preocupado había leído en una de sus cartas que su salud había decaído pero no espera esto.

—oh dios cariño la señora Tsunade—dijo su esposa que había estado escuchando la conversación, ella conocía a la rubia gracias a su marido además que ella la había atendido en su parto ya que su esposo era inexperto en esa area y era buena amiga de ella pero tenía años sin verla —pobre debes sentirte fatal, por no pasa y tomas un descanso— le dijo al rubio que ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

—Por favor señor ayúdele— le rogo el rubio comenzando a derramar las lágrimas —tome le pagare, pero ayude a mi abuela, se lo ruego no quiero perderla— le mostro un par de monedas que sostenía con la mano abierta. Esto conmovió a los dos adultos presentes.

—Tranquilo niño yo la ayudare—le aseguro Grisha cerrando el puño del chico sin aceptar el dinero, él le debía más a la rubia — Carla prepárame el equipo voy a salir— termino de decir saliendo rápidamente a vestirse para el viaje.

—Gracias…gracias— dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Si cariño—le respondió la mujer que se llamaba Carla mirando la espalda de su marido, giro nuevamente para hablar con el rubio —por que no..— pero no pudo terminar ya que el rubio había salido en dirección al caballo al haber escuchado que el doctor iba a air a ver a su abuela. Sin darle tiempo a Carla de decirle algo Naruto ya había salido nuevamente a gran velocidad esta vez a buscar a su padre.

000

La noche ya había caído, y la familia completa estaba reunida en la sala de la casa, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya y Naruto estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala de estar esperando que el doctor Grisha bajara del cuarto de Tsunade y les indicara como estaba. Jiraiya se movía de una lado al otro inquieto mientras miraba el suelo y apretaba los puños tratando de controlar sus emociones, por otra parte Minato y Kushina estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras la pelirroja abrazaba a su esposo que sostenía una taza de té caliente por su parte Naruto estaba en una silla mirando los tablones del piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, recordando las bromas que había jugado con su abuela para intentas apaciguar la pequeña duda que crecía en el fondo de su mente.

El sonido de pasos acercándose al grupo hizo que todos levantaran el rostro hacia donde venía el sonido para ver al Doctor bajar con su equipo en mano y una mirada cansada.

—sus vitales son estables pero no muy fuertes, además ya recupero la conciencia— dijo poniendo una sonrisa. Las noticias causo que todo respiraran aliviados más aun Jiraiya que detuvo su andar —me ha pedido que Naruto suba a verla ¿puedes ir chico?—le pregunto al rubio que apenas escucho las palabras salto de su asiento.

—Si— dijo alegre para salir a subir las escaleras en dirección de la habitación donde estaba su abuela.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi madre doctor?— pregunto Minato.

—en realidad no sé cómo describir esta enfermedad, por los síntomas que me ha descrito Jiraiya no es la primera vez que me encuentro con ella.

— ¿Se va a curar?—pregunto Jiraiya esperanzado si el doctor ya se había enfrentado a esto entonces había altas posibilidades que hubiera una cura.

—como les dije no es la primera vez que la veo—aclaro su garganta para continuar —varios de mis pacientes cercanos al distrito han presentado síntomas parecidos y dependiendo del paciente parecer ir más rápido en uno que en otros, la mala noticia es que Tsunade está en una etapa avanzada todavía no he podido crear una anti medida, mi mejor predicción peor predicción seria que no pasa de esta noche—dijo el tristemente "si solo tuviera más tiempo", si solo pudiera hallar algo que pudiera usar.

Todos los presentes se congelaron en sus asientos.

000

—Abuelita—dijo por lo bajo Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación lo más suave que podía intentado no sobre exaltar a la residente

—Hey mocoso—hablo la mujer llamándolo como solía hacerlo Jiraiya; desde la cama donde estaba acostada, tenía la espalda apoyada contra el copete de la cama dándole una posición de L con su tronco erecto y sus parte inferior sobre la cama permitiéndole ver la habitación —acércate— le dijo mientras le hacía gestos con la mano tratando lo más que podía de no parecer débil ya que el chico se había paralizado viéndola.

—Abuela— hablo Naruto al sentarse alado de ella. Su pelo rubio estaba atado en una cola mientras vestía lo que parecía ser su ropa de dormir —Nos diste un buen susto— Sin pedir permiso atrapo el cuerpo de ella en un abrazo gentil sintiendo de nuevo el calor que irradia su abuela pero también pudo escuchar su respiración pesada.

—Sí que lo hice, ¿te asuste?— le pregunto ella devolviendo el abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía utilizar que era poca.

—Mucho—contesto el rubio comenzando a sollozar recordando cuando la encontró tirada —no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Hey no llores, el nieto que yo conozco no es un bebe llorón — le sonrió calmándolo.

—Cierto, yo ya no soy un bebe— se limpió los ojos con los puños borrando todo rastro de lágrimas —Yo soy Naruto Namikaze —dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Ese es mi mocoso— alegremente Tsunade acaricio el pelo del rubio que sonría ente la muestra de afecto.

—je je—rio el rubio rascándose la nuca avergonzado —el doctor dijo que querías verme abuelita ¿Necesitas algo?— pregunto recordando la razón de haber subido a verla

Tsunade levanto su mano de la cabeza del rubio para dirigirla a su pecho, metiéndolo dentro de su camisa para sacar su cadena —¿algunas vez te he contado la historio de la cadena de mi familia Naruto?— pregunto ella sosteniendo el cristal de la misma en sus manos.

—No—dijo simplemente al no encontrar ninguna memoria de la historia.

—Veras esta cadena ha pertenecido a mi familia durante muchas generaciones mucho antes que los titanes dominaran la tierra —comenzó a narrar mientras se quitaba la cadena para sostenerla en su totalidad en la mano, dejando ver la hermosa piedra traslucida verde — Ha sido un guardián de nuestra familia, al principio se creía que estaba maldita ya que la suerte del que lo usaba empeoraba. Pero al pasar el tiempo se quedó entre nosotros protegiendo de cualquier mal al que lo use—le dijo ella recordando la historia contada por su madre aunque sabía que mucho era imaginación — Perteneció a mi abuelo que se lo paso a mi mama y ella me lo dio a mí.

—Súper— dijo el mirando con nuevo asombro a la piedra

—Por eso quiero dártela Naruto— dijo ella —ya yo soy una vieja con los días contados, en cambio tu mi querido eres un joven muy tremendo con una larga vida delante y necesitas algo que te proteja en el camino y quien mejor que el guardián de mi familia — dijo ella colocando la cadena sobre el cuello del rubio que estaba fijo en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar —Pero Necesito que me prometas algo—

—¿Qué abuelita?— pregunto el sosteniendo la piedra de cerca con su mano, nunca creyó que su abuela le fuera a dar la única posesión valiosa para ella ya que nunca se desprendía de la cadena.

—prométeme que serás fuerte y cuidares de aquellas personas importante para ti, y que no importa que turbulento sea tu camino soportaras la caídas y regresas más fuerte.

—Je claro que lo hare abuelita, yo ya soy fuerte— levanto su puño al iré mostrando lo fuerte que era.

—Me alegra mucho— sonrió ella para plantarle un beso en la frente del rubio que se sonrojo —ahora ve abajo y muéstrale tu regalo a Kushina seguro que le encantara y dile a tu abuelo y Minato que suban.

—Si abuelita—guardo el cristal verde dentro de su camisa para levantarse de la cama donde había estado sentado y salir a cumplir la tarea encomendada.

Apenas Naruto cerró la puerta Tsunade se desplomo cansada sobre la cama habiendo agotado casi todas sus fuerzas para poder aparentar un buen estado delante del chico ya que no quería desmoronarlo al verla tan enferma "Naruto siento no poder verte convertir en el gran hombre que serás, pero espero que puedas soportar mi partida" pensó ella, ya que Grisha le había dado la noticas de su estado de salud.

000

—Hey Tsunade, que piensas si cuando te recuperas te llevo a aquel parque que tanto te gusta en el distrito principal— Pregunto Jiraiya mientras sostenía la mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

—No seas idiota… al hacer planes que no puedes cumplir— le respondió ella con dificultad mirando lo ojos de su marido.

Luego de la visita de Naruto, el chico había bajado como se lo había pedido Tsunade diciéndole a Minato y Jiraiya que subieran, aparte le mostro la cadena a su madre que apenas la vio comenzó a llorar, abrazando fuertemente al chico que no entendía el comportamiento de su madre. Ambos padre e hijo subieron rápidamente a la habitación de ella para encontrarla tumbada en su cama mirando a ambos dulcemente. Luego de una larga conversación de los tres y la despedida de Tsunade a Minato, el rubio se retiró con lágrimas en los ojos que no pudo ocultar aunque intentara limpiarlas con las mangas de su uniforme –lo llevaba puesto ya que apenas escucho la notica salió directo a ver a su madre abandonando su puesto- dejando a Jiraiya a solas con ella, durante la larga noche él había estado hablando con ella de cualquier asunto para mantenerla consiente aferrándose a lo que quedaba de su esperanza. Actualmente la noche estaba terminando ya que ya se podía ver con más claridad.

—La idiota eres tu cariño— le sonrió el —Aun nos queda mucho tiempo, sé que el doctor se equivoca y que esto es solo pasajero— beso la palma de la mano de Tsunade —ya verás que tengo razón— dijo el esperanzado.

Tsunade solo sonrió cansada —sabes eso me recuerda cuando nos conocimos— dijo ella mirando el amanecer por la ventana de la habitación. Jiraiya miro extrañado a la rubia ya que si el mal no recordaba donde se conocieron fue en uno de los distritos a mitad de la lluvia

—sé que suena raro, pero para mí tiene sentido en aquella época me sentía en las tinieblas a oscuras sin saber qué hacer con mi vida pero luego de que te conocí, fue como si viera el sol salir en el horizonte— le conto ella con una sonrisa.

—je, suelo tener ese efecto —bromeo él.

—Jiraiya te amo — dijo ella en un tono suave sintiéndose muy débil.

—yo también Tsunade, no sabes cuánto, sin ti no sería quien soy hoy, sin ti Minato ni Naruto estuvieran hoy con nosotros— dijo el comenzando a sentir lagrimas caer por su rostro sin poder soportarlas

—gracias Jiraiya, gracias…—sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras su brazo que sostenía Jiraiya comenzaba a flojear —por todo—con esas palabras cerrojo completamente los ojos dejándose llevar por la inconciencia.

Jiraiya dejó escapar con fuerzas un terrible llanto al ver que su esposa se había ido… por siempre —Tsunade ¡— grito a ver que su esposa no reaccionaba —vamos cariño, no me hagas esto por favor—susurro mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ahora sin vida de la rubia —No soy lo suficientemente fuerte Tsunade¡— grito mientras lloraba abrazándola con más fuerza.

—Dios ¡ no ¡— grito desesperado dejando salir todo su dolor y llamando la atención de todos en la casa

Nadie esperaba que Tsunade partiera tan de repente.

000

—Te encuentras bien papa— pregunto Minato acercándose al sillón donde estaba sentado Jiraiya que observaba la pared del frente con la mirada perdida —¿papa?— volvió a llamar el pero esta vez captando la atención del susodicho que giro su rostro para ver al rubio.

—Sí, sí solo me perdí en mis pensamientos— le aseguro el con una sonrisa que claramente era forzada y Minato sabia el por qué. Hacia unas horas atrás el doctor Grisha había venido a visitar su casa no en pos de amistad sino laboral.

Desde hacía 3 semanas su padre Jiraiya había estado viviendo con el y su esposa Kushina debido a la muerto de su madre Tsunade.

Hacia un mes desde que habían dado entierro a los restos físicos de ella en una pequeña ceremonia a la que solo habían asistido amigo íntimos de la familia y de ella. La muerte de Tsunade había golpeado fuertemente al peliblanco que nunca se había esperado esto, su esposa siempre había sido fuerte y de buen estado físico y de salud algo que ella cuidaba seriamente.

—Necesitas algo—le pregunto Minato sentándose en el sillón frente de él.

—No Minato — le respondió —no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Kushina, mi estancia aquí es solo temporal.

Con la muerte de Tsunade el estado de salud de Jiraiya había caída también sufriendo desmayo, mareo y cansancio extremo sin ningún motivo atribuyéndoselo a la depresión que sentía y la soledad, por esa razón el rubio se lo había traído a vivir con él a la villa Soris, porque en su casa no dormía mucho alegando que cada lugar que miraba lo hacía recordarse de Tsunade

—Tengo malas noticias— le dijo Jiraiya intentando sonar lo más calmado posible mirando a su hijo. Minato guardo silencio esperando que su padre hablara.

"_su nieto" pregunto Grisha viendo al rubio desde la ventana que daba a la calle_

"_Si" dijo Jiraiya terminando de abotonarse su camisa, habiendo terminado la revisión _

"_me recuerda un poco a mi hijo Eren siempre gritando y tratando de actuar como un adulto" le conto el doctor acomodando los utensilios "algunas veces se mete en problemas y mi esposa Carla termina echándome la culpa diciendo que nunca le pongo carácter al chico._

"_escúpalo doctor que hay de malo" dijo el peliblanco cambiando la conversación al sentir las imágenes de su esposa inundar sus mente gracias a la palabras del doctor._

"_o si lo siento algunas veces tiendo a hablar demás" se disculpó el hombre "hay una alta probabilidad de que tengas la misma enfermedad" concluyo tomando un tono más profesional._

"_cuanto tiempo" pregunto el calmado, se había estado esperando algo por el estilo ya que últimamente se había estado sintiendo muy cansado y decaído al igual que estuvo Tsunade._

"_no lo se" dijo el "aunque los síntomas parecen ser los mismo el efecto parece ser completamente diferente a lo que he estado tratando._

—Ya veo— dijo Minato tristemente —no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—no se ni me interesa saberlo.

—No es un poco egoísta de tu parte, acaso no piensas en lo que siente Naruto ya sabes cómo te idolatra el chico y todo lo que te ama— dijo enojado ante las intenciones de su padre.

—sé que es egoísta de mi parte Minato, pero ya he vivido una vida plena le he ensaño a Naruto lo que pude, he intentado seguir adelante pero no puedo más, el dolor no disminuye—dijo señalando a su corazón —Me siento vacío sin ella.

—vamos papa, se fuerte— le dijo levantándose del sillón —que piensas que diría mama al verte a sí.

—me diera un golpe seguido de insultos pero ella ya no está.

—per..

—Es mi decisión Minato, respétala—le dijo el cortándolo y dando punto final —no podrás cambiar mi opinión— giro su rostro para no mirar al rubio que respira fuertemente conteniendo su enojo.

Sin decir nada el rubio salió a paso firme de la sala sin decirle ninguna otra palabra al su padre pasando a un lado de una confundida Kushina que estaba entrando a la sala.

— ¿Que sucedió?—pregunto ella a nadie en particular.

— ¿Naruto está en su cuarto?— pregunto Jiraiya haciendo como si Kushina no había preguntado nada.

—Sí, lo acabo de dejar— le contesto ella siguiendo confundida ante la actitud de Minato. Jiraiya sin decir otra palabra se levantó de su asiento tomando una libreta de tapa marrón y un sobre que estaba sobre la mesita y con paso lento se dirigió al cuarto del chico pasando por los pasillos vacíos de la casa y dejando a la pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido.

Sin tocar la puerta entro sabiendo que el chico debía estar despierto.

—hey Naruto ¿estas desierto'— le pregunto el para molestar al chico.

—No—le contesto el fríamente sin voltear a verlo — ¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto el rubio, desde hacía un mes su abuelo había dejado por completo su educación optando por leer y escribir Naruto podía entender sus motivos ya que la muerta de su abuela también había sido devastadora para el, pero la actitud de su abuelo lo entristecía aún más, durante los últimos 2 años había comenzado a sentir un apego emocional a su abuelo ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y lo veía como una figura a seguir, pero desde hacía un mes se sentía abandonado por su abuelo que ya no pasaba tiempo con él.

—Disculparme—dijo el al reconocer los motivos de la actitud de su abuelo —Se que últimamente los he tratado muy fríamente a todos, más aun a ti sin ningún motivo en particular.

—Mm—dijo el rubio todavía enojado.

—Sé que debes estar enojado conmigo pero debes entender que no he sido yo desde… bueno tu entiendes— Se acercó a la cama del rubio —por eso te he traído esto— levando la libreta y el sobre y lo coloco en la mesa de noche del chico —sé que unos regalos no podrán comprar tu perdón pero quise dártelos de todas formas es una libreta que yo usaba antes casi como un diario me gustaría que lo leyeras y en el sobre están unos papeles muy importantes para tus futuro lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor y por ultimo te he dado mi medallón, puede que no tenga ningún valor pero ha sido un talismán de buena suerte y me gustaría dártelo—

Naruto grito su rostro para ver a su abuelo colocar las cosas sobre la mesa pero todavía no hablo

—solo quiero que cuando seas mayor no se te olvido lo más importante en la vida de una persona el amor chico— le dijo —se fuerte para que puedas proteger aquello que amas y no falles como lo hice yo, vive según tus ideales y nunca dejes que los demás digan que puedes y que no puedes hacer solo tú conoces tus limites, promételo si— comenzó a salir de la habitación.

—te amo Naruto y estoy orgulloso de ti—dijo cerrando la puerta pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la voz del chico.

—Yo también te quiero abuelito—dijo por fin el rubio.

—Lo sé— cerro la puerta dejando de nuevo a solas el chico.

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, o eso pensó Naruto ya que no había podido dormir bien toda la noche recordando cómo se había comportado ante la visita de su abuelo "debería disculparme" pensó el rubio mientras se movía inquietamente en la cama, una sensación asquerosa había estado recorriendo su cuerpo debido a la culpa. Decidido se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto en dirección de la habitación donde estaba quedándose el peliblanco. Sin hacer mucho ruido se coló dentro del lugar viendo que su abuelo estaba dormido de espalda a la puerta.

—Abuelo—llamo el —Sé que la otro noche me comporte muy mal, así que quería pedirte disculpa—dijo el —Desde que la abuela Tsunade se fue me he estado sintiendo muy enojado, conmigo mismo ya que no pude hacer nada para ayudarla — vio que su abuelo todavía no reacciona.

—Jiraiya— llamo el colocando una mano sobre su rostro pero la retiro de inmediato al sentir lo frio que estaba —Abuelo Jiraiya ¡—grito entrando en pánico como Tsunade le había enseñado coloco un par de dedos en su cuello en busca de su pulso pero nunca encontró uno.

—Abuelo— grito fuertemente despertando a todas las personas en una manzana —Abuelo No despierta abuelo— comenzó el a golpear suavemente su pecho como había practicado con su abuela ante la desesperación.

—Por favor abuelo, despierta— dijo llorando fuertemente—todavía debo disculparme— dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto sin querer afrontar la realidad delante de sus ojos.

Su abuelo estaba muerto.

000

a/n: otro capitulo mas largo pero no sin razon ya que toco explicar parte del universo, se que en la serie explican esto pero le falto algo en el funcionamiento del quipo 3d que yo le agrege, varios puntazos para quellos que leen el manga espero que lo noten, del resto espero que le haya gustado recuerden comentar si le gusto ya que cada palabra de apoyo es importante para nosotro los escritores y mas aun si nos ayudan a mejorar, si encuentran algun error o problema o piensan que los personajes son muy oc no duden en comunicarmelo, muchas gracias por su lectura.


	3. Monstruos

Aviso: Contenido fuerte, Se recomienda Discreción

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 3

"Monstruos"

La suave brisa del otoño paseaba entre las ramas de los arboles haciendo que se movieran ligeramente causando un sonido suave entre ellas, las pequeñas aves del lugar se posaban y revoloteaban en los alrededores mientras observaban curiosas a la figura debajo de ellas que no dejaba de hacer extraños ruidos ni de moverse. En suelo estaba un chico de pelo rubio y tres marcas en cada mejilla, corriendo y haciendo poses raras mientras combatía un adversario inexistente.

Transcurría el otoño del año 841 en el territorio de los humanos y las cosas no podían ir mejor, con el aumento de residentes en los distritos de la muralla María y el crecimiento en la economía; la humanidad estaba pasando por su mejor momento eso sin contar la amenaza de los titanes que no habían podido penetrar las defensas humanas.

"Vamos con más fuerza" pensó el chico mientras soltaba un gancho a su compañero de entrenamiento -un trozo de tronco que había enterrado- haciéndolo mover unos milímetros hacia atrás con la fuerza de su impacto —auch eso dolió— dijo al sentir el dolor en su mano. Una Inspección minuciosa de ella le mostro unos pequeños rasguños que comenzaban a dejar salir sangre —debo vendar esto ¿Qué piensas tu pushi?— le pregunto al tronco como si de alguna manera pudiera responderle. A paso lento se alejó de su compañero de madera y se dirigió a un bolso de color oscuro que le pertenecía y que había dejado cerca de un árbol al comenzar su entrenamiento.

Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas vacío el pequeño bolso tirando lo poco que tenía en la grama del lugar—veamos cómo es que se hacía esto— dijo por lo bajo tratando de recordar la lección.

"_Naruto antes de vendar la herida se debe limpiarla" la voz de su abuela hizo que levantara la vista de su libro._

—Claro— se dijo el rubio llamado Naruto al pasar por la memoria. Tomo la cantimplora que había llevado y vacío agua sobre su mano herida para luego utilizar un poco de venda y vendarla para evitar más sangrado "gracias abuelita" pensó al sostener el cristal que colgaba de su cuello y colocando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol para dejarse llevar por viejos recuerdos

Había pasado un año desde que Naruto Namikaze había sufrido la pérdida de sus dos abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya a manos del destino, los dos a causa de una enfermad aunque el rubio se sentía causante del fallecimiento de su abuelo ya que la noche antes de su partida él lo había tratado de una forma muy distante. Desde la tragedia el chico no había vuelto a hacer el mismo perdiendo aquella chispa interna que lo caracterizaba y dejando de sonreír tan seguidamente, trayendo la preocupación de sus padres que intentaban animarlo tratando de sacar a relucir aquel rubio sonriente de antes, para que saliera de ese estado de semi depresión aunque con progresos muy lentos, en cambio el rubio se había centrado en continuar lo que sus abuelos le habían enseñado como una forma de honrar su memoria aunque dejando de lado la parte teórica ya que no había más nadie que le enseñara.

Eso mismo se había encontrado haciendo desde temprano. Se escapó de su casa antes de que saliera el sol para ir a un pequeño claro en un bosque en las cercanías de la villa –ni remotamente tan majestuoso como el bosque de árboles gigantes- al que había reclamado como su sitio de entrenamiento, desde hacía horas había estado entrenando con "pushi" en su técnica de combate ya que entrenar el desplazamiento tridimensional estaba fuera de razón por que sin el equipo, ya que Jiraiya lo había regresado a Pixis, era imposible, ahora con 9 años de edad ya tenía suficiente masa muscular para que sus golpes fueran considerados una amenaza y con 1.35 metros de altura se podía decir que era mucho mejor que antes o eso pensaba él.

—Creo que debería volver, ya casi es hora del almuerzo— dijo a las aves que eran sus únicas compañeras, viendo que el sol ya casi estaba en su posición más álgida —mama debe estar hecha una furia.

Sin esperar comenzó a empacar sus posesiones en el bolso hasta detenerse al tomar una libreta quedándose a mirarla fijamente recordando la persona que le había dado el objeto. El cuaderno había pertenecido a su abuelo Jiraiya que se lo había dejado como un regalo antes de su partida, era un diario de su juventud o de eso trataba en lo poco que había leído, narraba su época de recluta algunas entradas eran interesantes mientras otras no eran más que actualizaciones de lo que había hecho.

"Abuelo" pensó el viendo el rostro de su fallecido familiar en su mente "no, todavía no soy fuerte" pensó recordando la promesa hecha sobre la su tumba de ser fuerte para proteger a su familia "Perdona mama, pero esto no puede esperar.

Coloco el bolso en su sitio anterior y apretando su puño vendado volvió a su entrenamiento olvidando la preocupación que debía estar pasando la pelirroja.

000

Ya era pasado medio día y la actividad en las calles del distrito Trost parecía no disminuir con cientos de personas caminando entre ellas, otras comprando y algunos en sus propios asuntos.

El puesto de la policía militar en el distrito estaba ubicado en el corazón del distrito muy cercano al canal de agua que conectaba el lugar, era un edificio de 5 plantas con cierta ventaja táctica gracias a su nido de águila tenia desplegada varias banderas con el símbolo del caballo y la espada en la ornamentación y un soldado cuidando la entrada del lugar, pero en estos momentos la mayoría de los miembros de la policía estaban reunidos en la tercera planta escuchando la palabra de su capitán Fugaku que era el encargado del cuartel en el distrito y que los había llamado a las afuera de su oficina para darles una importante noticia

—Gracias a este hombre, hoy el distrito de Trost es el más seguro con el índice de criminalidad más baja de todos los demás— dijo en voz alta Fugaku para que todos escucharan mientras su acompañante se sentía un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su jefe — por eso hoy mis soldados no hemos reunido para felicitar a nuestro compañero, que bajo la misma aprobación del rey a partir de la semana que viene será mi mano derecha —coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero —así que saluden a su nuevo sub-capitán Minato Namikaze.

El lugar estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones al rubio que sonreía apenado ante las ovaciones de sus compañeros que se turnaban para darle la mano en muestra de pareció y deseándole lo mejor en su nuevo cargo.

—Felicidades.

—eres un suertudo

—Te envidio Minato.

Eran las palabras más comunes entre sus compañeros que bromeaban y reían con él.

—Hey sub-capitán Minato— llamo un joven de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color por su nuevo rango para captar la atención del rubio que era abrumado por sus otros compañeros.

—Obito—dijo el rubio al reconocer al sonriente muchacho que había sido su compañero por los últimos años —no espera verte.

—No creías que iba a faltar a la promoción de mi Jefe— sonrió el apretando la mano de Minato intercambiando saludos —felicidades por la promoción, no te pierdas todavía falta ir a celebrar con Kakashi y Rin que nos esperan en el bar yo invito— le conto al rubio que no pudo sino sonríen ante la mención de su escuadra.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo— el rubio sonrió antes de continuar ser apreciado por los demás pero maquinando una forma de escapar — ¡espera abajo!— le grito a Obito que comenzaba a alejarse.

000

—no sé qué estaba pensando el capitán Fugaku al reunir tanta gente— comento Minato mientras caminaba lirelajadamente con Obito a su lado a través de las calles del distrito —vamos que no era gran cosa — se quejó ante la cantidad de manos que tuvo que estrechar antes de poder salir .

El rubio giro una esquina para conectar directamente con la calle principal, escaneando el área ente posibles amenazas y sin ninguna a la vista siguió caminando

—tu eres el protegido de mi tío Fugaku, si continuas con tu record impecable no sería raro que subieras tan rápido.

—Vamos Obito que solo hago mi trabajo

—no sean tan humilde, tu sabes que eres el mejor y todos los demás también, por eso el capitán te ascendió así que deja de quejarte tanto jefe y disfruta de los beneficios, más tiempo en la oficina y mejor sueldo.

—Como sea— dijo el rubio habiendo perdido, pero el pelinegro no sabía la verdadera razón por la que Minato no le gustaba para nada su nueva posición— ¿no es temprano para que Kakashi y rin estén en bebiendo?— pregunto cambiando de tópico y apresurando un poco el paso.

—en realidad fui yo el de la idea ya que últimamente estas muy ocupado decidimos sorprenderte y celebrar temprano— le conto el ojinegro con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba un par de transeúntes —además Kakashi está de permiso y Rin se escapó un rato para celebrar con nosotros.

Kakashi Hatake era un joven de la edad de Obito y miembro de la policía ambos se conocieron en el campo de entrenamiento y terminaron sirviendo bajo la escuadra de Minato que solo agradecía la presencia de buenos soldados. Rin era ayudante del doctor del distrito y amigo del pelinegro actualmente salía con Kakashi aunque Obito no lo demostrara públicamente sentía celos de su compañero ya que el tenia sentimientos por la chica.

Minato asintió ante la idea ya que últimamente había estado trabajando muy duro en las calles y no había tenido tiempo para ponerse al día con sus subordinados, solamente los veía cuando tenían rondas juntos — ¿a qué lugar nos dirigimos?

—Cerca de la entrada norte — le respondió el pelinegro tomando el rumbo, ya que Minato no conocía su destino — solo unas…

Detuvo su andar y conversación girando para ver al rubio alejarse de él, con sus ojos azules centrados en un civil que se encontraba hablando animadamente con una linda chica. No era nadie especial ni resaltante, con cabello castaño y ojos negros era un transeúnte más en la calle pero algo en lenguaje corporal de Minato le decía al pelinegro que ocurría algo.

Siguió al rubio sin intervenir porque sería gastar aliento. El rubio comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras se camuflajeaba entre la multitud que pasaba animadamente entre ellos ocultándose de la vista del transeúnte.

— Estas bajo a arresto— dijo Minato al estar a unos pasos del castaño interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía, asustando a la joven con su presencia. El desconocido abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el símbolo en la chaqueta del rubio y sin ningún aviso empujo la chica hacia el para luego comenzar su huida en sentido contrario.

Ágilmente Minato capturo a la aterrorizada joven, luego de depositarla gentilmente emprendió la persecución del sospechoso que ya había tomado cierta ventaja. Obito al ver que el hombre se fugaba comenzó a correr detrás de él intentándolo detenerlo.

Ambos soldados corrían rápidamente entre las calles del distrito esquivando y evitando a las personas que se encontraba en su camino intentado no perder de vista al hombre que sin ningún remordimiento empujaba a todo aquel que no lo dejara continuar llegando incluso a tumbarlos.

— ¡Más rápido Obito!— grito Minato entrando en un callejón, deseando tener su equipo 3d en estos momentos. Apresurando la marcha el rubio comenzó a acortar la distancia con su víctima que comenzaba a mostrar señalas de cansancio al igual a Obito que respira fuertemente intentando mantenerle el paso al rubio.

En pocos segundos Minato estaba pisándolo los talones al castaño y como un toro enviste a sus oponente a si lo hizo el cayendo al piso junto al sospechoso haciendo que recibiera toda la fuerza del impacto.

—Bastardo es…rápido—dijo entrecortadamente Obito al alcanzarlos.

—Si alguien te dice "estas bajo arresto" te debes quedar quieto— dijo Minato impactando un puñetazo en el estómago del hombre que gimió del dolor. Con fuerza restringió la mano del hombre que luchaba en vano, para escaparse.

—te dijeron quieto— le grito Obito siguiendo el ejemplo de del rubio aunque no entendiera porque estaban arrestando al hombre, para luego soltarle una patada en el tórax, haciendo que gritara y a la vez se detuviera —bastardo — dijo recuperando todavía el aliento, el sospechoso solamente pudo fulminarlo con la mirada

—Bajos, levántate—le ordeno Minato

Se levantó con dificultad ya que sus dos manos estaban atadas —camina— dijo pateándolo.

—debemos llevarlo de inmediato para que sea interrogado— hablo el rubio hacia Obito que vigilaba de cerca al sospechoso

—Debo avisarles a Kakashi y Rin — le respondió el a su superior que iba guiando al preso llamando la atención de los transeúntes que se quedaban observando al extraño que intentaba ocultar su rostro ante las penetrantes miradas.

—Ve, pero te necesito lo más pronto posible en el cuartel para darle la bienvenida a este mal nacido — volvió a empujar al captivo con una patada.

—Sí, señor— le respondió Obito colocando su puño en el pecho — señor me debe una explicación, porque no creo que este arresto sea para mejorar su record.

El rubio solo asintió.

000

Naruto caminaba felizmente a través de las calles de la villa Soris, con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras silbaba una dulce tonada. Había echo buenos progresos ese día y ya era hora de volver a recargar las energías. Pasando varias señoras que cuchicheaban llego a la puerta de su casa.

—Ya llegue— dijo el entrando al hogar pero antes de poder relajarse fue recibido un cucharon de madera volador si esto hubiera ocurrido un par de años atrás lo más probable es que lo hubiera golpeado pero gracias al entrenamiento fácilmente escapo del impacto —sé que fuiste tú mama.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto enojada la pelirroja mientras salía de la cocina para ver al causante de sus preocupaciones —No sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti Naruto— le reprocho mirándolo fijamente.

—Por ahí—le respondió el tratando de ser muy específico.

— ¿por ahí?, ¡por ahí! Naruto desde que murió Jiraiya has comenzado a desaparecer todas las mañanas a yo no sé dónde y regresas cuando te dé la gana, hijo nos tiene preocupado— le dijo ella comenzado a levantar el tono de voz —y lo único que me dijes es que andabas por ahí.

Naruto bajo la mirada sin saber cómo responderle a su madre.

Kushina escudriño el aspecto de su hijo hasta detenerse en las vendas que cubría su mano — ¿Qué te paso en la mano?— le pregunto acercándose al chico que entrando en pánico hiso lo único que podía, esconderla.

—Nada—dijo simplemente quitando la mano de la vista de su madre.

—estuviste peleando de nuevo Naruto—hablo la pelirroja colocándose en su posición de jarrón, desde hacía tiempo el chico algunas veces llegaba con rasguño y moretones causando la preocupación de su madre pero el chico solo le respondía que se los hacia jugando pero ella conocía muy bien que ese tipo de heridas no se hacían en juegos inocentes entre chicos además que Naruto ya no se la pasaba con los chicos de la villa.

—Tal vez—dijo el Naruto comenzando a alejarse para evitar la furia de su madre, pero antes de que pudiera realizar su escapada fue sostenido por el fuerte agarre de la pelirroja.

—Namikaze Naruto, más vale que comiences a escupir todo ahora o no volverás a salir de esta casa hasta que tengas 16 años —amenazo la pelirroja.

Esto causo el enojo del chico que con un movimiento brusco escapo del agarre —lo que yo hago es mi problema— dijo para no revelar lo que hacía con su tiempo libre, no quería preocupar más a su madre.

Las emociones en el rostro de Kushina comenzaron a cambiar como un torbellino —no entiendes que nos preocupas Naruto, que te amamos pero la forma que actúas no eres tú, ya no te reconocemos hijo— le confeso la madre.

—Mama— le dijo el comenzando a sentirse mal, pero las cosas no podían ser como eran antes —Soy Naruto — le aseguro tratando de colocar su mejor sonrisa aunque fuera falsa

—Entonces dime que te sucede Naruto —le respondió enojada Kushina dejando salir las emociones contenidas desde hace tiempo.

Naruto miro perplejo — lo que me sucede es que me di de cuenta que crecer es una mierda— le respondió enojado — Abuela Tsunade, Abuelo Jiraiya todos ellos ya no están, y todo por mi culpa— grito el rubio dejando escapar lagrimas —si hubiera sido más rápido tal vez abuelita estuviera aquí, si hubiera tratado mejor abuelita no estaría muerto.

—no puedes culparte de eso Naruto, tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

—pero no por mi culpa, si solo hubiera sido más rápido, más fuerte — lagrimas recorrían el rostro del rubio y antes de que Kushina pudiera consolarlo salió corriendo de la casa mientras tapaba su rostro con el brazo ocultando su debilidad.

—Naruto—susurro Kushina sin poder soportar las lágrimas, poco a poco estaba perdiendo a su pequeño y no sabía cómo detenerlo "¿Por qué huyes?".

000

—Maldición— grito Minato golpeando la pared con su puño.

—Calma Minato— dijo la voz de su capitán mirando el escape de furia del rubio —no pierdas la cabeza.

—Sera maldito— dijo entre dientes.

Estaba de pie en la oficina de Fugaku escuchando el reporte de la interrogación que al parecer no había aportado ningún tipo de información. Hacia una hora que había llegado al cuartel, entregando al sospechoso en las manos del departamento de información con las esperanzas de alguna pista

—Vamos capitán, déjame interrogarlo—le rogo el rubio, ya que había sido apartado del proceso de interrogación.

—Sabes que no puedo—le respondió alzando la voz —Tus emociones con este caso te han nublado la mente Minato, no puedo permitir que entras hay y mates a puñetazos a un sospechoso que podía ser vital.

Minato solo miro enojado al pelinegro — pero no podemos permitir que salga con la suya, acaso piensa aceptar sus condiciones de dejarlo libre a cambio de nombres de verdad cree que va a hacer sincero, usted y yo sabemos lo que han hechos esos mal nacidos y de lo que son capaces, lo único que merecen en ser ahorcados delante de todos por sus crímenes.

—como te atreves— le respondió Fugaku levantándose de su silla —no te das cuenta lo que dices Minato, tu eres mejor que ellos — golpeo con la palma su escritorio —Ahora quiero que vayas a tu despacho te calmes y pienses lo que has dicho y no se te ocurra acercarte a las mazmorras — le amenazo apuntándolo con el dedo índice y dando punto final a la conversación

—Si solo tu hubieras visto lo que yo vi, no pensarías lo mismo Fugaku—con un portazo que se pudo escuchar en todo el piso salió de la oficina más enojado de lo que habían entrado. A paso fuerte se dirigió a su despacho ignorando a varias personas que querían enterarse de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Minato!— grito una voz adelante llamando la atención del rubio que fijo la mirada en la figura de Obito que se acercaba a el — ¿Qué sucedió Señor?—le pregunto su subordinado que acababa de llegar al cuartel luego de avisar a Kakashi y Rin.

Minato solo hizo señas para que lo siguiera y ambos en un instante estaban dentro del despacho del rubio que no paraba de maldecir por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto preocupado Obito cerrando la puerta de la habitación — ¿Qué sucede? Que para ser sincero no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre.

—El Capitán Fugaku me echo de la sala de interrogación antes de que pudiera hablar con él.

—no digo eso señor, ¿porque arrestamos a ese tipo? — pregunto Obito

Minato suspiro intentando controlar su enojo ya que Obito no era el culpable de su estado —Ese malnacido que atrapamos pertenece a una banda de contrabandista que llevo persiguiendo desde hace 5 años —camino de un lado a otro comenzado su explicación.

— ¿Tan grave así?— dijo Obito confundido había tratado antes con contrabandista eran tipos sin remordimientos para poder vender suministro primordiales y armamento militar pero no como para que Minato se alterara de esa forma.

—No son contrabandista de mala muerte como lo que tratamos a diario — le respondió —Estos son la escoria del mundo, traficando con personas— el odio en la voz del rubio era casi palpable.

Obito miro un poco sacudido, había escuchado de estos tipos de personas por parte de sus compañeros pero durante su corta carrera en la policía no había tenido la mala suerte de tratar un caso de ese tipo — ¿Personas?

—Mujeres, niños, niñas para hacerlas trabajar como esclavas sexuales de algún enfermo en los altos distritos — hablo refiriéndose a los nobles que eran los causante de este tipos de mercados —niñas de 8 años de edad ser secuestradas o asesinando a toda su familia para atraparla, para luego terminar en manos de un cochino enfermo que pago la mayor cantidad de dinero por una noche, luego de que fuera utilizada no había razón para tenerla así que la asesinan, descuartizan y desasen de ellas, dándole los resto a sus animales o incinerándolos— dijo Minato como si estuviera recordado una vieja memoria.

—Dios—dijo Obito arrepentido de haber preguntado — ¿hay personas capaces de hacer esas monstruosidades?— el rubio solo asintió dándole su respuesta —no podemos dejarlo ganar—dijo Obito con una nueva convicción.

—qué puedo hacer, el capitán me saco de esta, ese maldito que atrapamos lo vi violar a una mujer y está ahora sentado tranquilamente en una celda debajo de nosotros y sin poder tocarlo— dijo Minato dejando escapar su enojo que había calmado hasta los momentos.

—A ti te ha sacado de la investigación, pero a mí no— dijo Obito comenzado a maquinar un plan.

— ¿Qué siguieres?

—consígueme una ventana de 20 minutos y te consigo la información que necesitas—le aseguró el pelinegro apretando con una mano el bolsillo del pantalón sintiendo la pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba con él.

—bien, los guardias del calabozo los conozco así que no habrá problema.

—Cuando termine me tendré que alejar del cuartel, así que no podre darte la información aquí, mi tío tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes y si me nombras lo alertaras más rápido— le informo

—ok, yo te consigo la oportunidad y cuando terminas reúnete conmigo en la cafetería a cuatro calles de aquí, así el capitán no se enterara— dijo Minato caminando hacia la puerta para salir y poner en marcha en plan —y Obito gracias.

000

45 minutos hora más tarde Minato estaba sentando esperando a Obito en la cafetería que le había dicho. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té verde mientras se calmaba. Con desesperación miraba fijamente la puerta de entrada esperando que sonara la campana y entrara en pelinegro, y cambiando constantemente su mirada a la mano donde sostenía un reloj de bolsillo contando casa segundo que pasaba.

Con un sonido leve de la campana la puerta se abrió revelando una figura joven que llevaba puesto un sobretodo militar a paso ligero se acercó a la mesa del rubio y sin pedir permiso se sentó en ella.

— ¿Tuviste éxito?— le pregunto Minato reconociendo a Obito.

—Si—dijo el recuperando el aliento, que por lo que parecía había estado corriendo —al parecer la muchacha con él estaba hace rato era un encargo que debía entregar hoy.

— ¿Dónde y cuándo?— pregunto Minato rápidamente al escuchar la información, no podían dejar escapar la oportunidad.

—a las afueras del distrito en el pueblo nato en un edificio de 3 plantas, al parecer el mismo jefe iba a recibirlo ya que los clientes deseaban la entrega lo más rápido posible tanto asi que iban a estar en el lugar de la entrega.

—así que el líder va a estar junto a los compradores—susurro Minato contemplando sus posibilidades —todavía no creo que esos malditos estuvieran bajo mis narices todo este tiempo.

—No— le corrigió Obito acomodando su capucha —el hombre no sabía dónde estaba la base de operaciones principales, solo hacia los encargo y los entregaba en un lugar y hora especifico, el que debía haber hecho hoy debía entregarlo dentro de una hora aparte dijo que luego de terminar desaparecían hasta que lo volvían a contactar.

Esto cambiaba todo, una hora era muy poco tiempo para reunir a las escuadras, informar al capitan y plantear el plan de ataque, como siempre hacían las redadas —Carajo— dijo en frustración, al parecer esto era otro callejón sin salida.

—se lo que piensas señor—hablo Obito —es muy poco tiempo para atacar pero si actuamos nosotros todavía tenemos posibilidad de capturarlos— levanto parte de su sobretodo para revelar parte del equipo tridimensional que llevaba puesto —consigue que los muchachos del almacén me dieran dos equipos 3d, el otro espera en los caballos que tengo afuera.

Minato agradeció mentalmente al pelinegro por pensar adelantado a los hechos —bien pensado Obito, al parecer si aprendiste algo en todo este tiempo que estuviste en mi escuadra— felicito el rubio mientras se levantaba de su silla para salir del lugar

—Señor si todo sale mal y no conseguimos a nadie, lo más probable es que Fugaku nos corte el cuello— dijo el un poco asustado ante las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—entonces no podemos dejar que nada salga mal, además Fugaku lo máximo que puede hacernos es destituirnos de la policía, así que vamos.

Ambos hombres salieron rápidamente del local dejando Minato sobre la mesa un par de monedas para pagar por su bebida. Pero antes de largarse por completo Obito le paso un bolso con el equipo 3d y el sobre todo al rubio para que se cambiara en el baño del local.

—No vas a chequear el equipo— pregunto Obito al rubio al ver lo rápido que había salido vestido.

—No hay tiempo— le dijo montando el caballo sin notar una minúscula sonrisa en los labios de Obito.

Ágilmente los dos estaban sobre los caballos cabalgando a gran velocidad entre las calles en dirección de la salida sur del distrito hacia donde estaba el pueblo nato

000

—Seguro que es aquí Obito— Pregunto por lo bajo Minato —no parece que alguien estuviera aquí— dijo mirando lo abandonado que parecía el edificio con casi todas sus ventanas cubierta por tablones y la cantidad de suciedad que se podía observar. Habían llegado rápidamente al sitio de encuentro pero antes de entrar en el pueblo habían dejado sus caballos para no alertarlos con el rechinar de los animales, el pueblo en si parecía estar abandonado con ninguna luz que indicara que alguien viviera en alguna residencia del lugar.

—Sí señor, coincide con lo que me dijo el hombre— contesto mientras se acomodaba al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos estaban en la parte trasera del "edificio" esperando para entrar por la puerta de la cocina, ya que la puerta principal estaba averiada.

—Bien, listo chico— le pregunto al pelinegro que solo asintió.

Con sumo cuidado giro la perilla de la puerta evitando hacer mucho ruido, lentamente empujo la madera dejando ver el interior del lugar que mostraba ser una cocina solo que desde hacía tiempo que alguien había estado esto ahí gracias a la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría todo.

"vacío, adelante" hizo la con la mano al pelinegro para que lo siguiera. A paso lento y con ambas pistoleras en la mano pero sin cuchillas en ellas comenzaron a abrirse paso en la oscuridad del lugar, cada tablón que pisaban hacían un pequeño rechinar como si gritase en dolor

—Minato—llamo por lo bajo Obito a las espaldas del susodicho, que giro para ver al pelinegro haciéndole señales hacia una puerta en la esquina más lejana de la sala. Por la rendija que tenía abajo se podía apreciar la iluminación de alguna antorcha.

—Vamos— le indico comenzado a dirigirse a la puerta. Coloco su oído contra la madera tratando de escuchar alguna conversación pero las voces se escuchaban muy lejanas —Bien aquí es, preparado— informo mientras llevaba las pistoleras a las vainas extrayendo de ellas dos cuchillas enroscadas, una para cada mano.

Como un rayo el rubio abrió la puerta para ver una escalera de caracol que descendía hacia el sótano, a paso rápido ambos bajaron sin hacer el menor ruido mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a bombear rápidamente por sus venas. Apretando fuertemente el mango en rubio se posiciono en una nueva puerta pero de esta escapaban la voces de varias personas.

—No se preocupen su nobleza, mis hombres nunca falla— dijo una voz dulcemente como intentando calmar a otras personas.

"Ese debe ser" pensó Minato que de una sola patada tiro abajo la vieja puerta que no pudo soportar la presión, con un ruido estruendoso interrumpió cualquier conversación que se estuviera llevando a cabo, pero para sorpresa de todos en la habitación no solo estaban el jefe.

En un escritorio estaba sentada la voz que escucho Minato hablar delante de el estaban dos hombre de buena vestimenta y un poco regordetes y al fondo varias jaulas de gran tamaño, que para horror de Minato tenías varias niñas y mujeres encerradas pero parecían estar dormidas.

— ¿O a que debe esta sorpresiva visita?— hablo la voz del hombre del escritorio como si no estuviera alterado o sorprendido por la llegada de ambos policías.

—TU ¡— le grito Minato dejando sentir todo su odio.

—pero si no es más que nuestro policía favorito Minato Namikaze, esperen un momento su nobleza esto no debe tener más tiempo del que ya nos ha hecho perder— se levantó de su silla mientras sacaba una pistola de mano apuntando al rubio.

—Seres bastardo— le grito el rubio fijando la mirada en el arma —Torturas, asesinas, secuestra y violas a personas inocentes sin ningún remordimiento, traficas con sus vidas como si se tratasen de meros animales me das asco y cuando termina contigo no será más que manchas en la pared.

—palabras muy grandes para alguien que ya está muerto.

— ¿Acaso piensas que una pistola puede matarme?—le pregunto y sorpresivamente activo el gatillo superior de su pistolera esperando que saliera el gancho del lanzador pero esto no ocurrió causando pánico en rubio al ver que su única arma no funcionaba

—Equipo defectuoso, a veces sucede— le dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —en cuanto a lo otro, no no pienso matarte yo ni mi pistola no me gusta ensuciarme las manos ¿muchacho?— dijo simplemente causando la confusión del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera hablar escucho el detonar de un arma a sus espalda.

— ¿Qué?—susurro mientras colocaba las rodillas en tierra, sintiendo el punzante dolor de una herida en su pierna derecha, giro su rostro para ver a su compañero Obito con una pistola humeante en mano —Obito.

—Bien muchacho, acabalo— le ordeno el jefe al pelinegro.

—¿que haces Obito?— pregunto asustado Minato, sin comprender la situación, esto no debía estar sucediendo.

—la única forma de obtener lo que quieres es arrebatándolo por la fuerza— le dijo el pelinegro mientras desenfundaba una chuchilla de la vaina.

—Bien dicho chico, caballeros es hora de una demostración— hablo el hombre a sus invitados —Minato Namikaze debo agradecerte por los últimos cinco años de mi vida, por tus constante intromisiones y destrucción de mi "propiedad" aparte de arrestar a algunos de mis mejores empleados incluso arruinaste mis planes de ahora con tu pequeño arresto imprudente pero mi buen empleado vino directo a mí y me informo de lo sucedido—señalo a Obito—, pero toda buena amistad debe llegar a su fin, y no te preocupes que tu esposa Kushina e hijo Naruto estarán bajo buenas manos — le sonrió causando el pánico en los ojos del rubio que intento asaltarlo solo para ser detenido por el peli negro —ya sabes mi amigo Obito me conto lo preciosa que era toda tu familia, lastima lo de tus padres.

—Noo¡— grito Minato desde el suelo temiendo por su esposa ya que sabía lo que sucedería con ella —Mal nacido, te voy a ..— pero antes de terminar su cuello fue cortado por la cuchilla de Obito, desconectando la columna de su cerebro dejándolo muerto al instante.

Los otros residentes del lugar miraron aterrorizados las acciones del pelinegro que limpiaba relajadamente la sangre de su herramienta como si se tratase de un ritual

—Lastima, fue divertido mientras duro— dijo el hombre tristemente —ahora señores, como les estaba contando como les gustaría hacer el trato— ambos nobles asintieron velozmente tratando de evitar acabar como el rubio degollado en el suelo.

—Bien, muchacho dile a los hermanos que vengan y limpien este desastre, y luego que vayan y tiren al rubio en la entrada del cuartel, apuesto que tu tío le encantara mi regalo, que si quieren le den una visita a la hermosa esposa, sin restricciones.

Obito asintió para luego salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Minato en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

000

El Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte mientras en la casa Namikaze, Kushina miraba fijamente el reloj de pared, mientras ojeaba constantemente la puerta preocupada por su pequeño rubio que desde su altercado hacia horas no había regresado.

"Naruto, lo siento" pensó ella sin poder sacarle la imagen de tristeza que había mostrado el chico, esa cara de tanta culpa que no debía tener ningún niño de su edad. Estaba sentada en la sala del hogar esperando el regreso del chico para atraparlo en un abrazo y decirle que todo estaba bien

Knock, knock escucho el golpetear en la puerta, emocionándola falsamente ya que sabía que si fuera Naruto no tocaría para entrar "Quien puede ser" pensó ella mientras se levantaba del sillón para abrir. En la entrada estaban parados dos hombres de alta estatura uno de piel tostada, pelo castaño y ojos azules y otro más pálido de pelo negro y ojos negro ambos con el uniforme militar correspondiente solo que el de piel tostada llevaba un bolso de medio lado, y el símbolo de la policía militar en sus chaquetas, aunque ambos miraban el suelo sin atraverse a mirar a la pelirroja.

—En que puede servirles caballeros— dijo ella sin reconocer a ninguno de los recién llegados.

—¿Es esta la casa de Minato Namikaze?— pregunto el pelo castaño

—Si— dijo Kushina comenzado a sentirse preocupada, la mirada decaída y el lenguaje corporal de los dos hombres no hacían que traer malos presentimientos a la pelirroja.

—¿podemos pasar?, traemos noticias de su esposo y preferiríamos que estuviera sentada— pregunto el otro.

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer que asintió apartándose para dejar entrar a ambos soldados, preparándose mentalmente para la noticia. Ella los guio hasta la sala donde le ofreció a cada uno de ellos un asiento algo que ambos rechazaron pero le pidieron que ella si lo hiciera.

—¿Qué le paso a Minato?— pregunto ella colocando una mano en el pecho sintiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Ambos hombres se miraron entre si antes de responderle.

—Su marido fue asesinado hace unas horas.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kushina comenzaron a acumularse rápidamente, desde que se casó con el rubio había tenido pesadillas con que este día llegara más aun últimamente que se la pasa mucho tiempo patrullando, debía saber cómo, debía saber que su esposo murió cumpliendo su deber — ¿Cómo?— pregunto ella con voz temblorosa aunque sabía que no debía preguntar, necesitaba saber.

Ninguno de ellos respondió simplemente colocaron el bolso sobre el regazo de la pelirroja, sintiendo el peso del objeto adentro . Temblando abrió el cierre revelando la cabeza de su marido sin vida que la miraba con sus ojos azules

—Oh dis..— intento gritar pero fue callada por la mano de uno de los hombres que mostraban en sus rostros una horrible mueca.

—Si abres ese pico, sufrirás más de lo que debes— dijo el ojo azules mientras sacaba una navaja de su cacheta mientras su compañero restringía a la pelirroja que se sacudía fuertemente intentando escapar de ellos —Eres todo una belleza— dijo agachado mientras acariciaba las piernas de Kushina, que al sentir el contacto pateo la cara del hombre asiendo que se callera.

—Perra— dijo su compañero golpeando su rostro mientras aumentaba la presión de su otra mano en la boca para que no escapara ningún sonido.

—Tranquilo hermano— le dijo mientras se levantaba — me gusta más cuando ponen resistencia, es más emocionante ¿no crees preciosa?— de un jalón rompió los botones de la blusa de Kushina dejando ver su pecho a los dos soldados falsos — si tan solo fueras unos años más joven y virgen valdrías una fortuna, pero no me debo quejarme el jefe nos dio un regalo y debemos aprovechar — con una mirada sádica comenzó a masajear el cuerpo de Kushina que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba liberarse pero nada funcionaba.

"Oh dios, No no no" pensaba ella mientras sentía la manos asquerosa del hombre abusar de su cuerpo "por favor alguien, ayuda, Naruto, Minato¡" grito mentalmente no preocupada por lo que podría pasar con ella sino con la pequeña luz de vida que cargaba en su vientre.

—Hermano le voy cortar la lengua — comento su captor —yo también quiero jugar.

—hazlo.

Lejos de la casa donde ocurrían los delitos más graves que una persona podía realizar en el bosque cercano a la villa un rubio despertaba de su letargo.

"que paso" pensó Naruto viendo el cielo del atardecer desde su posición acostado boca arriba sobre la suave grama "ahh me siento fatal" lentamente se levantó de su posición para observar que estaba en el claro del bosque donde solía entrenar, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo recordó salir enojado de la casa y dirigirse directamente al bosque para seguir entrenando y sin ningún alimento en su estómago y con la cantidad de energía que utilizaba en sus sesiones solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de caer desmayado.

—Ah¡— grito frustrado al ver que había perdido la conciencia —ya es muy tarde, mama me va a matar — recordó salir airadamente de la casa sin esperar que su madre continuara su regaño, velozmente recogió sus posesiones que tenía regada por todo el lugar en su bolso y como un rayo salió corriendo en dirección de su casa observando que ya quedaban pocos minutos de sol y debía apresurar su paso, como un águila voló a través de las calles de la villa esquivando a varias personas.

— ¡Mama!— llamo el entrando a la casa, solo que estaba vez no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Reviso la sala solo para ver parte del vestido de la pelirrojas roto en el suelo aparte de pequeñas manchas de sangre, entrando en pánico soltó su bolso y comenzó a seguir las manchas mientras llamaba a la pelirroja —¡Mama¡— volvió a gritar y de nuevo nadie respondió —¡Mama si esto es un juego me estas asustando¡— Se confesó esperando que era parte de una broma de su madre pero mientras seguía en rastro más grande eran la manchas.

— ¿Kushina?— la llamo por su nombre al ver que sus pistas terminaban en la entrada de la habitación de sus padres , con temor empujo la puerta del cuarto que no estaba cerraba. En la cama de la habitación reposaba el cuerpo de su madre, solo que este estaba desnudo y con muchas cortaduras sobre su piel, su rostro miraba sin vida mostrando una gran cortada en su cuello y lo peor de todo era que el lugar parecía que fue lavado en sangre, las paredes estaban manchadas de ella, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y sobre la mesita de noche reposaba la cabeza de su padre junto a la mayoría de lo que era el pelo hermoso rojo de Kushina.

El rubio miro en shock la escena cayendo se rodillas sin poder procesar lo que veían sus ojos, esto debía algún tipo de pesadilla —AHHHHHHHHH¡

000

La luna llena iluminaba a la congregación de personas frente a la casa de los Namikaze, que observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos que era lo que sucedía, ya que había fuerte presencia de la policía por todo el lugar más aun en la casa de la alegre familia.

— ¿Que sucede'—pregunto uno de los residente a alguien que tenía a su lado viendo el cinturón de policías que rodea la casa.

—Al parecer asesinaron a la señorita Kushina— le respondió la otra persona sin apartar la mirada de la casa, viendo que aumentaba el movimiento.

— ¿Qué?— dijo el sorprendido conocía personalmente a la mujer y no creía que alguien tuviera algo en contra de la pelirroja.

—al parecer su esposo también fue asesinado.

—Dios— soltó en sin creer lo sucedido.

Dentro del hogar el jefe de Policía Fugaku Uchiha observaba arrepentidamente la escena del crimen ya habiendo retirado el cuerpo mutilado de Kushina, viendo la cantidad de sangre seca que cubría la habitación "Minato" pensó el soltando un suspiro triste.

—Capitán— llamo la voz de uno de sus subordinados a sus espaldas.

—Reporte soldado Adler— dijo secamente reconociendo la voz del recién llegado

—Señor— comenzó a hablar el pero perdiendo la voz momentáneamente —Hemos encontrado un feto de… niño en la basura señor—soltó el temblorosamente.

—Madre mía— dijo Fugaku girándose a ver al chico sabiendo lo que iba a decir —Como alguien es capaz de hacer este tipo de horror— recordó lo descrito en el reporte de la doctora sobre Kushina, Cortes de varias profundidades, varias costillas rostas, pelvis y ano destrozados, grandes hemorragias internas, le fue cortada la lengua así como la garganta… en fin un montón de cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a recordar.

A horas de la tarde el cuerpo decapitado de Minato fue encontrado en la entrada del cuartel, causando que todo el mundo entrara en alerta mientras otros lloraban la pérdida del rubio, para Fugaku era la señal de que algo había ido muy mal, rápidamente puso en movimiento todo los oficiales disponibles en busca del causante de esto pero sin ningún culpable que apresar y hace unas pocas horas habían recibido la información de un crimen cometido en la casa del rubio.

— ¿El chico sabe?— pregunto Fugaku al soldado, refiriéndose al rubio que era atendido por una de las enfermeras tratando que intentara que saliera del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

—No lo creo— dijo otra voz entrando en la conversación.

—Kakashi— reconoció Fugaku al peli gris. Kakashi Hatake era miembro de la escuadra de Minato y apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido lidero la búsqueda del culpable — ¿estás seguro de eso?, no quiero que el chico se entere de esto, si ya está en estado de shock esta información lo podría acabar.

—cien por ciento seguro capitán, mi amiga Rin que está atendiendo al rubio me ha informado que el chico solo a dicho unas pocas palabras— le informo sin revelar la verdadera relación que tenía con la chica.

—¿algo que nos pueda ayudar?.

—no, lo único que hace es repetir las palabras "mama y papa".

—Maldición, ningún niño debería ver esto — dijo Fugaku refiriéndose a la habitación principal de la casa — ¿alguna pista sobre los culpables?

—Ninguna señor, con la muerte del sospechoso no hemos podido sacar nada que puede ayudarnos.

Esa era otra cuestión que preocupaba a Fugaku, alguien había matado al sospechoso que capturo Minato dejándolo sin la posibilidad de conseguir algún responsable, al parecer por orden de Minato los guardias del calabozo se habían retirada pero nadie vio al rubio entrar al lugar por lo cual estaba descartado que él lo hubiera hecho.

—lo único que le puedo asegurar es que son el mismo grupo que Minato había estado persiguiendo desde hace años.

Fugaku asintió apoyado su rostro sobre una de sus manos, esto era una horrible pesadilla, algo no cuadraba en todo esto pero no sabía que era.

—Soldado Adler, vaya e informe a la jefe Agneta que retire a la muchedumbre debemos llevar el cuerpo al cuartel.

—Entendido Señor— con paso rápido se alejó de los otros dos hombres.

Con un gesto Fugaku ordeno a Kakashi que lo siguiera, caminando a paso lento se dirigieron a las afueras del hogar en dirección donde era atendido el rubio. Al llegar se encontraron con la Figuera femenina de Rin que abrazaba gentilmente al chico mientras hablaba con el intentando obtener alguna reacción del chico que mira fijamente el vacío con la mirada perdida, cerca de ellos estaba su sobrino Obito observando la escena.

—Capitán— dijo el pelinegro saludando a Fugaku con su puño en el pecho.

—en descanso soldado— le dijo el para que dejara las formalidades —¿Algún progreso?— dijo refiriéndose al rubio.

—Ninguno, señor.

— ¿algún familiar que podamos contactar?, tu conocías la familia de Minato si mal no recuerdo él te invito un par de veces a cenar en su casa.

—lamentablemente no hay ningún familiar más señor, su abuela murió hace más de un año al igual que su abuelo, por parte de Kushina sus padre murieron hace mucho tiempo — le informo Obito de forma calmada.

—Wuao este chico ha pasado por una mala racha— dijo tristemente Kakashi. Ninguno de los presente sabía que el rubio estaba escuchando la conversación de los tres hombres.

—Si—dijo Obito a Kakashi —¿algo sobre los culpables?— pregunto el pelinegro como si no supiera nada de quien causo la muerte de su superior.

—lo único que sabemos es que fueron el mismo grupo que Minato había estado casando y que su zona de actividad está dentro de la muralla maría — le respondió Fugaku.

—así que Naruto tendrá que ser enviado al orfanato sin siquiera saber a quién culpar por lo sucedido, que horror— suspiro Obito.

Naruto al escuchar esta última frase levanto su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia los hombres captando la atención de la chica que lo soltó del abrazo, por la mente del chico solo pasaban tres palabras, "Muralla María y orfanato". Recordó varias historias de su abuelo que había vivido en un orfanato durante un tiempo y lo único que le dijo fue que era un campo de trabajo, nada más ni nada menos.

— ¿Naruto?— llamo Rin al chico al ver que comenzaba a salir de su letargo, pero sin proveerlo el rubio la empujo con fuerza haciendo que callera en el suelo y antes de que alguien pudiera dar la alerta el chico salió corriendo del lugar mientras sostenía su bolso fuertemente.

—Kakashi, Obito—grito Fugaku, a ambos hombre que comenzaran a corren hacia el chico para intentar detenerlo —Alto— les ordeno.

— ¿Capitán?— dijo sorprendido Kakashi ante la orden.

—No hay nada que hacer— les dijo —el chico no sabe quién hizo esto así que no puede ayudarnos en esta, déjalo quieto ya ha pasado por mucho— le dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección de la casa olvidándose por completo de Naruto.

Mientras los demás digerían la orden de Fugaku, el rubio ya se había alejado del lugar, conociendo como la palma de la mano el mapeado de todo el sitio no era nada difícil escapar, solo que en su cerebro se repetía una y otra vez la siguiente orden, **aniquilar a los culpables de esto**.

Pero una duda surgía al fondo de su mente quien era realmente el enemigo de la humanidad ¿ellos mismo o los titanes?

000

Información de Divulgación Pública

Jerarquía en la policía.

Capitán: Persona encargada de dirigir cuarteles del cuerpo policial, tiene bajo su cargo cientos de soldados y es el responsable de mantener el orden en su distrito.

Jefe de escuadra: Policías con alta experiencia que se le encarga el manejo de pequeños grupos de soldados mayormente d personas

A/N:Otro capítulo más, un poco fuerte lo sé, pero necesario intente no ser muy gráfico con lo que sucedía no quería causar reacciones negativas ya que leer como alguien es asesinado no es nada placentero, que sucederá ahora con naruto? Que ha escapado en busca de venganza?. Gracias por su lectura y aquellos que dejan comentarios no saben lo energizante que son, para aclarar la diferencia de edad entre Naruto y Eren es de 3 años, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.


	4. Catarsis

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 4

"Catarsis"

La vida no siempre es un camino de rosa, todo lo contrario ya que sería un camino de espinas en el cual en algún momento serás cortado. Esto Naruto Uzumaki lo sabía mejor que nadie, toda su familia fue arrebatada en un parpadear de ojos, como un tornado que arrasa todo en su camino, padre, madre, abuela y abuelo eran ahora conceptos que tenían un sabor amargo en su boca cada vez que las pronunciaba. Todo fue muy veloz para que un niño pudiera aceptar tan dura realidad, la realidad de que ahora estaba solo delante de un mundo que no le ofrecía nada más que dolorosos recuerdos de aquello que había perdido, algunas veces se pregunta si hubiera hecho algo diferente en el momento tal vez la cosas habrían pasado de una manera diferente, si hubiera tratado su abuelo de una mejor manera, si no se hubiera molestado con su madre esa tarde, si no se hubiera quedado desmayado, pero eran solo un tal vez y nada de ello iba a cambiar su situación.

Desde su huida su estilo de vida había echo un giro de 180 grados, de haber vivido los primeros 9 años de su vida siendo atendido por su madre, a estar sobreviviendo con sus garras era un shock impactante más aun en un mundo donde cualquier persona es un posible enemigo.

Con la muerte de Kushina y Minato había comenzado a vivir por su cuenta viajando de un lado a otro sin durar más de un mes en un solo sitio decidiendo no arriesgarse e ir a un orfanato ya que estos eran pequeños campos de trabajo, durmiendo algunas noches en las calles vacías de los distritos o el algún sitio abandonado al que pudiera entrar, otras en la intemperie que ofrecía las vastas tierras siempre cuidando de no ser encontrado por un grupo de delincuentes, otros huérfanos o hasta la policía ya que esto solo significaba problemas para él ya que al ser un solitario no podía confiar en ninguna persona, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la invertía en conseguir alguna fuente de alimentación trabajando en cualquier sitio que lo aceptara, desde limpiar hasta hacer de mula de carga aunque su trabajo preferido era cuando los agricultores le pedían ayudarle a recoger la cosecha, ya que hallaba la tarea relajante.

Actualmente sus pies caminaban en automático mientras llegaba a las puertas de uno de los cuatro distritos en la muralla rose, luego de haber terminado su labor; acompañar a un hombre mientras llevaba su equipaje a una villa cerca del distrito.

"Veamos" dijo mientras contaba las pocas monedas en su mano "serian 10 en total, suficiente para una buena comida" sonrió ante la idea de disfrutar un plato caliente de comida e irse a dormir con el estómago lleno algo que desde hace un tiempo no hacía.

Paso sonriente al par de guardias sentados que charlaban animadamente entre ellos sin prestarle mucha atención a su tarea de vigilar a los transeúntes. Al entrar todo sus sentidos fueron asaltados por los diferentes sonidos, olores y vistas que ofrecía la calle principal del distrito, que enseñaba a cientos de personas transitar jovialmente el lugar — ¿a donde primero?— Se preguntó el rubio en voz baja mientras se mantenía estático. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras buscaba algún sitio en donde gastar su dinero en comida, todavía sin decidirse que comer.

Mientras caminaba tratando de no tropezar con nadie observo un establecimiento vendiendo frutas "tal vez algo dulce" pensó leyendo el cartel del lugar, pero antes de poner decidir que comprar fue distraído por unos extraños ruidos provenientes de un pequeño callejón cerca del comercio, si esto hubiera pasado un par de años atrás lo mas probable es que hubiera ignorando los sonidos, pero desde el asesinato de sus padres había estado investigando alguna pista que tuviera que ver con los culpables y eso significaba entrar a callejones oscuros en busca de problemas.

Con paso ligero se adentró en el callejón siguiendo instintivamente de donde provenían los sonidos. Haciendo el menor ruido con sus pasos se asomó por una esquina para observar lo que sucedida. Delante estaban 3 chicos un poco mayores que tal vez unos 4 años más, cuando mucho, delante de los 3 chicos estaba una niña menor que Naruto de pelo negro y rostro gentil, que sostenía con fuerza varios ramos de flores en su pecho viendo con miedo a los demás que la rodean de forma amenazadora.

—no te hagas la fuerte, niña y danos el dinero— habla el líder de los chicos mientras se acercaba a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared —dánoslo ahora y tal vez seamos amables contigo — le sonrió mientras tocaba un par de mechones de pelo negro de ella, haciendo que se sacudiera violentamente el contacto.

—ya te dijo que no— le respondió apartando los ojos.

El chico sin esperar soltó un golpe en el estómago de la chica causando que cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo ante la pérdida súbita de aire, y soltando los ramos de flores en el suelo —No me gustan las respuestas negativas.

— ¡No!— Grito ella no por el chico si no al ver las flores ensuciarse, ignorando por completo el dolor en su estómago.

—Danos el dinero si quieres terminar en una sola pieza —le exigió el chico mientras pisoteaba uno de los ramos causando preocupación en el achica que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la pérdida de su fuente de trabajo.

Sin poder soportar tal abuso Naruto decidió intervenir después de haber visto y escuchado suficiente.

—Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño— grito el rubio llamando la atención de los 3 chicos que giraron haberlo al mismo tiempo más la chicha que levanto su mirada para ver al rubio.

—Esto no es tu asunto mocoso, así que mejor te largas— amenazo uno de los chicos.

—Si mejor que te vayas si no quieres un poco de cariño— dijo el líder apretó un puño con su mano mientras miraba a Naruto fijamente —no vaya a ser que mami se preocupe por su niñita.

—Serás maldito— grito Naruto —Te pateare el culo por eso y por atacarla a ella— comenzó a correr en dirección del jefe pero antes fue interceptado por otros de los chicos que le lanzo un golpe directo al rostro, pero Naruto no era un chico cualquiera sin ningún clase de enteramiento. Como si su cuerpo se moviera en automático bloque el golpe con su brazo izquierdo para luego transferir todo su peso al pie derecho y como un cañón soltar su mano derecha desde la cintura hacia la barbilla del chico que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Uno menos — dijo Naruto al ver al chico caer al suelo, pero antes de celebrar su primera victoria fue recibido por un impacto a las costillas gracias a la pierna del jefe. Recuperándose rápidamente del impacto decidió alejarse un poco saliendo del rango de los otros dos.

—Asustado mocoso— pregunto el mientras se colocaba en posición luego de retraer su pierna.

"Esa dolió" pensó Naruto mentalmente mientras sentía las pulsaciones de dolor en su costado, rápidamente se recuperó y volvió en su asalto pero esta vez fue su contrincante el que atraco primero soltando un gancho a su rostro que el rubio esquivo con facilidad para contra atacar con uno propio que termino en el tórax del otro chico, sin esperar comenzó a golpear sin piedad pero fue interrumpido por el otro participante que intento asaltarlo frontalmente pero para su desgracia Naruto sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Ya no eres tan rudo eh?— dijo Naruto mientras soltaba una patada final al costado del chico —Ahora largo de aquí antes de que me enoje más— le susurro fríamente al líder que estaba tirado en el suelo botando sangre por la nariz ya que los golpes del rubio se la habían fracturados, con sus dos secuaces caídos no tuvo más elección que salir huyendo del lugar como un cobarde seguido por los otros dos

—Esta me la pagaras, mocoso—dijo el chico mientras salía del callejón sosteniendo con dificultad su andar.

—Cuando quieras, idiota— le respondió el rubio viéndolo partir. Sonrió ante su victoria casi perfecta si solo hubiera visto esa patada no le doliera tanto sus costillas, pero un chequeo rápido no mostro ninguna lesión grave.

Luego de revisarse se giró hacia la ubicación de la chica que todavía se encontraba de rodillas temblando viendo al chico con miedo

"debe pensar que vengo a lastimarla" se dijo el rubio viendo la mirada de terror en los ojos color café de ella. Lentamente camino hacia ella y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a recoger cada uno de los ramos de flores captando la atención de la chica que no entendía porque estaba ayudándola en vez de lastimarla o robarla.

—Yo no soy como ellos— hablo el rubio mientras termina de recoger el ultimo ramo de flores —no me gusta aprovecharme de aquellos que no pueden defenderse— coloco todos los ramos en su mano y se los ofreció a la chica que lo seguía con su mirada —mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y es un placer conocerte.

—¿Por qué?— hablo ella por fin sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del rubio —¿Por qué me ayudas?

—en realidad no se el por qué, tal vez sea porque no me gusta ver a las demás personas ser abusadas o tal vez es porque no me gusta ver llorar a las chicas— le sonrió el tratando de calmarla y para mostrarle que no tenía malas intenciones con ella —cualquiera que fuese mi motivo, lo importante es que no pienso lastimarte.

—Haku— dijo ella simplemente mientras se levantaba quedando unos centímetros por debajo del chico —Mi nombre es Haku— tomo entre sus manos las flores quitándolas de los dedos del rubio.

Haku era una joven chica de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura era de piel pálida y mirada amable tenía un aspecto terrible gracias al sucio que cubría su rostro y su ropa esto gracias a los chicos que habían estado atacándola, llevaba puesto un vestido claro de una pieza junto ello un par de zapatillas, lo más terrible era la cantidad de huesos que se sobresalían en su piel mostrando lo mal alimentada que estaba.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Haku— sonrió el colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

—Gra..Gracias— dijo ella entrecortada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia al rubio que la detuvo colocando una mano sobre los hombros de ella mientras se inclinaba.

—hey, nada de reverencias solo me gusta ayudar a los demás.

—Gracias de nuevo… no sabría que me hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado— dijo temblorosa apartando los recuerdos de hace momentos atrás y apretando con su mano libre un pequeño bolsillo en su vestido donde ella sabia que estaba el poco dinero que poseía.

—Tranquila, el gran Naruto llega siempre a tiempo— sonrió ante su mal chiste —si no te importa ¿que querían esos abusadores contigo?— pregunto el

—como ves— miro a sus ramos de flores —vendo flores a quien le interesa y ellos querían robarme mi dinero— apretó con más fuerza su bolsillo — pero no podía dejarlos tenerlo, es muy importante para mí, pero como veras las flores se arruinaron — dijo con tristeza y temor al mismo pero no por la pérdida de las flores sino lo que venía con ello, algo que Naruto no comprendía.

— ¿Cuánto por cada ramo?— pregunto el rubio.

—una moneda cada uno.

—qué tal si compro todos tus ramos y me dejas brindarte algo de comer— propuso el rubio sin todavía comprender por qué actuaba de esa manera, porque iba a gastar todo su dinero en alguien que no conocía en absoluto, aunque no lo admitiera Haku le recordaba un poco a él, como era pasar hambre, como era sufrir y que nadie volteara su mirada, que nadería te ofreciera una mano amiga y dijera "déjame ayudarte", el sabia como era esa sensación y la mirada triste de Haku gritaba a gritos que alguien fuera esa amigo que necesitaba.

—No puedo aceptar el dinero, ya me has ayudado mucho y estas flores están echadas a perder— le respondió ella escandalizada mirando lo sucio que estaban los ramos. Quien era este chico rubio y por qué hacía esto, porque ayudarla a ella, por que comprar algo que no servía, era lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Solo acepta las monedas— coloco las 4 piezas de metal por los 4 ramos de flores en la mano de ella sorprendiéndola —y acompáñame— tomo los ramos de flores y agarro la mano de Haku con la suya mientras sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—No puedo aceptarlo—intento detenerlo pero fue traicionada por el rugir de su estómago que ante la mención de comida despertó de su letargo.

—tu boca dice que no— apunto a sus labios —pero tu estomago dice que si—apunto a su barriga, ella solo se sonrojo ante la vergüenza de ser delatada por su propio cuerpo

—vamos mientras comemos te cuento un par de mis historias— con ello salió con la chica en manos, sonriendo ante la idea de hacer su día mejor aunque eso significara volver a quedar limpio pero ayudar a los demás era parte de su educación y además no podía dejarla en ese callejos oscuro con esa mirada triste.

000

Minutos más tardes ambos estaban sentados cerca del canal con varias manzanas a sus alrededores observando el agua fluir tranquilamente y a las personas caminar, aunque Naruto no parara de hablar contando sobre las tantas bromas que había echo, causando un par de risas suaves de vez en cuando por parte de Haku que no podía aguantar las caras tan chistosas o los gestos exagerados que hacia el rubio, sin saberlo estaba agradecida por la invitación del rubio.

—Entonces tuve que correr por todo la casa mientras esquivaba los cucharones de mama que de alguna forma te lo juro hacia que me siguieran sin importar cuanta veces cruzara — hablo el mientras interpretaba animadamente su huida siendo agradecido con las risas de la pelinegra que terminaba de comer la última manzana llenando su estómago que había estado vacío — y de pronto antes de poner escapar fui atrapado por ella que de alguna manera se había colocado delante de mí.

—Imposible—dijo ella

—te lo juro, no sé cómo lo hacía—dejo caer en la grama observando a la chica — ¿mejor?— dijo el refiriéndose a su estómago.

—Si— dijo ella asintiendo con su cabeza, estaba un poco sonrojada por la cantidad de manzanas que había comido no pensaba que pudiera comer tanto.

—Me alegra—sonrió el rubio por la chica —siempre que puedas ayudar a los demás debes hacerlo, se la pasaba repitiendo mi abuelo.

—Gracias Naruto— hablo ella, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, tan relajada —me alegra haberte conocido— sonrió ella suavemente al rubio que la miro confundido

—por qué suenas como si no me vas a volver a ver— hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica —Tu eres mi amiga Haku y yo cuido de mis amigos, así que nada de despedidas ya que vendré a verte seguido para que juguemos— le aseguro el

— ¿Amigos?—dijo ella suavemente sintiéndose alienada ante el concepto ya que nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad.

—Si amigos tu y yo somos amigos—hablo el acercándose a ella — ¿o acaso no quieres que sea tu amigo?— le dijo falseando un tono triste

—No, claro que quiero que seas mi amigo— hablo rápidamente sintiendo el pánico de volverse a sentir sola.

—Solo bromeaba Haku, por supuesto que seré tu amigo—extendió su mano a la chica aunque mostrando solo su dedo meñique —promesa— le sonrió el.

—Amigos— dijo ella más segura mientras cerraba su dedo meñique con el del rubio cerrando el trato. Ambos de ellos con una sonrisa ante la nueva amistad.

000

Un mes había transcurrido desde que rubio había conocido a Haku y desde entonces visitaba regularmente a la chica, siempre encontrándola en el mismo sitio, cerca del callejón donde la rescato, vendiendo felizmente sus flores a los transeúntes que se acercaban a comprarlas. Desde que comenzó su amistad el ánimo del rubio había comenzado a mejorar de estar siempre sumido en los recuerdos del pasado ahora miraba un poco más a lo que le podía deparar el futuro, aunque todavía se viera gris la amistad con la chica brindaba un poco de luz ante la niebla, esto era igual para Haku que ahora mostraba más frecuente su sonrisa sabiendo que podía depender del rubio en compartir la terrible carga de la soledad. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos eran jugando más por parte de Naruto que siempre era el de las iniciativas y el resto del tiempo el rubio contaba algunas historias que haba prendido, muchas de ellas eran las que solía contarle su abuelo, aunque Naruto sabía que Haku no vivía en la calle sino en una casa con una familia sabía que ella no le gustaba cuando el sol se ponía por qué significaba regresar a su "hogar", el había intentado que Haku le contara más de su pasado pero ella solo decía que era solo eso "pasado", por su parte el rubio tampoco había compartido mucha información sobre su vida con la chica aunque ella de vez en cuando trajera el tema a relucir el encontraba una manera de esquivarlo.

Hoy en día estaba de viaje a las afuera del distrito en dirección del cementerio donde sabía que estaban las tumbas de toda su familia, ya que hoy era el primer aniversario desde la muerte de sus padres, un día muy doloroso para él y debía ir a presentar sus respetos.

Paso por varias lapidas sosteniendo en su mano cuatro ramo de flores mientras ubicaba la deseada, el lugar en si era un cementerio simple, con las lapidas ordenadas por familia, el lugar estaba bastante cuidado gracias al jardinero "debo agradecerle al anciano" pensó el rubio mientras observaba a la lejanía las lapidas de su familia viendo como el sitio alrededor de ellas estaba bien cuidado. El rubio había entablado una pequeña amistad con el cuidador del sitio ya que era un señor muy amable y de carácter amigable.

Se detuvo al llegar al sitio deseado y leyó cada uno de los nombres escritos en las lapidas.

—Hey papa, mama, abuelo Jiraiya, abuelita Tsunade— hablo el saludando a los fallecidos como si pudieran oírlo, aunque las lapidas fueran solo representativas ya que no había ningún cuerpo debajo de ellas, la mayoría de los fallecidos eran cremados solo aquellos que podían pagar los altos impuestos podían enterrar los cuerpos de sus familiares fallecidos —ha sido un tiempo desde mi última visita— recordó que había pasado 2 meses desde que piso por última vez el cementerio. Miro a los alrededor y vi un par de personas visitando las lapidas de sus familiares.

—hace poco hice una nueva amiga— comenzó a hablar el mientras sonreía ante la memoria de Haku — creo que te hubiera gustado conocerla mama, me recuerda un poco a ti siempre preocupándose por mí— la imagen de Haku regañándolo por no haberla visitado antes paso por su mente — es una buena persona aunque un poco reservada, o casi se me olvida estas son para ustedes— interrumpió su narración para colocar los cuatro ramos de flores uno en cada lapida.

—estos se los compre a ella, le gusta tanto las flores que las vende para ganar algo de dinero estas fueron las primeras que le compre y gracias a ellas conseguí que fuera mi amiga— miro uno de los ramos notando todavía el sucio en ellas —no sé como pero se han mantenido desde que las compre, tal vez sean especiales— hablo más para él, no comprendía como las flores no se habían podrido ya que había sido un mes desde que las compro.

—Sabes mama, también me recuerda un poco a mí— miro la lápida que tenía el nombre de Kushina —cuando ustedes se fueron mi mirada era igual a la que ella tenía, esa mirada de soledad, de vacío, de sentirse abandonado pero poco a poco e echo que la cambiara, creo que te gustaría verla ahora mama, es más sonriente estarías orgullosa— pensó en como Haku era más vivida que antes.

—los extraño, a los 4 los extraño muchísimo— miro las lapidas mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaba a recorrer su rostro —no es lo mismo sin ustedes, no sé qué hacer papa, mama— se arrodillo colocando su frente contra el frio suelo de piedra del lugar —estoy perdido papa, jure vengarlos, juro matar a aquellos que causaron esto, pero nada de lo que hago me acerca más— golpeo su puño contra en suelo con fuerza sintiendo la rabia de fallar —todas las noches busco pista, persigue señales pero ninguna de ellas me llevan a estar más cerca de mi objetivo— dejo escapar su llanto.

—¿Que hago, papa, mama, abuelo que hago?— le rogo a las lapidas esperando que algunas de ellas le respondiera su suplicas pero sabía que eso era imposible los muertos no podían hablar. De pronto una suave brisa circulo por la zona moviendo ligeramente el collar que colgaba del cuello del rubio que levanto su mirada pero antes juro haber sentido un calor venir del cristal del collar — ¿abuela?— se dijo mirando la lápida de Tsunade esperando que algo sucediera, espero un par de minutos pero nada ocurrió debió hacer sido su imaginación.

Se levantó del piso mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa desechando lo ocurrido como una mera casualidad. Luego de un rato para recuperarse comenzó a hablarles de lo que le había pasado en los últimos dos meses desde su última visita contándole todo con lujo y detalles imaginando las reacciones de cada uno de ellos en su mente mientras hablaba de sus extraños trabajos o las noches en vela mientras seguía alguna pista que lo llevara a los culpables.

—debo irme, Haku se molestara conmigo si no regreso mañana a visitarla— le dijo a las lapidas sintiéndose un poco mejor y viendo que el sol ya comenzaba a caer en el cielo—todavía no tengo claro que hacer, pero te juro papa que esos malditos pagaran, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve pero te juro que los vengara— hizo una pequeña reverencia a cada lapida, para luego comenzar a alejarse habiendo terminado su visita, solo que esta vez en el fondo de su mente sabía que no estaba solo que ellos 4 lo observaban donde quiera que esté.

000

Era una hermosa mañana y Naruto había decidió hacerle una visita temprana a su única amiga. Había terminado su labores en el trabajo más temprano de lo habitual habiendo cumplió con la cuota diaria de sacos de granos que cargar al almacén ya que desde hacía dos semana había estado trabajando en un almacén de alimentos, aunque el trabajo era exigente la paga era buena, incluso para un niño de 10 años como el que agradecía la fuente de dinero constante.

"Que bien es cuando recibes tu pago" sintió la pequeña bolsa de monedas en su bolso -donde tenía la libreta de su abuelo y sus pocas pertenencias- que era el pago por la semana de trabajo "que me debería comprar" miro todo su cuerpo mientras caminaba mientras inspeccionaba algo que le pudiera faltar "tal vez necesite una nueva camisa" miro con un poco de asco su ropa que ya presentaba señales de sobre abuso.

Cruzo la calle en la dirección donde Haku solía vender sus flores mientras pensaba el color que mejor combinara con su estilo pero detuvo apresuradamente su andar al ver como la chica miraba asustada a una mujer de pelo rubio que estaba delante de ella sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un peluche de conejo de color blanco pero lo resaltante era el lenguaje corporal alterado de la mujer que movía de un lado a otro el peluche. Sigilosamente y sin llamar la atención de las chicas Naruto se acercó a ellas con esperanza de escuchar parte de la conversación.

—… Eres igual a tu padre, un bueno para nada— le grito ella causando que Haku que encogiera sobre si misma conteniendo las lágrimas —Te digo que hagas algo tan sencillo como vender flores y ni siquiera esos puede hacer, acaso creo que mantenerte es barato, crees que la ropa que llevas puestas se comprar sola, crees que llenar tu estomago sucede forma milagrosa— le reprimo ella alzando la voz.

—No señorita— hablo ella por lo bajo

—Bien, espero que entiendas que si no puedes traer diez monedas a la casa cada noche ni se te ocurra volver a aparecerte por allá— Miro fríamente a la pelinegra que miraba el suelo —Ahora toma el ridículo peluche que dejo el estúpido de tu padre por si no regresas no quiero tener nada que me recuerde tu inutilidad— le tiro el conejo de peluche al pecho que ella atrapo velozmente, pero antes de que la rubio hubiera terminado planto una cachetada en el rostro de la chica tan fuerte que Naruto pudo escuchar el golpe —eso es para que recuerdes lo estúpida que eres, ahora lárgate de aquí y recuerda no te aparezcas a menos que tengas las diez monedas— la escupió antes de alejarse dejando que Haku comenzara a correr en dirección contraria a todo lo que podían sus piernas apretando fuertemente el peluche en su pecho, Naruto no puedo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla pero aún estaba a tiempo de partirle la cara a la mujer que había lastimado a su amiga.

— ¡Quien te crees que eres, maldita!— hablo Naruto haciéndole frente a la mujer soltando puro odio en su voz — quien eres tú para lastimar a Haku de esa forma—

—Tú debes ser el mocoso del que tanto habla la buena para nada — dijo ella recordado haber escuchado una conversación de la chica con su peluche en la noche, algo que ella pensaba que era ridículo.

—y que si lo soy, ya que eso no importa porque te voy a partir la cara a puñetazos— amenazo el rubio mientras cerraba sus puños.

—Deja de decir estupideces enano— dijo ella desestimando las palabras del rubio —Ahora págame las 10 monedas que tu "amiga Haku" me debe— hablo ella mostrando la palma de la mano.

—¿Qué?— grito Naruto llamando la atención de varios transeúntes sin acceder a las peticiones de la mujer.

—Págame o Llamo a la policía— le dijo ella apuntando a un par de hombre que caminaban hacia ellos, cada uno de ellos con el uniforme militar estándar y con mosquete cada uno —a quien crees que le aran caso a un mocoso callejero como tú o una ciudadana respetable como yo.

Esto causo la alarma de Naruto ya que no tenía ningún papel de registro y si la policía lo atrapaba lo más probable es que lo mandara a uno de los campos de trabajo que llamaban orfanato.

—decídete mocoso, el tiempo se acaba tres, dos…— pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

—argghh, bien— dijo el amargado al ver que no tenía escapatoria, saco las diez monedas de su bolso y las coloco en la palma de ella, para luego alejarse del lugar mirando fijamente a la rubia y a la policía.

"ahh, que sucia" pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr en la misma dirección que Haku había huido en busca de ella, pero no noto al hombre que estaba en el callejón que también había estado viendo lo sucedido

000

Había perdido gran parte de la mañana en busca de la pelinegra revisando cada calle y cada rincón del distrito pero sin ningún éxito hasta los momentos.

"donde te metiste Haku" se preguntó Naruto mientras revisaba la última calle, "debe haber salido del distrito" se dijo al ver que no la había podido ubicar por todo el lugar. Corriendo se dirigió a las puerta sur del distrito pero antes de salir decido preguntarle a uno de los guardias de la puerta si la había visto.

—Chica de pelo negro, pequeña con un vestido y un peluche de conejo— repitió el guardia a Naruto luego de que este le dijera las características de Haku —No lo siento, no la he visto.

—Gracias de todas maneras—dijo respetuosamente Naruto sin querer caerles mal a los guardias "Idiota" pensó el sin procurar palabra

—Hey chico— hablo un recién llegado que había escuchado a su compañero, estaba montando en caballo llevando puesto el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales —creo que vi a tu amiga mientras hacia la ronda, unos 400 metros en esa dirección— le dijo el militar apuntando la dirección con una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento Naruto salió disparado en la dirección que le había apuntado el hombre moviendo sus piernas a todo lo que podían.

400 metros mas adelante llevo a un pequeño conglomerado de árboles casi como un bosque pero sin la cantidad de follaje necesario para ser considerado uno. Se detuvo respirando pesadamente para recuperar el aliento y para ver alguna señal de Haku, observo el terreno hasta plantar sus ojos en pequeñas pisadas que iban en dirección de los árboles.

Ya con un nuevo aliento se adentró en el lugar siguiendo las pisadas, hasta que su vista fue recibida por un hermoso claro que dejaba ver cientos de flores de diferente colores, tamaños y formas que desprendían aromas agradables, pero cerca de un árbol estaba Haku llorando fuertemente, mientras tenia enterrado el rostro enterrado en las piernas que sostenía con ambos brazos y junto a ella estaba el peluche acompañándola en su llanto.

Suavemente Naruto se acercó a la pelinegra haciendo el menor ruido. Se agacho delante de ella que todavía no había sentido la presencia del rubio —Hey—llamo el rubio haciendo que Haku levantara su vista revelando su cachete hinchado gracias a la cachetada aparte de usos ojos rojos gracias al llanto —Soy yo—le tranquilizo el sonriendo al ver la mirada de miedo de la chica ya que había sido sorprendida —Soy yo Naruto, tu amigo.

Haku al recocer el rubio salto hacia el atrapando al rubio en un abrazo que él no tardo en devolver.

—Todo está bien— le susurro el al oído de la chica que descargaba su llanto en el pecho del rubio —todo está bien— aseguro mientras acaricia la espalda de la chica para tranquilizarla. Media horas más tarde el llanto de Haku se había calmado lo suficiente como para que pudieran hablar entre ellos.

Ella miro al rubio mientras este acariciaba la mejilla donde había sido golpeada por la mujer, mientras él le sonreía —¿Por qué Naruto?— pregunto ella sin darse a entender —por qué me tiene que tratar así, yo no lo he hecho nada, acaso no soy buena.

—Claro que eres buena Haku— le dijo Naruto —es solo que algunas personas son malas por naturaleza, porque no me cuentas todo por esa malvada mujer te pego— le pregunto el mientras se colocaba alado de la chica y tomaba una de sus manos para aserla sentir segura.

—ella es la dueña de la casa donde me estoy hospedando, era amiga de mi papa o eso creía yo— comenzó a hablar Haku.

— ¿Tu papa deja que ella te trate así?— pregunto incrédulo Naruto

—no lo haría si estuviera vivo, pero murió hace unos 6 meses— agarro el peluche con su otra mano y se lo llevo al pecho —fue herido de gravedad por unos hombre que intentaban secuéstrame pero los mato antes de que me llevaran, me dijo que fuera y buscara a su amiga en el distrito que ella me ayudaría intente pedirle que viniera conmigo pero sus heridas eran muy graves murió al rato — conto dejando escapar lagrimas recordando esa horrible noche en que había perdido todo —desde entonces he estado viviendo con esa mujer pero es horrible, me obliga a trabajar todo el tiempo y el dinero que consigo vendiendo las flores se lo tengo que dar todo y si no consigo diez monedas diarias me castiga y me manda adormir sin comer, algunas veces me pega hasta cansarse— recordó esas oscuras noches donde cerraba los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpos ser abusado por los golpes rogando despertar al día siguiente

—Ya veo— dijo Naruto suavemente mientras le daba un abrazo para calmarla un poco y que olvidara esas memorias horribles "no somos tan diferente después de todo"— ¿Te lo regalo tu papa o tu mama?— dijo Naruto señalando al peluche para cambiar de tema

—me lo dio mi papa, nunca conocía a mi madre, papa decía que era una gran mujer y que dio su vida trayéndome al mundo— miro al conejo de peluche —me lo dio una la noche antes de morir por mi cumpleaños, me dijo que una persona era realmente fuerte cuando protegía aquellas personas que más apreciaba.

Naruto asintió mientras sacaba la libreta que le había dejado su abuelo del bolso —Esta me la regalo mi abuelo—Señalo el cuaderno —Este mi abuela— saco su cadena para mostrarle —Mi aspecto me lo dio mi papa—señalo su rostro —Y mi corazón mi mama—coloco la mano de Haku en su pecho para que sintiera el latir pausado de su corazón —Todos ellos ya no está conmigo, pero eso no significa que me haya dejado todo lo contrario cada día están más cerca— Sonrió a la chica —Tu papa debió haber sido un gran hombre, pero no olvides que si lo tienes a el— señalo el conejo—es como si tu papa estuviera siempre contigo.

—Naruto— dijo Haku sorprendida ante la revelación del rubio, nunca creyó que toda su familia estuviera muerta mas aunque fuera huérfano siempre era tan alegre y tan vivo — ¿Cómo y como se llamaban?— pregunto ella curiosa, pero sin sonar grosera con el chico.

—mi abuelo se llamaba Jiraiya Namikaze, era un hombre alegre y relajado, mi abuelo era Tsunade Senju era doctora y muy buena en su trabajo, ambos murieron de una enfermedad— sostuvo la cadena con la mano recordando la noche en que lo había recibido —Mia papa era Minato Namikaze era policía y mi mama Kushina Uzumaki era la mejor mujer que he llegado a conocer, ambos fueron asesinados el mismo día, todavía busco a los culpables.

—Lo siento— hablo ella apretando más fuerte el peluche sintiéndose avergonzada de su pregunta.

—No tienes nada que disculparte querida Haku— le sonrió el desechando las malas memorias —después de todo como tú dices eso ya es pasado, hay que mirar el futuro no.

Esto trajo una sonrisa a la pelinegra que asintió fuertemente —Si—sonrió ella sintiendo su ánimo mejorar gracias a las palabras del chico.

—Esa es la Haku que yo conozco— guardo de nuevo la libreta en el bolso antes de hablar — ¿Qué te parece si dejas a esa viaja arpía y vives conmigo?— sugirió Naruto mirando fijamente a la chica —sé que no tengo lugar donde quedarme asi que duermo donde caiga la noche, pero sería mejor que vivir con ella, y te prometo nunca lastimarte y que por nada del mundo no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño después de todo somos amigos— le sonrio el

—Naruto— dijo ella sorprendida ante la proposición del chico, no podía creer que el mismo rubio que había conocido hace un mes le estaba ofreciendo un escape al infierno de vida que había estado viviendo con esa mujer —Si— grito esta vez mientras se lanzaba en los brazos del rubio aceptando la oferta de el.

—Me alegra que te guste la idea— dijo el rubio —Pero antes de irnos a buscar tu cosas y a despedirnos de la viaja arpía, recojamos unas flores en honor a tu padre ¿ qué dices?—

—pero no tengo las diez monedas que ella me dijo que llevara.

—de eso no te preocupes— le aseguro el

Haku asintió agradecida mientras limpiaba las lágrimas restantes de su rostro —Zabuza, esa era el nombre de mi papa.

000

Esa misma tarde ambos chico habían regresado al distrito cada uno con propósitos diferentes, Haku para despedirse de la mujer que había echo un infierno los últimos 6 meses de su vida y Naruto para acompañarla originalmente, pero Haku le rogo que debía hacer esto sola ya que Naruto ya había echo mucho por ella, así que cuando entraron la chica le dejo su peluche diciéndolo que lo veria aquí dentro de una hora antes de salir disparada hacia la casa donde vivía dejando a Naruto a cargo de su más preciada posición, el rubio al verse arrebatado de su objetivo original decidió ir a la parte comercial del distrito a comprar las provisiones necesarias para mantener a Haku ya que a partir de ahora no estaría viviendo por su cuenta y que debía cuidar de Haku.

"se está tardando más de lo esperado" pensó el rubio al ver que ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que se habían separados y Haku no había aparecido en el punto de reunión "debería irla a buscar" pensó al ver que su mente comenzaba a plagarse de posibles escenarios uno peor que el otro.

Rápidamente salió en dirección del lugar donde sabía que Haku vivía, corriendo entre las calles casi vacías ya que el sol se estaba terminando de ocultarse en el horizonte dando por terminado las actividades del día. En poco tiempo estaba delante de la puerta de entrada de la casa golpeando repetidamente la misma para que le abrieran.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto la voz de la mujer mientras abría la puerta

—Donde esta Haku— pregunto Naruto sin desperdiciar un segundo

—Que voy a saber yo —mintió ella reconociendo a Naruto, pero el rubio había captado la mentira gracias al entrenamiento dado por su abuelo sobre el lenguaje corporal y como delatar a los mentirosos. Como una catapulta el chico se lanzó sobre la mujer tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que cayera al suelo con el rubio encima de ella, pero Naruto sin que ella hubiera notado había sacado una navaja que ahora apretaba contra el cuello de la mujer que lo miraba aterrorizada.

— ¿preguntare de nuevo donde esta Haku?—dijo el amenazadoramente.

—No sé— respondió ella asustada

—no tengo tiempo para esto, o coopera conmigo o no volveras a ver la luz del sol — le amenazo mientras apretaba el cuchillo contra el cuello de la mujer causando una pequeña cortada.

—Se la di a Blank—dijo ella rápidamente al ver que el rubio iba a serio, lo que Naruto no sabía es que en realidad habían vendido a la chica por 500 monedas

—Hombre, pelo negro y mirada perdida— le pregunto el rubio.

—Sí— asintió ella confirmando la sospechas del ojos azules que guardo la navaja y se alejó de la casa en busca de Blank ya que el sabía quién era, y eso no apaciguaba la preocupación creciente en su corazón. Richardson Blank era un comerciante prominente en el distrito pero lo que muy poco gente es que la mayor parte de su dinero lo hacía con el tráfico, Naruto lo había seguido varias veces buscando pistas que lo involucraran con el tráfico de personas pero hasta los momentos el hombre no había mostrado delitos más allá que el tráfico de alimentos.

"vamos piernas más rápido" pensó Naruto mientras apresuraba su paso hacia el bar donde solía pasársela el hombre, para su suerte el susodicho hombre estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante charlando con otro hombre en la entrada de un callejón, rápidamente el rubio giro al otro lado para no llamar la atención del hombre.

—fue un trabajo fácil, entrar agarrar a la chica y salir— hablo el compañero de Blank mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida —pan comido, si no hubiera sido por los locos de los hermanos todo hubiera marchado a su paso— fue a tomar otro sorbo de su trago pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que entro a interrumpirlo como una bala, de un golpe fuerte a la babilla del compañero lo noqueo y antes de que Blank pudiera reaccionar planto la navaja fuertemente en la pierna de su víctima.

—Ahh— grito Blank al sentir el dolor de la navaja perforar su pierna.

— ¿Donde esta?— pregunto amenazadoramente Naruto mientras sacaba la navaja.

— ¿Quién coño eres mocoso?— pregunto el mientras sostenía su pierna ensangrentada pero Naruto no respondió sino que solamente volvió clavar la navaja, esta vez en el brazo del hombre disfrutando como gritaba en dolor.

—¿Dónde está Haku?— volvió a preguntar

—jodete— escupió al rubio que no hizo ningún intento de esquivar.

—Creo que todavía no entiendes como funciona ests— pateo al hombre en el pecho haciendo que callera de espalda contra el suelo viendo el cielo nocturno —si no te has fijado yo soy el que tienen una navaja en la mano y tú el que tiene todo un cuerpo para cortar con ella, ¿ahora me dices done esta Haku y no sufrirás más de lo que ya te he hecho entendido?— coloco la navaja contra la garganta del hombre que miraba al rubio en pánico.

—Que te importa una mocosa, que ya debe estar muerta— Naruto solo lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que se quejara.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ya te lo dije debe estar muerta, se los di a los hermanos, no hay ninguna posibilidad que tu querida este con vida.

— ¿Cuáles hermano?

—los hermanos caníbales.

— ¿Dónde?— tomo al hombre por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo del suelo y machacándole la cabeza contra el suelo —¡Donde demonios esta¡— le grito mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—En un granero a las afuera del distrito por la salida norte— soltó sintiéndose mareado por la sacudida.

"Maldición" pensó viendo que era un lugar lejano —Malnacido— le susurro antes de apretar con fuerza la navaja en su mano y sin ningún remordimiento paso el afilado objeto por el cuello del secuestrador "_La vena yugular externa desciende desde el ángulo de la cara hasta la parte central de la clavícula, termina en la vena subclavia. Drena la sangre que proviene en su mayor parte del cuero cabelludo y de la cara" le dijo Tsunade mientras apuntaba en lugar donde estaba la arteria en el dibujo del cuerpo humano en la pizarra "es una de las arterias principales del cuerpo debido a la cantidad de sangre que lleva, si se llega a cortar lo más probable es que se muera por pérdida de sangre" _Cortando su yugular instantáneamente, haciendo que la sangre brotare a montones de la cortada.

—Ahh— dijo entrecortado el hombre llevando sus dos manos al cuello olvidándose por completo de las heridas en su pierna y su brazo.

Naruto solo miro unos segundos como el hombre intentaba detener la sangre con su mano y sin esperar más salió del callejón dejando a Blank a su suerte mientras el iba a rescatar a su amiga.

000

Corría a máxima velocidad entre las calles oscuras del distrito, respirando rápidamente para oxigenar su cuerpo que le pedía cada vez más del preciado aire para mantener el ritmo "aguanta Haku ya voy en camino" pensaba el constante para tapar la extraña sensación de vacío que sentía en la boca de su estómago.

Paso como una flecha el puesto de control en la entrada norte ya que no había ningún guardia en estos momentos. Acercándose a los pocos edificios que estaban en la zona comenzó a ver cuál de todos ellos llenaba la característica de un granero mientras el corazón del rubio bombeaba con más velocidad anticipando el conflicto. A las orillas de la zona estaba el edificio que había mencionado el "fallecido" Blank, un granero sencillo de dos plantas nada que resaltara a la vista

Con paso firme Naruto se acercó al lugar mientras veía por donde podía ingresar sin que lo detectaran. Ágilmente vio una ventana abierta en el segundo piso y como un gato comenzó a escalar la pared del sitio gracias a bloques que sobresalían en su estructura. Al estar debajo del dintel de la ventana salto para caer dentro del sitio amortiguando el sonido con su cuerpo al hacerlo girar. El segundo piso si se podía llamar de esa forma ya que lo único que tenía era paja en los bodes con la pares, en el centro tenia enorme espacio cuadrado mostrando el piso inferior, un granero cualquiera. Naruto sin esperar se asomó ligeramente por el hueco para observar la situación.

Abajo estaban dos hombres sentados en sillas de madera mientras una mesa del mismo material se interponía entre ambos que estaban jugando a las cartas animadamente mientras bebían vino, en el rincón del lugar en contra de un motón de heno estaba la pequeña figura de Haku que miraba los otros dos hombre con terror mientras forcejeaba con los amarres en su cuerpo que la impedían moverse además de tener una cuerda en su boca haciéndole imposible que hablara más aún que gritara.

"Haku" pensó el rubio viendo a la pelinegra

—El jefe se está tardando más de lo normal— hablo uno soltando una carta en la mesa —esto está siendo aburrido.

—deja de quejarte hermano, recuerda que debemos entregarle el paquete al jefe cuando llegue si queremos que nos pague, recuerda necesitamos el dinero.

—Baa eres un aburrido pequeño hermano, porque no nos olvidamos del dinero y nos divertimos un rato con la chica.

—acaso eres estúpido o que, el jefe nos mataría dijo claramente que necesitaba a la chica sana y salva más aun virgen— tomo un sorbo de su bebida observando la barajas en su mano.

—debes admitirlo hermano hace tiempo que no nos divertimos, desde la última vez que el jefe nos dejó a la pelirroja no hemos hecho nada divertido.

"_Pelirroja_" esto llamo la atención de Naruto que detuvo su asalto para escuchar más de la conversación.

—Si nada como aquella mujer, te digo era todo una fiera en la cama— sonrió su hermano recordando sus fechorías.

—si, como es que era su nombre?, kurina, sarina… Kushina— señalo recordando el nombre de la víctima —que mujer, menos mal que el jefe mato al idiota de su marido, el estúpido era policía.

"_Mama_" pensó Naruto abriendo sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que los hombre debajo de él estaban hablando de cómo habían matado a su madre, con un rápido movimiento saco la navaja y la apretó fuertemente en su mano pero antes de saltar al ataque fue detenido por la voz de la otra persona.

—tienes razón hermano, lo único malo es que la muy perra no era virgen con un niño y otro en camino, todavía recuerdo sacarle ese animal de su estómago a golpes que asco de mujer, tire a la basura el feto del animal.

Naruto se congelo en su sitio escuchando la nueva noticia "_feto, niño en camino_" pensó el mientras intentaba conectar las piezas del rompecabezas intentando hallar una respuesta diferente a la más obvia, su madre estaba embarazada cuando estos monstruos la mataron, ¿Por qué la policía no le había dicho nada de esto?, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que iba a tener un hermanito?, ¿Por qué?

—AHHH— grito mientras saltaba desde el segundo piso hacia los hombres que en menos de un instante estaban de pies observando al rubio mirarlo con odio.

—parece que tenemos visita hermano— hablo el más alto de todo pero sin tener respuesta ya que Naruto había salido hacia ellos como un fiera a atacarlos pero lo que el rubio no sabía es que como el, estos hombre tenían entrenamiento en combate. Ágilmente esquivo al chico para patearlo por la espalda haciendo que callera al suelo y sin que Naruto pudiera reaccionar el otro hermano se alzó hacia su cuerpo caído aprisionando su espalda con el suelo y con fuerza en sus puños comenzó a golpear sin piedad el rostro de Naruto.

"medición" pensó Naruto al sentir el último golpe romper su nariz "porque soy tan débil" se dijo al ver que no podía salir del agarre de su atacante que continuaba su labor de matarlo a golpes, sintió un puños impactar el costado de su rostro haciendo que su miraba se posara en la esquina del lugar donde estaba Haku. "Haku" pensó el viendo a la chica que lo observaba directamente a su rostro con miedo absoluto por el "lo siento, lo siento" pensó el rubio al ver que no había escapatoria y sintiendo que poco a poco perdió la conciencia

"_prométeme que serás fuerte y cuidares de aquellas personas importante para ti, y que no importa que turbulento sea tu camino soportaras la caídas y regresas más fuerte" le dijo la tierna voz de su abuela en su lecho de muerte mirando con cariño al rubio._

"_solo quiero que cuando seas mayor no se te olvido lo más importante en la vida de una persona el amor chico—"le dijo "se fuerte para que puedas proteger aquello que amas y no falles como lo hice yo, vive según tus ideales y nunca dejes que los demás digan que puedes y que no puedes hacer solo tú conoces tus limites, promételo si" termino de decir la voz de su abuelo para comenzó a salir de la habitación._

"_¿Kushina?" llamo a su madre por su nombre al ver que sus pistas terminaban en la entrada de la habitación de sus padres , con temor empujo la puerta del cuarto que no estaba cerraba. En la cama de la habitación reposaba el cuerpo de su madre, solo que este estaba desnudo y con muchas cortaduras sobre su piel, su rostro miraba sin vida mostrando una gran cortada en su cuello y lo peor de todo era que el lugar parecía que fue lavado en sangre, las paredes estaban manchadas de ella, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y sobre la mesita de noche reposaba la cabeza de su padre junto a la mayoría de lo que era el pelo hermoso rojo de Kushina._

—_Estoy perdido papa, jure vengarlos, juro matar a aquellos que causaron esto, pero nada de lo que hago me acerca más— golpeo su puño contra en suelo con fuerza sintiendo la rabia de fallar_

"_Todavía no tengo claro que hacer, pero te juro papa que esos malditos pagaran, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve pero te juro que los vengare"_

—_Si amigos tu y yo somos amigos—hablo el acercándose a ella — ¿o acaso no quieres que sea tu amigo?— le dijo falseando un tono triste_

—_No, claro que quiero que seas mi amigo— hablo rápidamente sintiendo pánico de volverse a sentir sola._

—_Solo bromeaba Haku, por supuesto que seré tu amigo—extendió su mano a la chica aunque mostrando solo su dedo meñique —promesa— le sonrió el._

_Miro fijamente a la chica —se que no tengo lugar donde quedarme así que duermo donde caiga la noche, pero sería mejor que vivir con ella, y te prometo nunca lastimarte y que por nada del mundo no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño después de todo somos amigos— le sonrió el_

"_Una persona era realmente fuerte cuando protege aquellas personas que más apreciaba" la voz de Haku resonó._

"**Que esperas, vamos levántate y mátalos, mata a cada uno de esos malditos que te hizo sufrir, despedázalos, destrúyelos pero no te rindas"**

"no" pensó el, mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza atrapando firmemente la navaja "No" volvió a decirse estaba vez recuperando la fuerza, sintiéndose mas fuerte que antes, con más energías — ¡NO!— grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones deteniendo los golpes de su atacante y llamando la atención de los demás —No voy a morir— con todas sus fuerzas llevo el puño donde tenía la navaja directamente al cráneo del hombre que estaba encima de él que no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque, con un fuerte crujido el objeto de metal perforo el cráneo del hombre internándose en su cerebro y matándolo instantáneamente.

"_el cerebro es la unidad de control del cuerpo humano, una lesión seria en el y estas muerto" recordó la voz de su abuelo en su mente_

— ¡Hermano!— grito el más alto que habia estado viendo como su hermano pulverizaba al chico a golpes, pero en menos de un segundo las cosas habían cambiado y ahora el cuerpo sin vida de su familiar el que yacía en el suelo —me las pagaras mocoso—dijo el enfurecido para salir corriendo hacia el chico que se había levantado como pudo.

"_Siempre que te enfrentes a alguien de mayor tamaño que tu o que tenga ventaja física siempre debes recordar atacar a sus puntos vitales, pero antes debes incapacitarlo temporalmente para dar el golpe final, si es alto golpeo en la tráquea que está en el cuello, si es más bajo que tu golpéalo en las bolas nunca falla" hablo su abuelo Jiraiya mientras hacia una demostración de la técnica._

Antes que el hombre pudiera plantar su golpe en el rubio este lo había esquivado y con un movimiento hábil llevo su puño al cuello del hombre golpeando con su puño ensangrentado la traquea haciendo que el atacante se detuviera al instante al sentir el dolor.

"_pulmones…_

Llevo la navaja a la espalda del hombre y de un golpe perfore el pulmón derecho del hombre, para luego empujarlo haciendo que cayera de espaldas

…_Estomago.._

Repetidamente alzo el cuchillo y varias veces perforo el estómago del hombre que no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

…_hígado…_

Luego de terminar de perforar el estómago del hombre comenzó a puñalear so zona abdominal en busca del órgano, haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todo el lugar.

…_Corazón esos son algunos de los órganos más importante del cuerpo" le dijo su abuelo leyendo el libro_

—Ahhh—grito Naruto con su vista nublada en rabia y furia mientras clavaba una y otra vez el cuchillo en el pecho del hombre en donde estaba su corazón que desde hace rato había dejado de latir —Muere, Muérete muerete mal nacido— gritaba el sin detenerse todo lo contrario aceleraba cada vez que perforaba el pecho del sujeto —Esta es por mi mama, este es por mi papa y esta por Haku— con sus últimos vestigio de fuerza enterró la navaja lo más profundo en el pecho del hombre.

—Mal nacido, mal nacido— repetía una y otra vez mientras recuperaba el aliento y limpiaba la sangre de su rostro que era una mezcla de la suya con la que le había salpicado de ambos cadáveres. Respiro rápidamente mientras se calmaba de la experiencia traumática. Se levantó del cadáver y giro a ver a Haku que estaba aterrorizada, viéndolo de una manera totalmente distinta.

—Haku—hablo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la chica. El rubia tenía un aspecto horrible con parte de su ropa desgarrada y varios moretones en el, lo más horrible de todo era la su cara hinchada y ensangrentada junto a toda su ropa e incluso pelo que dejaba ver el terrible color rojo que se veía más tenebroso con la oscuridad de la noche.

Se agacho delante de la chica y con su navaja gastada corto las restricciones de la chica —Todo está bien, los chicos malos ya no te molestaran— le sonrió el mientras terminaba de cortar el cordón que cubría su boca pero sin surgir ningún efecto ya que con la cantidad de sangre sobre él era más tenebroso que relajante su sonrisa

— ¿tú los mataste?— dijo ella en miedo del rubio, aunque sabía que su padre había matado ella nunca lo vio ya que esa noche había estado encerrada en su cuarto, ahora había testigo en primera persona de dos asesinatos.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar

—esos hombres de ahí fueron lo que torturaron, mutilaron violaron y asesinaron a mi madre, incluso hicieron que perdiera un niño que llevaba en su vientre— hablo el rubio sintiendo un poco más relajado sabiendo que había hecho pagar con sus vida a los tipos que habían causado tanto daño.

—Ah— dijo ella comenzado a llorar, sintiéndose conflictiva sabía que asesinar era malo pero lo que habían hecho esos hombres a la familia del rubio era imperdonable. Sin previo aviso la pelinegra atrapo al rubio en un abrazo dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

—Jure protegerte Haku, jure hacerme cargo de ti y que nadie te haría más daño y falle en ello— le dijo el rubio enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica dejando escapar sus llanto que había estado conteniendo, no solo lloraba por haber fallado su promesa sino también por haber matado a esos hombre, no por quitarles la vida sino como había disfrutado hacerlos sufrir ver como su vida se escapaba de sus cuerpos ¿acaso era un monstruo?

—No pasa nada Naruto— le aseguro ella restándole importancia a la promesa —Ya estoy aquí gracias a que me salvaste— levanto el rostro del rubio para que la mirara —Gracias a ti.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron más fuertemente, intentando sanar las heridas que tenían sus corazones uno con el otro, haci pasaron un buen rato, abrazados en silencio hasta que decidieron largarse, los dos junto en busca de una nueva vida.

Pero había una pequeña pregunta creciente en el corazón del chico ¿Qué era un monstruo?, ¿y acaso él era uno?.

000

Otro capítulo más un poco fuerte, ya acercándonos al comienzo de la serie, espero que le haya gustado y si les gusto no olviden comentar, de ello vivimos los autores. Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	5. La Caida

Toda la calle estaba en silencio observando atónitos el cielo.

Sin creer lo que se elevaba en el mismo.

— ¿Qué?— susurro mientras observaba incrédulo la parte superior de la muralla que aunque estuviera muy lejos sentía que estaba exactamente delante de la gran figura que se elevaba por encima de ella, todo esto debía ser una pesadilla una muy mala pesadilla y que dentro de un instante despertaría para ver a Haku delante de él regañándolo por ser tan perezoso… Pero luego de unos instantes sabía que esto era la realidad la dura realidad.

Su abuelo Jiraiya tenía razón.

El terror de los titanes nunca había desaparecidos y a partir de ahora ellos eran la presa.

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 5

"La Caída"

— _¿Nunca te has preguntado que hay más allá de los muro? abuelo— pregunto el rubio mientras cabalgaba a paso lento al lado de Jiraiya. Regresaba a la casa de sus abuelos luego de haber terminado su campamento en el bosque de árboles gigantes aunque hubiera mejorado mucho todavía le faltaba un gran camino que recorrer._

—_de vez en cuando— respondió el de forma pensativa intentado hallar las palabras para el rubio —cada vez que tenía guardia en la cima me sentaba y miraba a la lejanía intentando observar lo más lejos que podía imaginando como es el mundo hay afuera, incluso me preguntaba si habían otros humanos como nosotros, encerrados en sus propias jaulas por culpa de los titanes._

— _¿y si no hubieran titanes? Irías a explorar— pregunto el rubio imaginando que se sentía estar en lo más alto de la muralla viendo el exterior._

—_no se— contesto el —he vivido toda mi vida protegido por estas murallas, que realmente no sabría si podría alejarme de ellas— movió su caballo ligeramente para acercarse mas al del rubio — ¿acaso tú quieres ir i ver el mundo?— le pregunto alborotando su pelo de forma cariñosa._

—_Claro que si— le respondió —No pienso morir sin conocer que hay haya afuera— Sonrió a su abuelo —Y si quieres me puedes acompañar, ya que necesito alguien que me cargue mis cosas._

—_Mocoso ingrato— sonrió también Jiraiya —todo lo que te he enseñado y aun no aprecias mi ayuda._

_Naruto solo le saco la lengua restándole importancia a la queja en broma de su abuelo._

—_Hey Naruto._

— _¿Qué?—murmuro él._

—Despierta.

Bruscamente el rubio abrió sus ojos para ser cegado momentáneamente por la luz resplandeciente del sol que se elevaba en el hermoso cielo azul de esa mañana. Estaba acostado en el suelo siendo abrazado por el verde pasto que exhibía la planicie mientras era acobijado por la sombra de un árbol. Delante estaba Haku sosteniendo sus preciadas flores mientras observaba un poco molesta al rubio.

—Te volviste a quedar dormido— le señalo la pelinegra mientras se apartaba del chico para darle un poco más de espacio para recuperarse.

Naruto se levantó ágilmente del suelo para elevarse por encima de Haku —por supuesto que no— afirmo el limpiando sus pantalones —Simplemente estaba leyendo con los ojos cerrados.

—De casualidad estabas leyendo la libreta de tu abuelo— pregunto ella atinando a la lectura que había estado haciendo el rubio

—Si.

Con uno de sus dedos apunto hacia el suelo, unos cuantos pies alejado del rubio, en el sitio estaba la libreta mencionada por ella tirada sin tener indicios de haber sido movida durante un tiempo —No seas mentiroso estabas flojeando de nuevo.

—Je, me atrapaste — Sonrió el para aligerar el enojo de la chica mientras miraba el rostro amable de ella, ya que le había asegurado que iba a ayudarla a recoger las flores —aunque debes admitir que a ti te gusta verme dormir.

—Idiota— le dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo para luego darle la espalda —ya termine de recoger lo que necesito, y no gracias a ti— Comenzó a caminar en dirección de la gran muralla que se elevaba por lo alto, dejando al rubio mirarla mientras lo deja atrás.

Hacía un año desde que ambos chicos se conocieron, un año desde que Naruto decidió hacerse cargo de la chica de sonrisa amable y actitud calmada, luego de aquella noche donde dejó que la furia lo consumiera. Como había prometido el rubio se había echo cargo de ella, a cualquier lugar que el rubio iba ella lo acompañaba hasta tal punto que cuando se separaban ambos se sentían que les faltaba algo. Desde que comenzaron a depender uno del otro sus personalidades habían cambiado radicalmente por su parte Naruto había dejado de buscar los culpables de algo que ya había perdido y se había dedicado a proteger y cuidar de Haku como un hermano mayor debía hacer volviendo a su actitud más relajada y alegre de antes, mostrando su sonrisa constantemente, por su parte Haku había comenzado a salir del caparazón que había creado para protegerse del mundo exterior y ahora era más expresiva y más feliz, comparada con los seis meses de abuso y maltrato soportado, parecía que la vida le sonreía a ambos.

—Hey Haku, espérame—grito Naruto levantando una mano al aire, mientras salía detrás de la chica al ver que no tenía intenciones de detenerse a esperarlo "¿Qué estaba soñando?" se preguntó tratando de recordar la imagines de su sueño pero estas eran muy borrosas para descifrarlas. Antes de salir corriendo se devolvió velozmente para recoger la libreta y salir en persecución de la pelinegra que se había alejado considerablemente.

000

Luego de una Carrera corta para alcanzar a Haku seguida de una disculpa, ambos chicos había llegado a su destino que no era nada más ni nada menos que el distrito de Shiganshina. El Distrito de Shiganshina había sufrido un boom económico en los últimos 2 años gracias a la nueva reducción de impuesto por parte del Rey una movida política para desahogar el stress en los distritos de la muralla Rose y Sina y para aumentar la producción en la muralla María, aunque el incremente fuera poco se había estado manteniendo constante durante esos 2 años gracias a esto la cantidad de habitantes en el distrito había aumentado considerablemente haciéndola un de los distritos más bulliciosos en la muralla maría

Tanto Naruto como Haku pasaron el punto de control de la guardia estacionario en la entrada al distrito sintiendo ambos el fuerte olor del alcohol que estaban bebiendo ignorando por completo sus obligaciones.

—Vamos Haku, no puedes seguir enojada— le dijo el rubio a la pelinegra que caminaba a su lado sin dignarse de mirarlo —ya me disculpe— le rogo el mientras seguía caminando, sin obtener ningún tipo de repuesta de la chica.

—Hare tus rondas por una semana— le ofreció el tratando de ganársela.

Ella solo le mostro su mano cerrada con dos dedos levantados.

— ¿2 Semanas?— dijo en tono incrédulo a lo que ella solo asintió —Vamos Haku que es mucho.

Ella siguió caminando ignorando al chico.

—Está bien hare tus rondas por dos semanas— dejo caer sus hombros ante la humillante derrota.

Durante los últimos 8 meses habían estado viviendo en el distrito dejando a un lado las noches en calles vacías o en sitios abandonados cambiando eso por una posada caliente y confortable donde los dos se quedaban a cambio de trabajar medio tiempo en el lugar todo esto gracias a Haku que había entablado amistad con una señora mayor que era la propietaria del lugar, durante las noches cada uno de ellos le tocaba trabajar atendiendo a los huéspedes o clientes que entraban al bar del lugar.

—Te perdono—hablo por fin la peli negro aceptando el trato del chico con una enorme sonrisa.

—Chantajista— susurro por lo bajo el rubio al sentir que todo esto había sido una trampa por ella para dejarlo con todo el trabajo —que hare contigo Haku— dijo el moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado al otro.

—Regalarme unas manzanas— le respondió ella girando a ver el rubio que miraba decaído la tierra debajo de él.

—Si como digas— se detuvo en medio de la calle observando donde estaba ubicado. Delante se extendía la Calle principal que conectaba las dos puertas de las muralla dejando a sus lados las calles —debería ir a ver si puedo convencer al viejo que me dé algo de trabajo— le comento a Haku fijándose un objetivo.

—Te veo en la noche— hablo ella sosteniendo los ramos en su pecho con ambas manos —Voy a ir a vender estos— resalto a las flores que había recogido hace rato.

—Bien, ¿Dónde siempre?— consulto el sitio donde iría a venderlas, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza para despedirse. Luego de ver como la chica se perdía de vista entre la calles Naruto comenzó a moverse sus piernas en dirección al almacén donde de vez en cuando le daban trabajo, algo que esperaba que pudiera conseguir hoy ya que se estaba quedando corto de dinero.

Saludando a varios vendedores en su camino ya que los conocía, cruzo en una de las calles tratando de alejarse de la bulliciosa zona comercial, pero antes de continuar su camino fue detenido por el redoblar de las campanas de las Entrada exterior señalando la apertura de las compuertas de la muralla.

"tan rápido" pensó el rubio reconociendo el redoblar de las campanas mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada Externa ya que sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa, la llegada de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Una de las ventajas de vivir en el distrito Shiganshina era el poder ver la salida y llegada de los legionarios, escenas que emocionaban al chico ya que como su abuelo había dicho la Legión solo se veía cuando salían de su fuerte en dirección de las tierras exteriores.

Con gran velocidad se movió entre las personas a travesadas en su camino, en dirección de la calle principal donde sabía que debía pasar la legión. Al llegar al sitio vio una gran multitud reunida dejando espacio suficiente para que pasara los carruajes, pero para suerte de Naruto todavía era muy bajo y las personas delante no le dejaban ver nada de lo que sucedía.

Sin esperar comenzó a escalar una de los edificios cercanos hasta llegar al tejado donde tenía una vista completa de toda la calle.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a buscar los legionarios pero al posar la vista en el grupo toda emoción se desvaneció al instante.

Por la calle pasaban Hombre y mujeres, heridos y Mutilados y sobretodo carruajes de cadáveres que se movían a paso lento, todos ellos sin mirar a nadie excepto el suelo para no mostrar el horror ni la vergüenza en sus ojos

—Qué es esto—Susurro Naruto viendo al grupo de la legión de reconocimiento, estos no eran los héroes de los que tanto hablaba su abuelo, estos no eran los soldados valeros de la humanidad, lo único que veían sus ojos eran cuerpos sin almas caminar, meros cascarones de humanos moverse mientras llevaban el símbolos de las alas en sus espaldas sin ningún tipo de orgullo.

—Tan pocos regresaron— escucho decir a uno de los tantos observadores

—Se los debieron haber comido— respondió otra —Esto pasa cuando sales afuera de las muralla

—Salieron más de 100 y regresaron menos de 20, ¿todos devorados?.

—Brown, Brown— grito la voz de una mujer llamando la atención de todos los observadores que callaron sus murmuros para ver a la mujer interrumpir la marcha de la Legión. La señora tenía el cabello gris y ropa de ama de hogar, se detuvo delante del que parecía ser el líder del grupo. —Disculpe no veo a mi hijo Brown, pregunto ella aterrorizada mientras se arrodillaba delante del soldado sosteniendo su túnica —¿Qué le ha pasado?.

—Esta es la madre de Brown— hablo a uno de sus soldados sin atreverse a mirar a la señora —Traerlo aquí.

Unos segundos más tarde uno de los soldados se acercó al comandante con un paquete envuelto en harapos, el comandante lo tomo con ambas manos para colocarlo en las manos de la señora que observaba sin entender. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrir el paquete para revelar un brazo ensangrentado.

—Brow…Hijo AHHHHHH— grito ella dejando derramar sus lágrimas al ver el brazo de su hijo —Ahh— gritaba dejando escapar su llanto mientras abrazaba la parte mutilada.

—Fue todo lo que pudimos recuperar— comento el Comandante sintiéndose fatal.

—Pero…mi hijo...— murmuro ella entre lágrimas —¿Mi hijo ha sido útil no?.

—Umh?

— ¡No hace falta que sea nada extraordinario!— plegó al hombre sin soltar el brazo — ¿ Su muerte ha contribuido? ¡¿Ha contribuido con la venganza de la humanidad cierto?!— planto sus ojos café en el rostro del hombre esperando que le digiera como su hijo ayudo a la humanidad, como su muerte tuvo algún significado.

El Comandante se congelo en su sitio mirando a la madre sostener a su "hijo" no sabía cómo responderle, como decirle que todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora todas la incontables muertes habían sido en vano —Por…Supuesto— intento asegurarle pero la mirada de la mujer traicionó su intensiones —no… la expedición…nosotros.

— ¡No ha servido de nada!— grito dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que apareció la madre —¡No hemos ningún hecho ningún progreso!, ¡No soy más que un incompetente, que ha causado la muerte mis hombres por nad…— Pero antes de terminar la frase fue impacto por una roca en su rostro haciendo detenerse su discurso.

—Cállate imbécil—Grito la voz de un niño, a la que todos dirigieron su vista, incluso los soldados de la legión que le molestaba que alguien atacara su comandante pero no tenían la energía de hacer algo al respeto. En el tejado de una casa estaba el dueño de la voz un niño de pelo rubio que miraba enojado al hombre con el uniforme de la legión —Cállate, maldito imbécil—Grito Naruto al hombre —No eres más que un cobarde llorón que al ver que las cosas fallan deciden ir a un rincón y llorar— Señalando hacia el grupo de soldados.

Uno de los soldados miro sorprendido la presencia del chico, mirándolo desde el lomo del caballo donde está sentado, llevaba pelo rubio y ojos azules con la gabardina de la legión "¿_Naruto?"_ pensó el reconociendo al chico que ya no era el mismo desde aquella vez que lo vio acompañando a el comandante Jiraiya, Erwin Smith miraba asombrado al chico ya que nunca pensó volverlo ver, pero si el estaba aquí eso significaba que el comandante Jiraiya también debía de estar.

—Mi abuelo decía que los soldados de la legión son los mejores— comenzó a hablar —Los soldados de la legión, no lloran, no se quejan, nunca se rinden, no importa cuánto sean las perdidas, nadie muere en vano, y si comienzan a lamentar su muertes y a detener el avance es como si escupieras en la tumba de aquellos que dieron su vida voluntariamente por la humanidad, así que no importa como lo veas, tú no eres digno de llevar esas alas en tu espaldas cobarde— termino de desahogar su enojo en el hombre, recordando las palabras de su abuelo, y como él siempre ponía en alto a la legión, este tipo no era lo que él se imaginó. Terminado su discurso sato de tejado cayendo fuertemente en el suelo para comenzar a correr alejándose del sitio sintiéndose asqueado por la debilidad el hombre.

Todos los presente se quedaron sin habla, más aun los soldados de la legión, que gracias a un niño volvían a comprender el significado de ser la lanza de la humanidad "_parece que el comándate te ha enseñado bien chico_" pensó Erwin sonriendo mentalmente ante el espectáculo del chico que había movido la fibra del comandante que miraba al vacío donde había estado el, recapacitando sus palabras.

000

"_idiota_" pensó Naruto recordando por enésima vez al hombre mientras pateaba una piedra en su camino, había estado todo el día pasando el enojo causado por las palabras del comandante, tanto así que había estado vagando por la calles sin rumbo, olvidándose por completo de ir al almacén. "_que tipo más idiota_" se volvió a decir insultando mentalmente al soldado.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte llenando todas las calles de un color anaranjadizo, haciendo que muchos comenzaran a recoger para irse a sus hogares a esperar la noche oscura.

—Tengo hambre— hablo para el sosteniendo su estómago rugiente con la mano. Detuvo su andar para observa los distintos transeúntes pasar a su lado y mirando los edificios tratando de encontrar alguno que vendiera alguna clase de alimentos, paso su mirada por el edificio de reserva militar, por un par de bares pero nada que tuviera alimentos en ella —uff tendrás que esperar— le dijo a su estómago volviendo a caminar pero cuando terminada de colocar su segundo paso un estruendoso rugido resonó por todo el lugar seguido de un temblor y un flash de luz cegadora, tan fuerte el temblor que saco de equilibrio al rubio y a los demás transeúntes.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto uno de los transeúntes mientras se recuperaba.

—Sonó como un cañón— respondió otro.

"Qué diablos" pensó Naruto recuperándose de la sacudida brusca, mientras buscaba el causante de tal estruendo. Levanto su mirada para ver a las demás personas estáticas en su sitio casi sin respirar mientras sus miradas se dirigían al cielo, siguiendo el ejemplo el rubio siguió la mirada de las personas hasta posarla en la parte superior de las murallas donde se veía vapor subir al cielo, pero lo más aterrorizante era la mano roja de inmenso tamaño que se posaba en la muralla

—No puede ser— susurro Naruto sin creer lo que sus ojos veían —No hay manera, la muralla mide 50 metros.

Pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, todas las miradas estaban en el mismo sitio donde mirada el rubio, de pronto una enorme sombra comenzó a expandirse por el distrito, mientras una gran figura se elevaba sobre la muralla hasta el punto de ocultar el sol del atardecer, en la parte más arriba de la muralla se elevaba lo que parecía ser una cabeza humana de color rojo sangre de un inmenso tamaño mirando todo el distrito.

—Titán—Escucho Naruto decir a una mujer que sostenía a su niño en brazos — ¡TITAN!— grito la mujer a todo lo que podían sus pulmones causando el pánico de las personas. Pero antes de pudieran comenzar a huir una gran explosión se escuchó retumbar el lugar seguido de una gran nube de humo y el sonido de roca ser destruida junto a la onda de impacto.

—ha abierto un agujero— dijo Naruto comenzó a sentirse aterrorizado inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su cuello tomando el cristal de su cadena con ella buscando algún tipo de confort, sintió sus piernas congelarse, de pronto todas las campanas del lugar comenzaron a sonar dando la alarma de emergencia, pero fueron calladas por el sonido de escombres cayendo del cielo como balas de cañones, destruyendo y matando todo a su paso.

Pero las piernas del rubio parecían no reaccionar quedándose estático mientras sentía a las personas salir corriendo o viendo como los escombros destruían hogares enteros

—¿Qué?— susurro mientras observaba incrédulo la parte superior de la muralla que aunque estuviera muy lejos sentía que estaba exactamente delante de la gran figura que se elevaba por encima de ella, todo esto debía ser una pesadilla una muy mala pesadilla y que dentro de un instante despertaría para ver a Haku delante de él regañándolo por ser tan perezoso… Pero luego de unos instantes sabía que esto era la realidad la dura realidad.

Su abuelo Jiraiya tenía razón.

—La muralla ha caído— se dijo, pero de pronto recordó que tenía una tarea de mayor importancia, había prometido proteger a Haku y sabía que si la muralla había sido abierta no tardaría para que los titanes inundaran el lugar. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus piernas y sin saberlo estaba corriendo con la muchedumbre ignorando por completo las personas muertas o aplastadas en su camino.

"Haku" pensó él debía llegar lo más pronto, debía asegurarse que ella estaba bien, intentaba calamar sus pensamientos recordando que ella debía estar vendiendo las flores cerca de la entrada Norte. Detuvo su paso al ver que estaba alado del edificio de reservar militar "Es perfecto" pensó el sabiendo que hay dentro debían tener equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, si iba a pie nunca llegaría a tiempo, pero en los tejados no había nadie que detuviera su andar.

De un portazo entro al lugar observando que solo había dos soldados temblando mientras uno de ellos oraba, cambio su mirada al armario donde vio varios estuches de equipo tridimensionales, eran un total de 20 casilleros y todos estaban sin tocar. Los soldados habían huido de su puesto.

—Que haces aquí chico, huye— hablo el soldado al rubio, que lo ignoro completo. Rápidamente tomo uno de los maletines y saco todo el equipo, como sabia amarro el arnés en su cuerpo ajustándolo a su tamaño y en menos de 3 minutos estaba equipado con el Equipo 3D sin decir una palabra volvió a salir dejando a los dos soldados asustados.

Al regresar a la calles, disparo uno de los ganchos, aunque hubiera practicado en los bosque, esto sería su primera vez que hacia algo así en las calles. Y apretando uno de los gatillos salió disparado hacia el aire.

000

—Donde estas Haku— se dijo mientras escaneaba las calles debajo de él, mientras saltaba ágilmente de tejado en tejado desplazándose con ayuda del equipo 3D. Giro su mirada hacia la muralla donde estaba el agujero y claramente podía ver enormes figuras desplegarse por las calles de los distritos, los titanes ya habían entrado y estaban haciendo lo mejor que sabían, destruir la humanidad.

Súbitamente sus oídos fueron inundados por los gritos de dos chicos se detuvo en el tejado de una casa para ver de dónde provenían. Poso su mirada en un chico de pelo castaño y una chica de pelo negro como la noche que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco junto a un suéter rosado junto a una bufanda roja, pero lo peor de todo era el cuerpo de una mujer que estaba aplastada debajo de una casa derribada, bueno la mita de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando escucho la voz de los niños hablar.

—Vamos con más fuerza— dijo el chico intentando mover la pesada viga —Vamos, Aguanta mama— le pidió el a la mujer que al parecer era su madre que miraba aterrorizada por sus chicos

—Maldición— dijo al ver la escena desarrollándose delante de él, sintiendo su cuerpo congelarse ante la idea de abandonar a esos dos chicos y su madre, pero debía llegar lo más rápido a donde estaba Haku ya que dentro de poco todo el distrito estaría colmado de titanes. Apretó fuertemente las manos sobre las pistoleras mirando firmemente desde el tejado donde estaba la casa destruida recordando aquel día donde él estuvo en esa posición solo que para el no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a su madre, de pronto pudo recordó haber visto la cara de la mujer, era la misma que lo había recibido en la casa del Doctor Grisha Yeager "Carla" pensó al recordarla el nombre de la esposa del doctor, esto le daba más razón para ir y ayudar

Pero antes de poder decidirse fue interrumpido por pequeños temblores que poco a poco se hacían más intensos, sabiendo lo que significado giro su rostro lentamente apartando la vista de los chicos y su madre para posarle en la enorme figura que se acercaba a ellos. Un titán de más de 10 metros se acercaba poco a poco a la posición de los dos chicos ondeando su pelo castaño con el aire y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro que presagia solo cosas malas.

— ¡Más rápido Mikasa!— escucho gritar al chico en desesperación sabiendo que el titán se acercaba a ellos

—Lo intento—Respondió la chica que se llamaba Mikasa empujando con todas sus fuerzas la enorme viga de madera que no permitía que su madre saliera.

"_No_" pensó Naruto viendo la escena desarrollarse delante de el, cada segundo que pasaba más cerca estaba el titán de cumplir macabra tarea "_NO_" volvió a decirse mentalmente, recordando a su abuelo, su abuela, su madre, recordando como encontró el cuerpo mutilado de ella, las sensaciones.

—Eren, Mikasa Huyan— Escucho el grito desesperado de la mujer al ser tapada por la sombra del titán que miraba a sus presas con su sonrisa — ¡HUYAN!— Grito fuertemente entregando su vida al titán para que sus hijos escaparan

—NO— Grito, pero no fue Eren, ni Mikasa si no la voz de Naruto que de un grito salto del tejado dando a conocer su presencia a los demás y como tanta veces había practicado con su abuelo activo su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

"_Primero elevación_" escucho la voz de su abuelo en su cabeza, recordando las lecciones de como atacar a los titanes, apretó los gatillos liberando gas del tambor para subir a la altura de la nuca del titán que poso la miraba en la figura rubia que parecía bailar en el aire

"_cuando estés a la altura de la nuca recuerda lanzar tus anclajes, y que para cavar con un titán debes cortar una zona en específico de la nuca de unos 2 metros aproximadamente_" "Ahora" se dijo activando el segundo gatillo disparando los anclajes justo en la nuca del titán y con el chillido del alambre siendo enrollado en el tambor se acercó velozmente a su objetivo y sin ningún remordimiento corto profundamente el cuello del titán sin que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, enterrando con todas sus fuerzas las dos cuchillas quitando un enorme tajo de carne de la nuca y antes de que callera disparo su segundo gancho al edificio más cercano aterrizando cerca al grupo.

Respiro profundamente tratando de calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora ante la gran cantidad de adrenalina que corría por sus venas, pero no solo eso sino para apaciguar la sonría que quería desbordar en su rostro al ver como el titán caía de espaldas contra el suelo y con enorme temblor y sonido estaba muerto en el suelo dejando escapar vapor por todo su asqueroso ser.

— ¿Están bien?— Pregunto Naruto guardando las cuchillas en la vaina y posando la mirada entre el chico y la chica que lo miraban asombrados y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par con lágrimas en sus rostros, agradecidos y a la vez sorprendidos. Pero antes que ellos pudieran responder el sonido de alambre enrollándose llamo la atención de todos que se giraron para ver a un hombre alto de pelo rubio aterrizar cerca, llevando puesto el uniforme militar junto al escucho de rosas en su chaqueta.

— ¡Carla!— Grito el recién llegado al ver a la mujer aplastada bajo los escombros, sin esperar un segundo corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Hannes¡— respondió la mujer reconociendo al hombre —Gracias a dios eres tu— suspiro de alivio al ver la cara del hombre aunque estuviera la mitad de su cuerpo aplastada dejo escapar una sonrisa de felicidad

—No podía dejar que la esposa del Doctor que salvo mi vida aquí— hablo el recorriendo con mirada la casa viendo como aprisionaba a Carla luego la poso en Eren y Mikasa que lo veían y para terminar en la figura de Naruto que era un total extraño para el —¿Quién eres chico?— pregunto curioso viendo que no llevaba uniforme militar y que era muy pequeño para pertenecer a los cuerpos, pero si un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, más aun al titán que se evaporaba en las cercanías "_¿El mato a ese titán?"_

—Alguien que ya se está yendo— respondió Naruto desconectando las pistoleras de las cuchillas para largarse de ahí.

—Espera joven—dijo la voz de la mujer mirando al salvador de su familia, al parecer no recordaba a Naruto —Por favor todavía no te vallas, te necesitamos.

—Si— hablo el chico que ya se había limpiado las lágrimas sabiendo que su madre volvía a estar a salvo —Necesitamos sacar a mi mama de aquí— Señalo a la viga —Por favor señor— le pidió Eren mirándolo fijamente los ojos del rubio —aunque no sabía que Naruto solo era 3 años mayor que él aunque aparentara más gracias a su metro sesenta y cinco de altura

"_Haku_" pensó el regresando la mirado al chico, paso a mirar a la chica que lo observaba esperanzada para terminar en los ojos suplicantes de Carla que rogaban silenciosamente al chico —Bien hagámoslo—dijo el volviendo a colocar las pistoleras en las cuchillas, para acercarse a la viga.

—Gracias, Gracias por salvarnos de ese titán y gracias por ayudarme— hablo Carla al ver la cooperación del chico que aunque fuere un extraño para ellos estaba ayudándoles en vez de huir por su vida.

Naruto, Eren y Hannes combinaron sus fuerzas para levantar la viga de madera y con la ayuda de Mikasa que jalo el cuerpo de la Carla pudieron sacarla solo para ser recibidos por la vista de sus piernas destrozadas, aunque se podían recuperar.

—Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí—Hablo Hannes mientras levantaba a Carla de forma matrimonial siendo compensado por las quejas de ellas al sentir el dolor en sus piernas —Tu rubio lleva a Mikasa, yo a Eren y Carla que no podría moverme con tanto peso en el equipo.

— ¿Qué?— respondió Naruto ya había perdido demasiado tiempo ayudándolos necesitaba largarse de hay ahora. —No pued… pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió su camisa ser jalada, bajo su mirada para el ver el rostro estático de Mikasa que miraba con sus ojos negro al rubio que sintió congelarse de nuevo ante la mirada de ella, sus ojos derraban pequeñas lagrimas él no lo sabía pero esa chica que estaba delante del nunca había llorado ni una sola vez.

—Se lo ruego señor, ayude a mi familia— hablo ella— no quiero perderla de nuevo.

En la mente de Naruto estas palabras movieron una fibra, su mente estaba jugando sucio y en vez de ver a la chica se imago a Haku en la misma posición pidiéndolo que lo ayudara a salvar a su padre Zabuza.

—Argg—Susurro apartando la mirada de la chica y sin decir nada colocó una rodilla en tierra señalándole a la chica que se montara en su espalda.

—Gracias— dijo ella apretándose en la espalda del chico, que había salvado su vida y de su familia del titán y que ahora iba a ayudarlos a escapar del distrito

—Bien sígueme rubio— Hablo Hannes luego de tener a Eren y Carla sujetados fijamente y con el sonido de su lanzador salió disparado el rubio siguió su ejemplo disparando hacia el mismo sitio que lo había hecho Hannes, danzando en el aire con Mikasa en sus espaldas, siguiendo de cerca al otro al soldado "_Haku espera_" pensó mientras volaba entre los tejados.

000

Rápidamente llegaron a la puerta interna del distrito Shiganshina donde cientos de personas salían desesperados en dirección del canal donde estaban dos barcos llenándose de refugiados que desean escapar de la pesadilla que se había desatado por todo el distrito.

—Aquí es— dijo Hannes aterrizando en el suelo con sumo cuidado de no lastimar más a Carla. De un salto Eren bajo de las espalda del hombre observando la enorme fila que había para subir a una de las embarcaciones.

Unos segundos más tarde aterrizo Naruto al lado del Hannes cargando a Mikasa.

—nunca subiremos hay— dijo Eren viendo la multitud.

—No te preocupes Eren, yo sé que hacer— respondió Hannes para comenzar a caminar, sosteniendo con delicadeza a Carla siendo seguido por Eren

—Apúrate Mikasa—Dijo eren a la chica que se había bajado de la espalda del rubio

— ¿Tú no bienes?— pregunto ella por lo bajo al rubio que miraba a las personas como buscando a alguien.

—No— respondió simplemente el rubio.

— ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí, vivir?— volvió a preguntar ella sin entender al rubio, estaban cerca de las embarcaciones solamente debían montarse y salir de ahí

—Todavía tengo algo más que proteger— le dijo mientras miraba los ojos sorprendidos de la chica —No importa mi vida mientras pueda proteger aquello que jure proteger.

Pero antes de que Mikasa pudiera hablar fueron interrumpido por la voz de una Mujer —¡Naruto¡.

—Señora Rose— dijo el sorprendido de ver a la mujer que les había dado un hogar en el distrito.

—Gracias a dios que estas bien— Hablo ella envolviendo al chico en un abrazo, al rubio que veía como si fuera un hijo —¿no te ha pasado nada verdad?— pregunto preocupada por la salud del chico.

—Estoy Bien— Le aseguro para preguntarle algo más importante —¿Haku, la ha visto?— pregunto el mirándo seriamente.

—Si—se apresuró a decir —cuando venía de camino vi a la pobre corriendo en dirección de la posada no pude hacer nada para convencerla de que me siguiera, estaba totalmente asustada, si hay que puedes hacer Naruto, apúrate temo por ella.— Sin decir nada el rubio salió corriendo del lugar pero sin percatarse de que su cadena estaba tan floja que se soltó cayendo en el suelo. Dejando atrás a una confundida Mikasa y una preocupada señora.

La chica de pelo negro bajo su mirada al suelo, tratando de entender las palabras que había dicho el rubio solo para ver una cadena, se agacho a recogerla con su puño. Era una hermosa pieza, una cadena de color dorado con un cristal vede colgando de el al parecer se había soltado del cuello de alguien, rápidamente reconoció que esta pertenecía al Chico rubio que la había salvado, recordó haberla visto colgando de su cuello cuando venían en camino.

—¡Señ..— intento llamarlo pero el rubio ya desaparecido de su vista

— ¡MIKASA!— grito eren haciendo que la chica girara a verlo — ¡Por aquí!— señalo para que lo siguiera. Miro la cadena en su mano y al saber que no había forma de entregarle la prenda al rubio decidió guardarla por los momentos hasta que lo volviera a ver para entregársela y agradecerle por lo que había echo por ella y su familia.

Movió su bufanda sagrada un poco para colocar la cadena en su cuello, y sin esperar más salió en dirección de Eren sintiendo una extraña sensación de confort y calor provenir de la pequeña piedra.

000

"Más rápido" se decía mentalmente mientras se desplazaba por los tejados a todo lo que podía su cuerpo y todo lo que podía el equipo 3d gastando el preciado gas rápidamente, esquivando en su camino a los titanes que intentaba atraparlo.

Salto uno de los últimos tejados que sabía que lo llevarían a la calle donde estaba la posada.

— ¡Haku¡— grito el a todo lo que daban sus pulmones esperando que la chica escuchara su llamado.

— ¡Naruto!— escucho su voz llamar por el detrás de la posada que impedía ver más haya gracias a los 5 pisos que poseía, Disparo sus anclajes a la cornisa para colocarse en el techo del edificio, rápidamente busco con su mirada a la chica de pelo negro para encontrarle unas metros más adelante siendo sostenida por un titán a punto de devorarla

— ¡HAKU!— grito Naruto saltando dejando escapar gas del equipo Saliendo como una bala hacia la nuca del titán rogando asestar el golpe a tiempo.

8 metros el titán abrió la boca para devorar a la pequeña presa.

5 metros movió lentamente su enorme mano llevando a la chica a su boca

4 metros coloco la chica encima de su boca

3 metros soltó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, dejando que la gravedad actuara.

1 metro el titán cerro su mandíbula picando en dos el cuerpo de Haku.

— ¡NOOOO!— Grito Naruto al ver como devoraban a la chica, la chica que debía haber protegido —AHHHH— Grito el Cortando la nuca del titán con todo sus fuerzas dejando llevar por el odio

—AHH— gritaba el mutilando el cuerpo muerto del titán, —REGRE— perforo los dos ojos del titán —SAME— Corto la piel del titán —A HAKU— Comenzó a puñalear el enorme pecho del titán que comenzaba a evaporarse,

"_No, de nuevo_" pensaba el sintiendo un colapso acercar "_No, no no no maldición, por favor que esto sea una pesadilla, no de nuevo, HAKU_" pensaba el mientras clavaba las gastadas cuchillas en lo quedaba del monstruos dejándose sentir el vapor que dejaba escapar su enemigo por todo su cuerpo.

Pero lo que no había notado era la cantidad de titanes que se acercaban al gracia a sus gritos que habían despertado la curiosidad en los despiadados monstruos.

—Haku— susurro dejando escapar lagrimas por su ojos —Perdón, Perdón— dijo el sintiendo culpable de esto, esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera, Tan vacío, tan solo, Tan culpable. Pero fue sacado de su estupor por el sonido de pasos acercarse, levanto su mirado para ver una gran cantidad de titanes rodearlo.

—Mal nacidos— Apretó su mandíbula mientras se levantaba del piso, remplazo sus cuchillas gastadas por unas nuevas mirando con con odio a los aberraciones de forma humana —Ahhh— Grito en furia disparando su anclajes a los titanes con una nueva tarea matarlos a todos.

—Esto es por Haku— grito derribando al primer titán y como si estuviera bailando en pleno aire salir hacia su siguiente objetivo, y ágilmente también lo mato pero sin percatarse de que un titán se había percatado de su poción y como si una mano aplastara una mosca, golpeo al rubio que estaba en el aire con su inmensa mano tirando fuertemente contra el suelo.

—ugh— se quejó Naruto sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido aplastado —Maldición— se dijo dándose cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, su equipo había sido dañado en el impacto contra la tierra y sintiendo sus costillas rotas.

El sonrió ante la figura del titán que se agacho para observar al rubio con sus enormes ojos, paso su mirada a su lado donde observo un trozo de un brazo sosteniendo un conejo blanco de peluche, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que era el mismo conejo de Haku, por lo que esa mano le pertenecía a ella "_Haku_" pensó mientras tomaba el conejo entre sus manos como podía "_te regresaste solo a buscar esto_" lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus rostro sintiendo fatal,.

—Eres un feo hijo de puta— le dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba contra la pared del edificio intentando mantener firme —Vamos que espera cómeme— le grito al titán, cerrando los ojos esperando que su vida llegara a su fin

Pero luego de un rato de espera sintió todavía su cuerpo entero, abrió d nuevo los ojos para ver el cuerpo sin vida del titán unos pasos más delante de su posición y encima un figura de un hombre que no se dejaba ver gracias al vapor que dejaba escapar el titán

— ¿Estas bien Naruto?— pregunto la figura que estaba de espaldas al rubio.

—¿Quién demonios eres?— pregunto Naruto sin reconocer la figura

—tan rápido te olvidaste de mi— dijo la voz acercándose al rubio, saliendo de la nube de vapor mientras guardaba sus cuchillas —Soy Erwin si no te recuerdas— hablo el hombre de cara seria y pelo rubio —Nos conocimos en el distrito Trost, andabas con el Comandante Jiraiya..

—Abuelo Jiraiya— dijo el rubio recordando ese día, su primera vez lejos de la villa donde nació —Que quieres, acaso no vez que estaba ocupado.

—Si por ocupado te refieres a casi ser devorado por un titán, creo que si.

—Lárgate— le ordeno el rubio desinteresado por el hombre, sintiendo su mirada comenzar a nublarse su mente dejar de funcionar por el dolor que corría por todo su cuerpo —no necesito tu ayuda.

—a mí me parece que sí.

—Que sabes tu— le grito el rubio enojado —He perdido todo, Mi Padre, Mi madre, Mi abuelo, Mi abuela he perdido hasta aquello que jure proteger con mi vida, le he fallado a ella — apretó con fuerza el peluche en sus manos recordando el rostro sonriente de Haku —Ya no me queda nada por que vivir, así que no vengas a decirme que tú sabes de mi — le reclamo Naruto sintiéndose cansado mientras descargando su enojo contra Erwin que solo miraba al chico llorar.

—No has perdido todo— le hablo el —que paso con esas palabras de esta mañana de aquellos que se rinden son unos cobardes— pregunto mirando al rubio que se sorprendió —Todavía tienes tu vida, tus manos, tu espíritu y si te das cuenta la humanidad ya no volverá a hacer la misma la Muralla maría ha caído.

— ¿Qué?— dijo el rubio sin entender.

—un titán destruyo la entrada interna — le informo Erwin —así que dime que prefieres, morir aquí como un cobarde sin vengar la muerte de ella, o unirte a mí y destruirlos, La humanidad necesita personas como tú, La legión de reconocimiento Necesita soldados como tú, así que decídete, muerte aquí o muerte más adelante— le tendió una mano al rubio esperando que la tomara.

—así que unirme a la legión— dijo Naruto mirando la mano de Erwin, pensó en la cantidad de muertos que sufría la legión en sus expediciones, pero también sabía que tendría la oportunidad de matar titanes, de vengarse —Matarlos a todos—Estrecho la mano del otro rubio que sonrió ante la idea de un soldado como Naruto en sus filas.

—Matarlos a todos y que las alas de la libertad despejen el camino, que no quede ni un solo titán en la faz de la tierra— Susurro por lo bajo mientras se dejaba llevar por la inconciencia mientras miraba fijamente el escudo de alas en el pecho de Erwin, apretando el peluche fuertemente con su otra mano "_ya verás Haku, los destruiré a todos y cada uno de esos malnacidos así tenga que vender mi alma"_

A partir de ahora la vida del rubio no volvería a hacer la misma.

000

a/n: Otro capítulo más de alas de la libertad, ya entrando en el cannon de la serie, por si tienen dudas me guiare por el manga siguiendo solo el anime para futuras referencias. Espero que le guste el capítulo recuerden comentar no cuesta nada.


	6. Dias de Recluta

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 6

"Días de recluta"

100 años, fue el tiempo que la humanidad disfruto de paz, una falsa paz, una mera ilusión para ocultar la realidad, una venda para taparse los ojos de su verdadero predicamento, la extinción; pero no fue sino hasta ese día que la venda fue arrancada de su ojos para luego ser abofeteada con ella misma, para darse cuenta que los titanes todavía estaban ahí afuera y que la amenaza que representaban seguía igual que antes, el distrito de Shiganshina había caído y con ella también lo había hecho la muralla maría, la calles que antes estaban llenas de vida, ahora eran solo un fantasma del pasado de prosperidad, lo único que quedaba eran la sangre que manchaba el suelo, y las partes mutiladas de personas que adornaban la vista del distrito.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella traumática experiencia, una semana de tormento y descubrimientos, con la caída de la muralla la orden del Rey fue evacuar a todos hasta la siguiente muralla lo más pronto posible, Rose, todos los habitantes del territorio entre Rose y María ahora inundaban las calles de los distritos trayendo consigo problemas de logística y abastecimiento, las tiendas de campañas instaladas para atender a los heridos que llegaran estaban totalmente colapsadas junto a los provisiones de alimento que se agotaban rápidamente gracias al flujo masivo de personas hacia a lo que quedaba del territorio de la humanidad, por lo que no era raro ver a personas pelearse e incluso golpearse por un trozo de pan, por una migaja de queso. En el distrito Trost, el más cercano a Shiganshina, pequeñas posadas fueron convertidos en centro de atención, sirviendo la tarea de atender a la cantidad colosal de heridos que habían llegado desde el distrito caído, en una de estas posadas cercanas a la salida exterior se encontraba Naruto, consumido por la oscuridad de la inconciencia. Durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama.

La luz del hermoso sol de esa mañana se filtraba libremente a través de la cortina de la pequeña habitación, molestando el pacifico letargo del único residente del lugar. El cuarto el si era muy simple, constando solamente de una cama una mesita a la derecha de la cama y una silla de madera cerca de la puerta, junto a la ventana que adornaba una de las paredes.

—Cinco minutos más— murmuro entre dientes mientras inconscientemente tapaba su cara con un brazo mientras se acobijaba más, intentando seguir su sueño ya que hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan confortable como lo era esta y aparte el sueño apartaba los horribles recuerdos del pasado. Tres minutos más tarde, el molesto sol parecía no desaparecer todo lo contrario parecía haber aumentado su intensidad.

—Veo que eres resilente— hablo una voz en la habitación que no era la suya. Rápidamente el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par para ver de dónde provenía la fuente del sonido. Con un movimiento brusco levanto su cuerpo para escanear la habitación. Cerca de la ventana estaba la figura de Erwin que con su espalda a la pared y ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras observaba calculadoramente al chico, que intentaba contener un bostezo.

— ¡Tu!— apunto Naruto a la figura al reconocerla. Erwin llevaba puesto el uniforme militar caracterismo junto a un pequeño medallón verde que colgaba de su cuello indicando su posición de comandante, algo que había obtenido recientemente. Naruto Sabía que era el culpable de que la cortina estuviera abierta, pero lo que movía su curiosidad era porque estaba ahí ya que no lo había visto desde que había despertado hacia dos días — ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto el rubio devolviendo la mirada calculadora del otro rubio y sintiéndose incomodo ante su presencia.

Erwin solo miro al rubio sin decir una palabra — ¿Mejor?— pregunto el refiriéndose al estado físico del rubio sin haberle prestado el mas mínimo cuidado a la pregunta de Naruto.

—Se podría decir— respondió el a medias, moviendo ligeramente un poco su brazo demostrando su mejoría, gracias al golpe del titán varios de sus huesos habían sido rotos, la peor parte se la habían llevado sus costillas, se sentía extraño ante la cantidad de vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

—Bien— dijo simplemente Erwin sin apartar la mirada del rubio que todavía no entendía la presencia del soldado en su cuarto. Sin decir una palabra el legionario saco un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego colocarlo en el regazo del chico que miraba extrañado.

Rápidamente Naruto destapo el sobre quitando el sello del mismo sin importarle lo más mismo el extraño escudo estampado en el sello de cera, su curiosidad era mucho mayor. Como podía leía lo más que podía de cada página mientras pasaba entre ellas.

—Es tu indulto oficial— hablo Erwin al ver que Naruto terminaba de leer la carta —por parte de la corte, firmado por el rey mismo— la única manera de que alguien fuera perdonara de sus cargos era si poseía una de esas cartas firmadas por su alteza y la única forma de conseguirla tan rápido era si era para un conocido del comandante.

— ¿Indulto?

—No pienses que tu vida en la calle no ha llamado la atención de varios miembros de la policía— hablo Erwin mirando seriamente al rubio —Robo, daño a la propiedad privada y pública son algunos de los cargos que se te acusa— termino de nombrar alguno de los crimines que el chico había cometido durante su corta vida. Naruto miro un poco avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto, esto era más de lo que había esperado de la visita del hombre.

—Tu cuerpo y alma pertenecen ahora a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y para unirte a los cuerpos militares no puedes poseer registro criminales— soltó el mientras sacaba otro sobre del bolsillo y como antes lo coloco de nuevo en el regazo del rubio que procesaba la declaración de Erwin.

— ¿Qué?— dijo el, quien era el para decidir por él. Miro expectante por algún tipo de respuesta pero no obtuvo sino que más que silencio, resignado abrió el nuevo sobre sacando cuatro hojas una diferente de la otra.

—Son los formulación de inscripción a la milicia— hablo luego de un rato el rubio mayor —La última carta es del Comandante de la legión dándote permiso para incorporarte al nuevo regimiento de reclutas a comenzar el mes que viene, ya que todavía no posees la edad suficiente para incorporarte, la carta te da permiso para unirte.

—Quien carajo te crees— dijo el rubio sintiéndose ultrajado por todo esto, se sentó en la cama mirando desafiante a Erwin que parecía no inmutarse por la mirada.

—El que salvo tu pellejo— dijo el, mirando fríamente al rubio — y al que le prometiste unirte a legión, ¿o acaso aquella palabras de "Voy a matar a todos los titanes" fueron solo cosa del momento? Porque si fue asi la dueña del peluche debe sentirse muy alegre donde esta— le contesto Erwin sin contemplaciones, dando directamente en el grano, donde sabía que más le dolía al rubio.

Los Recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su mente como una piedra, golpeando directamente su Corazón. Volteo el rostro para no mirar a Erwin tratando de evitar los recuerdos y culpan pero para su pesar su vista se posó sobre la mesa de la habitación donde descansaba su bolso junto al conejo de peluche de Haku "_Tienes razón, eh Haku_" pensó el recordando a la chica que se había convertido en parte de su vida y como aquel monstruo la había devorado delante de el sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—Bien— dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar Erwin —Tienes razón, hice una promesa y debe pegarme a ella— pero en su mente lo que pensaba era la manera de vengar la muerte de la pelinegra

—El carruaje sale dentro de un mes, recuerda llevar los papeles contigo te los pedirán al llegar— se alejó del rubio, con intención de salir del cuarto —Nos vemos dentro de 3 años.

—Alto— dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Erwin, que se detuvo girando a mirando al Rubio — ¿Qué sucede hay afuera?, nadie parece saber nada.

— La muralla María ha caído, el rey ha ordenado a los refugiados comenzar el cultivo masivo obligatorio para intentar evitar la crisis de alimento que se aproxima, toda persona que no esté herida deberá dirigirse a los campos de cultivo lo antes posible o si poseen cualidades únicas reportarse con el Capitán del grupo.

—Es una locura— dijo Naruto, ninguna de las enfermeras le había contada nada de eso.

—No— le contradijo Erwin —no es una locura, es algo necesario, de lo contrario las reservas de alimentos no darían para basto para tantas bocas, si lo que prefieres es ver a todos descansar pero morir de hambre ve y reclámale al rey en persona.

Con eso último Erwin salió de la habitación con su tarea cumplida dejando a Naruto divagar y reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos y más que todo sobre su futuro que ya había sido sellado con sangre.

000

Durante la semana siguiente el estado físico del rubio había mejorado de forma muy veloz para sorpresa del doctor encargado de la posada, tanto así que en dos semanas ya se encontraba caminando de forma natural sin ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de las muletas que había venido usando, lo que no sabía las enfermeras es que el chico realizaba terapias por su cuenta como le habían enseñado su abuela, a la que agradecía infinitamente, ya que sin los conocimientos de ella no hubiera caminado sino dentro de otra semana.

De igual forma los refugiados de la muralla María habían comenzado a marchar en dirección de los campos de cultivo preparados, y ese día salía el último grupo de ellos, por lo que el Naruto al sentirse mejor decidió ir i observar cuidando de no lastimar más su cuerpo ya que debía estar en perfectas condiciones para dentro de 3 semanas la fecha en que iba a continuar con su vida.

—Son muchos— susurro el mientras observaba la fila de personas caminar como animales en dirección de la salida del distrito Trost, todo y cada uno de ellos con su rostro derrotado y animo decaído.

—Más de 250.000 chico— hablo un anciano a su lado. El rubio giro a ver al señor mayor a su lado que como el observaba las personas pasar —Todo y cada uno de ellos de la muralla maría— el hombre en si llevaba un bastón de madera en sus manos y unas ropas un poco ostentosas, junto a un sombrero que cubría su cabeza

—Wau— se dijo Naruto, nunca pensó que tantas personas fueran víctimas de la caída de la muralla, ahora que lo pensaba si solo le hubieran prestado atención a su abuelo, las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como ahora — ¿Por qué todos a cultivar?, no es una cantidad exagerada.

—No, chico— dijo el anciano —si se mantienen todos en un solo sitio sin hacer nada es solo cuestión para que comiencen a delinquir en busca de algo de alimento, incluso asesinar, por eso el rey a ordenado a todos al trabajo forzado.

Naruto asintió, desde la partida de Erwin había estado contemplado la decisión del rey y mientras más lo pensaba más razón le daba, su mente estratega concordaba con la orden.

Observo a varios niños caminar en el grupo mirando el suelo mientras seguían a sus padres a través de la calle principal, nadie se salvaba de la orden.

—Hey tu rubio— dijo una voz fuertemente llamando la atención de Naruto y de varias personas que miraron al rubio, mientras este observaba la voz que había llamado por él. Acercándose a paso lento una mujer con el uniforme militar, llevando en su pecho el escudo de Rosas, indicando su afiliación a las Guardia Estacionaria junto a su pelo café recogido mientras mirada amenazadoramente al rubio —Que esperas para unirte a tu fila— le ordeno confundiéndolo con uno de los refugiados que iban al campo de cultivo.

Naruto al ya tener su perdón no poseía ningún tipo de temor ahora con los militares —no puedo— dijo el simplemente.

— ¿¡acaso quieres ser castigado como los demás!?— le amenazó recordando a aquellas personas muertos en la orca por desobedecer las órdenes del rey, muchos de los refugiados se detuvieron a mirar al chico incluido un trio de niños que pasaba muy cerca del lugar, dos de ellos varones y el tercero una chica

—Estúpidos engreídos— susurro un chico pelo castaño y ojos grises observando a la mujer militar regañar al rubio

—Mejor caminemos Eren — le respondió otro chico de pelo rubio mientras empujaba a Eren, había sido testigo de lo que los militares eran capaces de hacer para — ¿No crees Mikasa?— pregunto el llamando al tercer miembro de su grupo que era una chica de pelo negro como la noche y más alta que el resto de ellos, pero la susodicha no parecía prestarle atención ya que miraba en la misma dirección que eren.

—Creo que me ha confundido señorita— hablo Naruto tratando de sonar lo más respetuoso posible ya que en su estado no era amenaza para nadie —Aquí tiene mis papeles— dijo el ofreciéndolo una hoja que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. La hoja en su era una carta del Doctor que informaba del estado de su salud, el cual lo prevenía de que fuera llevado al campo de cultivo, también levanto parte de su camisa revelando las vendas para que ella corroboraba la carta.

—Uhmm— dijo ella luego de leer la carta, para luego enterrarla en el pecho del chico que intento no quejarse del dolor, a ningún militar le gustaba quedar en ridículo —Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí mocoso, no me interesa si eres el mismísimo hijo del rey, iras a trabajar entendido— le susurro ella al odio, para luego comenzar a alejarse.

"Que agresividad" pensó Naruto volviendo a guardar la carta en su bolsillo. En la fila humana Mikasa observaba al rubio intentando decidirse si era el mismo chico que los había ayudado a escapar a ella y a su familia, la misma figura que desapareció apenas vio que ya no corrían peligro.

—Hey chico, ¿estás bien?— pregunto el anciano, mirando al rubio sobarse su pecho.

—Sí, si nada que lamentar— respondió el asegurando al hombre que parecía sincero con su pregunta. Se sobo el pecho donde la mujer había presionado la carta.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto el anciano.

—Naruto Namikaze— sonrió el de forma amable mientras extendía la mano hacia el anciano en forma de saludo.

—Namikaze Naruto?, umh extraño nombre para alguien como tú— sonrió el anciano estrechando la mano del rubio —¿Qué te parece si ayudas a este pobre anciano a ubicarse, ya que no soy de aquí? Podría darte algunas monedas.

—Claro— dijo el, necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas y que mejor manera que hacer de guía y que te pagaras— ¿pero que hace alguien que no es de Trost aquí, en un momento tan complicado?— le preguntó curioso el rubio antes de partir con el anciano

El anciano solo suspiro de manera cansada, mientras miraba triste —Hace tiempo que no veía a mi hija, vivía en la Muralla maría, y con lo ocurrido tenía la esperanza que estuviera entre los supervivientes, pero parece que solo quedo en esperanza— hablo el sonando decaído —Pero eso ya es pasado y debemos seguir adelante, asi es la vida.

—Lo siento— dijo Naruto sintiéndose avergonzado de haberle recordado su perdida al señor, el sabia el sentimiento de perder a alguien precioso a ti, para su pesar — mis condolencias.

—Tranquilo chico— le aseguro el anciano —por qué no mejor partimos, así me cuentas más de ti, extrañamente me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace tiempo atrás.

Mientras el Rubio y el anciano conversaban entre Mikasa observaba a los dos, ya habiendo tomado la decisión de ir i hablar con el chico, debía por lo menos conocer su nombre. Dio un paso hacia adelante pero fue interrumpido por la llamada de uno de su compañero.

—Hey Mikasa a dónde vas, debemos apurarnos o nos van a castigar— dijo el rubio del grupo observando el extraño comportamiento de la chica que giro a verlo.

—Espera un…— intento decir ella volteando de nuevo para mirar al otro rubio, pero esto ya había desaparecido entre la multitud, de nuevo — momento Armin— termino de decir, mientras las palabras morían en su boca.

—Hey apúrense, ustedes dos— dijo la voz de uno de los militares en forma de orden haciendo que ambos chicos comenzaran a caminar de nuevo sin.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pensó Mikasa mientras volvió a chequear rápidamente el sitio donde había estado parado Naruto con esperanzo de volver a verlo, pero al parecer este se había ido hace rato mentalmente se imaginaba el rostro del chico tratando de recordarlo si alguna vez lo volvía a ver

000

—A partir de este preciso momento comienza la ceremonia de alistamiento del centésimo primer escuadrón de entrenamiento— grito la voz del oficial de mayor rango mientras observaba el grupo de jóvenes mirarlo con temor mientras mantenían sus posiciones firmes — Desgraciadamente para ustedes, Yo, Keith Shadis he sido asignado para ser su comandante, y si soy sincero no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de darle la bienvenido a ninguno de ustedes renacuajos— paso su vista por todos los nuevos reclutas aunque esta fuera su primera vez como instructor no significaba que debía ir suave con ellos —Como están ahora no son más que bocadillos, que existen para engordar los estómagos de los titanes, no son nada más que moscas contra la pared— vio varias reacciones negativas en algunos ante la mención de los titanes —Tomare sus cuerpos inservibles y los trasformare en algo útil en los próximos 3 años de su miserable vida. Aprenderán los métodos para combatir a los titanes, y dentro de tres años cuando se encuentren delante de un titán, ya no serán más aquellas moscas contra la pared sino la avispa capaz de derribar a cualquier gigante, tal vez sean la pared que protege la humidad e incluso un glorioso soldado exterminador de titanes, la decisión es de ustedes— termino de decir causando el rugir de todos los Reclutas.

—Señor, Si Señor— gritaron todas al unísono como toda una unidad "_Seré más que eso_" pensó Naruto mientras observaba a Keith Shadis. El instructor era un hombre de piel tostada y totalmente calvo, con una pequeña barba en su barbilla y unos ojos profundos, dándole un aspecto amenazador, algo en él le recordaba a alguien pero no podía poner el dedo en la llaga.

Había transcurrido un mes desde la visita de Erwin, y como había prometido tomo el primer carruaje en dirección del campo de entrenamiento. El lugar en si era una planicie semidesértica justo en un inmenso cráter se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento, o mejor dicho las barracas y el comedor junto a las aulas de clase, ya que para la parte práctica los bosques de alrededor era lo usado.

"_Seré el que acabe con todo los titanes"_ Pensó el Mirando fríamente con sus ojos azules mientras recordaba la enorme figura de su enemigo, siguió con la vista al Shadis que había bajado de la plataforma en la que se encontraba dando el discurso de bienvenida. Camino lentamente bajo el caluroso sol de verano mientras era seguido por su sequito que constaba de diferentes instructores, poco a poco comenzó a pasar por la fila de los reclutas mientras observaba a algunos y a otros los destruía a palabras.

— ¿Hey tu enclenque?—llamo Shadis deteniéndose delante de un chico de piel clara y pelo castaño. — ¿Cómo diablos te llaman?—pregunto al chico.

—Senirot Makarov

—Senirot— repitió el mirándolo firmemente —que diantres de nombre es ese, acaso tu madre te vio cara de animal, inservible.

—No, Señor.

—Cállate— le dijo dándole un cabezazo haciendo que se callera —nadie pidió tu opinión enclenque — con eso siguió caminando deteniendo su caminar en varios reclutas.

—No es poco extremista— pregunto uno de los asistentes de Shadis mientras observaba el trato fuerte que le daba a los nuevos.

—Sí que lo es— le respondió su compañero siguiendo al hombre con la vista —Pero es necesario, para descartar aquellos que no podrán soportar la carga.

—¿Cómo así?

—Mucho de estos reclutas son chicos que han vivido una vida cómoda, lo que intenta Shadis es simplemente eliminar aquellos débiles que corren más riesgo aquí que en donde estaban— Miro como Shadis insultaba sin parar a una chica que casi estaba a punto de llorar —he visto a varios chicos morir incluso el entrenamiento.

El asistente se calló de inmediato al sentir su duda satisfecha.

Naruto como los instructores seguía al Shadis pasar entre las filas.

—Tu rubio— Señalo con el dedo a Naruto. Sabiendo que se referían a él se colocó en la posición de saludo levanto la vista —Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso.

—Namikaze Naruto— Respondió Naruto con voz fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por todo el mundo.

"_Asi que este es el chico que decía Erwin_" pensó Shadis mientras se acercaba a Naruto, haciendo sonar sus pasos contra la tierra —¿Seria tan amable la princesa de decirnos de donde viene?— le grito el instructor al detenerse delante de el

—Distrito Shiganshina Señor—Grito el, llamando la atención de otros ya que habían escuchado las noticias del infierno que había sido el distrito exterior.

— ¿oh? Así que la princesa ha tenido que caminar bastante para unirse a nosotros y cuéntanos como te parecieron nuestros amigos los titanes.

Naruto solo miro con rabia al hombre, sabía que se estaba burlando de él, pero no podía hacer nada, debía tragarse su enojo.

—Oh parece que toco una fibra sensible,¿ dime mocoso acaso perdiste a mami, papi o tal vez fue tu novio que fue devorado como un bocadillo, partido en dos como una rama?— le dijo Shadis restregando la reciente herida del rubio que no podía dejar de repetirse la escena de Haku en su mente.

—Con todo el debido respeto señor, eso no es su jodido problema— le dijo Naruto sabiendo que debía descargar la ira de alguna forma.

— ¿Entonces tengo razón de que fue tu novio?— explico Shadis —y dime viste como se lo devoraban— le pregunto acercando su rostro al rubio mientras se lamia los lamio como si hubiera probado el bocadillo mas delicioso.

—Señor si Señor— Respondió Naruto devolviéndole la mirada a Shadis solo que la suya solo estaba cargada de odio —Pero por lo menos yo no me tiro al suelo a llorar al ver que he fallado señor— le respondió Naruto recordando de donde había visto esa cara. Shadis era el comandante de la legión que había dicho aquellas palabras delante de la madre herida — ¿o acaso viste como se devoraban a Brown? Imagino que debio ser un buen tente pie para el titán— dijo el devolviendo el golpe a Shadis que fue tomado fuera de lugar pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Sabes chico tienes agallas— hablo Shadis bajando la voz —No esperes misericordia de mi parte— con eso último se alejó del rubio dejándolo en paz con la promesa de un infierno por venir.

Todos los reclutas miraron preocupados al rubio, pero este parecía no inmutarse ante Shadis, todo lo contrario parecía no importarle para nada lo que acaba de decir el hombre.

"_No esperes misericordia, no muestres misericordia"_ se repitió Naruto mentalmente recordando las palabras de Jiraiya "_Solo espera y veras_" pensó Naruto siguiendo con la mirada a Shadis

000

Justo como Shadis había prometido la vida del rubio dentro del campo de entrenamiento había sido en pocas palabras un infierno total, siempre recibiendo castigo por parte del hombre. Solamente el primer día fue el único en el cual no fue castigado por algo que nunca había echo, y eso porque Shadis no lo había visto ese día. Todos los días la vida del rubio era una camino difícil siendo despertado más temprano que todo los reclutas por Shadis para ser puesto bajo difícil castigo por parte del instructor. Desde todo un día haciendo vueltas al campo, o flexiones e incluso limpiar los retretes con solo las manos.

Todos los días el escudaron observaban como Shadis abusaba del rubio, haciéndolo trabajar de forma inhumana, pero para el malestar y sorpresa de todos el rubio parecía no molestarse ante esto ya que nunca decía una palabra, es más nunca lo habían escuchado quejarse de los castigos de Shadis. Aun así Naruto sobresalía en todas las ares del entrenamiento siempre posicionándose de primero, más aún era un experto en el uso del equipo tridimensional y aunque nadie lo sabía Shadis reconocía internamente la habilidad del rubio.

Poco a poco el silencioso rubio comenzó a calar entre los reclutas ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros aunque este no lo sabía, incluso algunos lo llegaba a ver como el líder durante los combates simulados. Aunque Naruto casi nunca hablaba cuando lo hacia todos le prestaban atención.

—Namikaze Naruto— grito Shadis llamando al rubio —Un paso adelante.

Había pasado un año desde el comienzo del entrenamiento, en ese periodo corto de tiempo Naruto Namikaze, había crecido en habilidades de manera exponencial, tanto así que muchos de los instructores lo consideraban un genio entre genios, nunca habían conocido a nadie tan habilidoso como el chico.

—Entendido Señor— Respondió Naruto llevando a cabo la orden. Todo el escuadrón se encontraba cerca del bosque para su primera simulación con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, ya que habían terminado con la preparación física y esta iba a ser la primera práctica que iban a realizar con el complicado equipo.

—Equípese, recluta— comento Shadis que se encontraba en el tope de una rama observando a los soldados en el suelo, en su mano sostenía una libreta en la cual llevaba el progreso de ellos.

Rápidamente el rubio comenzó a colocar el arnés y las demás parte del equipo tridimensional pero fue interrumpido por Shadis —No con esas cuchillas— dijo refiriéndose a las cuchillas sin filo que usaban para esta parte del entrenamiento, ya que como era la primera vez era mejor no correr ningún tipo de riesgo —aquellas— dijo señalando a un estuche cerca de la mesa donde estaban el resto de los equipos —Hoy le dará una demostración a sus compañeros de cómo usar el equipo tridimensional en la vida real, para ello deberá hacer el circuito que habíamos planeado lo más rápido posible.

—Entendido señor— dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a cambiar las cuchillas sin importarle lo más mínimo el murmuro de voces de sus compañeros que no podían creer las ordenes de Shadis sabían que odiaba al rubio pero no poner en riesgo su vida.

—Es una locura, que sucede si se equivoca las cuchillas podían matarlo— dijo una de las chicas viendo al rubio colocar las 12 filosas cuchilla en la vaina del equipo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para alguien que usaba el equipo por primera vez, lo que ellos no sabían es que Naruto ya tenía practica con el equipo 3D

—Suerte capitán— le deseaban otros por lo bajo, en el titulo honorifico que le habían dado.

"_¿desde cuándo es capitán"_ pensó Naruto levantando una ceja en dirección de donde venía la voz, sabía que varios lo veían como su líder en las batallas simuladas pero no para tanto. Sin decir una palabra como acostumbraba se posición en la línea de inicio.

—En su marca— Shadis levanto la mano al ver que el rubio estaba listo —Preparados, Ya— grito bajando su brazo indicando el inicio del ejercicio. Apenas la palabra salió de la boca del instructor ya los pies del rubio estaban en el aire y como un rayo salió disparado en dirección de los arboles dejando atónitos a varios de los reclutas que nunca pensaron que alguien se pudiera mover tan rápido con el equipo 3D.

—Veamos qué tan bueno eres chico— susurro Shadis mientras veía al rubio desaparecer entre el follaje de los árboles. El circuito en si constaban de figura de madera que asemejaban a los titanes, el truco estaba en acercar de forma correcta a todos los blancos que gracias a sus asistentes que movían diferentes poleas mecánicas, las figuran nunca estaban estáticas, Se consideraba un éxito si acertaba al más del 70 por ciento de los blancos, si fallaba algún blanco uno de sus asistentes disparaba una bengala negra al aire indicándole a él que había fallado alguno en el recorrido de 1 km de ida y vuelta

"_2 minutos_" pensó corroborando el tiempo transcurrido con su reloj de pulsera "_12 es el promedio, los genios como tu deberían hacerlo en 10 minutos"_ se dijo Shadis recordando los datos estadísticos, Este ere uno de los ejercicios más complicados del entrenamiento gracias los objetivos ocultos y trampas puesta en varias partes "_3 minutos_" volvió a decirse mientras seguía observando su reloj

Justo cuando su reloj pasaba por el cuarto minutos y 40 segundo el sonido de gas comprimido comenzó a inundar el lugar, poco a poco el sonido se hacía cada vez mayor y justo cuando el minutero del reloj de Shadis pasaba por el 5to minuto una figura borrosa paso entre los arboles aterrizando ágilmente en el grupo de reclutas que fue tomado por sorpresa por la llegada del rubio.

—cin…cinco minutos—tartamudeo Shadis sin creerlo, era imposible, nadie había echo el circuito en menos de 8 minutos, rápidamente levanto la vista al aire en busca de alguna bengala negra pero para su sorpresa no encontró ninguna, el chico había completado el circuito al cien por ciento en 5 minutos un nuevo record—imposible— se dijo Shadis mirando al rubio que también lo observaba y sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Shadis Naruto levanto sus cuchillas para activar el botón separador en sus gatillos dejando caer su último par de cuchillas dándole un aire victoriosa.

—Circuito completado Señor— hablo el rubio mirando al Shadis de forma aburrida como si eso fuera algo normal para él. Cuando termino de hablar fue recibió por las ovaciones del escuadrón de enteramiento que como Shadis no podían creer la proeza del rubio "_supera eso_" peno el rubio mirando amenazadoramente la cara de sorpresa de Shadis.

000

La noche había caído y con la llegada de ella todas las actividades de entrenamiento habían terminado por ese día. Todos los miembros del centésimo primer escuadrón de entrenamiento estaban reunidos en el comedor disfrutando de su cena y al mismo tiempo celebrando la victoria de su "capitán" Naruto Namikaze sobre Shadis.

—Vamos tío— hablo uno de los soldados, llevando su ropa casual mientras conversaba con otro miembro de otro escuadrón de entrenamiento—Hubieras visto la cara de Shadis, parecía que iba a dejar caer su quijada en cualquier momento— le conto el entre risas.

—Vamos no exageres, Makarov—le respondió su compañero mientras tomaba otro bocado de su plato.

—Todo lo que te digo es cierto Jean—agrego el —si quieres le preguntas al capitán— señalo en dirección del rubio que comían en silencio, mientras era observado por varias personas que esperaban su momento para bombardearlo a preguntas, que lo más probable nunca contestara.

—Makarov tiene razón jean— hablo otra voz, pero esta vez femenina, era una chica de cabello negro en cola de caballo —Shadis parecía que se iba a caer de su rama en cualquier momento, ojala hubieras estado hay— termino de decir la chica.

"_no son un poco escandalosos_" pensó Naruto que había estado prestando atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, que el hablara poco no significara que no escuchara.

—Hey Naruto por que no nos cuentas— pregunto la chica al rubio de forma abrupta, causando que sus dos compañeros la vieran asustados. Muchos aunque respetaran a Naruto al mismo tiempo le tenían miedo al rubio, ya que casi no sabían nada más sobre el aparte de que estuvo en Shiganshina hacia un año atrás y que había pasado por ese infierno y salido ileso.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder la puerta del comedor fue abierta con un portazo para revelar a Shadis parado en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

—Namikaze Naruto— grito el enojado, haciendo que todos se preguntara por el motivo. Naruto de inmediato dejó de comer y se levantó de su silla como un resorte, esperando su dosis de tortura diaria, que sería esta vez, limitar los retretes a media noche o ir al lago y llenarle su cantimplora.

—Aquí Señor— dijo el mientras se colocaba en la posición de saludo, con el puño en su corazón. Con pasos fuertes Shadis se acercó al rubio mientras todos, absolutamente todos seguía con la mirada al instructor ya que había dejado de comer al igual que Naruto esperando la noticias, que llevaba sus manos en la espalda y en ello algún tipo de carta.

—Has sido dado de baja del centésimo primer escuadrón de entrenamiento— dijo el causando la sorpresa de todo el mundo presente y el asombro de Naruto que no se esperaba tal ofensa, él era el mejor, para nada había soportado tanto abuso para que fuera sacado con deshonra del programan _"¿Qué?"_ pensó el sin creérselo.

—Quiero tus cosas fuera de mis barracas lo más pronto posible, soldado— sin decir otra palabra coloco la carta en la mesa del rubio, que espera ver la baja oficial en la carta, y así como entro así mismo salió sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

— ¡¿Qué?¡— grito una de las chicas luego de que Shadis se retirara rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto en el comedor —No puede hacer eso a el capitán Naruto es el mejor de todos nosotros, no puede correrlo así como así— dijo ella.

Sin decir una palabra Naruto se sentó en su silla de nuevo tratando de asimilar la noticia, intento calmar sus emociones que se reflejaban en el temblor en sus manos. Todas esas palabras de Erwin, todas esas noches sin sueños, esos días sin descanso, había sido todo en vano. Temblando ligeramente tomo el sobre en su manos y lentamente lo abrió revelando la carta con el sello real y el sello de los cuerpos militares.

Tomo un chuchillo de la mesa y abrió al carta bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que deseaban poder leerlas.

"_Soldado Namikaze Naruto, mediante la presente se le hace constar la baja forzosa del centésimo primer escuadrón de entrenamiento… _

"_entonces es verdad_" pensó Naruto leyendo la línea varias veces ya sin ánimos siguió leyendo

"… _a partir de mañana será reasignado al Centésimo Escuadrón de entrenamiento A cargo del Blaz Morbon,_

_Atentamente _

_Darius Zackly_

_Generalísimo de las fuerzas armadas_

Parpadeo varias veces sin creer lo que acaba de leer.

—He sido promovido— susurro Naruto, que comenzó a cambiar su rostro de tristeza por una de alegría.

Sin saberlo alguien escucho su susurro que rápido compartió con los demás, y en menos de un segundo el comedor estallo en felicitaciones para el rubio, que todavía no salía de su estado de sorpresa.

Shadis había ganado las batallas, pero el gano lo guerra. Sin nadie saberlo Shadis estaba afuera del comedor escuchando las felicitaciones.

—Bien echo chico— pensó el sonriendo —Espero grandes cosas de ti Namikaze Naruto— con su último deseo comenzó a alejarse, en realidad estaba orgullo de haber tenido tan buen soldado como Naruto bajo su cargo.

000

La mañana siguiente luego del ascenso, fue totalmente diferente para el rubio, por primera vez en un año despertaba de forma pacífica, sin ser levantado a la fuerza por parte de Shadis. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para ser recibido por un nuevo habiente, una nueva barraca nuevos compañeros.

—Todos arriba— dijo la voz de un hombre interrumpiendo el sueño de todo el mundo, sin que nadie dijera una palabra se levantaron de sus camas respectivas —Buenos días centésimo escuadrón.— dijo la voz del instructor que miraba a sus soldados. Era un hombre de mirada dura pero voz calmada de pelo rubio y lentes, llevaba puesto el uniforme estándar solo que su camisa interna era de un color verde oscuro.

—Buenos Días señor— dijeron todos al unísono, como toda unidad compenetrada haría. Siguiendo el ejemplo de todos Naruto se colocó delante de su catre mientras mantenía la posición de saludo.

—Como sabrán anoche recibos una nueva incorporación a nuestro honorable escuadrón, todos denle la bienvenida a Naruto Uzumaki— hablo el hombre acercándose al rubio que comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar al ver todos los chicos saludarlo, lo raro era que todos era mayor que el por 3 años y se notaba en la diferencia de estatura.

—Espero que le den la bienvenida que se merece, Ahora, Neji Hyuga— un chico de pelo largo y negro y ojos azules dio un paso adelante —Hazte cargo del nuevo y que se aprende las reglas del escuadrón, todos retirados— con eso último el Instructor salió de las barracas dejando que todos comenzaran a acomodarse para el dia.

—Si señor— respondió el a la figura mientras salía.

Lentamente el chico se acercó a Naruto parándose delante de él, formalmente le extendió una mano a Naruto en forma de saludo —Neji Hyuga— dijo el presentándose a Naruto

—Namikaze Naruto— dijo estrechando la mano del pelinegro. Era el comienzo de una nueva amistad

000

—Y por ultimo debes tener siempre tu cajón de pertenencias ordenado— término de recitar Neji el libro de reglas del escuadrón al recién llegado. Luego de que el instructor saliera Neji se había encargado de poner al día a Naruto que anotaba mentalmente todo lo que decía el chico.

—Entendido— respondió Naruto.

—Alguna duda— pregunto el, a lo que Naruto solo negó con su cabeza —Bien, está preparado, este es el último año del escuadrón y a partir de hoy comienza las batallas simuladas, no se permite fallar — Con eso ultimo comenzó a alejarse del catre del rubio, dejando en sus propios pensamientos.

Rápidamente Naruto se dio cuento que las cosas eran totalmente diferente a lo que había estado haciendo, el céntimo escuadrón de reclutas era uno de los más famosos del campo de entrenamiento al poseer los mejores soldados entre los demás, Neji Hyuga era uno de ellos y su reputación lo seguía.

Durante el mes siguiente Naruto tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para mantenerse al día con el escuadrón. Todos los días eran levantados antes de que saliera el sol para trotar 25 km de ida y vuelta, luego de ello les tocaba un acondicionamiento físico que constaba de flexiones y pesas, seguido por una sesión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo al mediodía era practica y simulaciones de batalla con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y al atardecer las clases teóricas de estrategia y ciencias. Al principio Naruto parecía desentonar con el escuadrón pero gracias a su arduo trabajo al mes se podía considerar que el chico nunca había pertenecido a otro escuadrón. Todas la noches salía a escondidas a entrenar y practicar sin que nadie lo viera, pero esto pasaba algunas veces facturas en forma de fatiga extrema y cansancio constante, algo que Naruto luchaba constantemente.

Seis meses más tarde Naruto y Neji competían por el primer puesto en el ranking del escuadrón, todo una Azaña para el rubio que siendo 3 años menor que Neji lo hacía sudar para ganar.

"_Vamos más rápido_" pensó Naruto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y antes de tocarlo lanzar otro gancho, solamente quedaba un titán y debía ganarle a Neji que estaba justo alado de él siguiéndolo codo a codo. Con el objetivo a menos de 30 metros realizo un pequeño truco enseñado por Jiraiya y pasando justo delante de Neji que no podía creer lo que veía cortaba la nuca del titán de madera.

—Si— dijo el rubio viendo que no había fallado y eso significaba una sola cosa, que ahora él era el número uno del escuadrón — ¿Qué te parece eso Hyuga?— le dijo Naruto al pelinegro mientras aterrizaba.

—Uhm suerte de novato Namikaze— le respondió Neji, aunque parecían llevarse mal en el exterior ambos chicos eran buenos compañeros,

—Admítelo Neji, nunca podrás superarme— le dijo Naruto sonriendo ante su victoria, mientras guarda las cuchillas en la vaina de su equipo —solo debes decir Naruto eres el mejor lo admito y tal vez tenga algo de misericordia contigo.

—En tu Sueños— le respondió el mientras veía llegar al resto de la escuadrón.

—Que te dije— dijo una de las chicas del grupo mientras aterrizaba —El capitán Naruto, no iba a perder, me debes 10 monedas Marra— le dijo a otra chica. Algo de lo que Naruto no pude escaparse es de ser visto como un líder, si escuadrón no seguía a Neji lo más probable era que siguieran a Naruto que aunque fuera condescendiente, se podía decir que era mejor que Neji, más aun en estrategia donde barría el piso con el otro chico todo esto gracias a las clases de su abuelo un ex comandante, actualmente en las batallas simuladas donde Naruto y Neji eran lideres el rubio iba victorioso 10 a 3 en contra de Neji, mostrando así su superioridad estratégica.

Y en un parpadear de ojos dos años había pasado desde que Naruto se había unido al campo de entrenamiento.

000

Había sido una semana desde que había ocurrido la gradación del centésimo escuadrón de reclutas, siendo Naruto el primer recluta en graduarse 2 años, nadie más había hecho tal hazaña, más aun graduarse como mejor de su clase seguido muy de lejos por Neji, que ocupaba el segundo lugar. Mas fue la sorpresa de todo el escuadrón al enterarse que se iba a unir a la legión de reconocimiento, todos pensaban que iba a optar por un puesto en la policía militar al igual que Neji.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto?— pregunto Neji mirando al rubio que veía el sol ocultarse en la distancia. Todo el escuadrón estaba en el patio de selección, donde cada uno de ellos iba a elegir a cual cuerpo militar unirse, aunque realmente si no estabas entre los 10 mejores solo podías elegir entre la legión de reconocimiento o la Guardia estacionaria.

—Desde el primer momento en que pise el campo de entrenamiento— hablo mientras se levantaba mostrando su 1.78 metros de estatura y su buen formado físico, gracias a su arduo esfuerzo —Nada que digas me hará cambiar de idea— dijo el rubio mientras guardaba el peluche de conejo en su bolso, había estado recordando a la antigua dueña últimamente, sostuvo por última vez el peluche antes de guárdalo "_Haku a partir de ahora comienza todo por lo que he trabajado_" le hablo, ya que sabía que aunque no estuviera con él, ella podía escucharlo de alguna manera.

Acomodo la chaqueta de su uniforme que llevaba con mucho orgullo —Abuelo, espero que estés viendo— susurro el sin que pudiera escuchar Neji.

—Todos por favor acercarse— dijo una voz desde la tarima, haciendo que todos comenzara a agruparse delante de la tarima esperando que el primer comandante saliera a decir su discurso. Luego de un par de minutos de silencio la figura tranquila e impasible de Erwin Smith salió a darle las bienvenidas, a paso lento camino hasta estar delante del grupo de recién graduados.

"_Aquí estoy, Erwin_" pensó el mientras conectaba la mirada con el otro rubio

—Matarlos a todos—susurro Naruto apretando fuertemente su puño

000

A/N: otro capítulo, muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han comentado esta humilde historia, muchísimas gracias por su opiniones, para aquellos que pregunta sobre parejas, no se apresuren todavía falta mucho para que ocurra algo, pero aclaro que será Naruto con alguien de attack on titan. Ya casi Naruto es miembro de la legión que sucederá ahora.


	7. La Legion

El sol retrocedía lentamente en el horizonte azul, bañando la tierra de anaranjado y a todo el centésimo -100mo- escuadrón de entrenamiento, que descasaba plácidamente esperando que callera la noche, unos sentados en el suelo frio de piedra, otros charlando animadamente entre su grupo de amigos u otros con sus espalda contra la pared ya que era el día en que decidirían su futuro. Todo el grupo -de más de 150- soldados estaban reunidos en el patio de selección un sitio especial diseñado para que luego de la ceremonia de graduación se completara, los soldados pudieran elegir que rama de las fuerzas querían unirse. Cada comandante de cada cuerpo presentaba los beneficios de sus ramas intentando llamar la atención de los soldados para alistarlos a su cargo, siempre tratando de captar la mayor cantidad que pudiera. Primero se presentaba el comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento, seguido del comandante de la Guardia Estacionaria y para cerrar se presentaba el comandante de la Policía Militar siempre en ese orden, aunque en realidad los soldados solo podían unirse directamente a la legión o la guardia, si deseaba unirse a la policía debía pasar por diferente pruebas impuesta por esta si fallaba debía elegir alguno de los otros. Solo aquellos pertenecientes a los 10 mejores de cada promoción podían unirse directamente a la policía incluso elegir servir en alguno de los distritos internos.

Pero esa noche en específico era muy especial aparte de ser la noche de selección era la noche en que Namikaze Naruto implantaba un record en los cuerpos de entrenamientos al ser el primero en completar todo en curso en 2 años. Namikaze Naruto, ya no era más un niño, con 15 años de edad y 1.78 metros de estatura era uno de los reclutas más imponentes y más prometedores de todo el escuadrón, siendo el mejor entre los mejores. Con su pelo rubio en punta más rebelde y largo que antes, de mirada azul profunda y ojos de veterano, sus 3 marcas en cada mejilla características y su semblante serio, ya no era el mismo idiota rubio de antes, ahora era una maquina certera y precisa de matar titanes, una mente posible de vencer al mejor jugador de ajedrez, un cuerpo capaz de durar una semana en servicio y no sufrir el mas mínimo rastro de fatiga, un corazón que ya no sabía el significado de la felicidad pero sobre todo eso, Naruto era el avatar de la venganza, un cuerpo que vive, respira y sueña con una sola cosa, un solo objetivo. Matar a cada uno de los malditos titanes, erradicarlos por completo, y si para ello debía vender su alma al infierno con gusto lo haría.

"_Así que hoy es el día_" pensó Naruto dejando escapar una bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo mientras sentía la dureza de la pared en su espalda. Miro distraído la puesta de sol mientras vigilaba constantemente sus alrededores, todo parecían tranquilo, todos charlaban relajadamente entre sí.

El patio de selección no era ningún sitio fuera de lo común, una vasta área al aire libre delimitado por una cerca de madera y piso de piedra, en la parte frontal mostraba una tarima sencilla de piedra, que era protegida por un techo de madera, hay era donde los cada comandante daba su discurso. Actualmente el lugar estaba repleto de soldados rasos recién graduados de la academia.

Paso perezosamente sus ojos azules por cada uno de sus compañeros hasta notar a una chica que no había vistos desde hacía una semana. Petra Ral, era una de sus compañeras en el escuadrón, una linda chica de pelo anaranjado claro, ojos color miel y figura pequeña pero envidiable, no sobrepasaba 1.60 metros en estatura, lo más sorprendente de todo era su actitud dulce, benevolente y preocupada en pocas palabras un ejemplar de mujer, pero Naruto sabía que no debía engañarse con la cubierta ya que el fondo sabía que si él era un genio, Petra Ral no se quedaba muy lejos de él. Aunque su actitud fuera cariñosa su nivel de habilidades era abrumador, capaz de completar el circuito de titanes en menos de 9 minutos, toda una bestia en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, no por nada era la 3ra mejor de la promoción aparte de poseer una extraordinaria capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier equipo y hacer el mejor trabajo en equipo posible, tanto así que su número de asistencias era mayor al de eliminaciones por gran medida durante las batallas simuladas. Sonrió ante la idea de pertenecer a la misma rama que ella, aunque nadie lo sabía el rubio poseía un alto respeto por la chica de pelo naranja y sus habilidades y además que cuando ella pertenecía a su escuadra su nivel de efectiva en equipo subía al techo, en pocas palabra una de las mejores soldados que podía ofrecer la humanidad.

Fue tomado por sorpresa al ser capturado por ella mientras la veía fijamente. Petra levanto una mano en forma de saludo mientras era observada por su grupo, mientras sonría al rubio a lo que Naruto solo asintió ante la señal mientras recordaba la última conversación con ella.

Al ver que todavía faltaba para que callera la noche por completo, decidió descansar sus piernas sentándose de cuclillas mientras inconsciente su mano alcanza a su pequeño bolso sacando su inconfundible peluche de conejo. Miro tristemente la figura de juguete mientras sentía su suave pelaje, había sido un tiempo desde que había limpiado la suciedad en el conejo, ya que quería consérvalo tanto a él como a las pequeñas manchas de sangre presente en todo su cuerpo de felpa.

"_Hey Haku, ha sido un tiempo desde aquel día ¿no crees?_" se dijo mientras hablaba mentalmente con el peluche "_Dos largos años, espero que donde este te encuentres bien_" miro hacia el cielo anaranjado del atardecer observando una solitaria ave cruzarlo "_a un me acuerdo de tu sonrisa_" dejo escapar una sonrisa sincera mientras vaga por la memorias de aquellos días felices, recordando la cálida sonrisa de la chica de pelo negro.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto?— dijo una voz masculina a su lado, sacando de sus pensamientos al susodicho que giro su cuello para ver la figura de Neji su único amigo. Neji Hyuga era un joven de pocas palabras, al igual que Naruto; llevaba su pelo negro atado en una cola al nivel de su cuello, de mirada seria y ojos de un extraño color azul y al igual que el rubio llevaba su uniforme militar impecable. Estaba parada al lado del rubio mirándolo fijamente con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, era la primera que veía al pelinegro desde que se fueron en la semana de descanso.

"_todavía intentando convencerme de unirme a la policía militar"_ recordó que el deseo del pelinegro era unirse a los corruptos —Desde el primer momento en que pise el campo de entrenamiento— hablo mientras se levantaba, dejando en claro quién era más alto que quien, superando a Neji por varios centímetros —nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de idea— le dijo, guardando el peluche en su bolso; le dedico una última mirada antes de resguardarlo "_Haku a partir de ahora comienza por todo lo que he trabajado_" sabiendo que ella podía escucharlo aunque no estuviera con él.

—Uhm— respondió neja distraídamente —como tú lo prefieras rubio.

Acomodo la chaqueta de su uniforme notando que varios soldados comenzaban a caminar en dirección de la tarima —Abuelo, espero que estés viendo—susurro el rubio sin que pudiera escucharlo Neji comenzado a caminar.

—Todos por favor acercarse al frente— dijo una voz desde la tarima, haciendo que los más de 150 almas comenzara a aglomerarse manteniendo una distancia respetable entre ellos. Luego de cada uno estuviera en sus posición la persona se alejó dejando a todos expectantes. Luego de un par de minutos de silencio fuertes pasos de botas comenzaron a resonar por el lugar hasta que la tranquila figura de Erwin Smith salió de entre bastidores a darles la bienvenida, paso lento y calmado se posición en el centro de la tarima mirando de forma calculadora a cada uno de los reclutas, sin decir la más mínima palabra.

"_aquí estoy Erwin_" pensó Naruto mientras conectaba miradas con Erwin que parecía notarlo.

—Matarlos a todos— Susurro Naruto, pero movió su boca de forma exagerada para que Erwin que lo observara entendiera sus palabras. Fuertemente apretó su puño sabiendo que este era el momento que tanto había estado esperando.

— ¡Soy Erwin Smith!— grito el comandante para que todos prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir a continuación— Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento— todos miraron a la piedra de color verde que colgaba de su cuello — a partir de hoy ustedes reclutas, serán considerados como soldados de la humanidad, pero para ello deben decidir a quién quieren unirse y a decir verdad para eso estoy hoy aquí, para reclutar soldados para la legión— comenzó a caminar pasando la mirada por los soldados —100 años de terror, miedo y desesperación ha sufrido la humanidad, todo ello debido a monstruosas criaturas salidas de las peores pesadillas de cada uno de ustedes, no fue sino hasta 2 años atrás que nos dimos de cuenta que la murallas no son infalibles, y pagamos un precio muy caro por nuestro descuido— se detuvo mientras tomaba aire —el distrito Shiganshina, la muralla María son historias ya conocidas por ustedes, más de 30000 muertos solamente en Shiganshina.

Recuerdo de la caída del distrito inundaron la mente de varios soldados, incluyendo la de Naruto que toco su bolso donde estaba su recordatorio de aquel infierno.

—Año 846, se lanza una ofensiva de más de 250000 personas, solo sobrevivieron 100 y ninguno pudo llegar a Shiganshina— levanto la mirada, mostrando sus ojos azules y fríos —Ahora reclutas, ¿que prefieren ser ustedes?, bocadillos de titán o soldados capaces de vengar aquellos que han caído por el futuro de la humanidad— todo el lugar estaba en silencio, abrumados por la contemplación —Seré sinceros con ustedes, las expectativas en la legión no son más de 30 años a lo máximo, cada vez que salimos en expedición más del 40 por ciento no regresa a casa— Varios reclutas retrocedieron —Pero aquellos que sobreviven se convierten en los mejores soldados que pueda ofrecer la humanidad, ahora es momento de decidir, morir encerrados, o morir dando tu vida por un futuro sin titanes, aquellos que ya han decido pueden quedarse.

Entonces soldados ¿Son capaces de dar su vida por la humanidad?— la voz de Erwin parecía resonar en la mente de todos, seguido por aquellas imágenes de titanes devorando personas.

"_Si"_

Alas de la Libertad

Capítulo 7

"La Legión"

**una semanas antes**

Una intensa lluvia descendía desde el oscuro cielo, era como si la bóveda celeste estuviera descargando toda su furia en el firmamento, causando estragos entre las personas que decidieran enfrentarse ante la tempestad.

—Derecha, Izquierda, más rápido reclutas— gritaba la voz ronca de Blaz Morbon mientras observan a su excelente escuadrón terminar sus ejercicios del día, acompañándolos como siempre lo hacía — Gleiz sin detenerse— grito hacia el final de la formación, donde uno de los soldados parecía a punto de desmayarse de cansancio — Por qué demonios no puedes ser como Naruto, recluta— le grito mientras se acercaba al chico que intentaba mantener el trote lo mejor que podía.

—por… que… el… es… un… maldito… anormal, señor— termino de decir cómo pudo, respirando entre cortado mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire intentado no caer desmayado del cansancio.

La oscuridad de la noche acompañaba al centésimo escuadrón de entrenamiento realizaba lo que iba a hacer su último trote como escudaron ya que dentro de poco seria su ceremonia de graduación, algo que cada uno de sus miembros esperaba impacientes

—dele un poco de espacio, señor— dijo la voz de Naruto, trotando animadamente como si apenas estuviera comenzado a trotar liderando la punta del pelotón siendo seguido de cerca por Neji que comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancios. Estaban terminando el recorrido de 70km de trote de subida y bajada de una colina, toda una pesadilla.

—Qué más da— dijo el instructor mientras se alejaba, aceptando el comportamiento de su subordinado, ya que era su última noche con ellos —ya solo faltan 100 metros… escuadrón ¡avancen¡.

—Señor si señor— grito todo el pelotón en conjunto mientras aceleraban el paso, viendo las luces del campo de entrenamiento o lo que podían gracias a la lluvia.

En apenas unos minutos todo el escuadrón cruzaba la línea de meta imaginaria dejando escapar suspiros de alivios al ver el final. Varios se dejaron caer en el barro sin importarle lo mas mínimo su aspecto lo primordial era recuperarse.

— ¿Cómo diablos lo haces, Naruto?— pregunto Neji respirando rápidamente con sus manos en la rodillas y viendo el suelo.

—solo lo hago— dijo simplemente el mientras veía a sus compañeros.

—Deberías compartir tus secretos con los demás, rubio— dijo la voz de Petra que estaba cerca de ellos también recuperando el aliento. Aparte de Neji la otra persona que Naruto podía considerar como su amigo era la chica de sonrisa amable.

—Desearías tu roja— le replico el rubio devolviendo el apodo, al parecer petra tenía la tendencia de no llamarlo por su nombre, algo que el encontraba molesto.

—Atención reclutas— grito la voz del instructor haciendo que todos dejaran sus actividades y se colocaran firmes —Excelente trabajo equipo, siéntanse orgullosos de sus logros— comenzó a hablar mientras observaba el cielo nublado que había dejado de llover — ¿No es una noche preciosas soldados?— dijo el llamándolo por primera vez soldados causando el orgullo en cada uno de los reclutas.

— ¡sí que lo es señor!

El instructor solo sonrió ante la afirmación, miro la luna comenzar a verse a través de las nubes —Descansen soldados, disfruten de su cena, y estén alertas — miro a sus chicos con orgullo —Centésimo escuadrón, desplegaros— ordeno por ultimo dando por terminada las actividades del día. Camino en dirección del edificio de oficiales, dejando al grupo a sus anchas.

Lentamente más de 150 almas comenzaron a retirarse del patio en dirección de sus barracas en busca de un buen baño, para luego irse a descansar u otros a alimentar su estómago que rugía. Uno de estos era Naruto que sostenía su pobre estomago que pedía por alimentos.

—te unes — le dijo Neji acercándose al distraído rubio que miro al pelinegro sin entender —los chicos y yo vamos al comedor, al parecer la comida de hoy parece masticable — apunto a un grupo de reclutas con los cuales el pelinegro solía pasársela y al igual que el rubio parecían muertos de hambres, entre ellos estaba petra.

—Claro— respondió el rubio caminando en dirección del grupo.

Tiempo después estaban todos sentados en una de los mesones del comedor devorando su plato de comida mientras algunos charlaban animadamente entre sí. El lugar estaba completamente lleno, de reclutas de diferentes escuadrón, incluyendo algunos del antiguo escuadrón del rubio que lo saludaban al verlo, a lo que este solo asentía con su cabeza en forma de apreciación.

—Esto apesta— dijo una chica repulsivamente mientras apartaba su plato de comida.

—Si no lo quieres— dijo un chico a su lado y sin permiso tomo su plato dejando a la chica molesta.

—Hey que es mío— reclamo intentado recuperar su plato de comida.

—hum parecen todavía chicos— dijo Neji viendo a sus compañeros pelear por un plato de comida —No lo crees marcas— llamo a Naruto por uno de los tantos apodos dados por Petra, marcas por las tres marcas en cada mejilla del chico

Naruto solo miro molesto al chico sin dejar de comer —no es gracioso Neji— le dijo el de forma fría a lo que este solo sonrió.

—debes admitir que te queda ese apodo.

— ¿Hey Naruto, a que cuerpos piensas unirte después de la ceremonia?— pregunto Petra que estaba unos puestos más alejados de Neji y Naruto, llamándolo por su nombre lo que indicaba que esto no era otra de sus bromas.

—la legión de reconocimiento— respondió sin vacilar haciendo que cayera un silencio en el grupo.

— ¿Qué?— dijo uno de los chicos sorprendidos mientras se levantaba de su asiento —pero capitán eso es una locura— objeto el sabiendo las historias de la legión. Miro con sus ojos negros al rubio que parecía no prestarle la más mínima atención.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto deteniéndose a mirarlo.

—porque todos hay mueren y es una locura, además tu eres el mejor del escuadrón ¿no deberías unirte a la policía hay tienes un puesto asegurado.

— ¿Acaso es locura libarnos de los titanes?— dijo el de forma interrogativa captando la atención de varios reclutas —¿acaso es de loco desear un furo donde podamos ser libre de estas murallas que nos aprisionan?— oscureció la mirada mientras miraba al chico, recordó la promesa hecha a Haku — si es de locos, prometer un mundo libres de titanes donde cada uno de nosotros podamos vivir en paz sin temor de que en cualquier momento un maldito titán tumbe la muralla y nos aniquile por una buena vez, entonces estoy loco— levanto su tono de voz para que varias pudieran escucharlo —y si lo que deseas es vivir el resto de tu vida encerrado sin saber que nos espera hay afuera, eso para mí es una locura mayor— regreso a su actividad de comer, dejando sin palabra al chico que se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

— ¿ De verdad crees eso capitán?— hablo una chica en tono bajo siendo conmovidas por la palabra del rubio—¿de verdad crees que los titanes pueden ser erradicados?.

—No solo lo creo— levanto la vista a la chica —Estoy seguro que sucederá, es solo cuestión de tiempo, y dedicación.

Varios asintieron ante las palabras del rubio incluidos Petra que seguía los mismo ideales del rubio la legión era la única esperanza de la humanidad de regresar al exterior, pero Neji parecía un poco distante.

— ¿ y tú capitán Neji, también te vas a unir a la legión?— pregunto la misma chica al peli negro que había estado callado sin decir una palabras, sus ojos parecían contradictorios.

—No— respondió este triste, sentía que estaba traicionando a sus compañeros — me voy a unir a la policía.

Naruto miro sin alertarse sabía desde hacía tiempo la decisión del pelinegro, pero le entristecía ver a un buen soldado desperdiciar sus habilidades en un cuerpo tan corrupto como la policía militar.

**Tiempo actual**

"_Si_" respondió Naruto mentalmente a la pregunta de Erwin mirando firmemente. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que el primero de los soldados comenzó a romper filas caminando en dirección de la salida.

Poco a poco fue seguido por otros hasta que en menos de un minuto una multitud comenzaba a alejarse del patio dejando a varios detrás que parecía no podían creer lo que veían, todos abandonaba el lugar.

"_Vamos Neji todavía estas a tiempo_" pensó Naruto viendo al pelinegro que todavía no se había ido pero este paria librar una batalla interna con el "_todavía estas a tiempo_" pero sus pensamiento murieron hay mismo, al ver como el pelinegro giro dando la espalda a la tarima y unos segundos después caminar en dirección de la salida como el resto "_N_o" pensó el rubio viendo al chico, pero este tenía la mirada fija en suelo, la mirada de la vergüenza, paso al lado del rubio sin decir una palabra sin dignarse a verlo y al poco tiempo desaparecer con la muchedumbre.

"52" pensó Erwin contando al grupo de soldados restantes, una sorprendente cantidad considerando los años anteriores, intento hallar una razón para la cantidad de voluntarios pero al parecer lo más lógico era la caída de Shiganshina hace dos años — ¿serían capaces de morir si les dio la orden?— pregunto el al grupo restantes de soldados que parecían aterrados ante su futuro excepto por uno.

—Si señor— respondió fuertemente Naruto rompiendo el silencio que había caída en el grupo causando que varios giraran a verlo —pero no pienso morir todavía, señor— completo Naruto mirando a Erwin que también lo miraba.

—Ya veo— dijo Erwin cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por viejos recuerdos — todos ustedes tienen un buen semblante, me gusta sus expresiones — miro cada uno de las caras aterrorizadas de los 52 miembros restantes— a todos los presentes saludo— grito haciendo que todos se colocaron en la posición de saludo — cada uno de ustedes fueron capaces de superar el miedo que los invade, por eso les doy la bienvenida a la Legión de reconocimiento con orgullo, ahora este es un saludo de honor soldados— dijo Erwin poniéndose en la posición de saludo ante sus nuevos miembros.

—Señor si señor

—la generación centésima del escuadrón de reconocimiento saludo a sus nuevos 52 miembros— hablo de nuevo — Resistan bien ante el temor soldados, ya que son miembros dignos y valientes, respeto desde el fondo de mi corazón, permaneced fuertes— con eso ultimo comenzó a alejarse de la tarima dejando el resto a su segundo al mando.

—Pareces que les ha dado una buena impresión Erwin— dijo una voz desde bastidores viendo al comandante y al número sorprendente de nuevos reclutas.

—No fui yo Mike— dijo el Erwin deteniéndose al lado del subcomandante —al parecer tenesmos un nuevo miembro interesante en la legión— dijo refiriéndose al rubio, y al grupo de soldados que se aglomeraban alrededor de el

—un poco ruidoso no crees— dijo una tercera voz que estaba delante del rubio, mirándolo de forma desinteresada

—Ni que lo digas Levi— asintió ante las palabras de su mejor soldado, y con eso último se alejó del grupo "¿_Quién diría que ese tu nieto comandante Jiraiya?_" pensó Erwin, reconociendo que la cantidad de nuevos soldados no era a su discurso, sino a la presencia del rubio, que parecía guiar la antorcha de esta nueva generación.

— ¿Satisfecho marcas?— dijo la voz de Petra que había estado en el patio junto al grupo de 52 soldados, ya que también se había unido a la legión —ya has cumplido tu sueño.

—No— respondió el rubio —todavía queda un largo camino para ello.

000

"_se está tardando mucho_" pensó Naruto, sentado en la suave grama del lugar al ver que todavía nadie parecía salir a recibirlos. Miro hacia el cielo azul observando la posición avanzada del sol habían sido levantadas antes del amanecer y desde entonces habían estado esperando por la llegada de alguien.

—Soldados… firmes— dijo una voz desde atrás del grupo de 52 nuevos miembros que estaban descanso a la espera de ordenes —en fila— dijo ordenando la forma de agrupación.

Había pasado 4 días desde la noche de selección y Naruto y compañía estaban reunidos en el fuerte de la legión, un castillo de piedra con dividido en varias secciones cada una con una torre en específico siendo un total de 5. Actualmente estaban en el patio de entrada del castillo esperando la llegada de su superior.

—Bienvenidos soldados— dijo la voz del legionario saludando a los nuevos reclutas que parecían todavía nerviosos, ante la llegada del oficial cada uno de ellos devolvió el saludo para colocarse en posición firme — mi nombre es Dita Ness y soy el Jefe de equipos especiales, encargado de todo el mantenimiento de la estructura de la legión, entre ellos el cuidado de animales y mantenimiento de nuestra infraestructura— señalo al castillo — este es solo uno de los tantos edificios que posee la legión a su disposición— informo al grupo de soldados.

Dita Ness era un hombre de aproximado 1.80 metros de estatura de tés pálida y ojos marrones, llevaba su cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo blanco junto a una barba de 7 días que cubría parte de su rostro, aunque su complexión era flaca se veía que también era ágil, llevaba encima de él la gabardina con el escudo de la legión aparte de una sonrisa.

—a partir de hoy seré su guía, instructor y encargado— hablo pasando entre las filas — a partir de hoy en tres meses deberán ser capaces de conocer de memoria cada una de las diferentes estrategias de la legión símbolos y señales, inclusive las maniobras y contramedidas en caso de enfrentarse a un titán, aparte seré el encargado de observar y evaluar a cada uno de ustedes y decidir a qué equipo serán más eficientes, muchos serán seleccionados para los equipo de choque mientras otros a los equipo de apoyo, otros enviados a los equipos especiales como el mío — varios soldados asintieron, ante la información. —y luego de esos tres meses, serán enviados en su primera expedición— esto causo la alarma en algunos no pensaban que iban a recibir acción tan pronto.

—ahora si me siguen comenzare el tour— indico comenzando a caminar en dirección de la entrada, mientras era seguido por los soldados —con su arribo ayer en la noche no tuvimos tiempo de presentarles debidamente nuestra humilde morada— subió un par de escalones para abrir una puerta que daba hacia un gran salón, donde estaban varias mesas de manera y al final otra puerta —Este es el comedor principal, todos los días el desayuno es servido a las 8 de la mañana y el almuerzo a las 1 de la tarde, la cena a las 6 de la tarde, al fondo es la entrada a la cocina y la oficina de nuestro chef, que por cierto no le gusta ser molestado a menos que sea algo necesario— cerro las puertas mientras los soldados apuntaban mentalmente la hora de la comida.

Siguió caminando ahora subieron un par de escalar hasta llegar hay unas puertas dobles de gran tamaño —Este es salón principal, aquí se realizan las reuniones informativas y se discuten las estrategias antes de las expediciones— abrió la puertas dobles para revelar un gran salón con 10 mesas rectangulares de gran tamaño y al fondo contra la pared un pizarrón con una silla de gran tamaño seguida de una más pequeña y otras cuatro más 2 de cada lado.

—Para que las sillas— pregunto uno de los soldados

—La silla de mayor tamaño y cercana al pizarrón pertenece al comandante, la más pequeña al subcomandante y las otras cuatro a cada uno de nuestros capitanes, cada mesa posea una silla más grande indicando al sargento a cargo de ese equipo y si notan cada puesto de capitán está al frente de 2 mesas cada una eso es para identificar los equipos a cargo de cada capitán, las últimas dos mesas son para los equipos especiales— señalo cada mesas en orden. Luego de responder la duda cerró las dos puertas para seguir con el recorrido, haciendo resonar sus pasos contra el suelo de piedra

Subieron por la torre hasta la parte más alta— Esta es la oficina del comandante— señalo la puerta de madera —no es recomendable entrar a menos que sea de urgencia...— pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría

—Comandante— dijo Dita, saludando al rubio todos los soldados siguió el ejemplo del capitán. Erwin devolvió el saludo al jefe y paso su mirada indiferente por los nuevos reclutas y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Que frio— dijo uno de los reclutas al ver Erwin partir.

—Al tiempo te acostumbras— dijo Dita, volviendo a bajar las escaleras para continuar su recorrido. Cruzaron para entran a un pasillo —del lado derecho están los baños de hombres, y del lado izquierdo el de las mujeres, las duchas son las puertas alado del baño — apunto a varias puertas de madera que tenía indicado el género de cada usuario — al fondo está el uno de los cuartos de limpieza— siguió caminando cruzando en otro pasillo solo que este tenía una alfombra de color verde en el suelo se detuvo delante de dos puertos una opuesta a la otra —Este es el laboratorio de la sección de investigación y desarrollo, a cargo de la jefa Hanji Zoe, al frente está la biblioteca especial de la legión donde se encuentran todas nuestras investigaciones referentes a los titanes, así como los diarios de avances y reportes de las expediciones— abrió la puerta de la biblioteca para que los reclutas vieran los estantes abarrotados de libros, pero sin saberlo estaba interrumpiendo la lectura de una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación rodeada de cientos de libros y diarios.

—Jefe Hanji, no sabía que estaba aquí— hablo Dita disculpando su interrupción, viendo a la chica que devolvía la mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Ya has de día?— pregunto ella al hombre.

—Si.

—Wua, el tiempo sí que vuela— sonrió ella sonrojándose.

—No me digas que te has vuelto a quedar en vela estudiando jefa— dijo dita como si eso fuera algo común.

—Se podría decir— respondió ella cerrando su el libro sobre su regazo, notando al grupo detrás de dita —parece que te toco ser de niñera dita— comento levantándose y limpiando el polvo de su uniforme mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo.

—Atención soldado oficial presente— dijo dita al grupo haciendo que este se pusiera firme y en posición de saludo —Soldados esta es la jefa del grupo de investigación y desarrollo, Hanji Zoe — señaló a la chica que sonreía al grupo.

Hanji Zoe era una mujer un poco excéntrica en pocas palabras, tés pálida, figura atlética ojos emotivos de color marrón, con un metro setenta de estatura lleva el pelo de color castaño atado en una cola de caballo junto a sus gafas sostenidas por diferentes cintas a su cara, lleva el uniforme militar estándar solo que su camisa era de color amarillo y una talla más grande, ocultando parte de su pecho.

—Descanse soldados— ordeno ella, pasando su mirada divertida por el grupo, hasta detenerse en Naruto al cual se quedó mirando fijamente —Wuao— dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del rubio que comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado ante la mirada penetrante de la castaña. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica estaba encima del rubio con su cara muy cercana a la del pero sus ojos pasando entre los cachetes del rubio — ¿son de nacimiento?— señalo a las tres marcas en las mejillas del Naruto, que asintió y sin esperar ella paso sus dedos por las marcas haciendo que el grupo de soldados se sorprendiera y a la vez se riera por la reacción de sorpresa del rubio que trataba de contener un gemido —¿de casualidad no eres un titán?— le pregunto la jefa curiosa al rubio que pareció cofundado ante la pregunta.

—Fue un placerla verla jefa— dijo Dita despidiéndose de la castaña y sacando su grupo lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca, haciendo que todos se preguntaran por el extraño comportamiento del hombre. Cerró la puerta antes de que Hanji pudiera reaccionar.

— ¿Qué fue eso, señor?— pregunto Naruto pasando su mano por su mejilla.

—tu rubio, mejor cuida tu espalda a partir de ahora, la jefa Hanji es una mujer excéntrica y sobre toda una amante de los titanes— miro a Naruto que estaba confundido no había escuchado antes de alguien que amara a los titanes — no amar de apoyarlos todo lo contrario ella es una loca por aprender todo sobre los titanes, y si ella cree que eres un titán lo más probables es que despiertes un día en el calabozo amarrado siendo disecado en vida por la jefa mientras te estudia.

Naruto asintió tomando nota de tener cuidado alrededor de la mujer.

Sin más nada que decir el grupo continúo el tour alrededor de las instalaciones siguiendo de cerca a Dita, que señala varios lugares en su camino, como el cuarto de informática donde se guardaban los planos de cada edificio en todos los distritos así como los diferentes planos de terrenos, y estrategias utilizados en las diferentes expediciones, también el cuarto de entrenamiento donde habían varios aparatos y máquinas para realizar pesas y ejercicios.

Subieron otra torre solo que en esta estaba la enfermería.

—Este es el hospital de la legión, a cargo del Doctor Edwin Vandersar, nuestro único Doctor especializado en enfermedades y estacionario, ya que el resto solo se dedica a la medicina de campo— señalo mientras veían el ala de enfermería donde habían varias camas que por los momentos estaban vacías. Bajaron la torre hasta la siguiente se detuvieron un momento para ver el salón donde entraron.

—Este es el salón de honor— vio un montón de objetos en diferentes vitrinas cada uno de estos con una placa escrita, o solo inclusas placas con nombre en la pared, en el fondo estaba un estandarte grande con la bandera de la legión, y un par de velas encendidas —aquí se almacena un objeto o placas con nombre de cada uno de los legionarios que no han regresado a casa, dando su vida en el campo— dio su respeto al salón antes de cerrar la puerta y continuar, pasaron por varios pisos mientras dita señalaba los dormitorios de cada equipo, y el dormitorio donde se habían a quedar el grupo de 52 nuevos soldados mientras eran asignado a un equipo. Salieron hacia el patio interior del castillo donde estaban varios soldados charlando animadamente y otros simplemente disfrutando de un merecido descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Este es el patio interno del castillo, suelo ser el área de recreación — señalo a varios soldados charlar, sin más nada interesante que ver continuaron su viaje, señalo una puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras del castillo pero no decidió entrar diciendo que no había nada interesante que ver aparte de un par de máquinas de tortura.

Salieron a la zona exterior del castillo para ver la verde planicie que poseía el lugar caminaron en dirección de los enormes establos de la legión.

—Estos son los establos donde se mantienen, cuidan y crían nuestros únicos caballos— acaricio una de las majestuosas criaturas que lamio la mano del hombre — Esta hermosura de aquí se llama Shallot y es mi caballo personal, nuestros caballos son una raza mejorada del resto, especialmente criados y seleccionas para que alcancen una altura de 1,60 metros y un peso aproximado de 450kg, son únicos ya que pueden alcanzar velocidades de hasta 80 km/h y mantenerlas durante 35 km o pueden durar largos periodos de tiempo a un galope menor y no requerir agua o alimentos, son entrenados para que no se asusten ante la vista de titanes cada de ustedes serán asignado a un caballo el cual será su compañero y serán capacitados para llevarlos con un silbido, estas hermosuras son el compañero más fiel que encontrar.

—Cuantos caballos pose la legión señor — pregunto un soldado viendo la enormidad del establo.

—un aproximado a 500 caballos soldados

— ¿deben costar una fortuna mantener a tantos?

—cada uno de ellos valen aproximadamente el suelo anual de un plebeyo, por eso el mantenimiento de los caballos se lleva la mayoría del presupuesto de la legión, pero es primordial mantener nuestros caballos en condiciones óptimas de lo contrario no regresaría nadie en cada expedición, pero si la legión anda corta de fondos solemos vender unas decenas de nuestros caballos —señalo mientras escapaba de un lengüetazo del caballo

—Jefe Dita— hablo la voz calmada de un soldado acercándose al grupo

—Subcomandante Mike— saludo Dita al hombre de gran estatura que se acercaba acompañado de otro soldado — líder Oluo— dijo reconociendo al otro miembro solo que este fue el que hizo el saludo a Dita su superior —soldados saludo, oficial presente.

Mike Zacharius era el sub comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, de gran estatura cerca de 2 metros de altura -1.96metros- de complexión musculosa y mirada relaja, lleva el pelo de color rubio en hongo y barba de tés bronceada, llevaba el uniforme respectivo de la legión con una camisa simple de color gris.

Oluo Bozado era un miembro veterano de la legión con su pelo de color gris en un corte extraño y mirada arrogante, y de actitud un poco engreída esto había echo que no avanzara de su posición de líder de equipo.

—Soldados este es el subcomandante Mike y un miembro veterano Oluo — presento a ambos hombres, Mike se acercó al grupo de nuevos y comenzó a olfatear uno por uno mientras Oluo miraba fijamente a Petra que comenzaba a sentirse acosada.

—Apestas a zorro— dijo Mike mientras termina de olfatear a Naruto que tenía la urgencia de salir corriendo "primero una loca amante de los titanes y ahora un maniaco olfateador, que falta un adicto a la limpieza" pensó Naruto viendo a Mike alejarse.

—No se preocupen chicos el comandante tiene la costumbre de olfatear a las nuevas personas es su manera de darles las bienvenida— intento calmar Dita, al ver la cara de incomodidad del grupo —pero no se dejen engañar el subcomandante Mike es uno de los soldados más fuerte de la legión, por algo gano su puesto a costa de habilidades— aseguro dita despidiéndose de los dos hombres que entraron al establo en busca de sus caballos dejando a los reclutas continuar su viaje.

—si ven halla queda nuestro taller, en él se hacen el mantenimiento a nuestro equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, como a nuestras carretas aparte del desarrollo de nuestro variado arsenal de armas — señalo a una pequeño establo del cual salía humo por una chimenea de piedra indicando que alguien estaba trabajando—Está a cargo del armero Leonardo, cualquier que tenga planos de alguna arma que pueda ayudarnos no duden en mostrársela.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque —adentro esta nuestro circuito de entrenamiento, donde pueden utilizar el equipo de maniobras para mantener sus habilidades a tono durante los periodos inactivos— señalo a varios titanes de madera que se podían ver a la lejanía —Bueno soldados eso es todo el recorrido de nuestra instalaciones, regresemos a uno de los salones.

—tsk, debí saltar antes— dijo la voz de un chico que salía del bosque mientras se limpiaba frenéticamente las manos —jefe Dita— dijo el chico al hombre en forma de saludo sin detenerse

—Sargento Levi— dijo el hombre, sin esperar ningún tipo de saludo conociendo la actitud del soldado delante del grupo

Levi era uno de soldados más reconocidos tanto fuera como adentro de la legión debido a su gran record para su poco tiempo en la legión, además de ser llamado como uno de los soldados más fuerte dentro del cuerpo. Tenía pelo negro corto de unos metro sesenta de estatura mirada fría e inexpresiva siendo un poco intimidante en conjunto con sus ojos de color gris, de actitud calmada y controlada, llevaba un pañuelo planco en su pecho como una corbata. Del resto el uniforme militar estándar.

"_Así que este enano es Levi"_ pensó Naruto viendo al soldado, que ante sus ojos parecía un chico no mayor que el "_espero que las historias estén a la altura del personaje_" pensó el rubio recordando una conversación con petra y Neji.

— _¿Hey chicos han escuchado las historias del soldado Levi?— pregunto petra acercándose a Naruto y Neji que estaban entretenidos jugando barajas_

— _¿Levi quién?— dijo Naruto sin haber escuchado el nombre antes._

—_Se dice que el mejor soldado de la legión de reconocimiento es Levi, he escuchado que ha matado más de 40 titanes el solo— le conto ella — algunos instructores dicen que vale por 200 soldados normales._

—_Lo creeré cuando lo vea—dijo Neji restándole importación a la historia la gente suele exagerar muchas cosas._

—_si es cierto, es bueno que este de nuestro lado— comento Naruto habiendo escuchado el cuento de la chica de pelo naranja._

El soldado paso de largo al grupo mientras murmuraba algo de un baño.

—el sargento Levi es uno de nuestro mejores soldados, aunque es un poco extremista en cuanto a la limpieza no será raro si ese es su cuarto baño del día— dijo Dita mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección del castillo siguiendo los pasos de Levi.

000

Luego del tour el primer día, todos los nuevos reclutas fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones temporales para que descansara. A la mañana siguiente comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento siendo despertados con los primeros rayos del sol por Dita el grupo de 52 soldados comenzaron a ser instruidos en el santo grial de la legión, la formación de detección a larga distancia diseñada por Erwin Smith, además de las diferentes formaciones, estrategias del grupo además de trazar los diferentes roles que deberá cumplir cada soldado. El primer mes transcurrió simplemente en ello estudiando y analizando la formación mientras era instruidos fuertemente por Dita que se tomaba muy enserio la tares.

Y así pasaron los dos primeros meses de la vida de Naruto en la legión simplemente estudiado libro tras libro, anotando notas en su libreta mientras Dita no paraba de hablar hora tras hora.

"_algo aquí no está bien_" pensó Naruto mientras observa su notas, estaba revisando por enésima vez la formación que parecía no poseer ningún tipo de fallas, pero que sucedía si una de las escuadras caía, todo la formación estaría desprotegida para la entrada de un titán "_si colocamos un relevo aquí_" pensó Naruto anotando en su libreta sus pensamiento, si debía aprenderse la formación por lo menos haría algo productivo de ella y trataría de mejorar la formación no por nada había era el mejor estratega de su promoción. Anoto un par de anotaciones y levanto su rostro para ver que al jefe Dita recibir un montón de papeles en la puerta del aula.

—Atención soldados— llamo el cerrando la puerta del aula, haciendo que todo el salón depositaran sus ojos en el —Ya me ha llegado la aprobación del comandante Erwin para la asignación de los equipos— informo el mostrando una hoja — ahora comenzara a llamar por nombre al jefe de equipo al que deben reportarse. Durante los dos meses de entrenamiento el jefe dita habia estado realizando diferentes tes, y evaluaciones prácticas para determinar la habilidad, conocimiento y fortalezas de cada uno de ellos.

—Anabelle Grist— llamo al primero de la lista haciendo que esta levantara la mano.

Dita paso por toda la lista, haciendo que cada soldado levantara la mano en el proceso al escuchar su nombre.

—Namikaze Naruto— llamo el asiento que Naruto levantara su mano como el resto — Equipo 6, a cargo del sargento Eld Jinn— Naruto asintió recordando el nombre de su superior.

—Ral Petra—la peli anaranjado levanto su mano indicando donde estaba — equipo 3, a cargo del sargento Levi—

—Entendido— dijo ella.

Paso por otros nombres dando por concluido la lista —Muy bien soldados, antes de retirarse deben firmar estos formularios— paso un hoja a cada soldados mientras caminaba por el aula.

— ¿Qué son?

—Son para librar a la legión de cualquier reclamo por parte de familiares, esposas o hijos en caso de la muerte de alguno de ustedes en la venidera expedición, así no pueden reclamar ningún tipo de compensación a la legión por su muerte.

"por mí no hay problema" pensó Naruto llenando el formulario si problemas, ya que no había nadie que cumpliera esas características.

—bien chicos— recogió los papeles —esta fue nuestra última lectura, ya no hay más nada que aprender de nuestras estrategias, el último mes la pasaran con su equipo, para prepararse para la futura expedición dentro de dos semanas será la primera expedición simulada para la práctica de lo estudiado, deben reportarse lo antes posibles a su sargento, soldados retiraos, manteneos fuerte— le dio un saludo al grupo de 52 antes de salir del salón dejando al grupo solo.

"_un paso más cerca_" pensó Naruto cerrando su libreta para salir en busca del sargento Eld, pero recordando continuar lo que se había planteado, mejorar la estrategia de reconocimiento a larga distancia, si alguien podía hacerlo era él.

000

Información de divulgación publica

Rangos Militares: Legión de Reconocimiento

**Comandante**: Es el líder de todo la rama, posee bajo su mando un aproximado de 300 soldados, solo sigue órdenes del generalísimo o del Rey mismo. Es el encargado de planear las expediciones, estrategias y manejo del presupuesto, por lo general es el soldado con mayor experiencia en la legión suelen ser sumamente fríos de personalidad, actualmente el puesto es ocupado por Erwin Smith décimo Tercer comandante de la Legión.

**Subcomandante:** Segundo al mando aunque solo sea de reserva, suele tomar el puesto de comandante en ausencia del comandante por periodos cortos o cuando este cae en alguna expedición, realiza la mayoría del papeleo

**Capitán**: Soldados de gran fuerza, renombre y dotes de liderazgo son aquellos encargados de manejar grupos de 70 o 100 soldados, sueles ser aquellos que informan al comandante del estado de los escuadros y soldados directamente

**Sargento**: Soldados con dotes de liderazgo y organización, son hábiles en el manejo de grupos pequeños y toma de decisiones rápidas, suelen informar directamente a sus capitanes respectivos, suelen obtener su rango mediante la experiencia, son algunos de los soldados más hábiles de la legión. Poseen a su cargo grupos de 20 a 30 soldados.

**Líder de escuadra**: Soldados que poseen experiencia en el campo de batalla – han participado en 2 o más expediciones-, son los encargados de dirigir a escuadras de 5 a 10 soldados.

**Soldado raso**: Soldados con muy poca experiencia, son conformado mayormente por los nuevos reclutas, su mayor fortaleza es el trabajo en equipo debido su falta de capacidades.

Rangos especiales.

**Jefe del Grupo de investigación**: Encargado de manejar la sección de investigación y desarrollo, su tarea es comandar la investigación sobre los titanes y sus contramedidas. Suele acompañar al comandante durante las expediciones. Responde única y exclusivamente al comandante

**Jefe de equipos especiales**: dirigí aquellos soldados especiales en la legión, Veterinarios, cuerpo de Médicos e ingenieros. Suele manejar la logística y financiamiento de estos. Tiene la potestad de reclamar cualquier soldado entre la legión que cumpla con estas características.

Organización de la Legión de Reconocimiento

1 Comandante

4 Capitanes

8 sargentos

32 líderes de escuadra

1 Jefe de investigación

1 Jefe de equipos especiales

Total aproximado 290-310 soldados.

a/n: otro capítulo más, ya acercándonos a lo que será la primera batalla del rubio, ¿Qué piensan del capítulo, les gusto?, ya conocemos el cuartel de la legión solo queda esperar la acción del rubio, Espero que les guste el capítulo, hasta el próximo.


	8. Expedicion

**Año 847 **

**Octubre**

El sol comenzaba a elevarse lentamente en el cielo dejando se ver por encima de las murallas, dando comienzo a un nuevo día para la humanidad mientras el grupo de más de 100 soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento cabalgaban a paso lento a través del camino de tierra, entre las verdes praderas, aproximándose a su destino; Distrito Trost con el objetivo de adentrarse en territorio hostil. Entre ese grupo estaba Naruto Namikaze perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos mientras era llevado por el trote de su caballo; observando el símbolo en la prenda verde que sostenida entre sus manos, exponiendo su cuerpo a las frías ráfagas de viento que traía consigo la entrada del otoño.

— ¿Hey Naruto estas bien?— pregunto la voz de una chica a su lado sacando al rubio de su trance —has estado viendo tu gabardina por un buen rato.

—hum— dijo el rubio levantando su vista hacia la chica que cabalgaba junto a el —solo dando una última hojeada— respondió mientras volvía a colocar la gabardina verde sobre su cuerpo que agradecía la protección de la tela.

— ¿Seguro?, parecías un poco ido.

—Si Ilse, estoy bien— le aseguro Naruto sonriendo ligeramente para tranquilizar un poco a su compañera de equipo.

Ilse Langnar era miembro del equipo 6 al que fue asignado. De figura pequeña, con apenas 1.60m de estatura tenia pelo de color negro corto, tez pálida y ojos oscuros, con pecas en su rostro, no era para nada fea pero tampoco era una belleza, aunque Naruto apenas la conocía era un chica un poco sentimental y algo egoísta pero nada que rayara el excentrismo como otros miembros de la legión.

—Déjalo Ilse, es su primera expedición lo más probable es que este asustado hasta los pies— comento riéndose una tercera voz que había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos.

—Sargento— dijo Naruto rápidamente al reconocer la voz, aunque poco amigable por el comentario — claro que no estoy asustado.

—Todos dicen eso, pero cuando vena un titán por primera vez, se orinan los pantalones— dijo el burlándose del rubio que desecho el comentario ya que no sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a las pesadillas de la humanidad, pero varias personas de su grupo se rieron ante el comentario ya que la seriedad con que siempre actuaba el rubio lo hacía blanco para las bromas del equipo.

—lo que sea, Sargento Eld.

Eld Jinn, era el rubio sargento a cargo del equipo 6, bajo sus ordenas descansaban más de 25 soldados Cada uno pertenecientes a una de las 5 escuadra que poseía el quipo. Tenía ojos oscuros y llevaba su pelo rubio atado en una cola, aparte de poseer barba como algunos soldados de la legión, le gustaba gastarles broma a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo

—Oh vamos rubio, no seas susceptible— agrego Eld soportando las ganas de reírse.

Naruto siguió cabalgando ignorando las risas de sus compañeros, que comenzaban a ser molestas — ¿acaso escuche algo de Naruto orinarse los pantalones?— dijo otra voz femenina acercándose lentamente.

—Al parecer nuestro nuevo miembro posee cierto temor a los titanes y solo puede demostrarlo de esa forma— comento Eld a la recién llegada.

—¿oh?, tranquilo Naruto eso es algo natural, sucede a muchos nuevos reclutas, u otros más frecuente, aunque la incontinencia suele ocurrir luego de cierta edad, digamos 50, 60 años— comento la voz acercando su caballo al rubio.

— ¡Jefa Hanji!— intervino Naruto avergonzado, no espera tantas burlas antes de su primera expedición. Hanji Zoe era la jefa del equipo de investigación, durante el último mes de Naruto antes de la expedición, este había pasado tiempo conociendo a la mujer de lentes, que aunque fuera una amante de titanes tenia buena intenciones para la humanidad.

—ja ja— se rio ella viendo el rostro rojo del chico, además de varios soldados que observaban el intercambio de palabras —No, te preocupes los titanes no suele gustarle el pelo rubio, además recuerda que yo soy la que te voy a disecar— dijo ella colocando un rostro de miedo, recordando una conversación con Naruto, mientras colocaba uno de sus brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto —¿Así que todavía no te vayas a morir bien?— le dijo ella acercándose su rostro al del rubio, avergonzándolo totalmente.

—Atención— se escuchó la voz de Erwin por todo el grupo, haciendo que todos levantara sus vistas para ver la enorme muralla rose, a pocos metros de ellos. Naruto aprovechó la distracción para escapar del agarre de la mujer de lentes. El grupo de soldados había llegado a su destino, la entrada del distrito Trost se elevaba gloriosamente ante ellos.

"_Así que ya es la hora_" pensó Naruto comenzando a sentirse los nervios calar en su estómago, miro alrededor para ver a todo el mundo cambiar el aspecto en sus rostros, de un estado relajado a uno más serio, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Miro a la jefa Hanji que parecía no ser afectada por el nuevo ambiento, golpeo suavemente el costado de su caballo para continuar el avance hacia la salida exterior mirando a las personas aglomerarse para ver al grupo de la legión.

Paso a varios grupos de personas que cuchicheaban por lo bajo mientras miraban con recelo al grupo, otros hacían gestos un poco fuera de tono, solo unos pocos parecían mostrar cierto aprecio al grupo.

—Idiotas— escucho decir a Hanji que todavía cabalgaba alado del rubio —Todavía piensan que somos más que un gasto de dinero innecesario— giro su rostro para ver a la mujer observar a los transeúntes.

—Olvídate de ellos, jefa— dijo Naruto restándole importancia a las miradas —es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que cambien de parecer.

—Suenas muy seguro de ello Naruto— le respondió la chica.

Naruto solo sonrió a la jefa, sin responderle verbalmente. Detuvo su caballo al igual que el resto del grupo notando que estaban delante de la salida, hacia territorio de la muralla maría, tierra de titanes —Solo espera y veras— susurro a la mujer antes de comenzar a cabalgar hacia su posición de la formación.

—90 segundos— grito Erwin que estaba en la punta del grupo —Estad alertas soldados— paso su mirada por la formación notando a Hanji acercarse a su posición

—Abriendo las puertas— dijo una voz desde lo alto de la muralla haciendo sonar la campana.

Erwin y el grupo de soldados tenso su cuerpo esperando el momento el momento para avanzar, los ojos azules de Naruto estaban fijo en el símbolo de la muralla que cubría la salida que se abría lentamente "_ya casi_" pensó el sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerarse.

—Soldados ¡AVANCEN!

Alas de la libertad

Capítulo 8

"Expedición"

**Un mes antes**

Fuertes pasos resonaban a través de los pasillos de piedra vacíos del cuartel general de la legión.

"_Sargento Eld Jinn_" pensó Naruto mientras vagaba por los pasillos del cuartel en busca del hombre al que había sido asignado, había obtenido las descripciones del hombre pero este parecía haberse oculto. Abrió una de las tantas habitaciones del pasillo solo para encontrar otro cuarto vacío "_donde se metió_", siguió caminando mientras abría puerta por puerta.

Cerró sus ojos tomando una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse sintiendo los rayos del sol en su rostro, cruzo la esquina de uno de los pasillos pero fue sacado de su concentración al impactar con algo sólido. Recupero el equilibrio evitando un impacto indeseado con el rustico suelo bajo sus pies.

—Lo siento— dijo Naruto sobando suavemente la zona del impacto mientras levantaba su vista para ver la victima de su descuido. En el suelo estaba la jefa Hanji Zoe y al igual que rubio estaba sobando la zona del golpe solo que sentaba en el suelo —jefa Hanji— reconoció Naruto, sabiendo los problemas que podría ocasionar su torpeza. Rápidamente el rubio se agacho a nivel de la mujer para comprobar que no hubiera ningún tipo de daño.

—auch, esa dolió— susurro la chica de lentes, posando su vista en el rubio — debo decir que no me esperaba encontrarte en esta situación titán desconocido— dijo ella mirando a Naruto que estaba ya de pie, recordando al rubio y las marcas en su mejilla.

Naruto rápidamente recordó la conversación con el jefe Dita y como esta mujer poseía cierta obsesión —no me va a disecar, ¿cierto jefa?— pregunto curioso ofreciéndole una mano a la mujer para que se levantara. Esta miro confundida al rubio antes de esbozar una sonrisa y comenzar a reírse de forma maniática sosteniendo su estómago. —Jefa está bien— dijo el rubio mirando el ataque de la mujer al mismo tiempo que veía el pasillo rogando que nadie se asomara y viera tal escena.

—por supuesto que no— dijo ella ya un poco más calmada refiriéndose a la pregunta del rubio si lo disecaría. Toma la mano de Naruto que empujo hacia su cuerpo levantando a la chica de lentes —aunque podría suceder, dependiendo de las circunstancia, un ejemplar de titán es poco común.

—Sabes que yo no soy un titán ¿verdad?— pregunto Naruto dudando de la cordura de la chica que no dejaba su sonrisa macabra.

—es obvio, si fueras un titán lo más probable es que Levi ya te hubiera rebanado en dos— acomodo los lentes sobre sus rostro, quitando la sonrisa, tomando una actitud más seria, como era de esperar de alguien que poseía el cargo de jefa — aunque ya sabes mi nombre rubio, a mí me tienes en desventaja— dijo ella preguntando por el nombre.

—Naruto Namikaze— dijo Naruto colocando la pose de saludo, mostrando el debido respeto a su superior — a sus órdenes jefa.

Hanji asintió, pero haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no era necesario tanta formalidad, por lo menos con ella — ¿me pregunto qué haces tan temprano en los pasillos vacíos?, puede ser que planes algo extraño, soldado— dijo ella inclinando la cabeza en duda.

—ando en busca del Sargento Eld Jinn— indico Naruto, notando unas hojas en suelo del pasillo señalo con uno de sus dedos captando la atención de la jefa que bajo su vista, preguntando el rubio dijo — ¿suyas jefa?

— ¡Mis reportes!— dijo ella alarmada, lanzándose a recoger las hojas.

Naruto como buen caballero también comenzó a recoger los papeles ordenándoles en una pila, ya que era culpa suya.

—Aquí tiene— dijo Naruto pasándole los archivos recolectados, viendo que ya no había ninguno más en el suelo — Disculpe mi torpeza, jefa— dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia a la chica en forma de disculpa, para luego comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido por el agarre de la mujer apenas dio el primer paso.

—Hey no tan rápido rubio— le dijo ella mirando los ojos de Naruto —Todavía debes pagar tu castigo— sonrió mientras le pasaba la pila de hojas a Naruto que las toma resignando notando que pesaban más de lo que parecían — acompáñame— ordeno señalando al rubio para que la siguiera sirviéndole como burro de carga, el ojos azul asintió posponiendo su búsqueda.

Caminaron en silencio pasando varios soldados en el camino, el cual Naruto no sabía dónde terminaría.

—Cuéntame Naruto, esas marcas en tu mejilla son ¿naturales o te las hiciste?— hablo Hanji, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad por las extrañas marcas del nuevo legionario.

—Son de nacimiento jefa, las he tenido desde que tengo memoria— respondió Naruto siguiéndola

—Llámame Hanji, no he sido fan del formalismo con mis sujetos de prueba— respondió ella con su sonrisa macabra, causando una escalofrió en el rubio — debo decir que son algo peculiares, he escuchado de soldados en la legión infligirse diferentes marcas en su cuerpo, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que sean naturales.

"_¿se infligen heridas_?" pensó Naruto, pero comprendió que debido al riesgo que son expuestos los soldados de la legión aquellos débiles de mente no soportarían la presión y no siempre terminan cuerdos. En la libreta de su abuelo hay relatos de varios soldados que tuvieron que ser dado de baja forzosa por problemas mentales.

—Puede sonar extraño, pero algunos de nuestros miembros no están del todo cuerdos— le aclaro la jefa, cruzando en un pasillo

—No, es comprensible— aseguro Naruto, eso explicaba parte del comportamiento tan excéntrico de los que había conocido —El jefe Dita dijo que usted era una mujer un poco peculiar

Hanji solo sonrió —Muchos en la legión prefieren evitar mi presencia creen que soy alguna clase de loca amadora de titanes, pero la preguntaría seria si ellos están cuerdo— contesto ella sin quitar su sonrisa terrorífica —dime algo Naruto ¿Cómo derrotas a un enemigo del que no conoces absolutamente nada?

—Lo estudias— Respondió Naruto, era una de las reglas básicas de cualquier estratega el estudio de tu enemigo.

—Exacto— dijo ella alegre por la respuesta del rubio —si quieres derrotar a alguien del cual no conoces nada y que te supere tanto en número como en fuerza, debes aprender todo los que puedas de él, sus gusto, que tipo de mujeres le gustas, que tipo de comida le atrae, cuantas veces va a al baño, cuantas horas al día duerme todo ese tipo de cosas para encontrar sus puntos débiles y acabarlo.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa forma— confeso el, en realidad cuando pensaba en los titanes lo único que venía a su mente era acabar con cada uno de ellos; ahora que veía el punto de vista de Hanji se sentía un poco decepcionado consigo mismo, tantas clases y libros de estrategia impartidas por su abuelo y nunca se le había venido a la mente estudiar su enemigo, solo atacar, atacar y poco pensar.

—al menos te das cuenta que es algo que debemos hacer, pero muchos de nuestros soldados parecen ir en contra de la idea con todo su corazón, que los titanes son solo bestias y nuestra únicas dos opciones es matar o morir, yo me reusó a pensar de esa forma— subió un par de escalones bajando su mirada un poco reflexionando sobre que decir a continuación — si solo el Comandante Erwin diera la orden de capturar un titán vivo podríamos aprender mucho de ellos, pero a veces pienso que es igual de mente cerrada que el resto que me tacha de loca— finalizo mirando completamente el suelo decaída. Naruto que iba detrás de ella no pudo dejar de notar la mirada triste de la Jefa, al parecer no todo era rosas dentro de la legión

Siguió caminando siguiendo a la mujer que al parecer había decaído ya que todo intento de conversación había muerto entre ambos. Naruto en realidad no sabía que decirle, ¿tal vez algo que le levantara el ánimo? Pero no conocía bien a la mujer y no quería decir algo que causara el efecto contrario, lo poco que habían conversado ponían a Naruto en cierta desventaja había esperado una loca como había dicho el jefe Dita, pero la mujer delante era alguien muy cuerda, solamente con un punto de vista diferente al resto, y tal vez eso era lo que faltaba si tan solo pudieran ver el mundo como ella, posiblemente el avance de la reconquista de la humanidad avanzara más rápido.

—Debes pensar que estoy loca— dijo mirando al rubio de reojo observando su falta de reacción —justo como el re…— fue interrumpida antes de terminar la oración.

—La ayudare— dijo el mirando determinadamente a la chica de lentes que detuvo su paso sorprendida —si consigue que el comandante acepte su petición Jefa Hanji, cuente conmigo para atrapar al titán.

— ¿Seguro?— pregunto ella sin poder creer las palabras amables del rubio.

—Cuente con ello Jefa, cualquier cosa cuente con mi ayuda— asintió Naruto, tal vez este era el primer paso en su objetivo, aprender todo lo posible sobre el enemigo

—Yahoo!— dijo ella alegre saltando en el aire de forma repentina causando la alerta de Naruto que no espera tal reacción —Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres el primero en ofrecerse a ayúdame— dijo ella abrazando a Naruto que intentaba mantener el equilibrio al igual que el equilibrio de la pila de papeles que se tambaleaba evitando caerse, al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra un sonrojo que se hacía cada vez más notorio en su rostro.

—uhm de nada— dijo Naruto al sentir los el abrazo aplastante terminar, aunque un poco

—Qué te parece si quedamos después de la cena y te doy un informe de todo nuestros avances en la investigación de titanes y así compartimos ideas?— pregunto ella emocionada era la primera vez que alguien mostraba interés en lo que ella hacia y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Claro— asintió Naruto sintiéndose conmovido, la mujer delante de él no era ninguna loca, solamente alguien que había experimentado la soledad durante mucho tiempo, al igual que él y que nunca le habían estrechado una mano amiga.

— ¡Yahoo!— repitió de nuevo emocionada, colando un brazo alrededor de Naruto —Este es el comienzo de una linda y hermosa amistad, mi pequeño titán— sonrió ella mirando a Naruto.

000

15 minutos más tarde Naruto estaba de nuevo libre de buscar al Sargento Eld; aunque estaba vez tenía una pista de su posible ubicación. Luego de terminar de llevarle los informes de la jefa Hanji a la oficina del comandante, la mujer le ofreció información sobre el posible paradero del sargento indicándole que suele estar en el campo de entrenamiento, o en los establos, sin perder más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado se dirigió a el primero de sus dos objetivos.

Camino a paso lento sintiendo la suave grama sobre sus botas, viendo diferentes soldados caminar de regreso al castillo, lo más probable en busca de descanso o amparo contra el fuerte sol de la mañana. Observo todas las direcciones posibles en busca de alguien con cabello rubio mientras se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar al sitio se detuvo a observar el bosque delante de él dejando el escapar el aire de sus pulmones, si Eld estaba dentro del bosque sería casi imposible de ubicarlo, por lo que solo le quedaba dos opciones irse o esperar.

—Naruto— dijo una alegre voz a su espalda causando que este se girara a ver quién lo llamaba. A unos cuantos metros alejados del rubio estaba una sonriente Petra caminando a paso lento siguiendo lo que parecía ser un grupo de varios soldados. Naruto reconoció varias caras alguno de ellos eran compañeros de su escuadrón de entrenamiento.

—Hey Petra tiempo sin verte— dijo Naruto de forma jocosa burlándose ya que a la chica la había visto durante el desayuno de esa mañana.

La chica parecía ignorar su comentario sarcástico ya que no se inmuto ante las palabras, al contrario siguió caminando en dirección del rubio — ¿Qué haces en el campo de entrenamiento?— le pregunto curiosa, ya que tenía entendido que el rubio debía estar con su equipo asignado como el resto.

—En busca del Sargento Eld que por alguna razón ha desaparecido del castillo, si no te importa ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— respondió Naruto mirando los ojos miel de la chica que parecía sonreír aún más.

—El sargento Levi nos pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí, creo que piensa evaluar nuestras capacidades— dijo ella alegre de estar en el equipo de unos de los soldados más fuertes y poderosos de la legión.

— ¿Quien el enano?— dijo Naruto imitando la cara de inexpresión característica de Levi tomando una pose extraña con su uniforme, causando el enojo de la chica.

—Hey, ten más respeto con el sargento Levi— dijo Petra golpeado el brazo de Naruto que sonreía —El sargento Levi es uno…

— ¿Qué hay conmigo soldado?— dijo una voz súbitamente detrás de Petra causando que tanto rubio como pelirroja se congelaran en su sitio al reconocer la voz.

Lentamente Petra se giró para ver la figura calmada de Levi, que como Naruto había bromeado hace rato tenía una cara inexpresiva — ¿Qué hay conmigo? le pregunte soldado Petra— volvió a preguntar el chico fulminando con la mirada a su subordinado.

—Nada Señor— Respondió ella fuertemente colocándose en una posición firme.

—Bien— dijo por lo bajo sin apartar la mirada de la chica —Regrese a la formación— ordeno

De inmediato la chica se alejó del lugar en busca de su posición en la formación dejando a Naruto y Levi solos, ambos fulminándose con la mirada.

—A ti te recuerdo rubio— dijo Levi luego de un largo rato de silencio, refiriéndose a la ceremonia de selección donde el rubio causo gran impacto en los nuevos reclutas —Espero que tus habilidades estén a la altura de tu bocaza— Recordó esa noche y las palabras que había compartido con sus compañeros.

—Lo mismo digo Sargento— Dijo Naruto devolviendo la mirada sin vacilar.

—Hmf— dijo por último el pelinegro, comenzando a alejarse de Naruto —Te estoy vigilando rubio— le dijo de espaldas caminando en dirección de su equipo.

"_idiota_" pensó Naruto viendo el símbolo de la legión en la chaqueta de Levi.

—bien Soldados, el campo ha sido reservado para nuestro uso el día de hoy, así que comencemos de inmediato— le dijo Levi a su grupo asiéndole gestos para que lo siguieran a dentro del bosque, pero confirmándole algo a Naruto, Eld no estaba hay.

000

Luego de un insulto para sus adentros y una caminata corta, Naruto estaba entrando al establo principal de la legión, viendo la cantidad de majestuosos caballos que poseía, que observaban al extraño rubio invasor.

Rápidamente el rubio se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar entre los pasillo del establo que eran muy espacioso. Paso varios caballos relinchando, otros durmiendo e incluso algunos dando vueltas sobre su puesto.

Ya cuando comenzaba a rendirse en su búsqueda por el día de hoy, escucho un par de voces hablar entre sí, inconfundiblemente una de ellas pertenecía al jefe Dita, mientras la otra era un misterio. Troto en dirección de las voces entrando en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de lavado para los animales. En la habitación estaba la figura del jefe Dita hablando animadamente con un rubio de alta estatura, ambos intercambiando ideas por lo que Naruto pudo recoger de las palabras, ambos estaban de espalda a la entrada observando a un caballo delante de ambos. Una sonrisa se apodero de Naruto viendo que su búsqueda había terminado.

—Sargento Eld, Naruto Namikaze reportándose— Grito Naruto colocándose en posición de saludo haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran sorprendidos, ninguno había escuchado la llegada del rubio ya que estaban concentrados en su conversación

—Pero qué demonios— dijo Eld, todavía sorprendido pero mirando al rubio —Quien eres tu soldado— pregunto el, pero fue contestado por Dita.

—Este es Naruto Namikaze, fue asignado a tu equipo Eld.

Eld miro al rubio de pies a cabeza como si estuvieran evaluándolo —pareces capaz— dijo el, sin apartar la mirada comenzó a caminar alrededor del rubio — Cuál es tu opinión Dita, parecer ser un buen soldado.

—Es uno de los mejores, sargento, primero en su promoción— le informe este recordando la hoja de información del rubio.

—Aceptare tu palabra por los momentos Dita, pero tu soldado todavía debes demostrar lo que vales.

—Si señor— Grito Naruto haciendo que un cuarto residente de la habitación relinchara; ante la curiosidad Naruto desvió la mirada para plantarle en lo que el llamaría el caballo más majestuoso que haya visto, de pelaje Negro como la noche, y una extraña cola de color rojo como la sangre.

—Ese es nuestro residente más reciente— hablo dita refiriéndose al majestuoso caballo —aunque es un poco terco— terco era poco, el caballo delante de ellos era uno de las difíciles que había manejado Dita, y hasta los momentos se le había hecho imposible domarlo, tal vez era por que todavía era muy joven o por que el caballo no quería ser domado.

—Es hermoso— dijo Naruto observando al animal — ¿tiene nombre?— pregunto el rubio a ambos soldados, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

—En realidad no, es un caballo muy terco y si continua así lo más probable es que lo vendamos así que todavía no nos hemos molestado en colocarle un nombre— en realidad los caballos de ese tipo eran todo lo contrario a lo que necesitaba la legión ya que para ellos eran más importante tener caballos dóciles que no se alteren ante nada. Lentamente el rubio se acercó al animal en forma lenta y segura sin querer alterarlo, ambos hombres seguían con la vista al rubio que parecía haberse olvido de los dicho, ese caballo le gustaba morder y mucho.

—Tranquilo—susurro Naruto mientras se acercaba notando lo tenso que estaba el caballo — tienes unos ojos cool— dijo este mirando los ojos rojo sangre del caballo negro. Se detuvo estando delante de la vestía acomodo la chaqueta de su uniforme para luego hacer una pronunciada reverencia al caballo, no sabía por qué pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Ante la sorpresa de todos el caballo emitió al rubio inclinando su cabeza de la misma forma.

—Ni en todos los años de mi carrera— Dijo Dita sorprendido mientras Eld parecía estudiar lo que sucedía con gran profundidad.

—hay vamos amigo— dijo Naruto acariciando el pelaje negro del caballo que parecía seda en sus manos —Esos idiotas creen que pueden desacerté de ti compañero— le susurro al caballo que relincho — me han dicho que todavía no tienes un nombre — el caballo movió ligeramente su cabeza como si pudiera entender al chico — ¿Qué te parece Kurama?— dijo el recordando ese nombre en una de las tantas historias que tenía anotado en la libreta de su abuelo, sonaba bien.

El caballo relincho en aprobación.

—parece que vamos a estar junto en esto ¿eh Kurama?— sonrió Naruto.

—Hey soldado— llamo Eld a Naruto, que giro su cuello para ver al sargento acercarse pero sin llegar al alcance del caballo para evitar cualquier sorpresa —parece que ya has conseguido tu caballo.

—Así parece señor.

—Bien— sonrió Eld, este rubio comenzaba a caerle bien —Mañana a las 7 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, vamos a ver de que estas echo y te presentare al resto del grupo aunque ya tengo una idea en que escuadras encajarías— Con eso ultimo Eld Salió de la habitación y del establo, dejando a Naruto con su nuevo compañero Kurama.

Ese día fue bastante productivo para Hanji, ya que luego de que Naruto regresa al castillo luego de pasar un rato con el caballo fue secuestrado por la mujer de lentes que no espero para contarle todo lo que sabía sobre los titanes, tanto así que ninguno durmió ya que Hanji hablaba sin pararse.

**Tiempo Actual**

**Año 847 **

**Octubre**

—Soldados ¡AVANCEN!

Resonó la fuerte voz de Erwin por todo el lugar dando por iniciado la expedición sacando a todos los soldados de sus pensamientos para que se concentraran en la ruda tarea que se acercaba.

—vamos Naruto no te quedas atrás— Dijo la voz de una mujer delante, que aceleraba su caballo cada vez más rápido —No rompas la formación—

—Si Jefa Hannah— Dijo Naruto dotando que se había quedado atrás —Mas rápido Kurama— le dijo a su caballo mientras golpeaba suavemente el costado del animal, indicándole que acelerara su paso; en pocos segundos estaba de nuevo en su posición en la formación, que aunque todavía no se había desplegado.

Hannah Hunt era la jefa del escuadrón 2 del equipo 6, era una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules de actitud un poco calmada pero de semblante fuerte y serio, poseía cierto aire de confianza lo cual suponía Naruto que le valió para darle el puesto de jefa. Esta era apenas su 4 expedición con la legión pero un fuerte soldado, con tan solo dos años en la legión la chica prometía una buena carrera.

—Uno de 12 metros acercándose por la derecha— grito la voz de unos de los soldados llamando la atención de todo el grupo que levanto su mirada para ver la enorme vestía acercándose. Era una aberración de titán con una cara deforme y brazos cortos.

— ¡Escoltas!—Ordeno Erwin que iba en la punta. Naruto que había estado sosteniendo sus pistoleras que inconscientemente había sacado, se dio cuenta que aunque el titán se acercara por su flanco esa no era su tarea, bueno todavía no lo era.

La salida del distrito Trost era un arma de doble filo al poseer casi ningún edificio ofrecía cierta ventaja en la detección de los titanes pero si se debía combatir con alguno de ellos las condiciones no eran optimas, ya que sin ningún edificio cerca el uso del equipo tridimensional era mínimo y se inhabilitaba el uso de cañones ya que podrían salir mal el disparo y golpear al grupo así que era habilidad mayormente para acabar con las bestias.

—Vamos muchachos— dijo una voz más adelante en la formación captando la atención del rubio que vio como tres jinetes salían de la formación para interceptar al titán.

—Confía en nosotros— hablo Hannah haciendo que el rubio la mirara extrañada pero esta solo se limitó a señalar a las pistoleras en sus manos. Naruto sonrió sabía que la confianza y el trabajo en equipo era lo que hacía la legión uno de los cuerpos más fuertes. Guardo ambos equipos para luego observar el avance de los escoltas que ya estaban cerca del titán, todo esto sin haber bajado la velocidad de su galope.

El grupo de tres soldados comenzó a separarse, el líder del grupo se acercó a un pequeño edifico muy cerca del titán y saltando del caballo disparo sus ganchos de anclaje y mediante el uso del equipo se elevó al techo del edificio.

—Tu feo, por acá— grito el soldado señalando al titán con sus cuchillas. El monstruo pareció notar al hombre ya que cambio su rumbo en dirección de la casa, pero no noto los otros dos jinetes que lo rodean para posicionarse a su espalda. Cuando estaba a pocos metros del hombre el titán soltó un sonido gutural mientras lanzaba velozmente su mano para atrapar al hombre que había estado esperando esa reacción — ¡Ahora chicos!— grito el esquivando por poco la mano gigantesca.

—Si señor— dijeron ambos al unísono. El que se acercaba por la derecha del titán disparo primero su ganchos anclándolas en el talón del titán que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en un parpadear de ojos el soldados estaba cortando el musculo del talón del titán, que perdió su balance y cayó al suelo con la cara contra el suelo —Tu turno Vald— dijo el soldado que había cortado el talón.

En un movimiento ágil en hombre se elevó más arriba del titán y estando en el aire luego de un par de giros se lanzó contra el cuello del titán, disparando ambos anclajes en la parte trasera del cuello —Toma esta— dijo cortando profundamente la nuca del titán, donde sabía que no se podía regenerar.

"_Wua son rápidos_" pensó Naruto que aunque le había parecido una eternidad como acababan con el titán eso solo había transcurrido en segundos.

—Asuman la formación de reconocimiento a larga distancia— ordeno Erwin extendiendo su brazo derecho para que todos entendieran la orden ya que le ruido de las carretas interrumpía las comunicaciones. Notando que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de las murallas; ya estaban en territorio de los titanes.

"_bien aquí vamos_" pensó Naruto notando como la formación se rompía y cada escuadrón comenzaba a dirigirse a su debido puesto en la formación de reconocimiento —Escuadrón conmigo— Dijo Hannah levantando la mano mientras comenzaba a galopar a la derecha del grupo para formar el flanco derecho

Naruto y 5 soldados más comenzaron a seguir a Hannah todos en el mismo sentido, la 2 posición del flanco derecho intermedio.

**Dos semanas Antes**

Naruto y el grupo de 20 soldados estaban concentrados en la sala de reuniones del cuartel general observando al Sargento Eld explicar la función de su equipo en la futura expedición, alado de él estaban los 4 jefes de escuadra tomando apuntes a cualquier información.

—Muy bien quipo nos tocó la tares de vigilar el flanco derecho esta vez— dijo Eld asiendo un circulo con la mano derecha sobre la región del mapa de la formación que les fue asignado — Como ya saben la formación de reconocimiento fue diseñada por nuestro comandante Erwin Smith trata de detectar tempranos a los titanes que encontremos en nuestro camino para así cambiar de curso y evitar que el grueso de la formación se encuentre con el enemigo, suena cobarde pero es lo más efectivo hasta los momentos— hablo Eld dirigiéndose mayormente a los nuevos soldados en el equipo —para ello haremos uso de tres tipos de Bengalas, una roja, una verde y una negra , la roja para indicar que han avistado un titán en la cercanía, cada vez que un soldado dispara una bengala roja es deber del resto dispara una del mismo color todo esto para que la información llegue al comandante — apunto la posición del Jefe mayor en la pizarra — lo más rápido posible. El comandante luego de detectar la dirección de las bengalas dispara una de color verde para indicar el nuevo rumbo de la formación y como dije anteriormente el deber de cada uno de nosotros es disparar una del mismo color y en la misma dirección, ahora la última bengala la de color negro es para dar a conocer la detección de un titán del tipo anormal, que como sabemos no es posible esquivar o hacer que se cansen ya que tienden a ignorar todo a su paso y la mayoría de las veces intentan infiltrarse y romper la formación, ante la detección de un titán anormal la única opción es combatirlo pero con sumo cuidado ya que no son predecible sus movimientos, ante cualquier novedad o información de suma urgencia deberán pasarla al ala de comunicaciones más cercana para que sea transmitida a toda la formación — Señalo al grupo de soldados encargados de la tarea.

Todos los soldados presentes asintieron.

—Bien ahora antes de comenzar, debemos asignar el escuadrón a nuestro nuevo miembro— señalo a Naruto que estaba sentando oyendo los reportes, todos los demás soldados fijaron su mirada en el rubio — Hannah el chico es tuyo— Dijo Eld señalando a la jefa de escuadra que asintió. — Ahora, para la vanguardia será asignado a mi escuadrón tanto la parte superior como inferior— apunto los dos puestos que conformaban la punta del flanco — para la Parte intermedia Escuadrón 2 puesto Escuadrón 3 Puesto — Hannah asintió siendo ella la jefa del escuadrón 2— por último la retaguardia Derecha escuadrón 4 la retaguardia izquierda equipo 5 — Termino de decir Eld asignando las labores de cada uno

—El objetivo de esta expedición es montar puestos avanzados de suministros en cada pueblo que encontremos para ello debemos asegurarlos y comunicárselo a la formación para que uno de los vagones se desvié a su posición— paso varios hojas a los jefes de escuadran donde estaban contenidas las ordenes e instrucciones para la expedición —Cada quien sabe sus deberes, rompan filas—ordeno— Hannah dale la bienvenida al chico , ahora es tu responsabilidad— dijo Eld comenzando a alejarse dando por terminada la reunión.

—Si señor— dijo la chica mirando a Naruto.

**Tiempo Actual**

**Flanco Derecho **

**2do puesto**

Habían estado cabalgando por más de 30 minutos y las cosas habían estado un poco calmadas, solamente habían cambiado de curso una vez debido a que el flanco izquierdo detecto la presencia de titanes "_ha estado muy tranquilo_" pensó Naruto mientras seguía al subjefe en su grupo de 3 personas encargas del 2do puesto; no habían encontrado titanes hasta los momentos pero no por eso habían bajado la guardia

—Estad atentos— dijo el Sub Jefe DiAngelo apuntando a un pequeño bosque se al que se aproximaban y al que debían pasar de lo contrario perderían gran capacidad de reconocimiento "_Maldición no quiero arriésgame con un nuevo como Naruto para esta tarea_" pensó DiAngelo viendo al rubio acelerar su paso en el majestuoso caballo negro — Ron conmigo— ordeno el jefe mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al grueso del pequeño bosque —Naruto tu rodea el bosque y espéranos al otro lado, cualquier cosa eres nuestro mensajero, estad alerta si disparamos una bengala — grito mientras pasaba cerca del rubio para luego comenzar a alejarse.

—Si señor— dijo entre dientes Naruto, no estando conforme con la orden quería acompañarlos pero ordenes eran órdenes. Golpeando el costado de Kurama acelero su galopar dirigiéndose a la derecha de la frontera del bosque que por suerte no era de gran tamaño. En menos de 5 minutos y a paso rápido Naruto estaba esperando del otro lado al resto de su grupo.

—Donde están— susurro el tapando su vista del fuerte sol que estaba comenzando a ver, sin duda alguna era una hermosa mañana. Paso su vista por todo el lugar también elevándola en espera de algún tipo de señal, que no se hiso de esperar —Hay están— dijo Naruto notando la bengala de color rojo por encima de la copas de los árboles, rápidamente el rubio disparo una también, y en pocos segundos varias más se elevaron a la distancia.

—Más rápido Ron— Se escuchó la voz de subjefe mientras en sonido de galopar se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Como un trueno ambos jinetes salieron de la oscuridad del bosque pero no estaban solos, detrás de ellos un titán de más de 12 metros de alto los perseguía a gran velocidad —Es que este maldito no piensa cansarse— dijo DiAngelo notando la resistencia física del Titán, llevo su vista al frente notando a Naruto que estaba esperándolo. —Hey narut…— intento decir pero noto la cara de sorpresa del chico.

—Ron!— grito Naruto viendo como el caballo de su compañero se tropezaba tumbando a su jinete, sin esperar alguna orden de su superior Naruto comenzó a cabalgar lo más rápido que podía en dirección del Soldado caído, él era el que podía actuar más rápido ya que DiAngelo estaba cabalgando en dirección opuesta.

—Naruto, Ron— dijo DiAngelo notando lo que sucedía, intento detener su cabalgar pero se hacía lento.

— ¡Ayuda!— grito el soldado viendo al rubio acercarse y detrás, el Titán detenerse delante suyo. Lentamente el titán extendió su mano para capturar al caído que estaba paralizado de miedo, pero antes de que la enorme mano atrapara al soldado la visión del Ron como la del titán se inundó de rojo.

—Por aquí deforme— grito Naruto rodeando al titán al cual le había disparada una bengala roja en toda la cara.

El monstruo levanto su rostro molesto de que interrumpieran su desayuno pero en esa ventana de descuido fue lo suficiente para que DiAngelo pasara a toda marcha levantando al soldado y sentándolo atrás de su caballo, rescatando a Ron de un destino cruel.

—Estuvo cerca— suspiro aliviado, estuvo a punto de perder a uno de sus soldados, cabalgo en dirección opuesta del Titán — Vamos Naruto— le grito al rubio que estaba distrayendo a un enojado titán. Pero las cosas no siempre salen bien, de pronto el titán comenzó a correr en dirección de Naruto que no espero para comenzar a cabalgar fuertemente evitando ser comido.

—Maldición— Murmuro Naruto, viendo de espaldas como el titán recortaba distancias con el —Mas rápido Kurama— le dijo a su caballo que estaba cabalgando a lo que podían sus piernas "_Piensa Naruto_" se dijo viendo sus alrededor que no mostraban algún sitio donde pudiera aprovechar su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales "Bingo" dijo posando su vista en un árbol solitario de unos 10 metros de altura y con un plan en mente —Hey que esperas acércate— le grito al titán mientras bajaba la marcha al acercarse al árbol.

"_Está Loco_" Pensó DiAngelo y Ron que estaban persiguiendo al titán, viendo como el rubio desaceleraba.

"_Te tengo"_ pensó Naruto al ver que el titán estaba a 3 metros de él. Como un malabarista se paró en su caballo y de un salto disparo su gancho a la rama mas alta del árbol, aprovechando el impulso que llevaba gracias al caballo más la velocidad del tambor que comenzaba a recoger el cable, Naruto pareció desafiar las leyes de la física haciendo un circulo el aire con su centro en el gancho que estaba en la rama. —Ahora— dijo el rubio ya estando detrás del titán que seguía persiguiendo el caballo, dispara su segundo gancho acertando en el cuello del titán, y desenfundando sus cuchillas se lanzó al titán y con fuerza corto la nuca de este matándolo al instante.

En pocos segundos DiAngelo y Ron estaban cerca del cadáver del titán que comenzaba a evaporarse —Bien echo— dijo el subjefe mirando al rubio que estaba parado encima del cadáver sonriendo como un maniaco —Pero no vuelves a hacer algo tan arriesgado.

—Si señor— dijo el rubio bajándose y llamando a Kurama con sus silbidos. El hermoso caballo no tardó en aparecer cerca del rubio.

—bien solo falta el caballo de Ron y podemos continuar, no quiero apartarme tanto de la formación —Hablo DiAngelo viendo al rubio subir al caballo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de cascos contra el suelo, levanto su mirada para ver un jinete acercarse desde el sur a gran velocidad, en esa dirección debía estar la parte frontal de del flanco

—Información del Puesto 1— grito el mensajero estando cerca del grupo de tres soldados — Han conseguido una aldea a 5 km al sur oeste de esta posición, esperan por refuerzos para asegurar la zona y por los suministros.

—Bien ya escucharon, Ron llama tu caballos nos vamos en 2— ordeno DiAngelo dándole un descanso al grupo para partir en dirección de la aldea.

000

**Comienzo de la expedición + 3 horas**

**Villa Rio**

**Equipo 6 Escuadrón 2, grupo 1 y 2**

—Más rápidos soldados— Sonaba la voz de Hannah mientras ordenaba a sus soldados sacar las cosas innecesarias de la casa y en busca de objetos valiosos. Habían estado inspeccionando edificio por edificio de la aldea que habían encontrado mientras su grupo estaba cuidando el perímetro, habían encontrado esta aldea en una posición muy ventajosa al norte se veía las planicies y al sur de la aldea estaba un bosque un poco denso del cual debían tener cuidado, pero un puesto de suministro en esta posición sería muy ventajosa —como va eso Elisabeth— grito a su subordinada que estaba en la planta baja de la casa mientras ella estaba en el techo vigilando el perímetro

—Ya casi Jefa— grito ella desde adentro de la casa

—Carruajes acercándose— grito la voz de Naruto que estaba en el techo de otro edificio observando a través del telescopio

—Bien deben ser los chicos de los equipos especiales y las bombonas de gas, ¡equipo 1 estad preparamos para montar la base de suministros!

—Jefa— llamo Naruto interrumpiendo a su Hannah —Tiene que ver esto— apunto al telescopio. Hannah disparo su gancho al edificio del rubio y rápidamente estaba alado del chico

—Que sucede— pregunto tomando el telescopio que le estaba ofreciendo Naruto, coloco la boquilla del objeto en su ojo derecho para ver el horizonte más grande. A unos cientos de metros se acercaba el carruaje de los grupos especiales, pero lo extraño era la falta de algún tipo de escolta y para su horror, delante del carruaje que era llevado por los caballos estaba la mitad del cuerpo de uno de los soldados —Diablos— dijo Hannah enojada, recibido los alrededores del carruaje pero este venia solo, por lo menos los titanes no lo habían seguido —DiAngelo, Ron, intercepten la carreta y tráiganla acá— comenzó a dar instrucciones a su escuadrón

—Si señora— dijeron ambos hombres dirigiéndose a sus caballos

— Elisabeth quiero ese edificio listo para mañana, Ferdinand, Henrio estad atentos, despliéguense en la frontera del bosque!— le grito a dos hombres que estaban más alejados del grupo vigilando el bosque —Naruto tu sigue aquí, ves algo extraño intervienes— con esa última orden Hannah bajo del edificio para ayudar a Elisabeth y esperar el carruaje de suministros

—Si señora— dijo Naruto volviendo a retomar su tarea de vigilar el horizonte, solo que un pequeño nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y una extraña sensación de vacío se hacía sentir en su estómago, algo no andaba bien, porque un titán dejaría la mitas de su bocadillo en el carruaje ¿no debía perseguir el carruaje y terminar su comida?

Minutos más tarde DiAngelo y Ron estaban llegando al edifico con los suministro —Rápido señoritas— dijo Hannah comenzando a sacar las cajas de cuchillas y subiéndolas al último piso del edificio de 3 pisos que estaba en el centro de la aldea. Ambos hombres comenzaron con todas sus fuerzas bajaron uno de los 3 dispensadores de gas que llevaba la carreta.

—Elisabeth, pon la bandera— Ordeno Hannah que había vuelto a salir en busca de otra caja, debían bajar todo lo más rápido posible y reincorporase a la formación. Sin esperar la chica corrió a donde estaba estacionado su caballo, de la mochila del animal saco una bandera de color verde con el símbolo de la legión en él. Como fue ordenada subió al punto más alto del edición y con una estaca coloco la bandera que comenzó a ondear con el viento.

Misión cumplida, habían colocado un puesto de suministro.

—Listo jefa— dijo la chica viendo a la mujer comenzar a subir su cuarta caja de cuchillas mientras los hombres subían el último dispensador de gas —Solo falt… pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Ferdinand que fue seguido por la voz de Naruto.

—Ferdinand!— Grito Naruto viendo la bengala de color rojo elevarse al borde del bosque, pero lo pero era ver al titán devorarse a su compañero.

—Todos a sus posiciones— Ordeno Hannah tirando la caja al suelo y cerrando la puerta del edificio. Rápidamente estaba en el tejado de una de las casa observando la aterradora escena.

—No— grito la voz de Henrio mientras se abalanzaba sobre el titán de que había devorado su compañero, pero antes de poder llegar tan siquiera a infligir algún daño con sus cuchillas otro titán salió de la oscuridad del bosque como una rana saltando en el aire capturo a Henrio en su boca, devorándolo inmediatamente.

—Oh dios— Dijo Elisabeth, en un parpadear de ojos dos de sus compañeros habían muerto.

—Esos no son titanes comunes— murmuro Naruto mientras sus manos que sostenían sus cuchillas temblaban de rabia. De ver morir a dos personas más y no poder hacer nada, vio al par de monstruos sonriendo mientras caminaban en dirección de la aldea.

—Anormales— dijo Hannah que estaba alado del rubio luego de que disparara una bengala negra con la esperanza de que alguien la viera y avisara la formación aunque esta estuviera lejas de su posición —Escuadra ya nuestro trabajo esta echo, ¡Retirada!— dijo ella, sin pensar en vengar la muerte de sus dos camaradas, ya que dos anormales ya era algo complicado.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Naruto mirando a la Jefa del escuadrón —Se comieron a Ferdinand y Henrio debemos hacer algo— Miro a Hannah sorprendido, que paso de la camarería y la confianza, en cuidarse las espaldas, donde estaba la moral de la legión.

—Escucha Rubio, nuestro deber primordial es el avance de la humanidad y eso ya lo cumplimos instalando la base de suministro ahora debemos retirarnos y volver a la formación, Ferdinand y Henrio sabían muy bien en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando se enlistaron en la legión, ahora muévete— le dijo esta amenazadoramente mientras giraba para ver las planicies, pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso.

En las planicies se acercaban tres titanes más — Titanes al norte— dijo Hannah sin creer su suerte

—Dos más al oeste— dijo Ron y DiAngelo que estaban vigilando ese flanco

—Tres más al Este— murmuro Elisabeth sin poder creerlo.

—nos están rodeando— dijo Naruto comenzó a sentir ese vacío en su estómago hacerse más pronunciado —Matar o Morir— susurro el, pero fue escuchado por Hannah que también estaba contemplando lo mismo "_dos anormales al Sur, el resto parece de los comunes, ¿acaso estos dos trajeron el resto_?" pensó Naruto, no era imposible los titanes no trabajan en equipo, menos eran inteligente, pero esto de ser rodeados por titanes era la primera vez que escuchaba de ello, acaso ¿eran inteligente?.

—Escuadrón, no hay más elección que luchar, estar preparados a mi señal— hablo Hannah causando que todo el mundo incluyendo a ella, apretaran sus cuchillas fuertemente anticipando la batalla —Como practicamos, escuadrón.

—Ahora— grito la mujer saliendo a atacar al titán más cerca de su posición

**Dos semanas Antes**

—Escuadrón Saluden a nuestro nuevo miembro, Naruto Uzumaki— Hablo la Jefa del escuadrón numero 2 Hannah Hunt, al grupo de soldados que estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor. Era el desayuno de la mañana siguiente de la reunión y el primer día de Naruto como miembro oficial del escuadrón.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos— dijo este sonriendo al grupo que estaba sentado en la mesa.

— Elisabeth Hunt— dijo la otra mujer del grupo devolviendo la sonrisa de Naruto. Elisabeth era una chica de baja estatura piel tostada pelo negro atada en una cala de caballo y ojos castaños, llevaba puesto el uniforme estándar junto a la gabardina de la legión —y antes de que pregunto si soy la hermana menor de la Jefa— confirmo está viendo la cara de duda de Naruto gracias a la coincidencia en los apellidos

—Ferdinand Vander— dijo un chico con voz calmada que estaba bebiendo de su bebida —Ferdinand era el más alto del grupo, de pelo corto castaño en honguito, llevaba puesto lentes y una cicatriz en su mejilla

—Ron Watson— dijo un chico de pelo rojo y pecas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—DiAngelo Marcano—hablo otra que era pelón totalmente a excepción de un bigote debajo de su nariz, le recordaba un poco a Pixis, llevaba dos aretes en una de sus orejas —Sub comandante— termino de informar este.

—Deje de ser tan engreído DiAngelo vas a asustar al chico — hablo de ultimo el último miembro de la mesa — Henrio Tesla— dijo este dándole la mano a Naruto que acepto el gesto de Bienvenida. Henrio era un hombre de bastante musculatura y cara seria, pero lo traicionaba sus ojos alegres y sonrisa.

Ya con todo el escuadrón presentado volvió a hablar Hannah ya que era la hora de poner a tono los nuevos engranajes — Bien escuadrón de pie, vamos al campo de entrenamiento tenemos mucho que hacer— dijo ella causando el desagrado de todos y la risa de Naruto.

—Noo— dijo ron de forma graciosa dejando caer en la mesa —aquí está muy cómodo.

"_Que gente tan extraña_" pensó Naruto sobre el grupo "_me caen bien_" dio su veredicto final, sintiéndose bienvenido, ya después de compartir tanto con Hanji este tipo de personas no era nada nuevo para el.

**Comienzo de la expedición + 3 horas 20 minutos**

**Villa Rio**

—Muere— grito Naruto cortando la nuca de su quinta víctima con mucha fuerza. Para luego dar una voltereta hacia atrás aterrizando en el techo de un edificio —Estos malditos no piensan acabarse— dijo Naruto desechando su segundo par de cuchillas y sacando uno nuevo de su vaina, observo su alrededor y la cosa no pintaban muy bien por cada titán que acabaran dos más salían del bosque. Pose su mirada hacia el sur donde los dos titanes anormales estaban parados sonriendo viendo el escudaron luchar, sin hacer absolutamente más nada que observarlos "_Que hay con esos dos_" pensó el rubio viendo la falta de acción de los dos anormales.

—Esta es por Henrio— Dijo Ron cortando la nuca de uno de los titanes pero sin notar el que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

—Ron detrás de ti!— grito Naruto saliendo en dirección del pelirrojo con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Pero no fue así ya que el titán fue más rápido que el rubio y con un crujido de huesos trago al pelirrojo —Ron, Maldición— dijo Naruto aterrorizado, todo se estaba yendo al garete.

—Naruto Ayuda— grito DiAngelo que estaba esquivando dos titanes a la vez, y la suerte se le estaba acabando.

—En camino— grito este desesperando lanzándose a toda velocidad con su equipo 3D con un par de giros estaba detrás de la nuca de uno de los titanes y como un verdugo corto la nuca de este.

—AHHH— grito la voz de DiAngelo haciendo que el rubio posara su mirada en él. Toda su velocidad, toda su fuerza no bastaron para salvar la mitad inferior de su compañero que ahora era la mitad de hombre que antes —AHH— gritaba este en agonía viendo todo sus entrañas desparramarse —NO, No no quiero, no… no quiero ..mo..morir— dijo este mientras llorando con su voz que se desvanecía lentamente, sus pulmones inundándose de sangre, su cerebro apagándose.

—No de nuevo—Susurro Naruto, sintiendo una gota desprenderse de la comisura de sus ojos y recorrer su mejilla en dirección al suelo —NOO— dijo este lanzándose con todo contra el otro titán el que estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de DiAngelo.

"_Estamos acabado_" pensó Hannah al terminar de acabar con otro titán, habían perdido 4 de sus 7 miembros, y la horda de titanes parecía no acabar.

—Hannah— Escucho la pelo castaña que llamaban por ello, giro rápidamente para ver a su única familia en la mano de un titán —¡Elisabeth!— grito la jefa impulsándose con su equipo en dirección de su hermana. —Suéltala maldito— grito con todas sus pulmones viendo que se la llevaba a la boca y que ella todavía estaba muy lejos para hacer algo.

—Jefa— grito Naruto viendo la mujer partir hacia su hermana. Rápidamente el rubio comenzó a seguirla.

—NO— dijo está viendo los diente del titán posicionarse en el cuello de la chica de pelo negro y de un solo mordisco el titán había decapitado a su Hermana —Elisabeth— dijo esta incrédula y al mismo tiempo enojada, el último miembro de su familia había desaparecido — Maldito— grito como un animal en sus últimos momentos clavando sus cuchillas en la mano del titán haciendo que este soltara el cuerpo sin vida de Elisabeth —hermana— dijo está dejándose caer para atrapar el cuerpo sin importarle que lo más probable es que ella cayera también. Pero para su mala suerte la mano del titán fue más rápida capturándola primero antes de que Hannah capturara el cuerpo de su hermana —Elisabeth— murmuro ella viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana impactar el suelo como un jarrón, separándose en trozos, eso no podía estar pasando "_Maldición_" pensó ella sintiendo las ganas de pelear desaparecerse siendo reemplazas por un dolor profundo en su corazón, cerro sus ojos esperando la mordida del titán que la tomo por sus pierna y la elevo gusto encima de su boca con su dedo pulgar e índice y sin más la soltó en dirección de sus afilados dientes.

—Jefa—Grito Naruto mientras volcaba en el aire dejando escapar todo el gas que podía por las boquillas, no podía perder todo su escuadrón "_Ya casi_" pensó sintiendo su mano tomar la pierna de la chica en el aire, pero la mano del titán iba descendiendo en busca de aplastarlo como una mosca, como si se moviera todo muy lento el rubio giro su cuerpo como pudo mientras sostenía la pierna de la chica que no sabía que estaba pasando. La mano del titan paso casi rosando su rostro pero la uñas de este si pudieron alcanzar al rubio que sintió el dolor de una herida comenzar a formarse, La uña estaba perforando por encima de su ojo izquierdo pasando por encima del este sin herirlo y continuar bajando por la mejilla del rubio.

—Ahh— dijo este entre diente mientras salía de la situación imposible para caer a otra con su momento sería imposible disparar un gancho a tiempo para desviarse, por lo cual improviso y como pudo levanto el cuerpo de la mujer y lo protegió con el suyo para impactar contra el vidrio de la ventana de uno de los edificios rompiéndolo y entrando en la habitación —Como duele— grito Naruto sintiendo las cortadoras en su espaladas a causa del vidrio y la gran cortada en su rostro que sangraba profundamente, lo único que agradecía era que su ojo todavía estaba intacto. —Jefa Hannah— llamo a la chica que estaba en estado catatónico —Jefa esta bie…— comenzó a decir el rubio, pero sus palabras comenzaron a morir en su boca al bajar la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, que ahora le faltaba su brazo derecho. Al parecer no llego a tiempo y el titán pudo devorar algo de la mujer

—Hey Naruto— dijo está riéndose de una forma muy deprimente notando la figura del rubio delante de ella.

—Vamos aguanta— dijo este mientras buscaba desesperadamente en la habitación algo con lo que pudiera hacer fuego, mientras hacia un torniquete en lo que quedaba de brazo de la chica para evitar que perdiera más sangre —Si solo consigo algo de fuego puedo cauterizarte la amputación y estarás como nueva— dijo está escaneando desesperadamente el lugar mientras lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

—Todo se fue a la mierda rubio— hablo la jefa rindiéndose —estamos acabados.

Naruto solo ignora las palabras de la mujer y siguió atendiéndola — donde está la mujer que dijo _Escucha Rubio, nuestro deber primordial es el avance de la humanidad y eso ya lo cumplimos instalando la base de suministro ahora debemos retirarnos y volver a la formación— _dijo Naruto imitando la voz de Hannah

—sabes suenas igual que yo— dijo esta mientras se arrastraba y recostaba contra la pared de la habitación, suspiro largamente mientras miraba el techo del lugar escuchando a los titanes moverse en las calles de la villa —Tienes razón, nuestro trabajo todavía no ha terminado, o mejor dicho tu trabajo no ha terminado— hablo ella ignorando el dolor y la sangre de su brazo. Naruto solo miro confundido sin entender —Erwin necesita que le comuniques el éxito de la misión — con su única mano disponible saco un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo paso a Naruto —dentro del sobre esta un mapa exacto de la ubicación de la villa y del edificio donde están los suministro, debes entregárselo al comandante e informarle de lo sucedido.

—De que hablas jefa, tu misma puedes entregarle este sobre— dijo Naruto devolviéndoselo.

—No estaba sugiriendo nada soldado, es una orden— le dijo por ultimo mientras se levantaba con dificultades. Coloco el sobre dentro de la chaqueta de Naruto que también se estaba levantando luego de colocar el sobre limpio la sangre y lágrimas del rostro rubio, revelado la horrible cortada —yo voy primero y distraigo a los titanes aprovecha la distracción para ir en dirección de los caballos y lárgate de aquí lo más rápido que puedas— tomo la su pistolera con la mano y saco una nueva cuchilla de la vaina — entendido soldado— pregunto ella.

—Si señora— dijo Naruto que todavía estaba digiriendo la orden.

Sin ningún aviso la mujer inclino su rostro sobre el de Naruto plantando un casto beso en los labio del rubio — para la buena suerte— dijo esta — además no pienso morir sin haberle dado un beso a un chico antes, confía en nosotros— Sonrió por ultimo saltando por la ventaja y disparando su gancho llamando la atención de varios titanes que rondaban la zona.

"_ARGHH_" grito en su mente Naruto sintiéndose impotente, débil inútil 2 años entrenados con todo lo que tenía y todavía no había sido capaz de salvar a ninguno de las personas cercanas a él, era igual que aquel día donde vio morir a Haku, donde no pudo hacer nada, resignándose Naruto salido disparado por la ventada en dirección donde sabía que estaba Kurama, el único que pudo proteger y eso porque los titanes no se comen a los caballos.

—Vámonos muchacho— dijo el rubio mientras descendía del cielo aterrizando alado del caballo sin poder contener las lágrimas. Sin mirar atrás como fue ordenado se montó en el animal, pero sus conciencia lo traiciono y antes de salir de ese horrible lugar dio un último vistazo a la villa, viendo la bandera de la legión ondear en el techo del edifico más alto de la villa, pero cerca de ese estaba un titán sosteniendo a la Jefa Hannah que se resistía como podía, pero todo era en vano, como si fuera un palillo el titán la partió en dos para luego devorarse ambos trozos.

La mente del rubio estaba en proceso de apagarse, pero antes de que fuera engullido por la inconciencia golpeó fuertemente el costado de Kurama haciendo que este relinchara para salir disparado.

000

**Comienzo de la expedición + 10 horas**

**Pueblo Rose**

**Grueso de la Legión.**

Habían pasado ya más de 10 horas desde que la expedición habían partido del distrito Trost y ahora se disponían a descansar ya con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte era el momento de descansar y dormir para esperar el siguiente día. En el pueblo Rose muy cerca de la muralla María el grueso de la legión de reconocimiento descansaba luego de 10 horas de largo viaje, aparte de haber establecido el centro de comando, lugar donde se reportaban los acontecimientos más importantes del día así como que el comandante daba las ultimas órdenes del día

Varios soldados vigilaban el horizonte mientras otros montaban las tientas para dormir esa noche, aunque estuvieran en territorio de los titanes estos no soian actuar en la noche.

—Parece que todo perdimos todo el segundo escuadrón del equipo 6, Eld— hablo Erwin viendo al hombre que miraba al horizonte con la esperanza de ver a alguno de sus soldados desaparecidos. En la reunión antes de salir se había informado que este sería el pueblo donde se establecería el centro de comando.

—parece que si comandante— dijo este un poco entristecido, era duro la perdida de camaradas, pero debía ser fuerte y aceptar la noticia. Sin decir más nada el comandante regreso a su tiende, a seguir escuchando los reporte de soldados muertos o heridos por los momentos el conteo de muertos superaba los 25 mientras los heridos más de 10.

—Que tanto ves Petra— dijo la monótona voz de Levi, acercándose a la chica que pertenecía a su escuadra, su equipo al haber sido asignado a la reserva no había visto acción el día de hoy pero eso no era seguridad que mañana no lo harían. Petra estaba en uno de los estados esperando ver la llegado de su amigo Naruto, aunque había escuchado la conversación entre Eld y Erwin no quería creer que el rubio hubiera muerto.

—Sargento Levi— dijo ella al darse cuenta de la compañía del pelo negro —Solo vigilando el horizonte— mintió ella mientras sonreía forzosamente a Levi para que no prestar mucha atención a lo que ella hacía.

—Esperando por tu amigo— hablo el sabiendo que ambos eran amigos, sin decir más nada se alejó del lugar dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos.

—Algo se acerca por el Sur este— se escuchó la voz de Mike, que había estado vigilando desde uno de los tejado de las casas gracias a sus sentido del olfato era muy bueno para detectar al enemigo.

—Todos a sus puesto— ordeno Erwin saliendo de su carpa seguido de cerca por Hanji y Eld ambos con sus cuchillas desenfundadas, al parecer el descanso se había acabado —informe— dijo llamando a Mike que parecía mirar fijamente el horizonte.

—No huele a titán— dijo el tranquilizando un poco al resto de los soldados —apesta a zorro— Fue lo que dijo antes de que todos pudieran ver como un diminuto punto en horizonte comenzaba a hacerse más grande a la medida que se acercaba a ellos —Es uno de los nuestros— informo otra de los vigilante desde el techo solo que este tenía un telescopio —parece herido— volvió a reportar.

—Médicos— llamo Erwin mientras comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección por donde se acercaba la figura. Unos momentos más tarde se podía distinguir claramente la figura de un majestuoso caballo de color negro galopando a toda velocidad mientras llevaba en su lomo lo que parecía un cadáver o alguien muy herido. Rápidamente los doctores se acercaron a Erwin a la espera que llegara el caballo esperándose lo peor, todo esto mientras eran observados por el resto de la legión que estaba interesada en saber quién era, más un una chica de ojos miel.

Con un fuerte resonar de casco el caballo se detuvo en la posición de Erwin, revelando la figura mal herida de Naruto que parecía estar en un estado semi inconsciente y los doctores no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto, sin esperar los médicos comenzaron su trabajo bajando al rubio con sumo cuidado del caballo, viendo la gran herida en la parte izquierda de su rostro y la cantidad de sangre seca en todo su uniforme, además notaron varias cortadas profundas en la espalda del rubio.

—Es de la segunda escuadra— susurro uno de los soldados —al parecer si fueron aniquilados, dios el pobre debió haberla pasado mal.

—Está vivo— dijo el doctor sintiendo el pulso estable del rubio —Parece estar en algún estado de shock o fatiga extrema de… — pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Naruto que al parecer todavía podía moverse.

—Erwin— fue lo único que dijo este haciendo que el rubio comandante se acercara a Naruto. Este como pudo metió su mano en la chaqueta de su uniforme sacando un sobre —Misión cumplida— dijo depositando el paquete en las manos del comandante para luego desmayarse por completo. Erwin miro el sobre unos instante para luego abrirlo revelando una mapa preciso de lo que parecía ser una villa y sus alrededores y en uno de los edificios estaba marcado con el símbolo de la legión, una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del Erwin, no todo había sido en vano.

—Médicos atiéndalo— dijo el levantándose y cambiando de regreso a la tiendo sosteniendo fuertemente el sobre dejando a una preocupada Hanji irse con los médicos ya que su único amigo estaba en una situación complicada.

Petra que también había estado viendo intento salir en dirección de su amigo rubio pero fue detenido por la mano de Levi —Déjalo, se pondrá bien— informe este — necesita descansar, ha caminado por el infierno y regresado para contarlo se merece un respiro — dijo el con una voz un poco diferente a la usual, como de entendimiento.

—Si sargento— dijo la chica resumiendo sus tareas.

000

La luna se elevaba en el cielo nocturno mientras parte de la legión dormía, descansaba o realizaba su guardia

_Hey Naruto, despierta ya es la hora mi querido_

—Me duele hasta el alma— dijo este por los bajo mientras abría sus ojos solo para notar el techo de madera y la poca iluminación del lugar, además de que su ojo izquierdo parecía no ver absolutamente nada —agua— dijo este sintiendo la resequedad en su boca que sabía sangre.

—Veo que despertaste— dijo una voz femenina a su lado, haciendo que el rubio girara su rostro en la dirección de la voz para ver a la jefa Hanji sentada en una silla alado de la cama donde estaba acostado, en la pared estaba el sargento Levi y enfrente de la cama El Comandante Erwin, más atrás estaba el subcomandante Mike todos ellos mirando al rubio expectante —Tom.

—Hey chicos— dijo el rubio en forma de saludo para todos sin muchos ánimos, los recuerdos de la tarde de ese día inundaban su memoria.

—Eres difícil de matar, lo admito— dijo Levi en forma de reconocimiento de las capacidades de Naruto.

—Gracias creo— hablo está sentándose en su cama, sintiendo fuerte dolores por todo su cuerpo —parezco un trozo de tela— se dijo mirando la cantidad de vendas en su cuerpo y sintiendo una gran vendaje cubrir la mitad de su rostro —parecen que necesitan algo de mí— dijo este mirando fijamente a Erwin con su único ojo disponible.

—En realidad si— dijo el hombre de pelo rubio —Necesitamos saber que paso con tu escuadra— pregunto Erwin sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en el bienestar de Naruto.

Naruto tomo un suspiro mientras colocaba una mano sobre la venda en su rostro, sintiendo la herida a través de la tela "_otro recordatorio más de mis derrotas_" pensó el, buscando por dónde empezar su narración—Primero estaba… comenzó a contar lo sucedido en el día, sin dejar un solo detalle por fuera, incluso sobre los dos anormales y sus hipótesis de que ellos habían traído al resto de titanes.

000

**Tarde del día siguiente.**

Había sido una tarde gris para los residente del distrito Trost con un lluvia que no había querido parar desde que inicio al mediodía, tan fuerte había sido la lluvia que la mayoría de los residentes no había salido de sus hogares en la tarde de ese día, pero algunos comenzaron a cambiar de idea al escuchar el sonido de las campanas inundar las calles vacías del distrito informando a todos de una sola cosa, la legión había llegado.

Del otro lado del muro, el grupo de soldados de la legión regresaba a paso lento a casa, luego de dos extenuantes días.

Naruto iba a paso lento sobre Kurama intentando no abrir las heridas que comenzaban a sanar. Mira con cierto desdén como la entrada al distrito Trost se hacía cada vez más grande ante su vista, todo el grupo de soldados estaban en silencio mientras las carretas cargaban aquellos cadáveres que habían recuperado mientras otros llevaban los heridos que no podían andar por si mismo, todo miraban entristecidos y decepcionados, aunque por primera vez habían logrado sus objetivos de la expedición, y montar dos puestos de suministros la victoria tenia sabor a derrota con más de 40 muertos entre sus filas.

A la mañana siguiente de que Naruto llegara, fue visitado por Petra la cual le conto que no fue solo su escuadra la que se perdió sino también la de 5 escuadra donde él sabía que estaba Ilse como también parte del flanco izquierdo y que los muertos ascendían a más de 30 soldados, y faltaba lo que sucedería de regreso a Trost. En poco palabras una victoria con sabor a derrota.

Pasaron a través de la entrada del distrito para ser recibidos por varias residentes del lugar que se alineaban a los lados dejándole espacio para que pasara la caravana. Mucho estaban hay para cuchichear mal sobre la legión y sus pérdidas, otros en la espera de ver sus seres queridos y una gran minoría para ver a los "gloriosos" soldados de la humanidad regresar luego de una tremenda victoria. Los ojos de naruto comenzaron a dejar escapar lagrimas mientras veían los rostros de la personas recordando aquel día en Shiganshina donde él estaba del otro lado, pero ahora sabía lo que sentía aquellos soldados.

Como iba a acabar con todos los titanes si para acabar con más de 15 debían sacrificar más de 40 vidas, donde estaban aquellas palabras de aliento, de seguridad con la cual había partido el día anterior, donde estaba aquel niño rubio sonriente que quería ver el exterior. Todo lo que quedaba era un cascaron de hombre con esperanzas muertas.

Pero aunque Naruto no lo supiera su victoria seria contada por todos los residentes de Rose y Sina, llegándolo a llamarle el Zorro de nueve colas, tanto así que hasta el mismísimo Rey se enteraría de su pequeña pero dolorosa victoria.

Fin

A/N: otro capítulo más queridos lectores, capitulo largo de y de acción, espero que le guste, debo decir que voy a editarlo después ya que siento que le falta algo, pero si les gusto no olviden comentar.


	9. Esperanzas

Era un radiante día en la capital del territorio humano, con cientos de personas disfrutando la encantadora mañana, simplemente bebiendo sus tazas de té mientras discutían los rumores más recientes acompañados de la última edición del diario; era bueno ser noble y no tener que vivir las preocupaciones de los plebeyos, sin la preocupación de encontrar el sustento del día siguiente ya que solo una palabra de sus bocas y un par de monedas y todo estaba servido. Esa mañana el rumor de moda trataba en cuestión a la legión de reconocimiento, aunque no fuera un rumor nuevo ya que tenía varios meses extendiéndose a través de los muros exteriores como fuego hasta que había llegado a la muralla Sina a través del diario, donde se podía leer en letras grandes **"Victoria", **la noticia en si narraba los sucesos de la última expedición de la Legión y sobre como un soldado de pelo rubio había sido capaz de montar un puesto de abastecimiento en territorio titán por si solo luego de perder a toda su escuadra en una fiera y cruda batalla –si se podía llamar una casa abandonada con un par de cajas de cuchillas y tanques como puesto de abastecimiento-, claro está, esta narración estaba un poco fuera de la realidad e hinchada luego de haber sido pasada de boca en boca en boca hasta llegar hasta los oídos de uno de los dueños de la imprenta que decidió que el rumor valía la pena investigar; aunque en el diario decía que todo eso fue contada por una fuente muy cercana a la legión y que estuvo presente durante los hechos, pero solo eran varias versiones de diferentes personas unidas en una sola y con un poco de imaginación por parte del escritor, si supiera que el rumor había comenzado gracias a un par de soldados de la legión que decidieron emborracharse en el bar más cercano luego de la expedición y que no sabían controlar sus lenguas con tanto alcohol en sus venas.

—vaya historia más interesante y a la vez fantasiosa— dijo uno de los nobles bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té luego de terminar de leer la información; doblo el diario y gentilmente lo coloco sobre la mesa donde estaba sentado disfrutando del delicioso desayuno — ¿no piensa así Hiashi?— hablo el hombre dirigiéndose a su invitado que habían aceptado desayunar con él y su familia, claro está trayendo a la suya propia, después de toda ambas familias se unirían y se convertirían en una dentro de poco.

—Ciertamente lo es, amigo mío— respondió Hiashi al otro lado de la mesa rectangular larga habiendo leído la noticia con anterioridad. Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre de mirada dura y carácter serio, de pelo negro largo atado en una cola característica en su familia y ojos de color grises, de estatura y complexión intimidable , aunque lo que había que temerle era a su cerebro y a su lengua ambas tan rápida y tan fuertes que podían convencer a cualquier persona, pero su carácter recto lo hacía de gran respeto entre la nobleza, jefe de la casa Hyuga una familia noble y de gran influencia en la capital ya que eran cercanos a su majestad el rey —¿aunque me pregunto si se todo ello será cierto?—se cuestiona el soltando la pregunta en la mesa a todos los presentes, aunque en realidad estuviera dirigida al otro cabecilla.

— Qué, ¿acaso piensa que es más propaganda por parte de su majestad?—dijo el hombre volviendo a retomar el plato lleno de comida, observando el interés de los demás presente en la conversación.

—no lo creo— bebió un sorbo de te — aunque se sabe que su majestad tiene siento aprecio con la legión, no sería tan osado de arriesgar y falsificar tan emocionantes noticias de victoria de la legión, ya que la legión no tiene muy buena fama y aprecio entre la nobleza y muchos plebeyos, y si se descubre la mentira su popularidad decaería mucho y segundo en el diario no nombra a ninguna de la familia real o algunos de su allegados más cercanos, por lo que no sería propaganda si no se nombra su nombre, el diario solo habla de este nuevo soldado— dijo refiriéndose al chico de pelo rubio que nombra en la historia.

—Buena deducción Hiashi, no por nada eres el cabecilla del jurado— hablo nombrando el trabajo que desempeñaba el pelo negro, juzgando la culpabilidad o inocencia de cientos de personas. Hiashi solo hizo una inclinación de respeto con su cabeza —Para ello estamos Lazio— dijo el pelo negro.

Lazio Inuzuka, era un hombre sonriente de pelo castaño y mirada asertiva, con una barba raza y ojos negros, era un hombre influyente aunque no tanto como Hiashi y jefe de la caza Inuzuka, la cual se dedicaba al comercio de animales siendo proveedor de las mascotas de muchos nobles en la capital. Sonrió ante la muestra de aprecio por parte de Hiashi ante de volver a hablar — cuénteme señorita Hinata ¿Qué piensa de tan interesante cuento?, comparte las misma ideas que su padre— planto sus ojos en la hermosa chica de pelo negro que compartía la mesa con ellos, tratando de que sus otros invitados no se sintieran olvidados, aparte que no podía dejar a un lado a su futura nuera.

—en… en realidad no sé qué creer, suena muy bueno para ser verdad— hablo ella entrecortado y en voz suave un poco temerosa y nerviosa tratando de no quedar en vergüenza ya que si lo hacía no solo sería ella la que pasaría por ello si no toda su familia, poseyendo una personalidad tímida y siendo impuesta a casar con un hombre que no conocí del todo, solo de algunos encuentros en las tantas fiesta a las que asistía su familia, se podría decir que no se sentía del todo cómoda con lo que sería dentro de poco su segunda familia, más aun con su prometido —aunque me gusta pensar que puede ser cierto— comento agregando su comentario a la declaración anterior.

—oh vamos Hinata, todo esa historia apesta a mentira— dijo una voz masculina a lado de la chica sonando un poco brusco interrumpiendo el aura calmada en la mesa.

—Kiba— dijo la voz de Lazio, sonando amenazador ante el comportamiento de su hijo; clavando sus ojos en el dándole a indicar que su comportamiento grosero delante de las visitas no iba a salir impune —Modales— las palabras salieron lentamente; Kiba sabía que solo iba a perdonar esa vez y era gracias a los invitados.

—Si padre.

—Disculpe el comportamiento de mi "energético" hijo señorita Hinata, deben ser por los nervios de tener a tan hermosa chica a su lado— Se disculpó Lazio alagando el aspecto de ella, no quería enojar a Hiashi y que el matrimonio se cancelara, ya que dentro de poco será mucho más rico y poderoso —cambiando de tema, ¿su majestad todavía no ha mandado las invitaciones para la fiesta Anual?¿un poco peculiar?— recordó que ya faltaba poco para terminar un año más y como era costumbre el rey le gustaba tirar una gran fiesta invitando a todos las familias de la capital al evento, aparte de haber un concierto con el mejor músico y un gran bufet; Miro a Hiashi esperando su respuesta.

—Peculiar, sí que lo es.

Mientras las familias Hyuga e Inuzuka disfrutaban de un relajado desayuno en otra parte de la ciudad sucedía lo mismo solo que con un impacto mayor en el año que estaba por entrar. En el centro de la capital estaban las enormes murallas que protegían el palacio Real, de gran espectacularidad pero no tanto como las murallas Sina; pero lo que los diferenciaba con estas era la cantidad de miembros de la policía que la resguardaban, todos fuertemente armados y listo para proteger al rey; Aunque en realidad dentro de las murallas no estuviera un simple castillo, sino una ciudad pequeña, y en el centro de ella una fortaleza donde vivían los miembros reales. En ese preciso momento se llevaba una reunión de suma importancia en el salón principal de conferencias de la fortaleza. Dentro del glamuroso salón de piedra, que parecía más una corte, estaba reunido el círculo interno del rey, así como sus consejeros y en centro del salón en la silla más llamativa estaba la figura del mandatario de la humanidad mirando un poco aburrido. La reunión había comenzado hace más de media hora y lo único que escucha era reporte de informes y más informes de las diferente actividades de los cuerpos militares, ya que era la reunión anual para el resumen de actividades y para comenzar a planear la distribución de presupuestos para los mismos.

El Rey paso su mirada por la habitación observando a sus concejeros discutir varios temas con el hombre de barba blanca, lentes y compostura serena que estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación bajo la mirada de todos, este hombre era Darius Zackly, Generalísimo de los cuerpos militares, el cabecilla de todos, repasando los diferentes informes a los consejeros, dando a conocer los avances y pérdidas durante el año. El rey bajo la mirada a la mesa de madera a su lado donde estaban las copias de los informes que nunca tocaría ni leería, pero se le debían dar ya que era parte del protocolo. Estiro su mano para tomar la hoja que estaba en el tope de la pequeña pila de papeles para aparentar tener algún interés, pero solo para aparentar ya que para eso tenía a sus consejeros para tomar las decisiones el solo debía dar la orden. Llevo la hoja cerca para leer notando que no era ningún reporte sino el diario de ese día, recordó al sirviente que coloco la pila de papel informarle que el diario estaba encima, con interés real comenzó a leer las diferentes noticias en la hoja centrándose en el tirulo principal "Victoria" rápidamente devora las palabras en la hoja, mostrando una sonrisa ante lo que leía; levanto la mano su mano libre al aire haciendo que todos los presente en el salón se callaran de inmediato y prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir el rey. Todos miraban expectantes al rey, ya que no había opinado en todo la reunión, sus consejeros esperaban que no fuera alguna clase de reproche.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes leyó el diario de hoy?— pregunto a nadie en particular.

—Si su majestad— respondieron varios, alguno de sus consejeros.

— ¡Por qué entonces ninguno de ustedes me había informado de tan buenas noticias!— dijo el exaltado, tirando el diario al suelo cerca de Zackly para que todos los vieran.

—Pensamos que usted lo había leído su majestad— dijo el concejero más cercano tratando de calmar al rey, este miro fulminante al hombre diciéndole con los ojos que no soltara una palabra más, volvió su mirada al generalísimo — Darius ¿lo que dije este papel es cierto?— señalo el diario — ¿la legión estableció un puesto de abastecimiento?— pregunto el rey al Militar.

—Si su majestad, es cierto— confirmo el general recordando el reporto dado mandado por Erwin y sonando lo más condescendiente posible, no quería enfurecer más al rey —pero le puedo asegurar que no es tan impresionante como lo hace ver el di…

— ¡Silencio!— exclamo el con voz fuerte, callando al general; ya había escuchado la respuesta a su pregunta y el resto era innecesario, cambio su mirada de reproche a una más alegre mostrando incluso una sonrisa — ¿ya las invitaciones para la fiesta fueron enviadas?— le pregunto al consejero que le había hablado hace unos momentos.

—No su majestad, pero serán enviadas muy pronto.

— ¡Excelente!— dijo este alegre —quiero que extiendas una invitación al comandante de la legión y a este soldado de pelo rubio y cualquiera que deseen acompañarlos— dijo el siendo benevolente de aceptar a tales plebeyos en su fiesta —deben asistir sin excepción— agrego lo último; un no, no sería bien recibido.

—Si su majestad— dijo el consejero con una reverencia levantándose de su puesto, para llevar a cabo la tarea lo más pronto posible.

—Magnifico, no puedo esperar para el banquete— sonrió el Rey de una forma extraña ya que nadie sabía los planes que estaban formándose en su mente.

Alas de la libertad

Capítulo 9

"Esperanzas"

"_nunca sabré si realmente tome la decisión correcta, cada vez que pienso en aquella noche con todos mis compañeros me pregunto ¿fue lo correcto haberme alistado?, ¿realmente debí unirme a la Guardia Estacionario?, pero cuando esas dudas inundan mis pensamientos siempre me acuerdo de aquella chica de pelo rubio, que aunque en aquel entonces no sabía nombre nunca me rendí por conocerlo, y me digo si no hubiera puesta un pie en el campo de entrenamiento nunca la hubiera conocido" _sonrió ante las palabras de tinta de su abuelo Jiraiya, paso la página del pequeño cuaderno pero antes de que continuara su lectura sintió la ráfaga de aire gélido que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Coloco el cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche, alado de la cama donde estaba sentado leyendo, se levantó en dirección de la ventana viendo el paisaje del exterior del castillo que en esos momentos se estaba cubriendo de blanco, gracias a la suave nevada que caía, el invierno había llegado.

Los ojos de Naruto se detuvieron a observar lo hermoso de la nieve, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran a aquel día; el día donde recordó lo débil que era. Había pasada dos meses desde la expedición, y toda la legión todavía estaba tratando de asimilar las enormes pérdidas, más aun Naruto Namikaze que había tomado muy apecho la pérdida de su escuadra tanto así que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación leyendo y anotando dios sabe que, o en el campo de entrenamiento despedazando las maniquí de titanes tratando de ventilar su furia como también mejorar para que no volviera a suceder lo mismo. Paso su mirada por la pequeña habitación que ocupaba hasta detenerse en el escritorio viendo las decenas de hojas esparcidas sobre la madera y otros cuantos libros apilados y otros desparramados, clavo su mirada en el sobre que contenía sus planes futuro y los cuales había tratado de que el comandante los aceptara.

Desde hacía un mes atrás había estaba presionando a Erwin para que aceptara sus planes, todas las semanas llevaba el mismo sobre a la oficina del comandante. En el sobre sellado con varios sellos de rechazado, estaban dos planes uno que el había desarrollado y el otro que había mejorado, el segundo siendo la formación de detección a larga distancia revisada y mejorada, ya que luego de pensar había encontrado las diferentes debilidades o mejor dicho carencia de la formación original, y el segundo un plan que había lograda gracias a la libreta dejada por su abuelo ya que en ella estaba planteada la idea original, montar la primera base funcional de la legión en territorio titán, claro está esto se haría realidad si solo Erwin diera su aprobación, algo a lo que se había estado negando continuamente, ya había obtenido el visto bueno por parte de Hanji y Mike que se sorprendieron ante los planes del rubio, pero solo faltaba Erwin.

Cerro la ventana alejándose de ella, toma su gabardina y la coloco sobre su cuerpo, se acercó al escritorio tomando el sobre y guardándolo en su chaqueta; Se detuvo al ver su imagen reflejada en el trozo de espejo que colgaba sobre la pared, podía ver claramente su rostro un poco pálido, sus mejillas y nariz un poco coloradas por el frio, dos enormes ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos mostrando lo poco y mal que había estado durmiendo, sus profundos ojos azules que antes estaban llenos de vida y energía eran solo una sombra de lo que solía ser, y por último la cicatriz que descendía desde su frente parándose en su ojo izquierdo para continuar desde la comisura del ojo bajando por la mejilla deteniéndose hasta la mitad de la misma, un recordatorio del infierno vivido; de lo débil que era.

Movió un par de mechones de pelo intentando cubrir la cicatriz, pero fallo; sin más aparto la mirada del espejo para salir de la habitación. Se aseguró que su habitación estuviera bien cerrada antes de adentrarse en los pasillos vacíos del castillo que era la base de la legión. Al entrar el invierno las actividades de la legión se suspendían, no iba a ver otra expedición sino hasta dentro de unos meses cuando la nieve se hubiera ido, ya que impedía el movimiento de rápido de los caballos y los cansaba más rápido, aunque Hanji estuviera loca por observar el comportamiento de los titanes ante el frio gélido de la nieve y el invierno, pero era mejor no correr ningún tipo de riesgo; así que la mayoría de soldados que tenía esposas, hijos o familiares se retiraban del castillo para pasar el invierno con sus seres queridos, y como Naruto no tenía ninguno de esos decidió quedarse en el castillo con la poca población que quedaba, muchos al igual que él; sin hogar alguno al que ir. El comandante y Hanji siempre pasaban todo el año en el castillo, algo que Naruto agradecía, ya que Petra se había ido a ver a su familia y la única otra persona con la que Naruto hablaba frecuentemente era la jefa ya que con Erwin era una batalla de miradas.

Paso tranquilamente los pasillos, hasta cruzar en una esquina siendo impactado por otro transeúnte que al igual que el caminaba descuidado; ágilmente Naruto recupero el equilibrio y tomo el brazo a la otro persona trayendo el cuerpo del desconocido hacia el suyo para que este no se cayera. Mirándolo directamente a sus ojos con su rostro muy cercano al del rubio estaba la cara de la Jefa Hanji Zoe, con una sonrisa, rápidamente Naruto intento aparte del cuerpo de la Jefa pero esta lo impidió aumentado el agarre con el rubio y acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—Extraña forma de saludar rubio— hablo ella mirando el incómodo en el rostro de Naruto — ¿o acaso piensas hacer de esto un habito?— pregunto recordando aquella ocasión donde también se habían chocado en los pasillo —¿o tal vez es que quieres sentir el cuerpo de la pobre Jefa Hanji junto al tuyo, o prefieres que hagamos un par de experimentos contigo?— dijo ella de forma sonriente con su broma esperando sacar algún tipo de reacción graciosa por parte del rubio.

—Jefa Hanji— Dijo Naruto en forma de saludo/disculpa/regaño a la jefa, sin ser alterado por el comportamiento de ella.

—no eres divertido titán, ya te pareces a él, todo el tiempo con esa cara de "_no me interesa nada"_— hablo Hanji refiriéndose a Levi; sin más se alejó del cuerpo del rubio devolviéndole su espacio personal — aunque debo admitir que es todo una sorpresa verte entre los vivos, ya que la única forma de encontrarte es encerrado en tu habitación o el campo de entrenamiento— era cierto, Naruto pasaba casi que un tiempo nulo con el resto de la legión, solamente visto por algunos en el comedor

—Solamente en algunos recados.

—ja como si fuera cierto— respondió está sabiendo la razón de por qué el rubio estaba ahí, cercano al despacho de Erwin —¿todavía sin éxito?.

—No— dijo este sintiendo el sobre debajo de la tela de su cacheta —pero no pienso darme por vencido.

Hanji miro de arriba abajo a Naruto notando el mál aspecto que tenía, junto a las ojeras en sus ojos "_Debe de estar pasándolo mal_" pensó ella, muchos soldados no tomaban muy bien la perdida de sus compañeros —Terco como una mula— comento Hanji ante la aptitud del ojos azules —de seguro piensas a ir a verlo de nuevo— aseguro pensando en Erwin, ya que ella había estado hablando con el hombre hace rato.

—Sí, iba de camino a su oficina— le respondió ya que ella sabía de sus varios rechazos

Hanji asintió comenzando a caminar en direccion apuesto del despacho —la próxima vez no seas un extraño Naruto— comento Hanji al pasar alado del rubio y dándole un golpe suave en su brazo en forma de regaño, dando por terminado el encuentro y alejándose.

—Si jefa— respondió Naruto viéndola alejarse y sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer. Al Hanji desaparecer de vista, regreso a lo que estaba haciendo y con un paso más apresurado siguió su camino. Subió rápidamente los últimos escalones de la escalera, para llegar a su destino; delante estaba la puerta de madera que daba acceso al despacho de Erwin, golpeo tres veces la madera con sus nudillos y al instante sonó la voz de Erwin dándole permiso para entrar.

El despacho de Erwin era una habitación sencilla, en la pared más grande se extendía una gran ventana que daba vista al exterior del castillo, en el centro un escritorio con una silla del lado opuesto a la entrada y dos más en el lado más cercano a la puerta, las paredes estaban adornadas por estantes con libros o reportes almacenados, en una esquina dos sillones con una mesita circular pequeña para relajarse, en la esquina opuesta un estandarte con la bandera de la legión y una última mesa más grandes con algunos mapas y los planos de la formación de reconocimiento. En el escritorio estaba sentado Erwin que todavía no había levantado su vista para ver a Naruto ya que estaba ocupado repasando algunos informes y anotando algunas observaciones, cerca de las hojas sobre su mesa estaba una taza de té vacía.

—Comandante Erwin, he venido para solicita..— hablo Naruto sin esperar que el Erwin se lo pidiera, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Erwin que señalo que hiciera silencio.

—Ya se para lo que has venido Naruto— hablo esta sin dignarse de verlo —toma asiento— le ordeno haciendo el gento con la mano. Naruto asintió y tomo la silla de frente al comandante, que parecía no reconocer su presencia, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Erwin volviera hablar;

—Sé muy bien lo que vas a decir, así que guarda silencio y lee esto primero llego hace un par de días atrás— hablo este de nuevo mientras sacaba una carta del cajón del escritorio y se la daba a Naruto para que la leyera, los ojos azules de Erwin se clavaron en el rostro del rubio leyendo la reacción en ella. Naruto noto que el sello de la carta estaba roto así que Erwin ya debió haberla leído por lo que no era solo para sus ojos, rápidamente saco la carta dentro del sobre y comenzó a leerla, paso vigorosamente sus ojos por las palabras hasta detenerse al final de la misma donde sorprendentemente estaba la firma y sello real, pero no dejo de mostrar su cara calmada.

—Hablan caramente de asistir a la fiesta de fin de año, y también sobre un soldado rubio, descarto que sea usted comandante ya que lo nombran como si no fuera el participe, ¿podría ser el sub comandante Mike?, ya que tiene más tiempo en la legión y por ende más fama— supuso Naruto, ya que la carta se refería a un soldado de pelo rubio de gran fama que del que habían estado hablando las personas y que el rey deseaba conocer en de frente en la vecina fiesta; habían varios soldados rubios en los rangos de la legión pero el más fuerte y famoso era Mike.

—Lo mismo pensé—agrego Erwin complacido de la deducción del rubio, pero todavía faltaba algo mas —pero junto a la carta llego este diario— le paso a Naruto otra hoja donde estaba la noticia sobre el —un poco preocupante.

Naruto leyó la noticia descartando inmediatamente a Mike, ya que se referían específicamente a él, aunque no lo nombraran por su nombre ya que más nadie era el rubio que regreso casi muerto luego de perder toda su escuadra y montar la base de suministro— ¿Qué?—susurro esto un poco incrédulo por dos cosas —el rey quiere verme en personas y quien carajo dejo escapar esta información— dijo sintiéndose extraño, ya que no sabía si alegarse por ir a conocer al rey o porque uno de sus compañeros se le había ido la lengua.

—Exacto, pensé en buscar al culpable de soltar lo que hace la legión en sus expediciones a la prensa, pero esa información tiene unos meses de antigüedad y solo salió a luz hace muy poco y muchos de los que regresamos pudieron contárselo al resto de la legión, así que tenemos más de 200 posibles culpables — dijo Erwin viendo la cara de asombre del rubio — pero me acorde de tus planes — le pidió a Naruto que le pasara el sobre con los planes, este se los estrego alegremente, con la mano saco el primero — la mejora de la formación es posible que la acepte ya que es necesaria y de gran beneficio para todos— coloco el papel sobre el escritorio —pero esto Naruto— mostro el plan de la base externa— es casi imposible, es un plan excelente y bien plantado, pero no tenemos ni tendremos los materiales, ni el dinero para llevarlo a cabo, perdemos más de 20 hombres cada vez que vamos en una expedición, y hacer una locura de esta magnitud nos pondría en riesgo, debido a la cantidad de recursos necesarios, y hacer una base no se logra en un solo día, ni sale gratis— tomo un suspiro rescatándose contra su silla —sobrevivimos con los pocos fondos que nos da el rey, y casi todos ellos son para mantener nuestro caballos dejando casi nada para los demás; por ende no tendríamos el dinero nunca para llevarlo a cabo. Me costó un mundo para que el generalísimo aceptara y nos diera los recursos para la formación de detección original, así que la mejora esta en riego ya que no tenemos dinero.

—Entiendo comandante— dijo Naruto aceptando las firmes razones del por qué había rechazado sus planes.

—Me alegra— asintió este.

— ¿pero no hay algo que podamos hacer— pregunto Naruto no dejándose rendir.

—Sí, se me ocurrió algo— agrego este—como vez el rey quiere conocerte en la fiesta, donde sabrás van a estar todas las familias noble de la capital, las cuales tienen mucha influencias, poder y dinero, justo lo que necesitas ya que la corte nunca designaría más presupuesto a la legión del que ya tiene, más aun para llevar a cabo tus planes además de la presión que generan los nobles para que desaparezca nuestro cuerpo, por lo cual vas a asistir a la fiesta y tratar de obtener los fondos para ellos, ve como si fueras un mercader que va a ofrecer su mejor producto a los nobles.

— ¿Cómo?— dijo Naruto, no le gustada para nada la nobleza, todos eran unos cerdos arrogantes —por qué no puede asistir Mike, sería más creíble con alguien de su talla, yo solo soy un recién llegado, además no saben mi nombre, así que Mike puede pasar fácilmente.

—lo pensé pero hay muchas razones, primero tu eres el interesado en esto— apunto al sobre— segundo Mike es famoso sí, pero el diario habla sobre un joven rubio, si hubiera sido Mike el de la noticia de seguro que hubieran puesto su nombre, todos en la legión lo conocen, el Rey no es estúpido, tercero Mike tiende a olor de cerca a las personas nuevas para él, no pudo hacer que los nobles se siente incómodo ante nuestra precien y nos vean como rarezas, y por ultimo quien mejor para presentar los planes sino el mismo que los creo, además el rey te quiere ver a ti si o si— miro fuertemente al rubio para que entendiera que esto era más grande de lo que pensaba, si la legión conseguía más financiamiento la batalla contra los titanes sería más fácil, habían varios planos de armas que le había enseñado Leonardo y que serían muy útil en las expediciones pero hacía falta el dinero para desarrollarlas.

—Digamos que acepto, como piensas convencer a los nobles, ya que como tu dijiste la legión tiene muy mala fama entre los nobles, y no creo que piensen darnos limosna de gratis o del fondo sus amables corazones, además de la corta se comería vivo al noble que hiciera eso— agrego Naruto viendo un problema al plan.

—Cierto— dijo Erwin — ninguno de ellos haría algo por la legión, y no tenemos la mejor reputación, pero el caso es que no necesitamos convencerlos a todo, si podemos aislar a un cabecilla de alguna casa noble lo suficientemente influyente y convérselo sería perfecto, además la corte no tiene por qué enterase, ya que la ayuda va ser una donación privada a ti y si todo tiene éxito podríamos dejar escapar el nombre de la casa noble que colaboro en la base cuando demos las noticias al resto, en el juego de la política no hay nada mejor que controlar a las masas y que mejor forma de hacerlo que haciendo que te vean como una buena persona que lucha por el bien de la humanidad.

Naruto se quedó un silencio un rato contemplando la idea, si quería que sus ideas se hicieran realidad debía ir y lamer las botas de un par de nobles —Acepto— dijo este convencido de que sería una tarea fácil, no sabía lo equivocado que estaría.

Erwin asistió — ahora unas cosas antes de que te retires para prepararte para el viaje, ya que vamos a partir dentro de 5 días, sé que la fiesta es dentro 2 semanas un día antes del fin de año, pero necesitamos infórmanos como está el ambiente político en la capital y quienes serán nuestros objetivos primordiales— miro los ojos de Naruto tomando una actitud más seria — tu apellido es Namikaze, muy conocido en la nobleza, gracias a los escándalos que provocaba tu abuelo como comandante, así que olvídate de ese apellido, muchos nobles lo odian a muerte, y otros eran enemigos de tu abuelo y si te presentas como Namikaze el plan va a a fallar de seguro, cuando salgas por esa puerta Naruto Namikaze habrá muerto, y solo queda Naruto Uzumaki entendido.

Naruto se congelo en su puesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que echara por el sueño el apellido de su padre, de su abuelo, las dos personas que el mas quería?, no se sentía avergonzado del apellido de su madre, pero el orgullo que lo hacía al sentirse Namikaze era mayor, pero hay estaba Erwin pidiendo que olvidara a su abuelo, que lo despreciaba, quería gritarle que no en toda su cara impasible, pero suspiro profundo y recordó algo muy importante "_si quería que el camboa ocurriera debía sacrificar muchas cosas en el camino_" —entendido señor— respondió este en un susurro, calmando sus emociones.

—Lo otro, ¿sabes cómo comportarte? ¿Sabes bailar?— pregunto Erwin, sin saber si el rubio poseía lo necesario para pasar desapercibido entre la clase alta

—Sí, mi abuela Tsunade me enseño todo lo que debía saber, ya que ella solía pasársele en esos círculos además de que fue noble, lo único de lo que requiero es de una buena vestimenta, ya que no posea ningún tipo de ropa aparte de mi uniforme militar, señor— le afirmo Naruto, ya que sus únicas posesiones materiales eran el peluche de Haku, su bolso, la libreta de su abuelo, y un par de vendas, una muda de ropa que no le quedaba y la cadena de su abuela que había botado hace años.

—No te preocupes por ello— aseguro Erwin —de eso nos encargaremos en la capital, y por ultimo estad al tanto que el rey te va a utilizar como panfleto publicitario para mejorar las opiniones entre los nobles, mi recomendación sigue su juego y has que te adore, pero no dejes que te utilice para todo puede que la personas que necesitemos convencer no sea muy ferviente seguidor del rey— con ello Erwin le hiso el gesto para que se retirara.

Naruto se levantó e hizo el saludo militar, antes de salir del despacho, sintiendo que se había metido en algo de lo que no tenía idea como escapar.

000

Una suave nevada caía del oscuro cielo mientras el carruaje en el que andaba era alado por los caballos a través de la calles de piedra de la capital que eran iluminadas por cientos de lámparas de vela, mostrando lo majestuoso de la arquitectura del lugar nada comparada con las calles sucias y mal olientes de los distritos exteriores. Sus ojos observaban las diferentes ventanas en el camino viendo que muy pocas estaban iluminadas indicando que no había nadie en casa, así como la falta de transeúntes en la calle, pero no le para mucho a ello ya que sabía dónde la mayoría de los habitantes de la capital estarían o mejor dicho donde los nobles de la capital estarían; repaso de nuevo el plan en su mente calmando sus nervios, nunca en sus sueños más loco creyó que llegaría a conocer el rey, en realidad nunca pensó que llegaría a poner un pie en la capital, él era solo un huérfano sin ningún tipo de descendía, el solo era Namikaze Naruto o mejor dicho Uzumaki Naruto soldado de la legión de reconocimiento. Alejo su mirada de la ventana del carruaje notando que la nevada parecía calmarse indicando que estaba cerca de terminar; paso su vista por el resto de acompañantes presentes en el carruaje.

A su lado estaba la jefa Hanji en un elegante vestido de gala, en conjunto con zapatillas de alta calidad, y delante de ellos dos estaba el comandante Erwin vestido en un traje de gala de color marrón oscuro, junto a su cadena indicando su estatus de comandante, ambos parecían estar concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, o tal vez calmando los nervios como el, bajo su mirada para comprobar si su vestimenta estaba en orden, llevaba puesto un simple traje de gala de color negro junto a una bufando para protegerse del frio.

—Estamos cerca— informo Erwin viendo la muralla de la zona real muy cerca de ellos.

— ¿todo bien Naruto?— pregunto Hanji colocando una de sus manos cubierta por los guantes sobre su hombro al notar la mirada en el rostro de Naruto.

—Sí, solo repasando el plan— aseguro, la capital era otro mundo para él, al haber vivido en la calle y sobreviviendo de lo que podía, ver la capital y el derroche que había en ella no lo hacía sentir a gusto "_este es un mundo de máscaras_" fue lo único que le dijo Erwin con respecto a la capital, paso de nuevo su mirada al exterior notando una mujer caminar con un niño en brazos con muy poco ropa para el invierno, aparte de no llevar ningún calzado pero Naruto no fue el único que la vio, al parecer Erwin también había notado a la mujer.

—Mendigos— hablo el llamando la atención de Naruto que devolvió su mirada al otro rubio —ladrones, asesinos, violadores y muchas otras cosas más, la capital puede ser un lugar hermoso, pero debajo de ella se encuentra las ruinas de la vieja ciudad hogar de los peor de lo peor, el armario sucio de la capital.

— ¿La ciudad vieja?— pregunto en duda Naruto, nunca había oído de tal lugar, ni en los libros que había leído ni en los relatos de su abuelo.

—la ciudad viejas son ruinas que se encuentran debajo del suelo de la capital, en la antigüedad parte de la humanidad se ocultaba hay como medio de defensa contra los titanes, ahora es hogar de bandidos— tomo una pausa apartando su mirada de Naruto —no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Naruto asintió almacenando la información para averiguar más de esta antigua ciudad después, al parecer la capital tenía sus secretos sucios que no quería dar a conocer. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de escuchar dos golpes en la madera del carruaje, estos provenían del conductor indicándole que su recorrido estaba por terminar. Cruzaron la entrada del muro luego de un chequeo, todo el lugar estaba siendo vigilado por cientos de miembros de la policía fuertemente armados debido a la cantidad de personajes importante que estaban en la fiesta.

"_Este lugar me enferma_" pensó Naruto sintiendo la carrosa detenerse por completo. A los pocos segundos la puerta del comportamiento fue abierta para revelar dos sirvientes del castillo vestidos propiamente para recibir a los invitados.

—Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta, sus señorías, señorita— hizo una referencian a los presente antes de ofrecer la mano para que Hanji que era la única dama bajara, dando sobreentendido que Naruto no Erwin necesitaban ayuda alguna.

—Solo concéntrate en los objetivos— le susurro Erwin esperando su turno para bajar.

—Si— respondió Naruto recordando el apellido de las nobles que eran prioridad, recordando sobre todos el apellido Hyuga, el conocía a Neji Hyuga, pero nunca pensó que el mismo joven compañero de entrenamiento fuera parte de la nobleza. Bajo del carruaje plantando sus pies en tierra firme observando el castillo por primera vez en su vida, todo el lugar estaba adornado a más no poner mientras distintas personas con ropas coloridas y de alta calidad bajaban de carruajes muy caros o subían las escaleras que llevaban a las enormes puertas de roble que daban entrada al castillo "_Necesito un trago_" pensó Naruto suspirando sintiendo los nervios y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Vio a Hanji hacerle señas para los que siguiera, ya que habían acordado que ambos Erwin y Hanji llevarían la batuta en la velada. Soltó un último suspiro viendo su propio aliento escapar sus labios, antes de comenzar a caminar apretando la bufanda que era lo único que le daba confort en esos instantes.

Siguió de cerca a sus dos superiores que subían relajadamente las escaleras del palacio o eso creía el, mientras eran escudriñados por las miradas de las personas que pasaban de cerca. Pasaron rápidamente el corredor de entrada que estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra de color rojo y en pocos instantes estaban en el salón Principal siendo tomado por sorpresa por el tamaño del lugar, así como la cantidad de personas presentes en el. Todo el salón que eran una enormidad estaba repletos de cientos de personas de la alta clase, muchos de ellos hablando conversando entre si mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas u otros de la excelente comida que ofrecían los mesoneros al pasar.

—Wow— susurro Naruto siendo tomado por sorpresa por el lugar, no se espera algo así.

—Sorprendente ¿no?— le dijo Hanji que se había colocado a su lado, pero esta está reconociendo el salón en busca de posibles candidatos mientras ignoraba la mirada un poco lasciva de algunos hombres, claro está el vestido que llevaba puesto era pausar ese tipo de efecto —Erwin nos llama— comento está notando al comandante que se había adentrado entre las multitudes y había regresado.

Ambos salieron en dirección del rubio mayor, mientras esquivaban un par de personas en su camino.

—Bien, el rey está a unos cuantos metros, tenemos que presentarte— informe Erwin observando a Naruto y lo nerviosos que se veía —Solo apégate al plan y todo saldrá bien— intento calmarlo esto era muy importante no solo para la legión sino para el futuro de la humanidad.

—Sí señor, es solo que nunca había estado en un lugar "así"— recalco el, mirando la multitud, antes cuando vivía en la calle un noble significaba algo para el "dinero andante" sus arrogancias lo hacían blanco fácil para que el los robara, no estaba orgulloso de ello pero tenía que comer de alguna forma u otra, pero ahora debía compenetrarse con ellos, hacerse sus amigos y lamerle las botas.

—Si lo sé— aseguro el comandante comenzando a caminar en dirección del rey siendo seguido por sus dos soldados.

El Rey estaba sentando en lo que parecía ser un trono o una silla muy lujosa, estaba siendo saludado por varios nobles que se inclinaban y besaban la mano del rey en forma de respeto y agradecimiento, detrás de la silla estaba lo que parecía ser un pelotón completo de policía mientras en los balcones cercanos habían más vigilando el lugar y a todos los invitados. Los tres se acercaron al rey esperando su turno para presentarse pero el Rey noto su llegada apenas los pudo reconocer.

—Comandante Erwin— Dijo el Rey sonriente levantándose de su asiento e ignorando el resto de las personas; se acercó a su grupo seguido de un par de militares que funcionaban como sus guardaespaldas —No espera verte tan temprano, más aun con tu esposa e hijo— miro a Hanji y Naruto confundiéndolos totalmente.

Erwin sonrió ante el título de sus dos soldados —Es un honor conocerlo su majestad— dijo estas dando una reverencia al hombre y besando sus mano — pero temo que ha confundido a mis dos acompañantes, la señorita aquí es Hanji Zoe Jefa del equipo de investigaciones de la Legión — señalo a la chica que hizo lo mismo que Erwin una reverencia besando la mano del hombre.

—Un honor su Majestad— hablo ella.

—Ciertamente, hermosa señorita— contesto el Rey mirando detenidamente a Hanji, con un ojo más que critico causando un poco la incomodidad de ella.

Erwin pasó a señalar a Naruto — y mi otro acompañante es Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los mejores soldados de la legión y el mismo que hizo la Azaña de colocar la base de suministro.

—Todo un Honor conocerlo su Majestad— dijo Naruto siguiendo la ética correspondiente.

—Umh— dijo el rey mirando de arriba abajo a Naruto esperando encontrar algo especial —ciertamente no esperaba a alguien tan…joven— hablo el rey intentando no sonar mal educado, el soldado de las noticias que espera era un veterano de la legión o alguien de más respeto no un simple adolecente, pero tal vez era mejor para sus planes, mientras más jóvenes más fácil son de moldear y convencer, dejo escapar una sonrisa esto era mejor de lo esperado.

Mientras tanto Naruto abría y cerraba el puño que tenía en la espalda tratando de calmarse por las palabras del rey que no le gustaron para nada.

—le aseguro su majestad que la juventud de mi soldado la compensa con habilidad en el campo de batalla— comento Erwin, interviniendo antes de que Naruto lo hiciera.

El rey paso su mirada entre Erwin y Naruto antes de hablar —algunas veces la vida te da sorpresas, la juventud de hoy en día es muy prometedora— comento el acercándose a Naruto para colocar una mano sobre el hombre del chico — Ahora ven aquí muchacho — agrego acercando Naruto para que se colocara alado del hombre casi como si fuera su padre —¡Atención por favor!— grito el rey a todos sus invitados causando que estos silenciaran sus conversación y giraran a ver al hombre y al chico a su lado.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a este humilde baqueta para celebrar un años más— comenzó su discurso el rey recibiendo a todos los invitados y dando por iniciada la fiesta — hace un año desde que nos encontramos en este mismo lugar, pero aquella vez la velada fue un poco lúgubre por la pérdida de nuestros hermanos en la misión de reconquistar el muro maría— Naruto sabía muy bien que a ninguno de los presente el importaba un bledo sobre los miles de personas que murieron en la locura llevaba a cabo hace un año, la masacre de vidas humanas — pero ahora la situación ha cambiado y las buenas noticias comienza a surgir, gracias a este joven soldado de la legión de reconocimiento— apretó el agarre sobre el hombro de Naruto— la humanidad ha dado sus primeros pasos para recuperar la muralla perdida, gracias a constante apoyo de la familia real este joven aquí fue capaz de lograr lo impensado— ahí está el truco pensó Naruto, toda esta invitación era solo una movida política por parte del rey, justo como Erwin había predicho, una peón más del largo ajedrez de la política — gracias a Naruto Uzumaki, la humanidad ha sido capaz de establecer un puesto de abastecimiento en territorio de los titanes, sin más buenas noticias que dar, que comienza el banquete—termino el rey, al sonido de aplausos por parte de los invitados, que no podían creer la noticias, más aun que un plebeyo mocoso fuera el responsable de ello; muchos de ellos aplaudían solo por las apariencias ya que no les importaba en los más mínimo tales noticias sino que les molestaba que varios plebeyos estuvieron en la fiesta, por otro lado una familia de nobles de pelo negro miraban intricados al chico, habían leído la noticia pero no esperaban a alguien como Naruto.

—Me alaga su majestad, pero solo hice mi deber como soldado— comento Naruto haciendo una inclinación agradeciendo las palabras del rey, no porque realmente lo sentía sino que era parte del plan, seguir el juego del rey.

—Nada de eso muchacho, vamos acompáñame— señalo el rey haciendo que terminara la reverencia —hay varias personas a las que quiere presentarte.

Naruto miro a sus alrededores en busca de Erwin y Hanji, pero ambos ya se habían mezclado con el resto, y estaban alejados de él; Erwin hablando con un grupo de caballeros y Hanji hacía lo mismo con un grupo de damas, suspiro al sentirse abandonado pero sabía que esto iba a suceder. Lentamente comenzó a seguir al rey mientras era vigilado muy de cerca por sus guardias.

En su mente Naruto repasaba lo que debía hacer, ubicar algunos de los cabecillas de las casas nobles que habían estudiado, la primordial era la casa Hyuga una casa muy rica e influyente, aparte de no tener rencores contra la legión, todo lo contrario varias veces en el pasado había hecho pequeñas donaciones a la legión, y era una de las pocas que no había opinado nada acerca de la disolución de ellos, actualmente el cabecilla era Hiashi Hyuga hombre de orgulloso, de semblante calmado y personalidad seria, todo un hueso duro de roer pero no imposible, tenía dos hijas Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga la primera 2 años de mayor que él y la segunda de su misma edad, al parecer la casa Hyuga no poseía herederos masculino por lo que toda la responsabilidad recaía en la hija Mayor; los rumores que corrían en la capital era que la joven Hinata se iba a casar pronto con el hijo de Lazio Inuzuka, solo que todavía no había nada oficial. La tarea de Naruto era ubicar con Hiashi para que Erwin y Hanji se encargaran de convencer al hombre mientras el utilizaba todos los medios posibles de convencer ambas hijas ya que daría más presión al padre o esos pensaban ellos, seducirlas si era necesario, ya que sería poco probable que Hiashi le prestara atención a alguien como él.

Media hora más tarde fue el tiempo que le tomo al rey para presentar a Naruto a sus invitados mas resaltantes, cada vez que lo introducía no se olvidaba de recalcar como todo lo que el había echo había sido posible gracias al apoyo del rey; varias veces se tuvo que morder la lenguaje para no soltar que todo ello era mentira, luego de soportar ser tratado como una nueva prendar que el rey debía mostrar a todos fue desechado por el mismo habiendo cumplido su tarea. Apenas este le dijo que fuera y disfrutara de la velada el rubio desapareció de su vista para evitar ser tomado de nuevo por el.

Caminaba lentamente entre la multitud de personas a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a algunos de su superiores.

—Naruto— lo llamo una voz a su espalda. Naruto reconociendo la voz giro para ver a su compañero Neji a unos pasos de él. Llevaba puesto un Frac negro, junto a su acostumbrado cola de caballo —nunca pensé que nos volvería a ver en un lugar como este.

—ni yo Neji— sonrió Naruto viendo una cara amiga entre tanto desconocidos —y yo que ya te tenía un lindo puesto alado mío en el infierno— bromeo Naruto, extendiéndole la mano

—ja de lo que estoy seguro es que tú me estarás esperando por largo rato cuando eso ocurra — Neji devolvió el apretón, sintiéndose alegre de ver que su amigo estaba vivo todavia.

—no sabía que eres parte de la nobleza Neji, y yo que te tomaba como un don nadie.

—Digamos que no soy muy querido en estos lugares— comento Neji causando la curiosidad de Naruto —Mi padre era hermano gemelo de Hiashi, tuvo una aventura con una campesina y nací yo, la gente pensó que era Hiashi el que había dejado embaraza a la mujer, la presión sobre mi padre fue demasiado que termino quitándose la vida— le comento Neji en voz baja al ver la mirada de curiosidad; Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos así que le podía confiar uno de los tantos secretos de su pasado.

—Lo siento— dijo Naruto sintiéndose culpable de que Neji recordara tan malas memorias.

—No es culpa tuya Naruto, tampoco sabias nada de eso— le tranquilizo Neji — ¿Cómo has estado tú?.

—Bien— mintió Naruto — ¿me imagino que debes estar todo el día ocupado con la policía?— pregunto Naruto, recordando como su padre se quedaba varias noches en su oficina trabajando.

—No mucho, los superiores les gusta tratarnos a los nuevos como a sus sirvientas ya sabes asiendo los trabajos mundanos— Neji sonrió —¿Qué tal Petra?.

—la última vez que la vi estaba muy bien, adorando cada lugar que pisa Levi.

Neji no pudo contener una risa, recordando como la chica tenía una "_pequeña_" admiración por el soldado —no puedo ni imaginármelo.

—Mejor que lo imagines, es el sargento a cargo de ella— Naruto dejo escapar una risa, hacía tiempo que no reía.

—Me alegra saber que todavía sigue siendo la misma Petra, lo que si no espera era que te volvieras tan famoso tan rápido, llamado por el mismo rey en persona— Neji comenzó a caminar en dirección de enorme mesa donde estaban los bocadillos

"_no crees en todo lo que dice el estúpido del rey_" quiso decir Naruto pero decidió guardarse el comentario — el rey le gusta exagerar un poco, no fue para tanto.

— ¿entonces es cierto o no?— pregunto en duda el pelinegro.

—Si, mi escuadra logra montar una base de suministro si se puede llamar cuatro cajas y una bombona de gas en una casa abandonada, pero las pérdidas fueron mucho mayor a lo que hemos ganado— los recuerdos de ese día pasaban por su mente, sus compañeros.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Más de cuarenta muertos incluyendo toda mi escuadra— respondió triste.

—cuál era el nombre de tu líder— pregunto Neji curioso por los hechos, nunca había visto tal mirada de arrepentimiento y dolor en el rubio, algunas la derrota se disfraza de victoria.

—Hannah Hunt, era hábil, sabía lo que hacía y tenía sus objetivos claros— contesto este recordando lo poco que sabía de la mujer, ya que su estadía con su escuadra fue corta.

—Suena como una gran mujer— le contesto Neji al llegar a la mesa, sin decirle nada al rubio tomo dos copas de vino colocando una en la mano del rubio —Por ella— levanto su copara chocarla con la de Naruto.

—por Hannah— susurro Naruto triste, pero al mismo tiempo alegre ya que sabía que su sacrificio no fue en vano; de un golpe derramo todo el contenido de la copa en su estómago intentando quemar los recuerdos bien lejos de sus memoria, como tantas noches lo había hecho, rápidamente reemplazo la copa vacía por otra esta vez para disfrutar de la bebida, debía despedirse pronto de Neji ya que él no era su objetivo, aunque la noche era joven no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

—con que aquí estas Neji— dijo una voz femenina cerca de ambos. Rápidamente el pelinegro fijo su mirada en la recién llegado.

—Señorita Hanabi— contesto sorprendido él; velozmente coloco la copa de vino de nuevo sobra la mesa esperando que no hubiera sido visto bebiendo. Naruto giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente a la chica siendo cautivado por lo hermosa que era. Hanabi Hyuga era la segunda hija de Hiashi, con pelo negro atado en una cola intrincada, ojos de un color gris claro una piel perfecta de porcelana, junto a un vestido blanco con negro que parecía resaltar la belleza de la chica, Naruto noto que casi le sacaba medio metro de diferencia en altura aunque casi tuvieran la misma edad, aunque muchos le habían dicho que era más alto para su edad y aparentaba 3 años más edad.

—Espero que no estés bebiendo, ya que te ofreciste a ser nuestro guardaespaldas en la noche, primo— hablo está regañándolo, Neji se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Los ojos de Hanabi notaron al acompañante de Neji — ¿y este quién es?— pregunto ella a Neji de mala manera y un poco engreída.

"_hasta ahí llego la magia_" pensó Naruto determinando que la chica delante era alguien que no merecía el más mínimo de su respeto; pero debía seguir su juego.

—Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó Naruto robándole las palabras de la boca de Neji —un placer estar en su presencia señorita— llevo su mano al pecho realizando una reverencia a la chica que parecía complacerle sus modales.

—Así que tú eres el soldado del que hablo el rey, no pareces nada especial— respondió ella mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo, aparte de la extrañas marcas en sus mejillas parecía un chico más del montón—Hanabi Hyuga— contesto la chica ofreciendo su mano al rubio para que cumpliera el protocolo requerido, pero antes de que ambos terminaran de presentarse una cuarta figura los interrumpió.

—No te alejes de esa forma Hanabi— dijo una chica muy parecida a la Hanabi solo que de mayor estatura y ropa diferentes.

—Señorita Hinata— reconoció Neji a la chica saludándola respetuosamente.

Naruto de inmediato posos sus ojos en la recién llegada. Hinata Hyuga era toda una belleza, más de lo que había escuchado siendo la primera hija de Hiashi y futura cabeza de los Hyuga, se podría decir que Hinata era casi una princesa, con pelo negro como la noche que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura libre como el viento, ojos de un gris claro, piel pálida lisa como la porcelana, y labios rojos, junto a un vestido de un color lavando que resaltaba todos sus rasgos, en pocas palabras un Angel.

Al igual que con Hanabi Naruto se presentó de la manera más formal posible dándole a conocer el nombre a Hinata que abrió sus ojos de par en par al reconocerle.

—un placer conocerle en persona señor Uzumaki— saludo ella, desde que el rey había mostrado el rubio al público, Hinata había querido conocerlo, luego de leer sobre el diario su curiosidad por el chico había aumentado —Hinata Hyuga— un pequeño sonrojo estaban en la mejillas de la chica al ver lo guapo que era en persona Naruto.

"y yo pensé que tendría que buscarlas" una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, las cosas no podían ser mejor —nada de señor, señorita Hinata me hace sentir viejo.— la chica asintió ruborizándose un poco ante la forma tan familiar que quería que lo llamara.

—Ellas son mis dos primas Naruto— interrumpió la voz de Neji que se había mantenido en silencio —Naruto aquí fue parte de mi escuadrón de entrenamiento.

—O Neji y yo que pensaba que éramos buenos amigo, ¿tan poco soy para ti?— comento Naruto de forma graciosa causando las risas de ambas chicas con la reacción de Neji.

—No es gracioso Naruto— dijo este para nada complacido, pero sus palabras comenzaron a ser silenciado por las suaves tonadas de la banda que comenzó a tocar, este descuido por parte de Neji fue aprovechando por la mayor de las chicas decidiendo entablar conversación con el rubio

— ¿y dime Naruto que tal es la vida de un soldado de la legión?— pregunto realmente curiosa, la legión de reconocimiento siempre le había llamado la atención, fieros soldados sin miedo a la muerte, capaces de sacrificar sus vidas por la humanidad y no pestañar.

—realmente no muy diferente a las del resto— comenzó a explicar Naruto, aunque tuviera poco tiempo con ellos había notado varias patrones entre sus compañeros —si no estamos en una expedición, tendemos a pasar nuestro tiempo entrenando o gastándolo en nuestros pasatiempos— si pasatiempos podía decirse a los extraños gusto de sus compañeros, un comandante que al parecer fue privado de emociones, una jefa amante de titanes, un adicto a la limpieza, un oledor de personas, la legión era un grupo de personas "_normales_".

Hinata asintió un tanto decepcionada de la respuesta del chico, esperaba algo más emocionante, sin rendirse nota la cicatriz en el ojo del rubio que parecía reciente — ¿alguna historia detrás de la cicatriz?

Naruto no supo si responderle o esquivar la pregunta ya que no quería hablar de cómo obtuvo la herida; decidió darle la versión corta para beneficio de ambos —estaba la obtuve en mi última salida más allá de las murallas— en realidad era la primera vez que salía en una expedición — fui descuidado y casi fui atrapado por un titán, esta cicatriz es el recordatorio de ello— dijo a medias. Antes de que Hinata siguiera con su interrogatorio y escuchando que la melodía en el fondo había cambiado a una más movida, una idea se le vino a la mente, si tanto quería conocerlo que mejor forma de hacerlo que bailando — ¿me permite esta pieza?— ofreció su mano a Hinata que fue tomada por sorpresa, causando la mirada molesta de su hermana.

—Ser…Sería un honor— dijo ella un poco nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba, había tratado de mantener su tartamudeo a raya gracias a su nerviosismo pero no pudo ocultarlo para siempre. Naruto tomo la mano de la chica gentilmente y a paso lento la llevo hacia la pista, donde había un grupo de personas bailando al ritmo de la música. Sin saberlo y en un pestañar de ojos ambos estaban bailando siendo Hinata guiada por Naruto, del cual no esperaba que supiera bailar tan bien.

— ¿Sorprendida?— pregunto este mirándola.

—Si— contesto sincera —¿cuéntame un poco sobre ti Naruto?

Naruto sonrió viendo que las cosas iban por buen camino —está bien, pero a cambio también me debe contar sobre usted señorita Hinata.

20 minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes regresaban cerca de la mesa donde debían estar esperándolos Neji y Hanabi, ambos sonriendo Naruto por lo bien que iba todo y Hinata por saber más del misteriosos rubio, que le llamaba muchísimo la atención, además de haber pasado un buen rato charlando mientras disfrutaban del baile. Para sus sorpresa no solo estaban las dos personas que habían dejado sino que Hiashi junto a Erwin y Hanji. Al parecer ambos habían encontrado al objetivo antes que él.

—Hinata— dijo la voz de Hiashi para nada complacido de ver a su hija tan cercana al rubio.

"_si las miradas mataran_" pensó Naruto viendo la forma en que el hombre mayor fulminaba al rubio, como tantas veces había hecho esa noche se presentó formalmente ante Hiashi apartándose de Hinata no queriendo enfurecerlo más. Fue saludado por saludado ligeramente por sus dos compañeros legionarios, luego de ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Hiashi decidió apartarse un poco de él dejándole todo el trabajo a Erwin sabia manejar estas situaciones mejor que el. Se acerco a la mesa tomando otra copa de vino, necesitaba de la bebida..

— ¿Bebes?— pregunto Hanji sorprendida, que para la edad del rubio poseyera tan mal habito, bueno ella no era quien para regañarlo.

—De vez en cuando— respondió este probando el vino, en realidad más frecuente de lo que había dicho ya que la bebida lo ayuda a dormir sin tantas pesadillas. Vio a Erwin hablar calmadamente mientras Hinata se había retirado a conversar con su primo y hermana.

—Avances— pregunto Hanji, viendo que el rubio ya había disfrutado de su bebida lo suficiente.

—Muchos— respondió este sonriente a la chica, pero fueron interrumpidos por Hiashi que alzo la voz para que su pequeño grupo girara a verlo. Este señalo que el concierto pautado para la noche ya iba a comenzar y que sería recomendable dirigirse al teatro, Erwin pareció gustarle la idea ya que comando a sus dos soldados a que lo siguieran. Tomando la delantera estaban Erwin y Hiashi que seguían conversando, seguidos de cerca por Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, por ultimo un poco apartados caminaban Naruto y Hanji

—Cayendo por la hija de un noble— susurro Hanji en forma burlona a Naruto viendo que este seguía con la mirada a Hinata.

—Deseando que fueras tu— le respondió Naruto tomando a la mujer por la cintura y trayéndola hacia su cuerpo clavando sus ojos azules en los chocolate de ella— no es así jefa— hablo por lo bajo rozando su nariz con la de ella, haciendo que su aliento chocara en el rostro de la chica —admite que quieres parte de este titán— el sonrojo en la cara de Hanji era inhumano, más aun cuando Naruto comenzó a cerrar la poco distancia que había entre sus labios y justo antes de cerrarlo en un beso desvió su rostro hacia su oreja dejándola totalmente desarmada —Estamos a mano— le dijo este recordándole su encuentro en el pasillo; unos segundos más tarde Naruto soltó a la mujer y se alejó caminando en la misma dirección que lo habían hecho el resto, hacia el teatro.

Naruto había jugado una broma y había caído completamente en ella, pasaron varios segundos antes de que la jefa Hanji se recupera del calor que había invadido su cuerpo.

000

El teatro del palacio era otra obra de la arquitectura, más pequeño que el salón principal pero lo compensaba con sus decoración, siendo todo tapizado en rojo y asientos que se extendían desde el fondo hasta donde estaba el, camino entre la multitud que se había colocado en su puesto; a lo lejos estaba Hinata, junto a Hanabi y a lado de ellos Erwin y Hiashi, la hija mayor le hacía señales para que tomara el puesto a su lado, al que Naruto no dudo en hacer. Colocándose en su puesto y compartiendo algunas palabras con Hinata sobre distintos temas ya que al parecer la chica le gustaba entablar conversación con el; de pronto todo el lugar quedo en silencio al ver a un hombre un poco mayor junto a otro subir al escenario. Para quedar justo delante de la orquesta que ocupaba todo el escenario y detrás de las mismas un grupo de personas en total silencio, lo más resaltable eran dos hombre y dos mujeres mirando de frente a los dos recién llegados.

—Él es Ludwig— comento Hinata, pero Naruto no sabía a quién de los dos hombres se refería —Uno de los mejores músicos de la capital.

Un poco dudoso de no confundirse de personaje decidió preguntarle a la chica pero antes de que sus palabras salieran de su boca la música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, haciendo que guardara su pregunta para después. La música pareció seguir de la nada, causando extrañas sensaciones en él, sin más decidió disfrutar de la función.

Llamarlo esta música magnifica quedaba corto, sus oídos nunca habían odio algo tan majestuoso, esos tonos llenos de rabia, acompañado de la dulce melodia, siendo calmadas al mismo tiempo por tonadas suaves, era todo un placer, pero no fue sino casi hasta el final cuando el primer hombre se levanto que realmente pudo presenciar una parte del cielo.

¡Oh amigos, no en esos tonos!

Entonemos otras más agradables

y llenas de alegría

¡Alegría! Alegría!

Todo el grupo de personas sentados detrás de los músicos se levantó comenzando a acompañarlo, todo en perfecto unísono.

Alegría, bella chispa divina,

Hija del Elíseo,

Penetramos ardientes de embriaguez,

¡Oh celeste! en tu santuario

Tus encantos atan los lazos

Que la rígida moda rompiera;

Y Todos los hombres serán hermanos,

Bajo tus alas bienhechoras.

Voces angelicales, sonidos fuertes, seguidos de tonadas dulces, todo un torbellino de emociones se comenzaba a acumular en el.

Quién logro el golpe de suerte

De ser el amigo de un amigo;

Quién ha conquistado una noble mujer,

Que una su júbilo al nuestro!

¡Sí, que venga aquel que en la tierra

pueda llamar suya siquiera un alma!

Y quien jamás lo ha podido,

¡Que se aparte llorando de nuestro grupo!.

Se derrama la Alegría para los seres

por todos los senos de la Naturaleza;

Todos los buenos, todos los malos,

Siguen su camino de rosas.

Ella nos dio los besos y la vid,

Y un amigo, probado hasta en la muerte;

Al gusanillo fue dada la voluptuosidad,

Y el querubín está ante Dios.

Ante dios!

_El suave viento recorría su rostro mientras corría alrededor del pequeño patio de la casa, esperando que su mama terminara de cocinar ya que esta lo había corrido de la misma, estaba jugando a capturar una mariposa en el aire y hasta esos momentos había fallado. Frustrado de no poder capturar el insecto detuvo su andar deteniéndose a ver a su madre para ver que podía hacer para hacerla molestar, pero esta estaba concentrada en su tarea. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la cocina pero sus oídos fueron capturados por una dulce tonada que su madre parecía tocas en sus labios sin mucho cuidado, pero sonaba como ángeles._

_Ella giro a ver a su hijo al notar que se había quedado estático en la puerta, detuvo sus entonación para hablarle a su hijo — ¿Qué sucede cariño?,¿todo bien?— le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo las madres saben dar._

_Naruto se quedó estático simplemente apreciando lo hermoso que era la sonrisa de su madre, su pelo largo y rojo moviéndose ligeramente, esa mirada que transmitía todo el amor del mundo._

Alegres, como vuelan Sus soles

A través de la espléndida bóveda celeste,

Corred, hermanos, seguid vuestra ruta,

Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.

Que era ese sentimiento que todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, sus manos temblaban y lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin saber, no se sentía triste para estar llorando, no… estaba feliz… por una vez desde hacia mucho tiempo era feliz, las emociones brotaban de sus poros, tanto así que un pequeño temblor se apodero de su cuerpo; podía hacerlo, todo lo que se habia propuesto podía hacer, conseguir el apoyo de Hiashi, realizar sus planes… acabar con los titanes, era posible… o ese creía en ese mismo instante.

¡Abrazaos, Millones de seres!.

Este beso para el Mundo entero!

Hermanos, sobre la bóveda estrellada

Habita un Padre Amante.

¿Os prosternaís, Millones de seres?

¡Mundo, presientes al Creador?

Búscalo por encima de las Estrellas!

Allí debe estar su Morada!

Hinata que estaba alado del rubio también estaba disfrutando de lo hermoso de la música, esa sensación de felicidad que impartían las notas, o es escalofrío que recorría su espalda cada vez que el coro cantaba era magnifico. Giro su mirada a su acompañante para ver si él estaba disfrutando de la música al igual que ella, no sabía que pensar del rubio, espera como el resto de los demás a un soldado mayor, rudo y amargado pero a su lado estaba un chico alegre, elocuente y muy atractivo, no iba a negar que físicamente el rubio era llamativo, pero lo era más su actitud era simplemente atrayente aparte de la manera en que la trataba no como un mero objeto al que desnudar con los ojos sino como una persona, algo que no había sentido desde la muerte de su madre. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del rubio que estaba hipnotizado con la música noto lagrimas bajando sus mejillas, preocupada decidió preguntarle al rubio

— Naruto— llamo ella por lo bajo; este giro su rosto para mirar los ojos pálidos de la chica — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— ¿Qué?—susurro este saliendo de su estupor, lentamente llevo su mano derecha a su rostro sintiendo las lágrimas, lo que Hinata dijo era cierto estaba llorando sin querer —Disculpa— dijo el rápidamente levantándose de su asiento para alejarse del lugar, necesitaba calmar las emociones que fluían por su cuerpo y no podía dejar que lo vieran en ese estado. Ágilmente se alejó del teatro sin notar que Hinata se había levantado, siguiéndolo.

"que me pasa" se preguntó Naruto saliendo al jardín limpiando las lágrimas fervientemente, sintió lo frio que estaba el ambiente pero no le prestó atención "solo respira" se decía sin poder apartar el recuerdo de su madre, un recuerdo del pasado que había enterrado.

— ¿Naruto?— llamo la suave voz de Hinata acercándose a la figura del rubio que respiraba lentamente.

Luego de unos segundos este se giró a mirarla, notando su rostro de preocupación.

—Señorita Hinata, disculpe las molestias— hablo el sabiendo que el concierto todavía no había terminado.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— pregunto ella, realmente interesada en el bienestar del soldado, se acercó hacia el rubio colocando una de sus manos en la del rubio notando que esta estaba temblando.

—Es solo… no es nada— desecho el, prefiriendo no contarle nada de su pasado a la chica, después de todo él era el único que debía saberlo, pero su mirada no fue lo suficientemente convincente.

— ¿ tal vez te conozca apenas Naruto, pero se cuándo algo está mal con la gente? — miro fijamente los ojos azules del chico que parecían dudar.

—Mi madre…fue asesinada cuando era un niño— comenzó a hablar el rubio apartando los ojos de los de ellas — cada vez que pienso en ella, no puedo acordarme de su rostro, solo puedo acordarme de ese momento…— tomo una bocanada de aire sintiendo sus pulmones cortarse con el frio — hace unos momentos, recordé cuando ella estaba en la cocina tarareando una canción, fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado y sabes que pudo ver su rostro sonriente como nunca, creí…creí que realmente estaba ahí, alado mío— una lagrima solitaria escapo por su mejilla — fui feliz, realmente feliz — sin esperarlos la mano de la chica toco su mejilla sintiendo el calor de la mano de la chica que lo miraba conmovida.

—tu y yo somos parecidos— dijo ella cerrando el espacio que los separaba, sin saber por qué, solo actuando. Ambos sintiendo el aliento caliento del otro antes de que Hinata sellara sus labios en un casto beso, causando que un placentero agrado en todo su cuerpo., pero fue sacada abruptamente del momento al sentir los labios del rubio apartarse bruscamente de los de ellas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— susurro Naruto.

Hinata parpadeo varias veces procesándolo lo dicho por el —tú y to somos iguales— volvió a repetir ella —cuando era pequeña mi madre murió también dando a luz a mi hermana, muchas noches intento acordarme de los momentos que pase con ella, cada vez que lo intento siempre fallo, sé que ella me amo mucho, pero nunca puedo recordarlo… la soledad de saber que ya no tienes a nadie a quien le importar, ni siquiera a tu padre al cual eres solo una prenda más que puede vender— Bajo su mirada dejando escapar una lagrima, nunca le había dicho a nadie sus más profundos temores.

—Tu y yo no somos iguales— reclamo Naruto sintiéndose un poco tocado por las palabras Hinata, pero sin estar molesto, pero algo en el dio un giro total —Tú has vivido toda tu vida en este mundo, donde todo lo que necesitas te lo sirven en bandeja de plata— planto su mirada dura en los ojos de Hinata —Solo porque tu madre se fue de tu lado y por qué papi no te tiene en un pedestal no significa que nos podemos comparar— dio un paso delante quedando pocos centímetros de la chica —¿acaso tú conoces el dolor del hambre?— apunto a su estómago —ese dolor insoportable cando no has comido por una semana, ¿acaso tu sabes lo que se siente vivir en la calle, recibir el frio del invierno con solo la camisa que llevas contigo?¿acaso tu padre fue asesinado a sangre fría y su cuerpo tirado en donde trabaja?¿tú has experimentado la sensación de ser débil, de irte de tu casa justo cuando unos criminales entrar a violar, torturar, mutilar y asesinar a tu propia madre mientras estaba embarazada de tu hermano?— el tono de voz del rubio iba en aumento —¿tú has visto a tus dos abuelos morir sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?¿que a la chica que prometiste que protegerías como tu propia hermana ser devorada por un titán delante de tus ojos?¡¿Ver a tu propia escuadra ser comida como bocadillos?.

—No— susurro Hinata comenzando a entrar en pánico por el comportamiento del rubio.

Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos devolviéndole el espacio personal a la chica —entonces señorita Hinata tú y yo… no somos para nada parecidos.

—Suficiente Uzumaki— dijo la voz gruesa de Hiashi interviniendo en la conversión ya que había llegado justo cuando Naruto comenzaba a alzar la voz. Detrás de Hiashi estaban Erwin y Hanji, la última mirando preocupada al rubio. El trio había salido del concierto al notar la ausencia de ambos.

—Disculpe mi tono de voz señor Hiashi, pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa— comento el rindiéndose, este mundo de máscaras no era lo suyo — voy a ser sincero con usted, he asistido esta noche y soportado darle la mano a cientos de personas que no me importan un bledo por una razón más haya de mis preferencia, el mundo se estaba acabando la extinción no está lejos, los titanes son una opresión que nunca nos quitaremos de encima a menos que actuamos y dejemos de ocultarnos detrás de estas murallas— miro al hombre de pelo negro — en mi corta vida he aprendido una única lección respecto a los titanes, es ser el cazador o la presa, matar o morir así de simple, ahora lo que yo le propongo es lo siguiente, deme fondos, deme recursos, deme soldados señor Hiashi y le prometo que en menos de un año habrá una base funcional de la legión en territorio titán lista para atacar a las vestías en sus propios hogares— guardo silencio unos segundos esperando alguna reacción por parte del noble, pero este solo se limitaba a mirar — si no atacamos nunca un día de estos despertara con la muralla Sina destruida como lo fue María mientras un titán para nada hermoso devora a sus dos hijas sin usted poder hacer nada al respecto, y se lo digo el sentimiento es devastador— la mirada de Naruto era una mirada de determinación total, casi como si fuego brillaran en sus ojos, no era la mirada de un chico de 16 años, no… era la mirada de un soldado veterano, de alguien que había visto mucha muerte para su corta, de alguien que había visto el mismísimo infierno y regresado para seguir luchando.

Hiashi devolvió la mirada al rubio que parecía no inmutarse ante ella, paso su vista a Hinata y sin decirle nada al rubio hablo —Vamos Hinata —fue lo único que dijo comenzándose a alejarse. Hinata asintió antes de mirar por última vez al rubio bajo una nueva luz, este no era un ningún héroe o caballero de armadura brillante como había leído en sus cuentos, el chico… no el hombre delante de ella era alguien que había sufrido demasiado, un hombre que intentaba hallar sentido a lo que hacía, alguien que ha a pesar que la vida lo hubiera masticado y escupido varias veces seguía adelante como podía, Naruto Uzumaki no era un héroe, era un luchador.

Hinata dio una reverencia al rubio tomándolo por sorpresa -ya que no espera tanto respeto luego de la forma en que la trato-, antes de salir detrás de los pasos de su padre que había regresado al salón, dejando atrás los jardines.

El puño de Naruto se abría y cerrada constantemente, tratando de ventilar las emociones que sentía en esos preciso instante, la había cagado, sabía que había arruinado todo por completo, quería gritar, quería maldecir por todo lo alto lo idiota que había sido, tantas veces que se dijo que debía mantener sus emociones a raya y lo primero que hace es reventar por completo delante del hombre al que debía caerle bien —Arggg— grito entre dientes apretando sus puños con todos sus fuerzas. Erwin que se había mantenido en silencio hasta esos instantes camino hacia el rubio siendo recibido por el viento gélido de la noche y deteniéndose delante de Naruto que miraba el suelo cubierto de nieve con mucho interés.

—Espero que estés al tanto de tus acciones y las consecuencias que acarrean soldado— le hablo este de forma fría.

—Si señor— respondió Naruto por lo bajo, sin querer ver la mirada dura del hombre.

—Bien— sin decir más nada se giró sobre sus pies y regreso al salón. Dejando a Hanji y Naruto solos en el jardín

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Hanji acercándosele, viendo que Naruto estaba petrificado en su lugar mirando el suelo para ocultar las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos.

—No—respondió —lo he arruinado toda jefa, todo lo que habíamos planeado para nada— levanto su ojos rojos por las lágrimas, para ver los ojos chocolates de ella —lo siento— le dijo el ahora levanto su mirada al cielo observando lo hermoso que es bóveda celestial durante la noche, tantos puntos de luces en ella y sin ninguna explicación del porque estaban hay —Sabes cuando estaba en el teatro escuchando la música, me preguntaba por qué nunca había escuchado algo tan magistral, la música era hermosamente cautivadora, hubo una parte donde me hizo acordarme de mi madre y lo hermoso que era sus voz cuando entonaba una melodía, lo único que sentí en ese momento fue alegría, un éxtasis que nunca había creído que sentiría…— le conto lo mismo que le había dicho a Hinata solo que con mayor profundidad.

Tomo una pausa bajando su mirado hacia su puño que estaba delante de él abriéndose y cerrándose —en ese momento creí que todo iba a salir bien, que podría convencer a Hiashi y obtendríamos los fondos, que por fin podríamos atacar a los titanes y recuperar lo que es nuestro… que podría cambiar las cosas… pero solo fue un idiota en creer eso— bajo su puño y devolvió la mirada a la chica que parecía un poco conmovida por las palabras del rubio — Disfruta del resto de la noche jefa porque no creo que volvamos a aquí nunca más— Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección del salida, queriéndose alejar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, regresar a la posada donde se estaban hospedando conseguir una buena botella de vino y encerrarse en sus recuerdos hasta caer dormido de la borrachera, como tantas noches lo había hecho.

—Naruto espera— dijo ella tratando de detener el andar del rubio pero ya era muy tarde o este no le prestó atención ya que continúo caminando, Naruto era su compañero en armas… su amigo, algo que ella nunca pensó que tendría, pero verlo en ese estado tan frágil, nunca lo había visto de esa forma "_tu puedes odiar las máscaras Naruto, pero la verdad es que siempre has llevado una contigo ¿no es cierto?"_ pensó Hanji viendo al rubio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche y sintiéndose culpable del estado del rubio ya que no había hecho nada para detener el plan de Erwin, es cierto que Naruto es un buen soldado pero todavía sigue siendo un chico con poca experiencia, un chico que todavía no ha terminado de sanar las heridas en su corazón, esas que llevan años en cerrar.

"_abuelo, Haku falle"_ pensó Naruto caminando de regreso a lo pasado sintiendo el gélido frio de la noche de invierno

**Finales de Enero.**

Había pasado un mes desde el fiasco en el que Naruto había sido participe y si antes se le veia muy poco en los pasillos de la base ahora era casi que imposible verlo, la única forma de encontrarlo era en su habitación o en los campos de entrenamientos, completando circuitos como un maniaco. Como había predicho Erwin el presupuesto de la legión había sido recortado y ninguna donación se había hecho a su nombre, es decir estaban donde mismo.

"_uno más_" pensó Naruto lanzándose con todo contra el objetivo delante de él, un titán de madera que funcionaba como su oponente durante sus prácticas, ágilmente disparo sus anclajes a un árbol cercano para salir disparado contra la nuca ficticia del titán, había estado practicando desde el amanecer antes de que salieron los primeros rayos del sol y ya el mismo estaba en su punto más alto indicando el medio día, ya el cansancio se estaba haciendo sentir en su cuerpo, gracias al frio de la mañana y los constantes ejercicios, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos más predecibles —debería tomar un descanso— prenso Naruto sentándose en la rama del árbol más cercano.

Desde la fiesta Naruto había preferido apartarse un poco del resto, incluso dejando de intentar de que Erwin aceptara los planes, con cara iba a mirar al comandante y exigirle tal cosa, sus animo tampoco había mejorar mucho desde aquella vez, había hablado un par de veces con Hanji y este le aseguraba que no pasaba nada y que no era su culpa, pero él sabía muy bien que sí lo era.

—Hey rubio— escucho la voz de Levi llamarlo desde el suelo. Naruto bajo su mirada al chico de pelo negro que se acercaba al árbol donde estaba —El jefe quiere verte— le informo refiriéndose a Erwin. Naruto se extrañó que Erwin necesitara de su presencia.

— ¿dijo para qué?

—No— respondió Levi —pero dijo que te acompañara de regreso, así que mueve el trasero.

—En camino sargento— dijo en forma burlona Naruto dejándose caer de la rama donde estaba y con ayuda del equipo tridimensional aterrizar seguro en el suelo —diga el camino, sargento— comento Naruto asiendo señas para que Levi comenzara a moverse.

—pff— dijo Levi un poco molesto por la actitud de Naruto, pero ya poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando alas extrañezas del rubio.

Ambos caminaron en silencio en dirección de la oficina; en el camino Naruto noto la cantidad de soldados que ya habían regresado, el lugar volvía a tomar vida. Subieron las escaleras y sin tocar la puerta en el despacho de Erwin que estaba sentado en su escritorio como de costumbre leyendo una hoja detenidamente.

—Aquí está el mocoso Erwin— comento Levi tomando una de las sillas vacías, Naruto saludo primero a su superior antes de tomar la silla alado del sargento.

—al parecer tu "exposición" de hace un mes sirvió para algo— hablo Erwin recordando lo ocurrido en la fiesta a Naruto; este noto la carta en la mano de Erwin y mil pensamientos malos vinieron a su mente, tal vez Hiashi quería su cabeza por la forma grosera en que trato a Hinata — observalo con tus propios ojos— Erwin le paso la carta que sostenía en sus manos a Naruto que rápidamente la tomo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos, no… debía ser una broma por parte del comandante, pero este nunca bromeaba —no puede ser— dijo Naruto incrédulo dejándose caer en la silla.

—Al parecer tu discurso fue lo suficiente para convencer a Hiashi de tu plan— Levi miraba a ambos soldados sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando —está dispuesto a financiar tu base en el exterior a cambio de darle la debida publicidad a este, me pregunto es seguro que la instales en el bosque de árboles gigantes.

—Si— susurro Naruto todavía incrédulo — conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano…¿espero dices mi base, tu eres el comandante?

Erwin sonrió colocando sus dos manos delante de su rostro entrelazando (a/n: estilo Gendo- evangelio) —la operación va a estar a cargo tuyo, después de todo fue tú plan no el mío, yo me encargare de llevar a cabo la mejora de la formación, Levi— dijo Erwin llamando la atención del otro soldado.

—Si— dijo el, tratando de juntar el rompecabezas con las pistas que había escuchado.

—A partir de ahora eres el segundo al mando de Naruto por todo lo que dura la operación, Naruto infórmale de todos los detalles y reúnete conmigo cuando tengas todo listo para dar la orden al resto, pero te aviso allá afuera la responsabilidad de toda la operación caerá sobre tus hombros— Naruto trago profundamente, esto era lo que había estado esperando, no todo fue una perdida en la fiesta, pero ¿estaba listo para tanta responsabilidad?— cada soldado que no regrese a casa para ver a su familia estará en tu conciencia…no la mía— con eso ultimo Erwin le pidió que se retiraran.

"_veamos de que estas echo Naruto_" pensó Erwin viendo la mirada de total terror en el rostro de Naruto, jugar con vidas humanas no era cosa fácil.

—Entendido señor— dijo Naruto comenzando a ver el panorama más grande, con una frase en la mente "_aquel que no es capaz de sacrificarlo todo nunca podrá traer el cambio_", y como el había prometido si debía vender su alma para vencer a los titanes lo haría, nunca nota su mano derecha temblar ligeramente del terror que lo estaba invadiendo al mismo tiempo que la emoción, este era el momento que había estado esperando

—antes de que se me olvide, has sido ascendido a jefe de escuadra, tomaras el lugar de Hannah durante las exploraciones, pueden retirarse.

Final

Aclaratoria: utilizo el calendario de 12 meses aunque en el manga no se haya aclarada nada por el estilo, además creo que la ambientación es steampunk por lo que estamos entre la revolución industrial y no la época medieval creo, con respecto a las vestimenta soy un hombre sencillo para mí solo existen dos tipos de prenda camisa y pantalón, si desean ver como son la ropa de Hanji les colocare un link con una imagen en mi perfil, además la imagen con la posición de cada escuadrón en la formación de reconocimiento a larga distancian están en mi perfil

a/n: aviso no soy dueño de Shingeki no kyojin, Naruto o mejor dicho de nada, lo único en mi posesión es una laptop con la escribo, creo que la sinfonía n9 de Beethoven es patrimonio culturar así que creo que no hay problema con ella, "creo" si alguien sabe avíseme para editar la letra, no quiero que tumben mi fic sin enterarme. Otro capítulo más uno sin acción pero con repercusiones en el futuro de nuestro soldado rubio, es extraño que este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde diciembre, y el ultimo review hable de Naruto interactuando con Hanji jaja creí que leyeron mi mente ya que eso había colocado en el capítulo, aunque realmente nunca crei que fuera capaz de escribir mas de 14 palabras en un capitulo, siento es muy largo el cap., pero no quería alargarlo en otro, sin más que decir espero que disfruten de la lectura, si les gusto el capítulo no olviden comentar se agradece sus opiniones

pd: si quieren experimentar las emociones de Naruto durante la música busquen la N9 sinfonía de Beethoven, para presenciar algo magnifico.


End file.
